En Lugar De La Diosa
by steffy17
Summary: La única emoción que esperaba Renesmee Culen de las vacaciones de verano era hacer unas cuantas compras. Sin embargo, recibió la llamada de un ánfora antigua y se vio transportada a Partholon, donde todos la trataron como a una diosa. Una diosa muy temperamental… (adaptacion)
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Por fin, de camino. Era una gozada conducir mi Mustang a toda mecha por la autopista, casi vacía. ¿Por qué parece que los coches andan mejor cuando están recién lavados? Me incliné hacia delante y puse un CD en la radio, y después busqué la pista seis y comencé a cantar, a pleno pulmón, junto a Eponine, sobre la futilidad del amor. Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, adelanté a un Chevy que se movía muy lentamente y grité:

—¡Dios, cómo me gusta ser profesora!

Era uno de junio, y tenía todo el verano por delante, prístino y virginal.

—¡Todos los días podré dormir hasta tarde!

Sólo decirlo me hacía feliz. Durante mis diez años en la enseñanza me había dado cuenta de que los profesores tienen el hábito de hablar solos. Supongo que es porque nos ganamos la vida hablando, y nos sentimos seguros hablando en voz alta de nuestros sentimientos. O podría ser porque la mayoría de nosotros, sobre todo los profesores de instituto, somos raros.

Sólo alguien que estuviera ligeramente loco podría elegir una carrera profesional que consistiera en enseñar a adolescentes. Veo la cara de mi mejor amiga, Suzanne, cuando le cuento las últimas tribulaciones de la clase de literatura y lengua inglesa del instituto.

—Dios, Ren, están tan… llenos de hormonas, ¡ay!

Suzanne es la típica profesora esnob de universidad, pero de todos modos la quiero. Lo único que pasa es que no aprecia las muchas y variadas oportunidades para los interludios humorísticos que proporcionan los adolescentes diariamente.

La voz de tenor de Jean Valjean interrumpió mis cavilaciones y me devolvió a la I-44 Este, y al día uno de junio.

—Sí, eso es, la vida de una profesora de instituto con sentido del humor. Condenada a no tener dinero, pero una gran aptitud para la comedia. ¡Oh, demonios, ahí está mi salida!

Por suerte, mi pequeño Mustang pudo tomar la salida a la derecha, que nos llevó hacia la US-412. El cartel decía que Locust Grove estaba a treinta y cinco kilómetros. Conduje a medias con la rodilla y a medias con la mano mientras intentaba desplegar el folleto de la subasta, en el que había escrito las indicaciones. En algún lugar entre Locust Grove y Siloam Springs debería haber una señal que indicara la salida a una carretera secundaria, hasta otra señal, otra carretera secundaria, y así sucesivamente, hasta que llegara a la «Subasta de una finca única. Artículos fuera de lo común. Se tendrán en cuenta todas las ofertas. Todos deben acudir».

—Bueno, a mí me gustan mucho las cosas raras y viejas. Y sobre todo, las cosas raras y viejas baratas.

Mis alumnos dicen que mi clase es como viajar atrás en el tiempo. Mis paredes y armarios están llenos de todo, desde grabados de Waterhouse a carteles de Superratón, y de maquetas de la nave Enterprise, de Star Trek, además de un número inquietante de carillones (dan buen Chi).

Y eso es sólo mi clase. Deberían ver mi apartamento. Supongo que no se sorprenderían mucho, excepto por el hecho de que en casa soy una maniática del orden. Mi clase está siempre en un completo caos.

La señal indicaba que habíamos llegado a los límites del pueblo de Locust Grove, así que disminuí la velocidad. Parpadeé, y de repente, el pueblo había desaparecido. Bueno, tal vez no fuera más grande que un parpadeo. Seguí disminuyendo la velocidad. Era hora de parar y oler la vegetación del Green Country. Oklahoma, a principios de verano, es una asombrosa exhibición de colores y texturas. Yo fui a la Universidad de Illinois, y siempre me molestaba que la otra gente hablara de Oklahoma como si fuera una zona llena de polvo rojo. O una escena de miseria, en blanco y negro, extraída de Las uvas de la ira. Cuando intentaba decirles a mí pandilla de la universidad que Oklahoma, en realidad, era el País Verde, se reían de mí como si me hubiese tragado demasiadas plantas rodadoras.

Dejé atrás el pueblecito de Leach y me detuve en lo alto de una loma. Oklahoma se extendía ante mí, de repente, indómita en su belleza. Me gusta imaginarme un tiempo en el que aquellas carreteras eran sólo caminos y la civilización no se sentía tan segura de sí misma. Debía de ser excitante vivir entonces, cuando la gente no se bañaba, tenía que matar su propia comida e ir en busca de agua. Por otra parte, aunque es delicioso soñar con los vaqueros, los caballeros y los dragones, tengo que admitir que estoy obsesionada con los poetas de la era romántica. Sin embargo, la realidad me recuerda que tenían que arreglárselas sin penicilina ni analgésicos. Como dirían mis alumnos, ¿qué pasa con eso?

—¡Ahí está! Salida número uno.

SUBASTA DE UNA FINCA ÚNICA y una flecha, que señalaba una carretera a mi izquierda.

Aquella carretera estaba mucho menos trillada. Tenía dos carriles y estaba llena de baches, pero serpenteaba de un modo muy bonito. Después de unos kilómetros, encontré otro cartel y otra flecha, que me indicaban otra carretera. Bien, quizá lo apartado de la finca disuadiera a los anticuarios, a quienes yo consideraba la maldición de todos aquéllos sin dinero que acudíamos a subastas.

Durante el camino no había visto demasiadas casas. Mmm… Quizá la finca fuera sólo un viejo rancho, situado justo en medio de un rancho de verdad, propiedad de una familia rica tipo Bonanza. Seguí avanzando, y después de una curva de la carretera, ascendí por una colina que se alzaba sobre lo que yo había pensado que sería la vieja casa de un rancho.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Parece sacada de La caída de la casa Usher!

Aminoré la velocidad. Sí, había otra señal que rezaba SUBASTA DE UNA FINCA ÚNICA, situada junto a un sendero de gravilla que llevaba a la edificación. Había unos cuantos coches, pero sobre todo camionetas, (esto es Oklahoma), aparcadas en lo que una vez debió de ser un jardín delantero precioso. Era muy grande, y estaba tapizado de hierba. El camino de entrada estaba flanqueado de árboles grandes, como en las casas de Lo que el viento se llevó, menos el musgo.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado con la boca abierta porque un tipo mayor, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de algodón blanco de cuello alto me estaba haciendo señales con una linterna de color naranja, y en su cara había una expresión irritada de «deje de mirar y avance, señora». Al pasar junto a él, me indicó que bajara la ventanilla.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —dijo.

Se inclinó ligeramente y me miró a través de la ventanilla. Una ráfaga de aire fétido me trajo sus palabras al interior del coche, refrescado anteriormente por el aire acondicionado, y apagó mi alegría inicial ante el hecho de que me hubieran llamado «señorita», que sonaba mucho más joven que «señora». Era más alto de lo que me había parecido en un principio, y tenía muchas arrugas, como si hubiera trabajado a la intemperie la mayor parte de su vida, pero su tez era enfermiza, tenía un color macilento.

¡Dios santo! Era el padre de Los chicos del maíz. Ciertamente, estaba siendo una experiencia muy cinematográfica.

—Buenas tardes. Hace mucho calor hoy —dije, para ser agradable.

—Sí, señorita —arg. Aquel olor de nuevo—. Por favor, siga hacia el aparcamiento. La subasta comenzará puntualmente, a las dos.

—Eh, gracias.

Intenté sonreír mientras subía la ventanilla y seguía sus indicaciones. ¿Qué era aquel olor? Como el de algo muerto. Bueno, él estaba tremendamente pálido. Quizá no estuviera bien. Eso explicaría el olor, y el hecho de que llevara manga larga en junio. Decididamente, era una mala persona por haber pensado que era el padre de Los chicos del maíz.

Antes de apagar el motor del coche, me pinté los labios y me tomé un minuto para observar la casa. Más bien, la mansión.

Mi primera impresión se vio confirmada. Aquel lugar conjuraba imágenes de Poe y Hawthorne. Era de estilo Victoriano y muy grande. Normalmente, me atraen las casas antiguas, pero aquélla no. Me parecía extraña. Tardé un momento en darme cuenta del motivo, pero por fin lo entendí: era como si estuviera construida por partes. El edificio fundamental era un enorme cubo, y tenía dos porches, uno de ellos rectangular, con escaleras que conducían hacia la entrada de una manera grandiosa. A unos seis metros del primer porche estaba el segundo, que tenía forma de quiosco, adosado a la fachada principal del edificio, con un enrejado y una enredadera de rosas. En uno de los laterales había una torreta, y al lado contrario del cubo había un ala con el tejado inclinado. Toda la construcción estaba pintada de un gris muy feo, y el enfoscado estaba agrietado y arrugado, como la piel de un viejo fumador.

—Tiene que haber objetos únicos aquí —murmuré, y estaba a punto de apartar la vista de la morada de los Usher cuando sentí un escalofrío. Una nube pasó por delante del sol, y tuve un mal presentimiento. «¿Es tarde? Me parece que la luz se oscurece». Mi mente de profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa extrajo la cita de Medea, una tragedia griega, repleta de venganza, traición y muerte. Y parecía, de un modo muy inoportuno, apropiada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

—Bueno, contrólate, Cullen.

Era ridículo. Tenía que quitarme de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos truculentos y adoptar la actitud de compradora.

El calor de Oklahoma estaba esperando para abrazarme con sus brazos húmedos cuando salí del coche. A un lado de la casa había una mesa muy larga, y ante ella, una fila de asistentes a la subasta. Supuse que era la mesa para apuntarse, y me dirigí hacia allí.

—¡Vaya! ¡Debería haberme hecho una coleta con toda esta melena! —dije, para entablar una charla amable con la señora que me precedía en la fila.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Después, se abanicó con uno de los folletos de la subasta, y miró desde mi pelo, que ya estaba húmedo de sudor, hacia mi camisa de seda blanca, que me llegaba a la cadera, hacia mis pantalones cortos de color marrón y mis largas y desnudas piernas.

—Ufff —murmuró, y pensé que aquél era el final de mi intento por entablar una conversación amable.

—Da la impresión de que en este sitio va a haber cosas interesantes a la venta —dije, haciendo un segundo intento con el hombre de calva incipiente que iba detrás de mí.

—Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Cuando me enteré de que iban a subastar varias piezas de cristal de la Era de la Depresión, supe que tenía que darme un paseo hasta aquí. La cristalería norteamericana me parece fascinante, ¿a usted no?

Para entonces, sus pequeños ojos, con ligera tendencia al estrabismo, habían encontrado mi escote, y era evidente que la cristalería no era lo único que encontraba fascinante.

—Mmm… eh… sí, la cristalería es muy interesante —dije.

Di un paso hacia delante. Había llegado el momento de que la señora se inscribiera en la mesa, pero también estaba muy ocupada observando cómo el señor de entradas pronunciadas observaba mi escote, así que no podía darle al recepcionista su información.

—En realidad —dijo él, adentrándose en mi espacio personal—, estoy en mitad del proceso de edición de un estupendo libro de fotografías sobre los orígenes del arte de la Era de la Depresión, y sobre cómo distinguir adecuadamente las piezas auténticas de los facsímiles.

—Oh, eso es… eh… estupendo.

Él todavía estaba dentro de mi espacio personal, y yo intenté dar un paso hacia delante, obviamente, acosando a la señora, que todavía estaba en la cola, prendiéndose el número de la subasta a su pecho de la Era de la Depresión.

—Estaré encantado de ayudarla con mis conocimientos si encuentra alguna pieza por la que quiera pujar. No quisiera que nadie se aprovechara de una señorita tan encantadora…

La voz se le quebró, y nerviosamente, se enjugó el sudor del labio superior con un pañuelo doblado. Me di cuenta de que tenía manchas amarillas en las axilas; supuse que su camisa, abotonada hasta el cuello, era demasiado abrigada para su paseo.

—Si necesito su ayuda, no dudaré en avisarlo —le dije.

Por fin llegó mi turno, gracias a Dios.

—Nombre, por favor.

Noté cómo los oídos del hombre crecían para captar la respuesta.

—Renesmee Cullen.

—Señorita Cullen, su número es el cero-siete-cuatro. Por favor, ponga su dirección junto al número, y tenga su número visible todo el tiempo, porque el subastador lo anotará si usted compra alguna pieza. Cuando haya hecho todas sus compras, sólo tendrá que darle su número al cajero, y él le presentará la factura.

Típicas indicaciones de subasta. Tomé el número y salí huyendo, antes de que el hombre de las entradas pronunciadas se convirtiera en mi sombra. Nunca entenderé por qué los hombres bajitos se sienten atraídos por mí. No es que yo sea una amazona, pero mido un metro setenta centímetros, y además me encanta llevar tacones. Aparte de mi estatura, no soy una mujer pequeña. Me encanta hacer ejercicio, pero siempre peso cinco kilos más de lo que me gustaría. No soy delgada y desgarbada, sino voluptuosa, pechugona, de caderas marcadas y piernas largas. Y me siento ridícula con los hombres bajitos. Dame un hombre de la estatura de John Wayne, y me derrito como un caramelo en una boca cálida. Por desgracia, mi vida amorosa está tan muerta como él.

La subasta iba a llevarse a cabo en la parte trasera de la casa, en lo que una vez debieron de ser unos jardines de paisajismo glorioso. En el centro había una fuente ruinosa con una ninfa desnuda. Los lotes de la subasta estaban colocados en círculo alrededor de aquella fuente, y al otro extremo había maquinaria y equipo agrícola. Los Billy Joe Bobs y Bubba Bo Bobs se arremolinaban en grupos para observar el equipamiento, en evidente frenesí. Con el viento me llegaban las expresiones típicas de la gente de campo de Oklahoma, y uno de ellos tenía una pajita insertada entre los dos incisivos centrales. De veras, no me lo estoy inventando.

Entre los lotes había dormitorios, juegos de comedor, sillas, etcétera. Había mesas llenas de lámparas, elementos de la instalación de los baños y la cocina, apliques, y cristalería. Vi al señor de las entradas pronunciadas encaminarse directamente hacia aquella mesa en particular. También había adornos metidos en cajas, marcados con los números de los lotes, y espaciados, de modo que los posibles compradores pudieran verlos y tocarlos sin estropear los demás. También había obras de arte, dispuestas con gusto, en mesitas plegables y caballetes.

Me dirigí hacia aquella zona. No pude evitar mirar codiciosamente hacia los muebles, pero estaba segura de que el sueldo de una profesora de instituto no me permitiría hacer adquisiciones en aquella zona.

Los gustos del propietario de la casa eran coherentes. Todas las pinturas expuestas en los caballetes eran de tema mitológico. Había acuarelas y óleos. Todo, desde el nacimiento de Venus hasta una gran litografía del adiós entre Wotan y Brunilda.

—¡Oh, madre mía, esto es muy gracioso!

Sin poder evitarlo, le di un suave codazo a la reina de las subastas de garaje, que estaba a mi lado, y señalé un fiero y enorme dragón que lanzaba llamas hacia una guerrera rubia montada en un corcel blanco. Ella se defendía del fuego con un escudo y blandía una espada. No pude distinguir el nombre del artista, pero el título, que estaba escrito en la parte de abajo, era Apagar el incendio del bosque.

—Tengo que hacerme con éste —dije, riéndome.

—Bueno, es un poco extraño —respondió la señora, con una voz nasal, e interrumpió mi sonrisa.

—Sí. Pero a mí me gusta pensar que es algo no normal, en vez de extraño.

Me dedicó una de aquellas miradas insípidas y comenzó a inspeccionar la sección de artículos domésticos. Yo suspiré, abrí mi pequeño cuaderno y escribí:

Lote 12, grabado del dragón.

Algunas de las otras pinturas eran interesantes, pero decidí concentrar mi energía financiera en aquel único grabado, y quizá en alguna ánfora o escultura. Detrás de los cuadros había lotes de objetos artísticos. En cada mesa había una pieza, junto a cajas con cosas variadas. Y otra vez, parecía que había un hilo conductor: las esculturas eran reproducciones en miniatura de obras griegas y romanas, y todas estaban muy desnudas.

En una de las mesas había tres estatuillas masculinas, de unos sesenta centímetros de altura. Me detuve y observé las tres. Eran Zeus, con su rayo preparado; un monarca heleno, posiblemente Demetrio I de Siria, según decía su etiqueta, y el tercero era un guerrero etrusco.

—Lo siento, chicos. Es muy duro dejaros aquí —dije, con una risita, y seguí hacia la mesa siguiente, que estaba llena de jarrones. Miré unas urnas de formas elegantes y…

El mundo se detuvo. De repente, y totalmente, el día se paralizó. La brisa cesó. Los sonidos se apagaron. No sentía el calor. Se me cortó la respiración. Mi visión se concentró en un solo punto: uno de los jarrones.

Mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia él antes de que yo pudiera ordenárselo. Tomé la etiqueta de identificación con la mano temblorosa. Era el lote veinticinco, reproducción de un ánfora celta, cuyo original está situado sobre las tumbas de un cementerio escocés. Escena en color que representa súplicas a la sacerdotisa de Epona, la diosa celta de los caballos, de la fertilidad y de la naturaleza, asociada con el agua, la curación y la muerte indistintamente.

Se me nubló la vista y sentí un calor extraño en los ojos mientras observaba aquel cántaro. Parpadeé y lo estudié, intentando no hacer caso omiso de las cosas tan extrañas que estaba sintiendo.

El ánfora tenía unos sesenta centímetros de altura, y era como la base de una lámpara. Tenía un asa curva a cada lado. La parte superior tenía una abertura en forma de circunferencia. Sin embargo, no fue la forma ni el tamaño lo que me llamó la atención. Fue la escena que había pintada sobre la cerámica. El color de fondo era el negro, lo cual hacía que la escena destacara con todos los demás colores realzados con dorados y cremas. Era una mujer reclinada en un diván. Estaba de espaldas al observador, así que lo único que se veía de ella era la curva de su cintura, un brazo estirado hacia los suplicantes arrodillados ante ella y su cascada de cabello.

—Es como mi pelo.

No me había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que oí las palabras. Su pelo era como el mío, en efecto, pero más largo. El mismo pelirrojo dorado, las mismas ondulaciones. Mi dedo se adelantó como si tuviera voluntad propia y me vi tocando el ánfora.

—¡Oh!

¡Estaba ardiendo! Aparté rápidamente el dedo.

—No sabía que estaba interesada en la cerámica —me dijo el hombre de las entradas pronunciadas, bizqueando hacia mí—. Yo conozco bastante bien las categorías de cerámica americana antigua —dijo, y se humedeció los labios.

—Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy interesada en la cerámica americana —respondí. Su nueva invasión de mi espacio personal había sido como un jarro de agua fría sobre las cosas extrañas que yo había sentido—. Está demasiado al suroeste para mí. Me gustan las cosas griegas y romanas.

—Oh, entiendo. Qué pieza más fascinante la que estaba admirando —dijo él. Extendió las manos sudorosas y levantó el cántaro, volviéndolo del revés sobre su cabeza para observar el fondo.

—Eh… no nota nada raro en el ánfora, ¿verdad?

—No. Es una reproducción muy bien hecha, pero no detecto nada extraño sobre Epona ni sobre la urna. ¿A qué se refiere?

Dejó el ánfora en su sitio y se secó el labio superior con un pañuelo húmedo.

—Bueno, me ha parecido que quemaba cuando lo he tocado.

—Quizá… —se inclinó todavía más hacia mi espacio personal, prácticamente, metiendo su nariz respingona en mi escote— el calor haya sido generado por su generoso calor corporal.

Estaba casi salivando. Argg.

—Puede que tenga razón —ronroneé. Él dejó de respirar y se humedeció de nuevo los labios. Yo susurré—: Creo que he tenido fiebre. No consigo librarme de una desagradable candidiasis. Y desde luego, es peliaguda con este calor.

—Dios santo. Vaya. Dios santo —el hombre retrocedió rápidamente y salió de mi espacio personal. Yo sonreí y lo seguí. Él continuó retrocediendo—. Creo que será mejor que siga con mis lotes de cristalería de la Era de la Depresión, porque quiero estar allí cuando se abra la puja. Buena suerte —dijo. Después, se alejó rápidamente.

Los tipos como aquél eran una pesadez, pero también resultaba fácil librarse de ellos. Volví hacia la mesa de la urna y la miré de nuevo.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa con este cántaro endemoniado?

Vista borrosa, dificultad para respirar… la cerámica estaba caliente, y el pelo de la diosa era igual que el mío. Decidí enfrentarme al ánfora.

Estaba justamente donde la había dejado el hombrecillo, y yo respiré profundamente al acercarme. Verdaderamente, tenía un aspecto misterioso. Entorné los ojos y me incliné hacia ella, con cuidado de no tocarla. La sacerdotisa tenía el pelo igual que el mío, y su brazo derecho estaba cubierto con una tela clara y vaporosa, y su forma de estirarlo era elegante, bella, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y ligeramente inclinada. Parecía que aceptaba graciosamente las ofrendas de los suplicantes. Tenía un brazalete de oro alrededor del bíceps, y varias pulseras de oro en la muñeca. No llevaba anillos, pero el dorso de la mano estaba adornado con…

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Me llevé la mano a la boca para ahogar mi grito. Noté un nudo en el estómago, y de repente, no conseguía respirar. Porque en el dorso de su mano no había una joya, ni un tatuaje, sino una cicatriz. La cicatriz de una quemadura de tercer grado. Yo lo sabía porque mi mano derecha estaba decorada con la misma marca, exactamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

—Señoras y señores, da comienzo la subasta. Por favor, acérquense al lote número uno, situado a la derecha de la fuente. Empezaremos por el mobiliario del dormitorio y el salón…

Oía la voz monótona del subastador, de fondo, mientras se abría la puja para el lote número uno, una reproducción de un dormitorio Victoriano de seis piezas, pero la cerámica tenía atrapada toda mi atención. Permanecí junto al objeto de mi elección, esperando a que la subasta llegara hasta mí. Volví a mirar la mano de la sacerdotisa, y miré también la mía.

La cicatriz estaba allí. Llevaba allí desde que yo tenía cuatro años y había pensado, precozmente, que podía ayudar a mi abuela a hervir el agua para los macarrones más rápido si agitaba el cazo por el mango. Por supuesto, me había caído agua hirviendo en la mano, y me había dejado una cicatriz en forma de estrella. Treinta y un años después, el tejido en relieve todavía causaba comentarios de amigos y extraños. ¿Y la señora de la cerámica tenía exactamente la misma cicatriz?

Imposible. Sobre todo, en una reproducción de una antigua ánfora celta.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, como si quisiera provocarme un ataque de nervios.

—Necesito un trago.

El eufemismo del año. Miré al subastador, y me di cuenta de que ya iban por el lote número siete, una reproducción de un armario Luis XIV. La puja iba rápido. Tuve tiempo para acercarme al mostrador de las bebidas y recuperar la compostura antes de que ellos se acercaran a las obras de arte. Yo ya no iba a pujar por el grabado del dragón, por supuesto. Tenía que concentrar mi dinero y mis energías en el cántaro.

Por extraño que fuera, en cuanto me alejé un poco de la mesa de cerámicas comencé a sentirme mejor. No sentía ráfagas de calor, ni tenía problemas para respirar, ni me veía en momentos en los que se detuviera el tiempo. La mesa improvisada de refrescos estaba junto al equipamiento agrícola. Había bebidas frías, café y perritos calientes. Pedí un refresco light y lo bebí a sorbitos, mientras volvía lentamente hacia la cerámica.

Al instante, se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Era muy raro. Debería comprar el grabado del dragón, meterme en el coche, ir a casa y tomarme una botella medicinal de merlot. Todo aquello era lo que se me pasaba por la mente mientras volvía hacia el ánfora.

—Todavía sigue pareciéndose a mí.

—Es bastante extraño, ¿no le parece, señorita?

El tipo esquelético de la entrada estaba detrás de la mesa de la cerámica. Acarició despacio el ánfora, se detuvo brevemente en el pelo de la sacerdotisa, y después recorrió la línea del brazo con un dedo.

—Entonces, usted también lo ha notado —dije. Entorné los ojos, y él apartó la mano de mi ánfora.

—Sí, señorita. Me fijé en su pelo cuando llegó. Es un color muy bonito, y lo lleva largo, no como la mayoría de las jóvenes de hoy día, que se lo cortan. El suyo destaca.

Su tono era inofensivo, pero sus ojos tenían una intensidad que de repente me produjo incomodidad. E, incluso desde el otro lado de la mesa, yo percibía el olor desagradable de su aliento.

—Bueno, para mí ha sido una impresión muy fuerte —respondí.

—Probablemente, el destino le está diciendo que lo compre —dijo él, y fijó su mirada antinatural en mí—. Esta urna no debe irse a casa con ninguna otra persona.

Aquello me hizo reír.

—Espero que el destino sepa mantener la puja al alcance del sueldo de una profesora.

—Lo hará.

Con aquel comentario tan críptico, acarició el cántaro una vez más y se alejó.

Demonios, aquel, tipo sí que era extraño. Aunque más hablador que el padre de Los chicos del maíz.

La subasta se desarrollaba con rapidez, y había comenzado la puja por las estatuillas. Había varias personas interesadas en ellas. Me uní al grupo de alrededor de la plataforma móvil del subastador, que habían situado detrás de la mesa. La subasta comenzó en cincuenta dólares por Zeus, pero cinco personas elevaron rápidamente aquella cantidad a los ciento cincuenta. Al final, lo compró una mujer por ciento setenta y cinco dólares. No estaba mal. El sirio suscitó más interés; debía de ser por sus músculos. La puja ascendió rápidamente desde cincuenta a trescientos cincuenta. Empecé a preocuparme por los precios.

El sirio fue vendido por cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares. Una mala señal. Yo tenía un presupuesto de doscientos dólares para aquella subasta. Podía aportar cincuenta dólares más, pero no podía exceder aquella cantidad.

El guerrero etrusco se vendió por cuatrocientos dólares.

Se me encogió el estómago de nuevo cuando me acerqué, junto a la multitud, a la mesa donde estaba la cerámica, y escuché al subastador hablando de que los siguientes lotes estaban compuestos por excelentes reproducciones, dignas de un museo, de la cerámica griega, romana y celta. ¿No podía callarse un poco? Me abrí camino entre la gente, intentando no prestarle atención al extraño sentimiento que me producía estar tan cerca del ánfora. La puja por el lote número veinte se abrió con setenta dólares.

Sólo había tres personas pujando por la cerámica. Los tres tenían aspecto de anticuarios. Llevaban pequeños cuadernos, y tenían una mirada intensa de profesional. Era algo muy diferente al hecho de enamorarse de un objeto de una mansión y querer llevárselo a casa. El anticuario tenía una actitud más mercantil hacia su compra: «Oh, estoy impaciente por poner esto en mi tienda y subirlo un ciento cincuenta por ciento». Yo estaba sentenciada.

El lote número veinte fue a parar a manos de uno de los comerciantes, una mujer de pelo Castaño teñido, por trescientos dólares.

El lote veintiuno fue a parar a manos de un anticuario que parecía inglés, y que pagó quinientos dólares por una vasija romana del siglo II, del estilo Mosel Keramik, que significaba, según nos explicó al resto de las gentes ignorantes, que era de la mejor y más exquisita calidad. El inglés se quedó muy orgulloso con su adquisición.

Poco después, la puja llegó al lote número veinticinco, y el subastador procedió a describir el artículo:

—Se trata de la reproducción de un ánfora celta, cuyo original estaba situado sobre las tumbas en un antiguo cementerio escocés, con una escena en color, que representa el momento de las súplicas hechas a la sacerdotisa de Epona, la diosa de los caballos. Epona fue la única deidad celta que adoptaron los invasores romanos, y ella se convirtió en su diosa personal, protectora de sus legiones míticas.

Hablaba con orgullo, como si él mismo hubiera modelado el ánfora y fuera amigo personal de Epona. Lo odié.

—Admiren el uso excepcional del color y los contrastes sobre la cerámica. ¿Abrimos la puja con setenta y cinco dólares?

—Setenta y cinco —dije yo, y levanté la mano para llamar su atención.

—Tengo setenta y cinco, ¿he oído cien?

—Cien —dijo la señora que había estado delante de mí en la fila para inscribirse, y levantó su mano regordeta.

—Ciento diez —dije yo.

—Ciento diez —dijo el subastador—. Tengo una oferta de ciento diez dólares. ¿Alguien da ciento veinticinco?

—Ciento cincuenta, por favor —dijo el inglés. Era de esperar.

—El caballero ofrece ciento cincuenta dólares —dijo el subastador—. Ciento cincuenta, ¿alguien ofrece doscientos?

—Doscientos —dije yo, con los dientes apretados.

—Ah, la dama ofrece doscientos dólares, ¿alguien da doscientos veinticinco?

Silencio. Yo contuve la respiración.

—La última puja es de doscientos dólares —dijo él, y hubo una pausa expectante. Tuve ganas de zarandearlo y obligarlo a adjudicarme la pieza, pero el subastador continuó—: ¿Alguien ofrece doscientos veinticinco?

—Doscientos cincuenta —dijo la señora de nuevo. Antes de que yo pudiera levantar la mano para gastarme más de lo que me permitía el presupuesto, el inglés, con un aleteo de sus dedos largos y blancos, elevó el precio a doscientos setenta y cinco.

Por encima del bombardeo sordo que me golpeaba los oídos, pude oír que la guerra por el ánfora continuaba entre el inglés y la señora. Terminó en trescientos cincuenta dólares, muy por encima de mis posibilidades. Me retiré lentamente mientras la gente se acercaba hacia el lote siguiente, y me senté al borde de la fuente. El inglés y la rubia teñida estaban charlando. Era evidente que habían terminado de pujar. Seguramente, eran propietarios de tiendas de antigüedades y obras de arte. Estaban riéndose, hablando, con la camaradería propia de dos colegas de profesión.

No iba a llevarme el ánfora a casa. Se parecía a mí. Hacía que me pusiera neurótica, pero se la llevaba el inglés. Suspiré con toda mi alma. No sabía lo que me ocurría pero me sentía fatal.

Quizá debiera pedirle al inglés su tarjeta y ahorrar lo suficiente como para… Tal vez pudiera dar clases en verano y…

Me di cuenta de que el inglés levantaba su ánfora y la examinaba con una sonrisa de propietario mientras esperaba que el ayudante la empaquetara. De repente, le cambió la cara. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de enfado. Mmm… Me levanté y me acerqué.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué es esto? —tenía el cántaro por encima de la cabeza, y miraba insistentemente hacia el interior.

—Señor, ¿hay algún problema? —le preguntó el ayudante, que estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

—¡Eso parece! ¡El ánfora está agrietada! Para mí no tiene ningún valor —declaró, y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

El ayudante agarró la cerámica y la miró a la luz. Entonces se quedó pálido.

—Señor, tiene razón. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas. Este objeto está dañado. Se corregirá inmediatamente su factura.

Mientras hablaba, otro ayudante salió corriendo hacia el tenderete de las cuentas.

—Disculpe —pregunté, en un tono de despreocupación totalmente fingido—: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el ánfora?

Los tres se volvieron a mirarme.

—Será subastada de nuevo, teniendo en cuenta su estado, por supuesto —me dijo el ayudante.

Le entregó el ánfora a otro ayudante diferente, que se apresuró a llevársela al subastador. Yo lo seguí con las piernas temblorosas.

—Oh, vaya. Parece que ha habido un error que debemos corregir —dijo el subastador, molesto—. Antes de que continuemos con el lote número treinta y uno, tenemos que volver a subastar el lote veinticinco. La reproducción de la cerámica tiene una pequeña grieta en la base. Es una lástima.

Yo me abrí paso entre la gente hasta él, y oí que decía:

—¿Alguien ofrece veinticinco dólares?

Silencio.

No podía creerlo. Quería gritar, pero contuve mi euforia mientras él miraba a todo el mundo.

—¿Quince dólares? ¿Alguien ha dicho quince?

Silencio.

Sólo diez minutos antes había una guerra de pujas por aquella cerámica, y había alcanzado la cantidad de trescientos cincuenta dólares. Y ahora que ya no era perfecta, el tipo no conseguía ni quince pavos. El destino me susurró al oído.

—Tres dólares y cincuenta centavos —dije, sin poder contenerme.

—¡Vendido! Por tres dólares y cincuenta centavos. Señora, por favor, facilítele su número a mi ayudante. Puede recoger su ánfora inmediatamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

—Mi número es el cero-siete-cuatro. He venido a pagar mi cuenta —dije.

Parecía que la cajera era una empleada por horas… se movía con mucha lentitud. Yo intenté no moverme con nerviosismo. «Quiero mi cántaro, quiero mi cántaro, quiero mi cántaro». Me estaba volviendo una psicópata.

—El total es de tres dólares con setenta y ocho centavos… impuestos incluidos.

—Aquí tiene. Quédese el cambio —dije, mientras le entregaba un billete de cinco dólares. Ella sonrió como si yo fuera Santa Claus.

—Gracias, señora. Pediré que le traigan sus cosas rápidamente —respondió, y después dijo hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro—: Zack, trae las cosas del número cero-siete-cuatro.

Zack salió desde detrás del edificio con una caja. La tapa estaba abierta, para que yo pudiera comprobar que se trataba de lo que había comprado, de mi ánfora. Sin embargo, no tuve que mirarla, porque enseguida tuve aquella sensación horrible en el estómago.

—Gracias —dije, y antes de salir corriendo, tomé la caja, cerré la tapa y me dirigí hacia mi coche—. Voy a marcharme de Dodge.

Hablar sola me calmaba los nervios. Bueno, casi.

Abrí la puerta y deposité la caja sobre el asiento delantero. Después le puse el cinturón de seguridad. No quería que se cayera hacia delante mientras yo iba conduciendo.

El aire acondicionado comenzó su magia en cuanto el motor se encendió. Intenté no mirar a mi compañero de asiento, arranqué el Mustang y di marcha atrás.

—¡Y ahora qué!

El padre de Los chicos del maíz había vuelto a su puesto, agitando una señal naranja en mi dirección. Me detuve y bajé la ventanilla, hasta la mitad.

—Veo que el destino ha sido leal —dijo, y miró la caja cerrada, y después, hacia mí. Dios, su aliento era espantoso.

—Sí, el ánfora tenía una grieta en el fondo, así que la he comprado por muy poco dinero.

Solté el freno de mano y avancé un poco, con la esperanza de que se diera por aludido.

—Sí, señorita, no tiene idea de lo mucho que ha comprado por tan poco —dijo, y me atravesó con la mirada. Después miró hacia el cielo—. El tiempo está cambiado. Conduzca con cuidado —dijo, en un tono inquietante—. No me gustaría pensar que va a tener… un accidente.

—No se preocupe. Soy muy buena conductora.

Subí la ventanilla y me marché. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi al padre del maíz dar unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

—Bicho raro —murmuré.

Cuando entré en el camino de gravilla me sentí bien, y aceleré, disfrutando de la ráfaga de placer juvenil que me proporcionó derrapar. Volví a mirar hacia atrás, y vi que el padre del maíz estaba en mitad de la carretera, mirando obsesivamente en mi dirección. La advertencia del bicho raro sobre el tiempo se me pasó por la cabeza, y miré hacia el cielo.

—Oh, estupendo, es precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Había unas nubes grises e hinchadas en el horizonte. Yo me dirigía hacia el suroeste, hacia Tulsa, y parecía que me dirigía hacia un encantador ejemplo de la tormenta de verano de Oklahoma.

—Bueno, amigos y deportistas, vamos a ver cuál es el pronóstico del tiempo de las emisoras de radio locales.

Buscando por el dial de la radio, sintonicé una emisora de música country, otra en la que tenían un debate sobre lo malas que son las garrapatas en junio, y otra en la que un predicador gospel se desgañitaba en contra del adulterio. Nada sobre el tiempo, ni jazz, ni pop rock.

—¿Y si fingimos que somos Meatloaf y nos vamos a casa como alma que lleva el diablo?

Estaba hablando con la radio. Magnífico. Estaba en medio de ninguna parte, conduciendo directamente hacia un muro de nubes, y hablaba con la radio.

—Cuando llegue a la próxima gasolinera, voy a parar a comprar chocolate y a averiguar qué pasa con el tiempo —dije—. Y a tomar un poco el aire.

La tormenta, que tenía posibilidades de convertirse en un tornado, me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Observé el cielo mientras seguía avanzando a toda velocidad por la carretera. Las tormentas de Oklahoma tienen personalidad, gran personalidad. Siempre me ha asombrado el hecho de que el cielo de verano pueda cambiar tan rápida y completamente. Las nubes grises e hinchadas se transformaban en nubes negras y verdes. El viento podía doblar y derribar árboles. Y, de repente, el cielo se abría y comenzaban a caer cortinas de agua.

Bien, quizá estuviera algo más que nerviosa. Y el maldito cántaro no era de ayuda.

Vi una señal en la carretera que anunciaba Leach a quince kilómetros. Aquélla fue la última señal que pude distinguir, porque en aquel momento, el cielo comenzó a derramar agua a cántaros sobre mi Mustang.

Me encanta mi coche, pero no sirve para ser conducido cuando llueve. Le encanta resbalar y deslizarse por la carretera mojada. Así que reduje la velocidad, puse en funcionamiento los limpiaparabrisas e intenté mantenerme en el centro del carril.

La radio no funcionaba. Los árboles que conseguía distinguir a ambos lados de la carretera estaban doblados en ángulos de locura. Encendí las luces, intentando, sin éxito, mejorar la visibilidad. Era como si el viento estuviera zarandeando mi coche de un lado a otro. Tenía que agarrar el volante con las dos manos, que estaban muy sudorosas, para conseguir mantener el rumbo.

¿Sudorosas?

—¿Qué demonios…?

Hacía mucho calor en el coche. ¿Por qué? Del ventilador salía aire frío, pero de todos modos tenía mucho calor.

Entonces me di cuenta del motivo. El calor provenía de la maldita caja. Miré desde la carretera, casi invisible, hacia la caja. Juro que brillaba, como si tuviera una lámpara de calor dentro, y alguien hubiera apretado el interruptor.

Aparté la vista de la caja y la volví hacia…

—¡Oh, Dios!

¡No había carretera! Sentí cómo los neumáticos hacían crujir la gravilla de la cuneta, y giré el volante hacia la izquierda con demasiada brusquedad. Mi intento de compensación fue exagerado, y el coche comenzó a girar. Desesperadamente, intenté corregir el movimiento hacia la derecha. No sirvió de nada. El viento y la lluvia me desorientaron por completo. Luché por mantener enderezado el volante; el corazón me calló al estómago mientras el giro me llevaba por la carretera con un chirrido de ruedas. Y entonces, el mundo se volvió del revés.

Al mismo tiempo, sentí un fuerte dolor en un lado de la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que percibía el olor a humo. Debía de tener los ojos cerrados, porque los abrí de golpe y me vi en mitad del sol. El cántaro había explotado en su caja. Era una bola de calor y de luz que giraba, lentamente, hacia mí. El tiempo se detuvo, y me pareció que me quedaba suspendida en los límites del infierno. Mientras miraba aquel globo luminoso, tuve una extraña visión de mí misma, como si estuviera mirando hacia un charco de agua que se hubiera prendido fuego, pero que todavía podía mostrar un reflejo. Mi imagen del espejo estaba corriendo, desnuda, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como una gloriosa bailarina pagana que se sumergía en aquella bola fiera. Entonces, el fuego y el humo me envolvieron, y supe que iba a morir. Mi último pensamiento no fue una escena retrospectiva de mi vida, ni un lamento por dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia. Fue sólo: «Demonios, debería haber dejado de decir palabrotas. ¿Y si Dios es de verdad baptista?».


	6. Chapter 6

**SEGUNDA PARTE**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 1

No recobré el conocimiento con facilidad. Era algo esquivo. Me sentía como en un sueño. En mi sueño, tenía unos espantosos calambres, que poco a poco se transformaban en dolores de parto, porque yo daba a luz un Twinkie, el delicioso pastelito relleno de nata, y eso consiguió que me sintiera mejor, por algún motivo. Lo sé. Soy el sueño de Freud.

Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Y mi cuerpo era como… no, no sentía en absoluto el cuerpo. No podía abrir los ojos. Oh, sí, estoy muerta. No es de extrañar lo que sentía…

La oscuridad me rodeó suavemente, como una amiga.

La siguiente vez que desperté, todavía me dolía mucho la cabeza. Y lamenté darme cuenta de que sentía el cuerpo. Me dolían todas las articulaciones, como si tuviera una gripe infernal. Oh, Dios, quizá aquello fuera el infierno. No oía nada, salvo un extraño pitido que debía de estar en el interior de mis oídos. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no me obedecieron. Eso era, probablemente, porque los cadáveres no tenían párpados en funcionamiento. De no ser porque estaba muerta, creo que se me habría salido el corazón del pecho. ¿Pueden sentir pánico los cadáveres? Era evidente que sí… en aquella ocasión, la oscuridad no fue amistosa, era seductora, y yo me dejé caer en espiral entre sus brazos.

—Reposad tranquila, mi señora, y todo irá bien.

Aquella voz era dulce y familiar, pero tenía una cadencia musical que yo no reconocía. Tenía una gran pesadez en la cabeza, y el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza, dolorido y caliente. Tenía algo en la frente, algo húmedo y fresco. Toqué una compresa, pero alguien me apartó suavemente la mano.

—No pasa nada, mi señora. Estoy aquí.

De nuevo, aquella familiaridad.

—¿Qué…?

Dios, tenía la garganta en carne viva, ardiendo. ¡Fuego! Recuperé la memoria y sentí pánico. En aquella ocasión, cuando ordené a mis ojos que se abrieran, obedecieron. Más o menos. Intenté ver algo, pero las imágenes y la luz eran como un borrón confuso. La mancha grande que había a mi lado se movió, y comenzó a enfocárseme la vista…

Gracias a Dios, era Suzanne. Si ella estaba allí, entonces yo no podía estar muerta, y quizá todo saliera bien. Intenté mantenerme concentrada en ella mientras la habitación daba vueltas, y luché por mantener la visión clara. Ella me había tomado una mano pero, cosa extraña, intentó soltarse al ver que yo abría los ojos. Yo me aferré a ella con más fuerza, y pareció que Suzanne palidecía, pero también me pareció que había cuatro Suzannes, y después dos, y después cuatro otra vez, mientras mi visión vacilaba.

—Mi señora, debéis permanecer quieta, tranquila. Habéis pasado por muchas cosas esta noche, y vuestro cuerpo y vuestra alma necesitan descansar. No os preocupéis, estáis segura y todo va bien.

Yo intenté preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría, pero el sonido que emitió mi garganta fue como el silbido de una serpiente. Supe que Suzanne no podía entenderme.

Apartó su mano de la mía y alguien a quien no distinguí le entregó una copa. ¿Una copa dorada? ¿En un hospital?

—Bebed, mi señora. Calmará vuestra garganta, y os ayudará a descansar.

Con suavidad, me levantó la cabeza y me puso la copa en los labios, y yo intenté tragar un líquido dulce, espeso.

El hecho de levantar la cabeza me provocó ondas de dolor en las sienes. Antes de que el mundo quedara a oscuras de nuevo, intenté concentrarme en mi amiga. Me estaba quitando la compresa de la frente para cambiarla por una nueva, refrescada, que le entregaba una enfermera increíblemente joven y que llevaba un uniforme raro, vaporoso. Parecía que aquella enfermera estaba a punto de irse a retozar por las praderas, y no que trabajara en la UVI de un hospital…

La oscuridad tenía el sabor de un jarabe para la tos, dulce, pegajoso.

En la siguiente ocasión, la oscuridad se abrió repentinamente. No fue un despertar suave. Oh, no, iba a…

—Oh, mi señora. Deje que la ayude.

Suzanne me incorporó y me sujetó el pelo mientras yo vomitaba por un lado de la cama. Realmente, es muy buena amiga, siento haberla llamado «estirada» antes. Cuando terminé de vomitar, ella me tumbó de nuevo y me limpió la cara. No podía dejar de temblar. Me sentía débil y desorientada, pero pensé que eso podía ser porque estaba muerta, no porque hubiera estado vomitando.

—A… agua…

Suzanne se acercó rápidamente a la enfermera, y apareció otra copa. Ella me la acercó a los labios y me ayudó a beber.

—¡Puaaj! —escupí la mayoría del líquido. No era agua, sino una especie de vino muy suave. A mí me encanta el vino, pero no después de vomitar.

—¡Suzanne! Agua…

—¡Sí, mi señora! —ella palideció de nuevo, y se volvió hacia la enfermera para entregarle la copa. ¿Qué hospital era aquél, de todos modos?—. ¡Trae agua para lady Rhiannon inmediatamente!

La enfermera ninfa desapareció al instante. Suzanne se volvió hacia mí, pero no me miró a los ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? La tomé de la mano y tiré de ella para conseguir que me mirara. Y entonces, me di cuenta de que su pelo estaba raro. Seguía siendo de su color normal, castaño, con reflejos naturales muy bonitos, pero se me había enredado en la mano. Porque ella lo tenía muy largo, hasta la cintura, y le caía por los hombros y el pecho.

—No. ¿Cómo…?

No conseguí decir más. Suzanne siempre había tenido el pelo muy corto, con un estilo sexy. No era posible que de repente le hubiera crecido hasta la cintura. ¿Acaso yo había estado en coma? Quizá hubiera estado inconsciente durante años, y mientras, por tristeza, ella había entrado en una fase de lady Godiva y se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta el trasero.

No. No parecía más vieja.

Siguió evitando mis ojos mientras yo la observaba. Claramente, era Suzanne. Tenía el mismo cuerpo delgado, y la misma cara preciosa que irradiaba bondad. Tenía los mechones de pelo metidos detrás de sus perfectas orejitas, igual que cuando llevaba el pelo corto. Tenía las mismas pecas por la nariz y los pómulos altos. Si sonreía, lo cual no parecía muy probable en aquel momento, seguro que yo vería un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Suzanne… —le tiré de la mano, intentando conseguir que me mirara. Cuando ella alzó la vista mis ojos encontraron los mismos ojos castaños que conocía desde hacía años—. Qué…

Quería establecer contacto de verdad con ella, e intenté hacerle una pregunta. Pareció que Suzanne se ablandaba, pero entonces la enfermera entró con una nueva copa.

—Aquí tenéis, mi señora.

Gracias a Dios, agua de verdad. Agua fresca. Intenté tragar todo lo que pude, pero mi garganta se rebeló.

—Gra-gracias —conseguí decir. Suzanne tuvo que inclinarse para poder oírme, pero yo me di cuenta de que se enteraba, porque se ruborizó y, rápidamente, tomó un paño y comenzó a secarme la cara.

Yo me había quedado exhausta, y lo único que había hecho era vomitar y beber un par de tragos de agua. Suzanne me apartó el pelo de la frente.

—Descansad, mi señora. Todo va bien.

¿Y qué demonios llevaba puesto?

Mi otra amiga, la oscuridad, me envolvió sigilosamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 2

—Perdonadme, mi señora. Debéis despertar.

No, que me dejen dormir. Aquello debía de ser un sueño horrible. Quizá si apretara fuerte los párpados y me concentrara en una visión de Hugh Jackman convertido en mi esclavo sexual, volvería a mi Paraíso de los Sueños.

Entonces, cometí el error de tragar.

Dios mío… la garganta me mataba. Quizá estuviera muerta, y entonces… abrí los ojos de golpe.

Había dos enfermeras ninfa, una a cada lado de Suzanne. Una llevaba una cosa vaporosa en las manos, y la otra sujetaba peines, cepillos y una preciosa coronita dorada. Mmm… el infierno no podía estar tan mal si había joyas.

—Mi señora, acaba de llegar el mensajero de vuestro padre, y ha anunciado que se han enviado las amonestaciones y que vuestro prometido se reunirá aquí con vos, para celebrar el matrimonio temporal.

¿Qué?

—Hoy. Por favor, debemos prepararos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue parpadear. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Mi prometido? ¡Si ni siquiera estaba saliendo con nadie!

Suzanne vaciló.

—Señora, ¿puede hablar?

—¿Ssseñor…? Ay —¿qué eran todas aquellas tonterías de «señora» y «mi señora»?

Evidentemente, mi susurro de serpiente fue respuesta suficiente para Suzanne. Noté que, al oír mi voz, las ninfas entraron en un estado de pánico. Suzanne se comportó como si estuviera molesta. De repente, les quitó a las ninfas la tela vaporosa, los peines y las joyas.

—Podéis marcharos —dijo. Y vaya, sonaba severa, lo cual intensificó la extraña cadencia musical de su voz—. Yo me ocuparé de nuestra señora.

Las niñas se alejaron rápidamente, con aspecto de estar aliviadas. Supongo que ya no hay enfermeras como las de antes.

—Vamos, mi señora, apoyaos en mi hombro y os llevaré a los baños.

Uno podría pensar que levantarse y caminar para tomar un muy necesitado baño no era algo demasiado difícil, y quizá no lo hubiera sido si la maldita habitación hubiera dejado de moverse.

—Uuuuh… —me sentía como si renqueara, como una de las viejas brujas del primer acto de Macbeth. Y seguramente, con el pelo tan enredado que tenía, podría haber representado el papel.

—Lo estáis haciendo muy bien, mi señora. Vamos, sólo quedan unos pasos.

Caminábamos por un pasillo con iluminación tenue. Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que la luz era tenue porque… bueno, porque había antorchas encendidas colocadas en apliques de hierro forjado. Eso hizo que me detuviera en seco. Tengo una licenciatura universitaria. No es fácil engañarme. ¡Las antorchas no son algo corriente en un hospital! ¡Y, demonios! ¡Yo no estoy comprometida!

—Mi señora, ¿necesitáis descansar?

¿Qué le pasaba a Suzanne? ¿Acaso estaba inmersa en una especie de histeria trágica medieval? Uno de mis brazos ya estaba entrelazado con el suyo, así que agarrarle la otra mano fue fácil. La obligué a que se girara hacia mí y a que me mirara directamente. Después tragué varias veces para intentar aclararme la garganta, la miré con fijeza y le pregunté:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero yo le agité las manos, y volvió a mirarme.

—Mi señora… —miró a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que la oyeran, y me preguntó—: ¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Renesmee —respondí, con tanta claridad como pude. Ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Y cómo me llamo yo?

—Tú te llamas Suzanne.

Entonces, se inclinó hacia mí y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Noté que el miedo que había tenido en los ojos se había transformado en pena.

—No, mi señora. No me llamo Suzanne, sino Bella. Y vos no sois Renesmee, vos sois mi ama, Rhiannon, la Suma Sacerdotisa de la diosa Epona, hija de El MacCallan, prometida y pronto desposada temporalmente con el Sumo Chamán, Jacob Black.

—Bobadas.

—Sé que debe de ser difícil para vos, mi señora, pero venid conmigo. Os ayudaré a prepararos e intentaré explicar cómo ha sucedido esto.

Hablaba con preocupación. Me ayudó a moverme hacia una puerta entreabierta que había delante de nosotras, y entramos en una habitación.

La habitación me recordó a uno de aquellos documentales de la PBS que primero mostraban ruinas actuales, que eran como un caos confuso de piedras antiguas y columnas deshechas, y que después se reconstruían con una imagen de ordenador para que los espectadores pudieran ver cómo era el original en toda su gloria. Aquella habitación era como una de las imágenes recompuestas por ordenador. El suelo y el techo eran de mármol suave. Era difícil distinguir si el color dorado era de la piedra o de las muchas antorchas que había en las paredes. La simetría de los muros estaba interrumpida, a menudo, por nichos, que estaban tallados en la piedra a varias alturas. En los nichos había velas encendidas, en unos candelabros raros y dorados, que le daban a los muros la apariencia de brillar como joyas. A lo largo de una de las paredes había colgado un enorme espejo, y ante él, un tocador muy elaborado. El espejo estaba un poco empañado a causa del vapor que surgía de una piscina profunda y clara que brotaba a borbotones del centro del suelo de la habitación, y que fluía, en forma de corriente rápida, y caía a otra piscina en la sala contigua. El aire estaba caliente y húmedo, (con sólo respirarlo me sentí más relajada), y el olor me recordó a algo…

—¡Es una fuente termal!

Incluso mi voz respondió al aroma curativo de la habitación, y Suzanne-Bella no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oírme.

—Sí, mi señora — dijo.

Parecía agradada por el hecho de que yo pudiera identificar el olor metálico del agua y hablar con algo de claridad.

—Permitidme que os ayude a quitaros la túnica.

Lo cual hizo, rápidamente, con maestría. Después, me hizo una señal para que descendiera por unos escalones de roca hacia el agua humeante. Era profundo, pero había varias cornisas suavizadas y situadas convenientemente a lo largo de una de las paredes de la piscina, y yo me senté cuidadosamente en una, con un gran suspiro. Observé, a través de los párpados medio cerrados, cómo Suzanne-Bella tomaba esponjas y pequeños frascos del tocador, y me servía un líquido rojo y oscuro en una copa dorada. Después, se arrodilló al borde de la pila, junto a mí.

Yo acepté la copa y suspiré de placer al probar un magnífico cabernet. Entonces, como si lo hiciera todos los días, Suzanne me levantó el brazo que no sujetaba la copa y comenzó a pasarme una esponja enjabonada por él.

—Mi señora, debéis prepararos para recibir a vuestro prometido.

—¡Yo puedo lavarme sola! —susurró, y dejé la copa al borde de la piscina antes de continuar—. Y no creas que puedes distraerme para que se me olviden todas las tonterías que me has dicho en el pasillo. Quiero saber lo que está pasando ahora mismo, Suzanne Michelle.

—Perdonadme, mi señora. No quería ofenderos.

Inclinó la cabeza y se agarró las manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera esperando un acto de disciplina.

Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Era evidente que algo no iba bien. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura de que aquel delicioso cabernet ayudaría. Di otro sorbito para que me calmara la garganta. Suzanne no se había movido.

—Suzanne —susurré—, no estoy enfadada, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Antes de que ella consiguiera controlar su expresión, vi que era de completo asombro.

—Sin embargo —continué—, sí estoy confusa. Empieza otra vez y explícame dónde estamos.

Me pareció una pregunta muy fácil.

—Estamos en vuestros baños, en el sagrado Templo de Epona.

Yo sacudí la cabeza suavemente. ¿Un hospital con el nombre de una diosa pagana en mitad del Cinturón de la Biblia de Estados Unidos? Quizá no hubiera sido lo suficientemente específica en mi pregunta.

—¿En qué Estado?

—Parece que habéis sufrido heridas, mi señora, pero os estáis recuperando muy bien.

—No, Suzanne, no me refiero a mi estado físico, me refiero a en qué Estado nos encontramos. ¿Cuál de los cincuenta Estados de Estados Unidos?

—¿Os referís a nuestra situación en el mundo?

—Sí, amiga mía.

—El Templo de Epona controla todo el territorio que lo rodea. Como Sacerdotisa de Epona, vos sois la regidora de sus tierras.

Bueno, eso era reconfortante.

—Suzanne, no quiero asustarte ni molestarte, pero no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—Mi señora —dijo ella con timidez—. Quizá sea porque ya no estáis en vuestro mundo.

Eso sí me llamó la atención.

—Suzanne, acabas de decir que yo soy la señora, y que mi prometido está a punto de llegar. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Oh, y por favor, ponme un poco más de vino, porque me da la sensación de que voy a necesitarlo.

Creo que se sintió aliviada al poder alejarse un poco de mí; quizá así podría ordenar sus pensamientos neuróticos y yo llegar al fondo de todo aquello. En realidad, todo podía ser un complicado plan para vengarse de mí por haberme olvidado de su cumpleaños, el mes anterior. Yo sabía que todavía estaba enfadada.

—Es complicado, mi señora.

—Suzanne, no me gusta que digas eso de «mi señora». Por favor, ve directamente al grano, y yo intentaré entender las cosas desde ahí.

Y te conseguiré ayuda profesional muy pronto.

—Mi señora, lady Rhiannon, ha intercambiado su sitio con vos. Dijo que en vuestro mundo había máquinas que fabricaban dinero, y ella quería el poder que confería ese dinero. Deseaba vivir allí. Así que envió su alma allí durante uno de sus Sueños Mágicos, y os encontró a vos. Dijo que sois su espejo, su sombra, y que podía cambiarse por vos para vivir en vuestro mundo. Creía que podía dejar algo de su conciencia aquí, como hace cuando entra en la Gruta Sagrada, para ayudaros y guiaros —dijo, mientras me observaba con suma atención. Después, su letanía se hizo más lenta—. Pero no creo que ella esté aquí con vos. Os parecéis a ella, pero no tenéis su… su actitud. Ahora mi señora se ha convertido en vos, y vos debéis convertiros en ella.

—Eso no puede ser. No lo creo.

—Lady Rhiannon me pidió que os hiciera una pregunta si no entendíais la situación, o no la creíais.

Yo arqueé la ceja y esperé.

—En vuestro mundo, ¿se conocen historias de dioses y diosas, de mitos y magia, de conjuros y hechicería? —preguntó, y después me miró con expectación.

—Sí, por supuesto, soy profesora, yo enseño esas historias a los niños.

—Lady Rhiannon me pidió que os dijera que este mundo es el lugar del que provienen esas historias —cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar el mensaje de su verdadera «señora»—. «Traspasaron la División como sombras y humo, buscando sus imágenes en vuestro mundo. Así he sabido yo de la existencia de ese mundo, en forma de humo y sombras, y así he encontrado mi imagen: Tú».

—Eso es todo ciencia-ficción, Suzanne. ¿Cómo esperas que me lo crea?

—Lady Rhiannon me dijo que usaría su imagen, que ya estaba en vuestro mundo, y un muro de fuego, para atravesar la División.

—Esa maldita ánfora.

No podía ser cierto.

—¿Disculpad, mi señora?

—El fuego. ¿Cómo es que no sufrió daños si pasó a través de una pared de fuego? ¿Y por qué no me quemé yo también?

Suzanne palideció.

—Más vino, mi señora.

—Sí. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la interrumpió. Suzanne me miró fijamente, y después dijo:

—Adelante.

Una nueva ninfa entró en mi habitación.

Suzanne seguía mirándome, con una expresión de disculpa. Oh, se me olvidaba que yo soy la señora, lo cual significa, supongo, que puedo darles órdenes a las ninfas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con mi voz susurrante, aunque intenté darle el tono de «no interrumpas la clase» que mis alumnos conocían tan bien.

La pequeña ninfa se volvió hacia mí y respondió con una cadencia encantadora.

—Señora, vuestro prometido ha llegado.

Yo miré rápidamente a Suzanne. Allí no iba a obtener ayuda; cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a mover los labios en silencio, como si estuviera rezando. Demonios.

—Muy bien. Dile… dile que iré a saludarlo cuando termine de arreglarme.

—Sí, mi señora —dijo la muchacha. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Parecía que mi truco había surtido efecto. Me sentía casi como Penélope.

—¿Qué te ha parecido eso, amiga? ¿He hecho bien el papel de ama de todo esto?

—Estamos jugando a un juego muy peligroso, mi señora.

—Oh, vamos, Suzanne. ¡Esto no es más que un sueño, o algo parecido!

—Por favor, mi señora —dijo. Me tomó ambas manos y me las apretó—. Si tenéis algún sentimiento de amor por vuestra Suzanne, por favor, escuchadme y haced caso de mis palabras. De vuestras acciones de hoy no sólo depende vuestra vida.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Suzanne. Te escucho.

—Lo primero, no debéis llamarme por ese nombre. Debéis llamarme sólo Bella. Debéis reuniros con Jacob Black. El periodo de vuestro compromiso ha terminado, y es hora de entrar en el matrimonio formal.

En su mirada había algo que hizo que me tragara mi negativa. Ella creía todo eso, de verdad. No estaba fingiendo ni bromeando. Estaba muy asustada.

—Sabes que siempre te ayudaré, amiga mía…

—¡Bella! Debéis usar ese nombre. ¿Lo entendéis?

—Sí, Bella —no podía arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal sin tener más información, y claramente, Suzanne… oh, Bella necesitaba que la ayudara—. Creo que mencionaste algo de un matrimonio temporal.

—Sí, mi señora. Este matrimonio está acordado para sólo un año.

—¿Y por qué iba a casarse con él lady Rhiannon durante sólo un año?

—Así es el acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿tú esperas que me case con un hombre a quien no conozco?

—Lady Rhiannon sí lo conoce. Yo os presentaré, y explicaré que tuvisteis un accidente durante el último Ritual de la Luna, y que habéis perdido la voz. Yo hablaré por vos.

Mientras hablaba, me ayudó a salir de la piscina con una actitud totalmente profesional, y yo me dije que debía ignorar el hecho de que ella me estuviera secando con total naturalidad.

—Muy bien, pero… ¿y qué pasa con los detalles íntimos de este matrimonio? Ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo. ¡No voy a permitir que me toque! —exclamé. Y, si resultaba ser parecido a mi ex marido, iba a salir de allí volando.

—Sólo debéis recordar que sois lady Rhiannon, la Suma Sacerdotisa y la Amada de Epona. A lady Rhiannon sólo se la puede tocar cuando ella lo permite.

—¿Ni siquiera el hombre con quien está casada?

—Ni siquiera él.

Había respondido con mucha confianza. Yo debía de ser una bruja. Sonrisa.

La tela de gasa que había llevado en la habitación estaba en manos de Bella. Era algo muy bonito, de mi color favorito, un rojo dorado que tenía vida propia.

—¿Podríais separar los brazos de los costados, mi señora?

Hice lo que me pedía, y presencié embelesada cómo ella me envolvía en aquella prenda diáfana. Tomó dos preciosos círculos entrelazados del tocador, y con habilidad, me prendió uno a la cintura y el otro en el hombro, como si fuera un kilt escocés, salvo que los kilts no eran semitransparentes ni sedosos. Dio un paso atrás y supervisó su obra, dando unos últimos retoques aquí y allá. Siempre se le habían dado muy bien las manualidades.

—Dios, ¡es transparente!

Y lo era. No de un modo vulgar, sino como una sensual Elizabeth Taylor caracterizada de Cleopatra.

—Oh, perdonad que lo haya olvidado.

Sacó un pequeño triángulo de la misma tela, algo que yo creía que era un pañuelo, y lo sostuvo para que yo diera un paso hacia su interior. Era como un tanga diminuto. Vaya, ahora sí me sentía mucho mejor, más cubierta. Caramba.

—Por favor, sentaos, mi señora, y os arreglaré el cabello.

Frunció el ceño al tocar mis mechones mojados, y comenzó a peinarme.

—Tenéis el pelo más corto que ella. Es igual, pero más corto. Os lo recogeré hasta que haya crecido —dijo.

Parecía que le estaba hablando al pelo, no a mí. Me relajé mientras me peinaba. Al poco rato, tomó una joya que me sacó del trance. Era una delgada banda de oro que me colocó alrededor de la frente. Después arregló el pelo para conseguir el mejor aspecto posible. Yo volví la cabeza de un lado a otro para verme mejor en el espejo. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en el oro y arrancaba destellos de la piedra que había en el centro del círculo. Me incliné hacia delante.

—¿Granate?

—Sí, mi señora. Vuestra piedra favorita.

—¿Mi piedra favorita? —pregunté yo, con las cejas arqueadas.

Ella me sonrió, casi como Suzanne.

—Bueno, la piedra favorita de Rhiannon.

—La mía es el diamante, pero los granates son bonitos —dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Pero, mi señora, debéis recordar que sois Rhiannon.

Otra vez, la Bella seria.

—Muy bien.

—Ahora, os maquillaré.

Entonces, me miró con atención y se puso a trabajar, aplicándome cremas y polvos que había en preciosos frasquitos de cristal sobre el tocador.

—Eh… no me importa lo que hagas, pero mi única petición es un color de labios marrón dorado.

—Exactamente el que habría elegido Rhiannon.

—Eso es extraño.

—Ella dijo que las dos seríais una única alma —respondió Suzanne nerviosamente, cruzándose con mis ojos durante sólo un breve momento.

—Pues mintió.

—¿Disculpad, mi señora?

—He dicho que mintió, Bella. Yo no soy ella. Soy Renesmee Cullen, una profesora de instituto de Broken Arrow, Oklahoma, que se ha visto atrapada en algo muy extraño. Te ayudaré. Pero sé quién soy, y no soy ella —le dije con firmeza—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mi señora. Pero es difícil.

—No fastidies.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Tenéis un modo muy extraño de hablar.

—Y tú también. Es un acento escocés mezclado con el de Deanna Troi, de Stark Trek —le expliqué. Bella se quedó muy confusa—. No te preocupes. No es importante.

Sonrió de nuevo y siguió maquillándome. Yo paseé la mirada por la habitación, por las paredes claras, suaves, iluminadas con un millón de velas.

—Esos apliques son muy poco corrientes. Me recuerdan a… ¡Vaya! ¿Son calaveras?

—Sí, por supuesto, mi señora —dijo ella, que se quedó sorprendida por mi grito de horror—. Las calaveras forman una parte intrincada de vuestra devoción a Epona. Seguramente, incluso en vuestro mundo entenderán que todas las cosas poderosas y místicas provienen del Fuego de la Cabeza, la Sede del Aprendizaje y el Conocimiento, ¿no es así?

Hubiera jurado que Bella emitió un sonido de desaprobación cuando vio que yo no respondía.

—Siempre os habéis rodeado del poder de la mente.

—¡Pero si son calaveras bañadas en oro!

—Por supuesto, mi señora, la Suma Sacerdotisa y Amada de Epona sólo tiene lo mejor.

Bueno, pues parecía que por fin había encontrado algo dorado que no me gustaba. Asombroso.

—Bueno, ahora cuéntame algo sobre mi prometido. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama Jacob Black. Es un Chamán poderoso y muy respetado.

—Y… eh… ¿estoy enamorada de él?

—No, mi señora —respondió Suzanne, y parecía que estaba un poco nerviosa—. Fue un matrimonio arreglado por vuestro padre.

—¡Eh! ¡Creía que era el ama y señora!

—Y lo sois, mi señora, pero algunas veces, la bondad de la gente debe superar los deseos de uno.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. Podré soportarlo. Es horrible, ¿verdad?

—No, mi señora —respondió ella, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, que yo sepa, mi señora.

Muy bien. Ella no iba a decírmelo. Supuse que tendría que averiguarlo por mí misma.

—He terminado de arreglaros —me dijo. Me puso dos pendientes de granate y oro y un brazalete de oro en el brazo mientras yo me ponía en pie—. Suzanne, como siempre.

¿Lo dijo con petulancia?

Sin embargo, tenía razón. Para ser una mujer que pensaba que estaba en el Infierno tan sólo horas antes, mi aspecto era muy bueno. Escasamente vestida, pero guapa.

—¡Que empiece la función!

—Seguidme, mi señora.

Yo la seguí, y ella me habló como si fuera una conspiradora.

—Normalmente, vos caminaríais primero, por supuesto. Pero hoy yo os precederé —observó mi avance mientras salíamos de la habitación—. Bien, mi señora. Os estáis recuperando. Recordad, lady Rhiannon nunca se apresura, a menos que desee llegar rápidamente a algún sitio. Caminad lenta, lánguidamente, como si gobernarais todo lo que veis.

—¿Y es así?

—Por supuesto.

¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? No era aquélla la respuesta que esperaba.

Gobierno todo lo que veo. Así pues, miré a mi alrededor con languidez, mientras me acercaba a un tipo a quien no conocía, pero con quien estaba comprometida. Recorrimos un pasillo en dirección contraria a la que habíamos recorrido antes, y al torcer una esquina, nos encontramos con un par de puertas enormes. Eran de madera y tenían tallas de intrincados dibujos que se entrelazaban como los diseños celtas. Parpadeé, porque podría haber jurado que los dibujos eran calaveras. Sin embargo, mi atención no se detuvo demasiado en aquellos diseños, porque a cada lado de la puerta había un hombre adorable, escasamente vestido.

Cuando me acerqué, ambos se cuadraron de un modo muy atractivo, sujetando unas espadas odiosas contra los pechos musculosos y firmes, que Dios los bendiga. Uno de ellos me abrió la puerta. Entonces, por desgracia, no pude seguir admirándolos, porque Bella me empujó suavemente hacia una gran sala.

Los techos eran altísimos, y había pilares tallados con calaveras, y frescos exquisitos, con ninfas que retozaban y… ¡Oh, demonios, yo! También llevaba poca ropa, y montaba una maravillosa yegua blanca, y evidentemente, era la que dirigía el retozo.

En mitad de la sala había un estrado, y sobre él, un trono dorado. En los escalones que subían al estrado estaba el par de las ninfas de rigor, ambas tumbadas. Pero cuando entré, se incorporaron rápidamente, con los pies descalzos, e inclinaron sus monísimas cabecitas.

Yo subí al estrado voluptuosamente y me acerqué al trono. Dios, qué gusto poder sentarse.

Entonces, Bella se dirigió a una de las ninfas y le dijo:

—Informa al Chamán Jacob Black de que lady Rhiannon lo recibirá ahora.

La muchacha salió por una enorme puerta arqueada, y yo me pregunté por un instante si los guardias serían proporcionales a la entrada.

Mis ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Bella, y ella me lanzó una sonrisa tensa de ánimo. Yo le guiñé el ojo. En aquel momento, se abrieron las puertas, y la ninfa volvió en una nube de gasa transparente que hacía las veces de ropa.

—Aquí viene, mi señora —dijo.

Parecía que estaba aturullada y emocionada. Quizá él no fuera tan espantoso. La ninfa ocupó su lugar en los escalones del estrado.

Todo el mundo miró con expectación hacia el arco. Yo comencé a oír un ruido característico que se intensificó poco a poco. Me recordaba a… ¡Lo sé! ¡Caballos! ¿Acaso mi prometido estaba entrando a caballo en la sala del trono de mi palacio? Bueno, sé que Epona era una especie de diosa de los caballos, entre otras cosas, pero él y yo íbamos a tener una charla sobre los modales en palacio. Pronto.

El sonido de los cascos se acercaba. Debían de ser varios caballos. ¡Brutos!

Vi cómo mis guardias, que sí eran proporcionales a la puerta de la sala, hacían un enérgico saludo mientras los caballos llegaban hasta la entrada y…

Entonces, se me cortó la respiración. Pasaron bajo la puerta en formación de a dos, y rápidamente, conté diez.

—Centauros.

Mi voz, que ya estaba áspera de susurrar tanto, apenas pudo chirriar la palabra, pero por la expresión de Bella supe que ella me había oído. Así que cerré la boca, que se me había quedado abierta, y me callé.

Los dos primeros centauros se acercaron al estrado y los ocho restantes flanquearon el camino. Mientras los líderes se aproximaban a los peldaños, uno se quedó un poco rezagado, y el otro se acercó e hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Bien hallada, lady Rhiannon —dijo.

Su voz era sorprendente, grave y profunda, suave como el chocolate oscuro, con el mismo acento musical que tenía Bella.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, Bella hizo otra reverencia y comenzó a hablarle.

—Lord Jacob Black, lamentablemente, mi señora Rhiannon ha perdido temporalmente el uso de su voz —dijo. Él entornó los ojos al oírla, pero no la interrumpió—. Lady Rhiannon me ha pedido que os salude y os diga que está lista para finalizar el matrimonio.

—Qué momento más… —pausa— inoportuno para perder la voz, mi señora.

¿Era aquello sarcasmo? A mí me lo pareció. Supongo que no era el único que estaba desconcertado con todo aquello.

—Sí, mi señor, lady Rhiannon se siente consternada por ello —dijo Bella, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

Él ni siquiera miraba a Bella, sino que seguía mirándome a mí, como si las palabras estuvieran saliendo de mi boca. Pensé que sería mejor seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Si me permitía bajar la mirada, volvería a quedarme boquiabierta.

—Durante el Ritual de la Luna se puso enferma, pero la dedicación de mi señora a Epona es tan grande que no ha querido retirarse. Después de que la ceremonia terminara, se retiró a su habitación durante varios días, y únicamente hoy ha salido. Está recuperando la salud, pero todavía no ha recuperado la voz —explicó Bella—. No os preocupéis, mi señor, sólo es algo temporal, y se curará en cuanto descanse y tenga tiempo para recuperarse.

—Entiendo vuestra situación, lady Rhiannon —dijo él. Sin embargo, su tono de voz no era comprensivo, sino de exasperación—. Pero espero que esta… —otra pausa— desafortunada enfermedad no retrase nuestro asunto de hoy.

¡Asunto! Qué manera más extraña de describir un matrimonio, aunque fuera un matrimonio temporal. Y no me gustaba su tono. No sé lo que hubiera hecho Rhiannon, pero sí sabía lo que iba a hacer Renesmee Cullen. Miré a los ojos al señor malhumorado y, lenta y claramente, negué con la cabeza, una sola vez.

—Muy bien. Me alegro. Vuestro padre envía sus bendiciones, y lamenta no haber podido acudir a la ceremonia.

Oh, bien.

—¿Vendréis conmigo, o debo unirme a vos en vuestro… —otra pausa— pedestal, mi señora?

Apreté los dientes antes de contestar, y Bella se me adelantó. Con gracilidad, se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Lady Rhiannon os seguirá, como es costumbre.

Bella y yo bajamos las escaleras del estrado, y Jacob Black se apartó un poco para cederme el paso. Sin embargo, quedó muy cerca de mí. Era muy alto, y parecía que llenaba todo el espacio. En aquel momento percibí su olor. Era un poco equino, pero no desagradable. Como una mezcla de hierba dulce y hombre cálido.

Él me tomó de la mano, y yo me sobresalté. Bella cubrió mi gritito diciendo:

—Mi señora está lista para continuar.

Y un cuerno.

La mano de Jacob Black era caliente y dura. Casi ardía. Miré hacia abajo y comprobé que abarcaba por completo la mía. Tenía la piel bronceada. Al oír su voz, miré hacia arriba.

—Yo, El Jacob Black, os tomo a vos, Rhiannon MacCallan, en matrimonio en el día de hoy. Os protegeré del fuego aunque el Sol caiga a la Tierra, del agua aunque los mares bramen y de la tierra aunque tiemble. Y honraré vuestro nombre como si fuera el mío.

Su voz ya no tenía nada de sarcasmo. Era grave e hipnótica, como si sus palabras pintaran imágenes fantásticas de nuestra alianza en el aire, entre nosotros.

Entonces, Bella intervino en mi lugar con su voz suave.

—Yo, Rhiannon MacCallan, Suma Sacerdotisa de Partholon y Amada de Epona, os tomo a vos, El Jacob Black, en matrimonio el día de hoy. Acepto que ninguna llama pueda alejarnos, ningún mar ni lago pueda ahogarnos, y ninguna montaña pueda separarnos. Y honraré vuestro nombre como si fuera el mío.

—¿Aceptáis todo esto, lady Rhiannon?

Al hacerme la pregunta, me apretó la mano hasta que estuvo a punto de hacerme daño.

—Mi señor, ella no puede recitar el juramento —dijo Bella con preocupación.

—No, el juramento no, pero puede decir una sola palabra que muestre si está de acuerdo o no —dijo él, y me apretó la mano un poco más—. ¿Estáis de acuerdo en respetar este juramento, lady Rhiannon?

—Sssíí —susurré yo.

Él no pestañeó. Aflojó la mano y le dio la vuelta para que la mía quedara sobre la suya, con la palma hacia arriba.

—Entonces, está sellado. Por espacio de un año, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Sin apartar su mirada de la mía, levantó mi mano hasta su boca. Con cuidado, tomó entre los dientes la zona carnosa de músculo que había bajo mi dedo pulgar y me mordió. El mordisco fue rápido y, en realidad, más sorprendente que doloroso.

Yo debía de tener los ojos abiertos como platos cuando tiré de la mano para zafarme de su contacto.

Me he casado con un caballo.

Y muerde.

Es cierto que soy de Oklahoma y que me encantan los caballos, y soy admiradora de John Wayne, así que me gustan los hombres grandes, pero esto es más que un poco ridículo.

¡Además, muerde!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 3

—Permitidme que os acompañe hasta el Gran Salón, para que vuestros guerreros y vos podáis disfrutar de la fiesta que hemos preparado en honor a vuestro matrimonio.

Bella sonrió graciosamente, y nos precedió de camino hacia el salón.

Jacob Black inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y me ofreció el brazo. Yo posé la mano en la suya y comenzamos a andar. Sus hombres… (¿caballos?), nos siguieron.

—Sé que esto es muy desagradable para vos, pero me alegro de que finalmente hayáis podido dejar a un lado vuestros deseos y poner por delante vuestro deber.

No me miró y habló en voz baja, para que sólo pudiera oírlo yo. Yo alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que su rostro era una máscara impenetrable.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

—Como hemos jurado que vamos a honrarnos durante el año próximo, os perdonaré el deshonor que me habéis hecho al negaros a verme durante nuestro compromiso, al devolverme los regalos y al obligarme a seguiros hasta aquí para finalizar nuestro acuerdo.

Su voz sonaba tensa.

Caballo o no caballo, no iba a permitir que me amedrentara.

—Y yo os perdonaré la falta de respeto que me estáis demostrando al criticarme en el templo de mi diosa el día de nuestro matrimonio.

¡Ja!

Él tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para poder oír mis susurros. Se quedó muy sorprendido, y se detuvo en seco.

—Tenéis razón, lady Rhiannon. Perdonad que me haya comportado groseramente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

Yo tuve que carraspear para poder chirriar una respuesta.

—Os perdono.

Él todavía estaba molesto, pero en aquel momento parecía más enfadado consigo mismo que conmigo. Al menos, por el momento había quedado satisfecho con mi respuesta, porque comenzó a seguir de nuevo a Bella, conmigo detrás.

Bella acababa de llegar a otra puerta en forma de arco, flanqueada por otros dos guardias magníficos, y por ella entramos a un gran salón de banquetes. Era muy raro.

Bien. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, pero incluso para mí era un sueño raro.

La habitación acogía unas dos docenas de divanes planos, grandes. Todos tenían un brazo a uno de los lados, y junto a cada una de ellos había un pilar de mármol que servía de mesilla, con una copa de oro encima. Había muchas ninfas Suzannes que iban de diván en diván, llenando las copas de un vino tinto que parecía muy apetecible.

Aquél sí que era un sueño estupendo.

Bella nos señaló dos de los divanes, situados cabecera con cabecera en el centro de la sala. Compartían un solo pilar. El resto de los divanes estaban dispuestos en círculo, alrededor de aquellos dos.

—¿Cenamos, mi señora?

Supongo que no me quedaba otro remedio. Además, estaba hambrienta. Así pues, asentí y me acerqué al diván, que me recordaba a la Antigua Roma. Todos aquellos romanos y su «aquél que controle Roma controlará el mundo», bla, bla, bla, túmbate a comer, come demasiado, vomita. Ni siquiera podían poner la mesa. Por favor.

Bien, al menos estar reclinada me haría más delgada…

En cuando me senté en el diván, todo el mundo se puso nervioso y murmuraban mirándome, así que me levanté rápidamente y agarré suavemente a Bella por la manga para atraerla hacia mí y poder susurrarle al oído.

—¿Qué es lo que no estoy haciendo?

Ella sonrió y me hizo una reverencia, como si hubiera dicho lo correcto, que yo sabía que no había dicho. Se dirigió a mi recién estrenado marido para decirle:

—Lady Rhiannon os pide perdón por su voz perdida. Está consternada por no poder bendecir la fiesta de su propio matrimonio, pero no puede hablar.

Sonriendo, comenzó a ayudarme a que me reclinara sobre el diván.

—¿No puede susurrarte a ti su bendición? Tú podrías transmitirnos sus palabras, como hiciste antes.

Mi nuevo marido habló en un tono desafBradyte. Estaba resultando ser una pesadez. Quizá pensara que estaba frente a una sacerdotisa corta de entendederas.

Pero estaba muy equivocado. Comencé a sonreír.

De nuevo, busqué la intercesión de Bella, y le susurré al oído:

—Repite lo que yo diga.

—¡Mi señora!

Su respuesta fue de pánico. No sabía que, para una profesora de instituto que tenía que enfrentarse con adolescentes a diario, aquello era pan comido.

—Confía en mí —le dije, y le guiñé un ojo. Ella asintió, aunque con reticencia.

—Tenéis razón en recordarme cuál es mi lugar, lord Jacob Black. Perdonadme. Yo repetiré la bendición de mi señora para esta feliz ocasión.

Entonces, comencé a recitarle a Bella versos de una antigua bendición irlandesa que había aprendido para una clase. Tenía que ser adecuada.

—Pido porque siempre tengamos…

—Pido porque siempre tengamos… —la voz dulce de Bella se convirtió en mi eco mientras yo hablaba ante el público embelesado, disfrutando de su silencio respetuoso.

—Muros para el viento…

—Muros para el viento…

—Un tejado para la lluvia.

—Un tejado para la lluvia…

—Un té junto al fuego…

Sentí un momento de pánico y rogué que aquella gente bebiera té.

—Un té junto al fuego… —sonrisas en todos los rostros, así que supuse que sí lo tomaban.

—Risa para alegraros…

—Risa para alegraros…

Y ahora, el golpe definitivo. Me volví hacia mi nuevo marido y lo miré directamente mientras recitaba el verso final, y entonces me deleité al ver cuánto abría los ojos, sorprendido, mientras Bella repetía el final de la bendición.

—¡Y porque aquéllos a los que amamos estén cerca de nosotros, además de todo lo que nuestro corazón pueda desear!

Sus palabras fueron un eco de las mías, y los centauros gritaron «¡Salud!». Creí ver que Jacob Black formaba con los labios, cínicamente, las palabras «jaque mate».

La cara de alegría de Bella fue otra prueba de mi Leah, y los olores que emanaban de las bandejas que trajeron los sirvientes comenzaron a subírseme a la cabeza. Me mareé. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía nada?

—Mi señora, por favor, sentaos.

Bella me salvó de nuevo con su oportuna intervención.

Todos los demás me imitaron, y después, comenzaron a salir platos deliciosos de la cocina. Sin embargo, el supuesto objeto de mis afectos hizo una elegante reverencia en mi dirección y se fue a un lado a hablar, en voz baja, con un tipo que debía de ser su amigo, o su ayudante, o cualquier cosa. Yo comencé a dar sorbitos a mi vino, un tinto excelente, y aproveché la oportunidad para mirarlo atentamente de soslayo.

Jacob Black era la encarnación del poder. Grande y musculoso, aunque no exageradamente. Estaba muy concentrado en su conversación, así que pude estudiarlo a gusto.

Tenía el pelo de la cabeza espeso y negro, con algunas ondulaciones. Lo llevaba largo y sujeto con una cinta de cuero, y su rostro era masculino, curtido, de pómulos altos, con una nariz bien formada y una hendidura marcada en la barbilla, un poco parecida a la de Cary Grant, que Dios lo bendiga. Tenía el cuello fuerte y los hombros anchos, y un pecho magnífico con un poco de vello oscuro. Su piel era del color del bronce, y todo él parecía una estatua dorada perfecta. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero oscuro, abierto, lo cual me permitía admirar sus maravillosos y bien definidos pectorales y sus abdominales de tableta de chocolate. Y su estómago suave, delicioso. En resumen, su parte humana, que terminaba donde terminaban sus abdominales, en el lugar donde empezarían las caderas de un hombre, era muy parecida a la de un tipo muy guapo en la flor de la vida, de unos treinta y tantos años. Fuera lo que fuera eso en la edad de los caballos, claro.

La parte equina de su cuerpo era de color castaño rojizo, y se oscurecía desde las rodillas hasta los cascos. Varió de postura mientras seguía inmerso en la conversación, y su pelaje brilló bajo la luz de los apliques. Su forma era más la de un caballo cuarto de milla que la de un purasangre, de complexión fuerte y con gran potencia de arranque para las carreras de velocidad.

Al estudiarlo, me di cuenta de que no sentía repugnancia ni espanto por aquella mezcla de hombre y caballo. Yo, como la mayoría de las chicas de Oklahoma, crecí enamorada de los caballos, y tuve uno propio hasta que dejé mi casa para ir a la universidad (en realidad, a mi padre le gustaba decir que yo sabía montar a caballo antes que andar). Sí, podía decirse que aquel centauro era atractivo.

Parecía que la conversación había acabado. Su amigo le hizo el saludo y se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose lo estrictamente necesario para hacerme una reverencia. Jacob Black se acomodó en el diván que había junto a mí. Se movía con mucha gracilidad, para ser un tipo tan grande, caballo o lo que fuera.

En tono formal, estirado, me dijo:

—Por favor, disculpad la interrupción, tenía que hablar de asuntos muy importantes con mi teniente.

—No os preocupéis. Tomad conmigo una copa de este delicioso vino —susurré, y le lancé una sonrisa de «soy una chica muy simpática».

—Gracias.

Quizá si bebiera un poco, se relajaría y comenzaría a portarse más humanamente, o lo que fuera.

Entonces, comenzaron a salir sirvientes por una puerta al otro extremo de la habitación, portando bandejas, y comenzaron a ofrecerme comida a mí y después a Jacob Black. Había pescado con una salsa cremosa, pollo tierno y exquisito, o al menos algo que sabía a pollo, sazonado con algo que parecía pimienta de limón, granos que tenían olor a limón y verduras, una rica mezcla de guisantes, champiñones y cebollitas. Comí un poco de todo y bebí vino; sí, quizá estuviera bebiendo un poquitín de más, pero era medicinal. Al fin y al cabo, recientemente había estado muerta.

La comida fue lo que me hizo decidir: no podía estar en el Infierno. Aquellos bocados eran demasiado maravillosos. Me di cuenta de que mi compañero también estaba comiendo con entusiasmo, y no sólo las verduras. Parecía que los centauros eran omnívoros. Nota: «Tener cuidado, le gusta la carne y muerde».

Supongo que él se percató de que lo estaba mirando, porque esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y me dijo:

—Un buen apetito es señal de que la salud ha regresado.

—Vaya, gracias, doctor Jacob Black.

Él abrió mucho los ojos al oírme.

—Sabéis que no soy un doctor físico. Soy un Sumo Chamán, un médico espiritual.

—Sólo estaba bromeando.

—Oh. Yo… Oh.

Me miró con los ojos entornados, y creo que oí un resoplido de caballo antes de que volviera a comer.

Yo estaba empezando a creer que Rhiannon no tenía ningún sentido del humor.

—Mi señora, mi señor y sus distinguidos invitados. Para demostrar la aprobación de las musas hacia vuestro enlace, Terpsícore, la Encarnación de la Musa de la Danza, bailará.

Los centauros prestaron toda su atención a Bella mientras hablaba. Después, ella dio una palmada, y la música comenzó. Yo no me había fijado en tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en el otro extremo de la sala, pero los sonidos sedosos del arpa y la flauta, y de una especie de tambor suave, eran encantadores. Entonces, la bailarina salió de una puerta arqueada que había junto a las instrumentistas, y se trasladó como flotando hasta el centro de la sala, justo delante de mi diván. Ser la Suma Sacerdotisa significaba, obviamente, tener el mejor sitio. Después, la bailarina me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza durante una pausa de la música. Cuando la música comenzó de nuevo, ella elevó la cabeza para comenzar a bailar, y yo, que estaba tragando un bocado en aquel momento, expulsé, delicadamente, vino por los agujeros de la nariz. Afortunadamente, todo el mundo la estaba mirando a ella y no a mí, así que tuve tiempo de limpiarme y recuperar la compostura.

¡La bailarina era Michelle, una amiga mía, y compañera de trabajo durante diez años! Y allí estaba, encarnando a la musa de la Danza. Era de esperar. A Michelle y a mí nos encantaba reírnos sobre la paradoja de dos de las tres pasiones de su vida. La pasión número uno es la danza, y la números dos es la ciencia. Así que combinó sus dos pasiones asistiendo a la Universidad del Noreste de Oklahoma para estudiar Química con una beca para Danza. En nuestro instituto, da clases de química y prepara la coreografía de los musicales del colegio. Una chica extraña.

Mientras la veía moverse lánguidamente al ritmo de aquella música sensual, tomé otro trago de vino y sonreí con agradecimiento al sirviente que vino como un rayo a rellenarme la copa. No había duda, aquélla era Michelle o, más bien, como me habría aclarado Bella, el reflejo de Michelle. El mismo pelo oscuro y espeso, largo y brillante. Y cubriendo su cuerpo esbelto de bailarina, pedazos de gasa transparente. Mientras danzaba, la tela flotaba a su alrededor y permitía atisbar su cuerpo prieto. Siempre había sido elegante y maravillosa, aunque comiera como un gorrión, diez veces su peso al día.

El ritmo de la música se aceleró, y Michelle-Terpsícore aumentó sus movimientos seductores mientras avanzaba entre los asientos. Los centauros habían dejado de masticar, porque estaban muy ocupados mirándola con la boca abierta. Era una bailarina excelente, y estaba interpretando una danza increíble, sexual y grácil, moviendo las caderas de un modo que atraía toda la energía erótica de la habitación. Establecía contacto visual con todos los miembros masculinos del público, ¡y la muy desvergonzada se tocó!

Lo cual me recordó la tercera de las pasiones de su vida: los hombres. Adora a los hombres. Altos, bajos, peludos, delgados, musculosos, etcétera, etcétera. Le gustan todos, siempre y cuando una parte específica de su anatomía sea grande.

Su baile estaba llegando al clímax, y se abrió paso hacia el centro de la sala. No había duda; era una mujer muy sexy. Al mirar a mi nuevo marido, supe por la atención que le estaba prestando que estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Ella lo miró a los ojos a medida que cada pulsión de la música atraía sus caderas más y más hacia su diván.

Como yo no sentía nada romántico por él, me resultó fácil ver el hechizo que ella estaba tejiendo alrededor de las hormonas de Jacob Black. Así debió Salomé de conseguir que Herodes le cortara la cabeza al Bautista. En el último acorde, ella se dejó caer en actitud saciada ante nosotros, mientras el público prorrumpía en vítores. Se levantó con agilidad y comenzó a hacer reverencias. Yo estaba sonriendo, esperando a que nuestras miradas se cruzaran para transmitirle mi admiración, pero la sonrisa se me borró de la cara cuando ella me miró por fin. La hostilidad que me demostró fue enorme, hasta que rápidamente, la reemplazó con una compostura fría.

—Bendiciones para vos en vuestro matrimonio, Amada de Epona —dijo, con la voz de Michelle—. Espero que este emparejamiento os depare toda la felicidad que bien os merecéis.

Bueno, creo que acababa de ser insultada. Y cada vez más, me preguntaba qué cosas había estado haciendo Rhiannon. Un pajarito me decía que no debía de ser una chica agradable. Miré de nuevo a Jacob Black, y me di cuenta de que seguía observando, o más bien devorando con la mirada, la forma de Michelle, mientras ella se alejaba.

—Baila bien, ¿no creéis?

Al notar su respingo de culpabilidad, le sonreí sabiamente.

—Sí, mi señora, evoca bien la presencia de Terpsícore.

Su voz tenía, claramente, un tono grave. Estaba prácticamente ronroneando. Sin embargo, en vez de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos, que estaban brillantes de pasión, y en vez de sentirme molesta por aquella voz ronca y ronroneante, me sentí atraída. Con la excusa de que pudiera oír mis susurros, me incliné hacia él y entré en su espacio personal.

—Su danza ha sido una bendición para nuestro matrimonio —dije.

Vaya, él desprendía calor. Ni siquiera lo estaba tocando, y sentía cómo irradiaba de su cuerpo. Lo cual, por algún motivo, me dio ganas de reír.

Él me correspondió y se inclinó hacia mí, lo cual hizo que me riera tontamente.

—Esta danza es algo más que una bendición —dijo, e hizo una pausa. Yo arqueé las cejas, invitándolo a que continuara—. Tradicionalmente, se usa como… estimulante. Pero, como Encarnación de la Diosa, seguramente ya lo sabéis.

Glup.

Mis ojos se apartaron de su mirada abrasadora y recorrieron la longitud de su cuerpo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el mío.

¿Acaso se me había olvidado que él era… un caballo?

Como si tuviera voluntad propia, mi cuerpo se irguió y salió de su espacio personal. Aquel movimiento brusco me provocó una ráfaga de mareo, y se me nubló la vista. La alerta del vino.

—Eh… —intenté dejar la copa en la mesilla, pero no lo conseguí y el vino se derramó por todo el suelo, mientras la copa caía al suelo con estruendo. De repente, todos centraron su atención en mí.

—Mi señora, ¿estáis bien?

A Dios gracias, Bella estaba pendiente de mí.

—Creo que he bebido demasiado…

Ojalá pudiera dejar de ver varias Bellas. Pestañeé y me froté la frente, y me arriesgué a mirar a Jacob Black. Él me estaba observando atentamente.

—Os habéis esforzado demasiado, lady Rhiannon —dijo—. Para alguien que ha estado enfermo tan recientemente, hoy ha sido demasiado. Quizá sea el momento idóneo para retirarnos.

¿Acababa de sonreír?

—¡Eeh!

El sonido que emití fue algo entre un grito y un jadeo. ¿Retirarnos? ¿Irme a la cama con él? ¿En el sentido bíblico? ¿En qué había estado pensando yo? De repente, me di cuenta de todas las implicaciones de aquel matrimonio. Sí, yo había hablado con Bella, más o menos, sobre la consumación, y ella me había tranquilizado, ¡pero yo no sabía que mi prometido era un caballo! Me refería al hecho de mantener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido, ¡no a la zoofilia! Se me encogió el estómago.

—¡Eeh!

¿Por qué no me había preocupado por eso antes? Supongo que estar a punto de morir y cambiar de mundo podía interrumpir la capacidad de pensamiento de una persona. Por no mencionar la ingesta de vino. Medicinal o no.

Será mejor que lo piense ahora.

Consumación.

Con un caballo.

Que muerde.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 4

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Mi señora, ¿os acompaño a vuestra habitación?

Al menos, la preocupación de Bella era verdadera. Noté sus manos suaves y frescas cuando me apartó los mechones de pelo pegajosos de la frente húmeda.

—Sí, por favor.

Ponerse de pie fue como una experiencia náutica. Tambalearse, moverse de un lado a otro… oh, mareo… cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Vaya…

Justo cuando mi trasero iba a dar con el suelo de mármol, noté que me levantaban y me apoyaban contra un calor firme.

—Permitidme, lady Rhiannon.

¡Dios santo, el caballo me había tomado en brazos! Abrí un ojo y vi su cara desde muy cerca. Él no me estaba prestando atención a mí, sino a Bella, que le sonrió para darle las gracias y nos guió hacia el pasillo por el que habíamos llegado al comedor. En brazos de Jacob Black, me di cuenta de lo grande que era él, y de lo lejos que estaba el suelo.

—Ay…

Quizá debería haber mantenido los ojos cerrados…

—Os sentiréis mejor después de haber dormido un poco —dijo él, y su pecho vibró con sus palabras.

—No me había dado cuenta de que había bebido tanto vino.

Él emitió una especie de gruñido, que sólo sirvió para intensificar la vibración.

—Pues sí.

—Vibras al hablar.

—¿Qué?

—No pasa nada. Me gustan los vibradores.

Me di cuenta de que hablaba como una borrachina, y no pasaba nada, porque realmente estaba borrachina. Tenía la cabeza muy pesada, y la dejé caer sobre el hombro de Jacob Black.

—Hueles bien —dije.

Sí, me daba cuenta de que estaba diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta. Y tuteándolo. Y, sí, sabía que iba a tener una buena resaca al día siguiente. Pero no, ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Risita.

—Habéis bebido demasiado.

—¡De ninguna manera!

Otro resoplido de Jacob Black, con el retumbar de su tórax, y otra risita mía. Entonces me di cuenta de que el resoplido había cesado, pero el retumbar no, y abrí los ojos.

Él se estaba riendo. De mí, pero se estaba riendo. Y era una risa agradable, que transformó de repente su cara de una cara Suzanne a una cara Suzanne y agradable.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento mis risitas se convirtieron en hipo, lo cual provocó carcajadas en él.

Bella se detuvo frente a una puerta que yo recordaba vagamente, la de la habitación de Rhiannon, y parecía que le resultaba difícil contener su propia risa cuando nos miraba. Al darse cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando entre mis hipos, enrojeció y se volvió rápidamente a abrir la puerta y cedernos el paso. Claramente, Rhiannon no tenía ningún sentido del humor.

—Dang… ¡hip! Tengo una cama… ¡hip!… enorme ¡hip!

Cuando me dejó en la cama enorme, él me observó atentamente con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… ¡hip!… por el… ¡hip!… paseo.

Me caí sobre la almohada entre risas de vino. Gracias por el paseo. Eso sí que era gracioso.

—Sois diferente a cuando nos conocimos —dijo. Seguía sonriendo, pero su voz grave tenía una cualidad meditativa que hasta yo, embriagada, percibí. Miré a Bella y me di cuenta de que había palidecido.

Noté que recuperaba la sobriedad.

Mi hipo desapareció.

—Yo… soy yo. La de siempre, normal y corriente.

—Nada es normal y corriente con vos, lady Rhiannon.

Entonces, su sonrisa desapareció, y yo lamenté haberla perdido de vista. Entonces recordé que él era un caballo, y que se suponía que aquélla era nuestra noche de bodas, y, por la cara de miedo de Bella, había muchas cosas que estaban pasando allí y que yo desconocía por completo.

Cerré los ojos y respondí en un susurro:

—Lo que sea…

Y emití un ronquido. Bella intervino en aquel momento.

—Mi señor, quizá queráis que os acompañe a vuestra habitación.

Como respuesta sólo hubo silencio, y yo tuve ganas de abrir los ojos, pero notaba la mirada de Jacob Black clavada en mí, así que solté otro ronquido poco femenino.

—Vuestro dormitorio es contiguo a éste, mi señor —insistió Bella.

—Sí, estoy listo para retirarme —dijo él, de vuelta a una fría formalidad. Su marcha de mi dormitorio fue brusca y ruidosa.

Tanto, que casi ahogó la voz musical de Bella.

—Mi señor, lady Rhiannon ha pasado por mucho últimamente —la suavidad de su voz me recordó tanto a la dulzura de Suzanne que sentí una punzada de añoranza.

—Como todos los demás —dijo él. Después, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Se ha marchado ya, mi señora.

Como había sucedido con mis ganas de reír por el alcohol. Nada como un poco de intriga personal en un mundo paralelo para recuperar la sobriedad.

Ella volvió a mi lado y me refrescó la frente pegajosa con un paño húmedo.

—Sabe que no soy Rhiannon.

A Bella le temblaron las manos ligeramente.

—No, mi señora, sólo sabe que sois diferente a lo que él esperaba.

—Háblame de Rhiannon.

Sus manos quedaron inmóviles.

—Es mi ama, y la Suma Sacerdotisa, la encarnación de la diosa Epona.

—Todo eso ya lo sé. Dime qué tipo de persona es.

—Es una persona poderosa.

Suspiro.

—Bella, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a su personalidad. Dices que no es como yo, así que quiero saber cómo es.

Silencio.

—¿Acaso no sabes ya lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que no necesitas tener miedo a decirme la verdad?

—Es difícil, mi señora.

—Está bien, te ayudaré. Cuéntame por qué no le cae bien a Jacob Black.

—Ella no quería casarse con él, así que lo evitaba siempre que podía. Y cuando no podía evitarlo, lo trataba con frialdad.

Bella apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Y por qué no se limitó a romper el compromiso?

—Por su deber. La Suma Sacerdotisa, o Encarnación de la Diosa, siempre se ha emparejado con el Sumo Chamán de los centauros. Si quería seguir siendo la Suma Sacerdotisa, tenía que estar casada con Jacob Black, al menos durante un año. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los matrimonios entre la Amada de Epona y el Sumo Chamán de los centauros duran toda la vida.

Verdaderamente, Bella estaba incómoda mientras hablaba de ello.

¡Y era lógico!

—Sé que no soy de aquí, ¡pero no puedo culparla por no querer mantener relaciones sexuales con un caballo! —Bella pestañeó con asombro y me miró—. Vamos, por favor… A mí también me asusta.

—Mi señora, no es lo que pensáis —dijo ella, con las mejillas muy coloradas—. Él es un Sumo Chamán.

Y dijo aquello como si con eso lo arreglara todo.

—¡Sí, y también es un caballo! ¿Y yo estoy obligada a consumar el matrimonio con él? Eso no fue lo que me dijiste.

—Bueno, os dije no se puede tocar a lady Rhiannon sin que ella lo permita, pero… después de consumar el matrimonio.

—Pues explícame cómo voy a consumarlo. ¿No es un caballo de la cintura para abajo? —Dios, cómo me dolía la garganta.

—Bueno, sí, mi señora. En su forma presente.

En aquel momento, Bella estaba muy ruborizada.

—Bella, ¡no te entiendo! ¿Qué otras formas tiene?

—Es un Sumo Chamán, lo cual significa que puede adoptar muchas formas distintas. La humana es sólo una de ellas.

—Eso es imposible.

—Para Jacob Black no.

—Entonces, ¿no tengo que mantener relaciones sexuales con un caballo?

—No, mi señora.

—Vaya, eso es un alivio.

—Sí, mi señora. Dejad que os ponga más cómoda.

Entonces, comenzó a quitarme la corona, las joyas, el maquillaje…

—Pero todavía no me has hablado de Rhiannon.

Aquél fue su turno de suspirar.

—¿Sabía ella que Jacob Black puede convertirse en humano?

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

—¡Deja de moverte! Estoy bien. Siéntate aquí y habla conmigo.

De mala gana, ella se sentó a mi lado, con una expresión remilgada e incómoda.

—Ella no aborrecía a Jacob Black. Era la idea de estar atada a cualquier hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—Lady Rhiannon le dejó bien claro que no estaría contenta limitada a un solo hombre. Ni siquiera durante un año.

—No me extraña que le caiga mal —dije. Acababa de entenderlo todo.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Tú no aprobabas su comportamiento, ¿verdad?

—Yo no soy quién para aprobar o desaprobar el comportamiento de lady Rhiannon —dijo ella, con la voz neutra e impersonal.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No eres su ayudante, o algo así?

—¿Ayudante?

—Sí, como una secretaria de dirección, o la persona que le lleva el horario. Ya sabes, su empleada.

—Mi señora, yo soy su sirvienta.

—No parece que te apreciara, ni que te diera un título de trabajo decente. Seguro que el salario también es malo. ¿No puedes dejarlo?

—No lo entendéis, mi señora. Ella es mi propietaria. Yo soy su propiedad.

Oh, Dios santo.

—¿Eres su esclava?

—Sí. Y ahora soy vuestra esclava, mi señora.

—¡No! ¡Yo no puedo tener una esclava! Te dejo en libertad. Dame los papeles, o lo que sea. Esto es una cosa absolutamente ridícula.

—No debéis hacerlo, mi señora —dijo Bella, que había vuelto a palidecer—. Ser la esclava de lady Rhiannon es mi vida. El MacCallan me compró para su hija cuando yo era una niña. Las cosas son así en nuestro mundo.

—Pero no es mi mundo.

—Ahora sí, mi señora.

Sentí una oleada de agotamiento que me abrumó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo podía ser real aquello?

—Dormid, mi señora. Todo estará más claro por la mañana.

—Todo seguirá siendo extraño y difícil —dije yo.

Sin embargo, el sueño me venció. El vino y el estrés combinados fueron un excelente somnífero. Mis párpados eran como de plomo, y mis ganas de abrir los ojos desaparecieron. La oscuridad fue un gran alivio.

Mi Paraíso de los Sueños siempre está poblado de héroes que vuelan y que se enamoran de la heroína, que soy yo, y que sacan diamantes del carbón con sus manos fuertes y suaves, a la vez. Yo puedo descansar entre nubes blancas y esponjosas, y tomarme un whisky añejo entre pequeñas cositas blancas y voladoras que proceden de los dientes de león, y que finalmente se convierten en copos de nieve.

Así que es comprensible que estuviera deseando retirarme a mi Paraíso de los Sueños después de varios días de tensión y de cambio de mundos. Tendida de costado y acurrucada, respirando profundamente, caí en un profundo sueño y me dispuse a disfrutar de un nuevo sueño.

No me sentí alarmada al principio, cuando comencé a experimentar que flotaba y abrí los ojos, y vi mi alma separándose de mi cuerpo durmiente mientras yo ascendía hacia el techo de mi habitación.

Y, sí, tenía una cama enorme, incluso viéndola desde el aire.

Mientras me movía, como empujada por el viento, y salía de los confines del Templo de Epona, tuve un raro momento de vértigo. En mis sueños, volar siempre es una experiencia muy agradable, así que aquel sentimiento de mareo y de angustia me sorprendió, pero el vértigo fue efímero, y pronto olvidé aquella rareza. Me relajé flotando en el aire, inhalando profundamente y disfrutando de la belleza de las nubes altas y esponjosas que pasaban por delante de la luna, que estaba casi llena. Me di cuenta de que no eran las nubes de caramelo doradas que normalmente había en mis sueños, lo que me pareció también un poco raro. Y sí, también me di cuenta de que en el sueño de aquella noche podía oler el aire, pero mis sueños normalmente eran gráficos y realistas, así que sentí curiosidad, pero no me preocupé demasiado por aquellas vagas fluctuaciones de las normas. Después de todo, estaba en otro mundo. Quizá mi Paraíso de los Sueños también se hubiera visto afectado.

Mirando debajo de mí, vi que mi sueño se había inventado un complejo de edificios preciosos que se erigían alrededor del majestuoso templo. Vi movimiento en un corral junto a un precioso edificio que debía de ser un establo. El establo estaba adosado a uno de los muros del templo, y era lógico, porque era el templo de la diosa de los caballos y, por supuesto, el esquema de mi sueño debía concederles a los caballos privilegios extra. Además, a mí me encantan los caballos. He soñado muchas veces con montar y volar sobre Pegaso. De nuevo, el movimiento captó mi atención, y mi cuerpo flotó hacia abajo, hacia el corral, hasta que quedé suspendida sobre el cercado de piedra. Una suave ráfaga de viento apartó las nubes y le abrió paso a la luz de la luna, y de repente, la repentina brillantez iluminó el interior del corral. Sonreí y me puse a arrullar, con reverencia, a una yegua blanca, plateada, perfecta. Al oír el sonido, la yegua dejó de pastar y elevó la cabeza delicada hacia mí, relinchando con suavidad.

—Hola, preciosa —dije.

La yegua arqueó el cuello al oír mi voz. Encantada, vi que en vez de asustarse de mi cuerpo flotante, el animal me reconoció y trotó hacia mí. Yo alcé las manos hacia ella, y ella estiró el hocico en mi dirección.

Era una yegua maravillosa. Desde lejos, parecía que su pelaje era todo del mismo color plateado y brillante, pero a medida que se acercó, comprobé que tenía el hocico y la piel que rodeaba sus ojos de color negro, como de terciopelo. Nunca había visto un caballo como ella, y sonreí ante la imaginación de mi sueño. La yegua continuó pastando con satisfacción, y yo la miré por última vez mientras ascendía por el aire para seguir flotando. Quizá volviera antes de que terminara mi sueño, y pudiéramos ir a dar un paseo por el cielo.

Parecía que el cielo se había despejado por completo, y desde mi situación aérea, podía girar lentamente mi cuerpo y ver kilómetros y kilómetros hacia todas las direcciones. Los edificios del templo estaban rodeados por una muralla de mármol blanco. En las tierras circundantes había colinas suaves, verdes, que me recordaban a la región italBradya de Umbría, porque parecía que estaban cubiertas de viñas. También aquello era lógico, porque mi sueño debía de tocar, de un modo u otro, el vino.

Seguir explorando mi nuevo Paraíso de los Sueños me parecía una idea divertida, así que continué flotando y mirando. A distancia, seguramente al norte del templo, distinguí una cadena montañosa. Mientras comenzaba a flotar hacia allí, percibí de nuevo el olor de la brisa, y me pareció que tenía sal… ¿un mar? Mi cambio de atención también cambió la dirección de mi cuerpo, y me dejé llevar por el viento. Entornando los ojos divisé unas luces parpadeantes y quizá, el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Sonriendo con impaciencia por las posibilidades de aquel sueño, decidí dirigirme hacia allí, y me quedé asombrada ante la rapidez con la que respondió mi sueño.

La tierra pasaba velozmente por debajo de mí. Durante el trayecto vi pequeños pueblos dormidos, situados entre colinas de viñedos. Había un río que los conectaba y vi varios barcos pequeños y planos amarrados junto a los pueblos. El olor a sal era cada vez más intenso, y a lo lejos distinguí una gran masa de agua, a medida que me acercaba rápidamente a un acantilado parecido a los de las costas de Irlanda. La costa se extendía en la distancia tanto como alcanzaba mi vista a la luz de la luna, y el líquido oscuro se encontraba con el cielo de la noche en el horizonte. Entonces, vi al oeste la silueta escarpada de la cadena montañosa que había divisado antes.

Mi cuerpo avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia delante, y vi que me dirigía a un gran edificio que se alzaba al borde del acantilado. Era un castillo magnífico, enorme, antiguo, y yo estaba flotando justo por encima de la entrada contraria al mar. Al contrario de la mayoría de los castillos que había visitado en mis viajes por Europa, aquél estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tenía cuatro torres muy grandes, sobre las que ondeaban banderas con una yegua plateada, alzada sobre los cuartos traseros. Mm. Parecía la preciosa yegua del templo.

La parte trasera del castillo estaba situada muy cerca del acantilado; los habitantes de aquella zona debían de tener unas vistas increíbles. La fachada delantera del castillo, sobre la cual estaba flotando, daba a una llanura arbolada, que podo a poco descendía hacia un valle. En aquel valle había un pueblecito, comunicado con el castillo por una carretera a través de la llanura, y eso daba idea de las buenas relaciones existentes entre el castillo y el pueblo. Las típicas murallas que rodeaban al castillo se unían en una enorme entrada, pero en vez de tener un aspecto amenazante y frío, el castillo estaba bien iluminado y su entrada estaba abierta de par en par. Un castillo solía ser una fortaleza militar que estaba cerrada y bien protegida. Aquel castillo no era un castillo de guerra, claramente.

Seguí flotando sobre él, con un sentimiento de frustración. Aquél no era un mal sueño, sino sólo un sueño desconcertante. Quería que se detuviera ya y…

Entonces hubo un cambio brusco. El miedo se apoderó de mí. Era un miedo como no había conocido nunca, era terror. El miedo puro que se siente cuando uno tiene conciencia de estar en presencia del mal.

Intenté no ceder ante el pánico y respiré varias veces, profundamente, y me recordé que aquello sólo era un sueño… sólo un sueño… Sin embargo, el sentimiento persistió. Observé atentamente el castillo, intentando encontrar alguna pista que pudiera explicarme aquel terror. El castillo tenía un aspecto somnoliento, inocente. En una habitación de la muralla, cerca de las puertas abiertas, vi a dos hombres uniformados, que podían ser guardias o vigilantes nocturnos. Estaban sentados a una mesa de madera, jugando a los dados. Allí no había maldad; quizá fueran unos empleados vagos, pero no unos villanos. Había otras estancias todavía iluminadas, y de vez en cuando, veía figuras que se movían por delante de las ventanas. No parecía que nadie estuviera cometiendo un asesinato, ni nada parecido. En el ala del castillo que daba al mar, vi a un hombre en una cornisa, observando. Sólo estaba mirando; no tenía nada de malo.

Sin embargo, estaba allí. Yo lo sentía. Casi podía tocarlo, y olerlo. Giré suavemente el cuerpo para continuar la búsqueda y vi el bosque…

Allí estaba. No había duda, el mal estaba allí, acercándose desde el bosque. Emanaba del límite norte, de la parte que, al final, se encontraba con las montañas distantes. Era tan fuerte que me resultaba difícil mantener la vista fija en aquella zona. Y mientras intentaba concentrarme, enfocar la mirada, lo vi. Era una ondulación de los árboles en la oscuridad, como si estuviera brotando tinta de una página desnuda, sombras que se arrastraban, espesas y aceitosas. Una masa de algo se movía entre los árboles, extraña en su intención y comportamiento. La línea delantera era rápida y silenciosa.

Jadeé al darme cuenta de todo. Su destino era evidente: se dirigía al castillo durmiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 5

No podía hacer nada por ayudar. Intenté avisar a gritos a los guardias, que seguían jugando a los dados, pero el viento se llevó mi voz fantasmal. Mi cuerpo no podía descender, y tampoco podía despertarme. Miré hacia el bosque y me quedé espantada al comprobar lo rápidamente que había avanzado la masa oscura. A medida que se acercaba, la maldad que irradiaba de ella se hacía más gruesa, más espesa. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie lo sintiera, en el castillo?

De repente, aquello ya no era un sueño para mí. En aquel momento, el horror se había convertido en mi realidad.

Como si fuera una respuesta a mis sentimientos, mi cuerpo flotante se acercó a aquella línea oscura. Tenía miedo, pero también sentía curiosidad y ganas de saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Me acerqué flotando.

Al principio pensé que eran hombres altos protegidos por capas oscuras que aleteaban. Parecía que corrían a zancadas asombrosamente largas, y que saltaban y volvían a caer sobre unos pies que seguían corriendo. Aquella forma extraña de movimiento comía la tierra que había bajo ellos, y transmitía la idea de que estaban deslizándose más que corriendo.

A medida que se acercaban, me fijé en sus capas, largas y sueltas. Observé cómo se movían al viento, hasta que con horror, me di cuenta de que el movimiento era voluntario. Del bosque salían más y más de aquellos seres, y yo entendí lo que eran sus capas en realidad: alas, unas alas enormes y negras que extendían y atrapaban el viento para ayudar su carrera de saltos y posibilitar el deslizamiento.

Sentí un estremecimiento de repulsión. Debían de ser cientos. Eran como murciélagos depredadores, o como cucarachas humanoides gigantes. Empecé a distinguir a los individuos y sus rasgos. Lo único oscuro que tenían eran las alas, porque bajo ellas, su cuerpo era tan blanco que casi parecía traslúcido. Iban desnudos, salvo por unos taparrabos, y su torso era esquelético. Tenían el pelo muy claro, desde Castaño a plateado y blanco. Las piernas y los brazos eran anormalmente largos, como si fueran resultado del emparejamiento de una araña y un humano. Tenían caras de hombre, de hombre cruel y decidido.

Me vino a la cabeza un poema de Bobby Burns:

Muchas y agudas son las enfermedades

que se entretejen en nuestro armazón.

Y hay algo incluso más hiriente:

nosotros mismos lo causamos,

tristeza, arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Y el hombre, cuya cara fue modelada en el Cielo

y se adorna con las sonrisas del amor.

La falta de humanidad del hombre con el hombre

sólo consigue que miles de ellos lloren.

Fui incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos mientras conquistaban terreno hacia las puertas de la muralla, como una corriente violenta. En pocos segundos estaban allí, y entraron al castillo silenciosamente, letalmente. Los guardias, que seguían jugando a los dados, no se dieron cuenta. No se cerró ninguna puerta, ni se abrió ninguna ventana. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

Sin embargo, yo los sentía. Percibía lo que llevaban. No veía lo que estaba sucediendo en muchas habitaciones, por debajo de mí, pero sentía el terror y el dolor extendiéndose por el castillo como un cáncer sigiloso que devoraba un cuerpo enfermo.

Frenéticamente, intenté avisarlos, dar con un modo de ayudarlos. Mi cuerpo errante comenzó a flotar en otra dirección. En aquella ocasión me llevaba hacia el hombre solitario que seguía observando el océano. Al acercarme, su forma adoptó líneas familiares.

Oh, Dios mío. Todo mi aliento salió de mí en una sola palabra.

—¡Papá!

Él se volvió al oír el sonido de mi voz, y miró a su alrededor, seguramente, buscándome, y yo lo vi claramente a la luz de la luna. Era mi padre. Al demonio las imágenes de espejo; al demonio todas aquellas estupideces de un mundo alternativo. Aquel hombre era mi padre.

Estaba en la mitad de la cincuentena, y su cuerpo de jugador de fútbol americano todavía conservaba la fuerza. No es que sea un hombre grande; no lo es. Seguramente sólo mide un metro setenta y cinco centímetros. Se graduó en un pequeño instituto de pueblo, y le dijeron que no era lo suficientemente alto como para jugar al fútbol en una universidad importante, como la Universidad de Illinois. Sin embargo, nadie conocía su tenacidad. Era demasiado duro como para que lo dejaran en el banquillo. Después de una exitosa carrera deportiva y universitaria, comenzó a transmitirles su fuerza a los jugadores a los que entrenaba, y llevaba trabajando tres décadas como entrenador y profesor en el mismo instituto en el que yo era profesora. Él llevó al equipo a ganar la copa del campeonato del Estado durante siete años consecutivos.

Siempre he adorado a mi padre. Crecí confBradydo en su fuerza. De niña, no había ningún dragón que él no matara, ni ningún demonio que no pudiera ahuyentar.

Vi todo eso reflejado en aquel hombre.

—¡Papá!

Elevó la cabeza al sentir mi voz, pero frunció el ceño con confusión. ¿Hasta qué punto podía oírme?

—¿Rhiannon? ¿Estás aquí, hija?

Quizá sólo percibiera el eco de mi voz. Me concentré en una sola palabra, y grité:

—¡Peligro! —dije, y mi voz se quebró en un susurro.

—¡Sí, hija, he notado el peligro en la oscuridad de la noche!

De repente, comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia una pasarela de madera que recorría el muro interior del castillo, y echó a correr. Mi cuerpo flotante estaba justo detrás de él, mientras se dirigía hacia la atalaya, bramando con una voz igual a la de mi padre, sólo que teñida de un fuerte acento escocés.

—¡Armaos y despertad al castillo! ¡Epona me ha advertido de un peligro! ¡Deprisa, muchachos, tengo un escalofrío en la piel, que me dice que no nos queda mucho tiempo!

A través de la ventana, observé el asombro y el horror de las caras de los guardias, mientras seguían a aquel hombre que tanto se parecía a mi padre. Se armaron, y corrieron hacia el interior de la torre, y oí que despertaban a los demás hombres. La noche se llenó de gritos y del tintineo de las armas. Y de chillidos de pánico, que provenían de las habitaciones interiores del castillo.

Conducidos por mi padre, los hombres se dirigieron hacia el corazón de aquella morada, y se encontraron al enemigo allí. Sin poder hacer nada, yo observé a las criaturas mientras se enfrentaban a los hombres. La sangre de sus víctimas anteriores había manchado la blancura de su piel. No eran criaturas de pesadilla; ellas eran la pesadilla. No tenían armas, y sin embargo, cuando los hombres empezaron a luchar, sus espadas y sus escudos no sirvieron de nada contra los dientes y las garras de aquellos seres. Su gran número y su ferocidad abrumaron a los guardias del castillo. Muchas de las criaturas habían tenido tiempo de detenerse y de alimentarse de los cuellos y de las entrañas de algunos hombres que todavía vivían, mientras otras continuaban la matanza. La rotura y la rasgadura de la piel y la carne eran sonidos como ningún otro, y mientras los observaba, noté que mi alma comenzaba a temblar.

Había perdido a mi padre, e intenté que mi cuerpo se acercara a la batalla. No me obedeció. Y después, ya no hubo necesidad; de repente, lo vi. Estaba rodeado por aquellas criaturas, sangrando por heridas abiertas que tenía en el pecho y en los brazos. Sin embargo, todavía blandía su enorme espada. A sus pies había dos criaturas sin cabeza, víctimas de su fuerza. Los demás seres formaban un círculo a su alrededor, manteniéndose fuera del alcance de su espada.

—¡Venid a mí, cobardes!

Entonces me llegó su voz y el eco de su desafío. Con él, llamó la atención de muchos más de aquellos seres. Unos veinte se unieron al círculo que lo rodeaba, con las bocas ensangrentadas y torcidas en un gesto de desprecio y expectación.

Nunca olvidaré su forma de mantenerse en pie. No sucumbió al pánico. Permaneció seguro, calmado. Como un solo ser, los seres comenzaron a acercársele. Vi cómo él atravesaba al primero, el segundo y el tercero, hasta que no pudo más. Entonces, sus colmillos y sus dientes lo alcanzaron. Él luchó con los puños, que estaban resbaladizos por su propia sangre. Ni siquiera gritó al caer de rodillas.

Y no se rindió.

Pero no pudo más. Mi alma se hizo añicos con su cuerpo, y yo grité de agonía…

Me desperté bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡Papá, no!

Estaba temblando, y tenía las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas.

Bella y Jacob Black entraron por diferentes puertas a la habitación, casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mi señora! Oh, mi señora, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Bella se acercó corriendo a mí. No me importó que no fuera Suzanne, en realidad. Me abracé a ella entre sollozos.

—Ha sido horrible —conseguí decir—. Han matado a mi padre. No he podido hacer nada.

Bella emitía sonidos tranquilizadores mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Hay algún peligro? ¿Debo llamar a los guardias? —preguntó Jacob Black, con voz de guerrero, y de repente supe que él sería valiente en una batalla, y que la pesadilla había sido una especia de sueño premonitorio.

—No —dije, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas—. Ocurrió en mi sueño, no aquí.

De repente, Bella se quedó inmóvil. Suavemente se apartó de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Debéis decirnos lo que visteis, mi señora —dijo en tono calmado. Sin embargo, yo percibí su miedo.

—Ha sido un sueño.

Por encima de su hombro, vi que Jacob Black se movía con inquietud, con los ojos oscurecidos por alguna emoción que no podía identificar.

—¿Qué os ha revelado Epona, lady Rhiannon? —me preguntó, y yo cerré los ojos, desconcertada.

—No ha sido un sueño —me susurró Bella al oído, y yo me estremecí.

Oh, Dios santo, ¿qué había ocurrido?

Me forcé a erguir los hombros, y aunque seguía temblando, miré a Jacob Black a los ojos.

—Necesito unos momentos para calmarme, por favor. Después os contaré todo lo que he visto en mi sueño.

La compasión que se reflejó en sus ojos me dio la medida de su bondad. No era de extrañar que aquél fuera el líder espiritual de su gente.

—Por supuesto. Que vuestra sirvienta me avise cuando estéis lista.

Sin preocuparme de las consecuencias, dije:

—No es mi sirvienta. Es mi mejor amiga.

Noté que Bella inhalaba bruscamente.

—Perdón, lady Rhiannon. Que vuestra amiga me mande llamar.

Su sonrisa parecía sincera, e inesperadamente, me reconfortó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente, mi temblor cesó.

—Mi señora, yo no soy vuestra amiga. No puedo serlo —me dijo Bella, asustada.

—No, Bella. Tú no eres amiga de Rhiannon. Eras su esclava, su sirvienta. Pero yo no soy ella.

Me enjugué los ojos y le di las gracias cuando me tendió un paño para que pudiera sonarme la nariz.

—Sé que no eres Suzanne, pero no puedo evitar verla en ti, y ella es mi mejor amiga. Espero que me sigas la corriente, y quizá, finalmente, puedas sentir esa amistad por mí. En este momento necesito de verdad una amiga.

De repente, empecé a llorar otra vez.

—Lo que decís es cierto, mi señora, y verdaderamente, no sois Rhiannon.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me dio un abrazo dulce, inesperado.

—Además, parece que os habéis recuperado.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

—¿Queréis que os traiga una bebida calmante para que no recaigáis?

—Quizá un poco de té caliente. No quisiera beber vino por ahora.

Bella dio dos palmadas, y al instante, apareció una ninfa somnolienta para servirme. Oh, Dios, ¿era aquélla otra de mis esclavas? Sentí desesperación, y comenzaron a caérseme las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Bella, ayúdame a entender lo que ha pasado —dije yo, enjugándome de nuevo los ojos, intentando controlarme—. ¿Has dicho que lo que he visto era real? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Habéis experimentado el Sueño Mágico. Es uno de los dones que os convierten en Suma Sacerdotisa y Amada de Epona. Incluso cuando erais niña, podíais enviar el alma durmiente lejos de vuestro cuerpo, y observar sucesos, y algunas veces, incluso comunicaros con gente. ¿No podíais hacer eso en vuestro viejo mundo?

—No, no exactamente, aunque siempre pude controlar mis sueños, lo cual sí es extraño en mi mundo. Visitaba lugares inventados, y me ocurrían cosas divertidas.

—Entonces, así debía de manifestarse vuestro don en un mundo en el que no existe Epona.

—Pero ¿por qué esta noche? Yo no he enviado mi alma a ningún sitio. Recuerda, Bella, que no soy Rhiannon. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrirme sin saber, siquiera, lo que estaba ocurriendo? —pregunté, y las lágrimas se me derramaron de nuevo—. Fue horrible. ¿Por qué me he visto obligada a presenciarlo?

—Quizá Epona os haya llamado esta noche porque os necesitaba como testigo.

—¿Es vuestra diosa tan cruel?

—No, mi señora. Una gran maldad sólo puede combatirse con un gran bien.

La ninfa volvió con un exquisito juego de té. Yo sonreí para agradecérselo, y ella me devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, me percaté de que sólo había llevado una taza.

—Discúlpame —dije, y la ninfa se quedó paralizada—. Por favor, trae otra taza para Bella.

—Sí, sí, mi señora.

—Gracias.

Aunque parecía confusa, se apresuró a obedecerme. Bella me estaba observando con aquella cara de desaprobación que ya me resultaba familiar.

—No empieces. Tengo demasiado estrés como para acordarme de eso de la esclavitud. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te trate como a una amiga.

En aquel preciso instante, la ninfa volvió con otra taza, que le entregó a Bella. Todavía estaba confusa, pero me devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta. Tímidamente, Bella se sirvió un poco de té. Entonces, yo la miré a los ojos.

—Quiero que me expliques lo que me has dicho antes… ¿Lo que observé no era una visión, ni un sueño? ¿Era algo real, que ocurrió mientras mi alma lo presenciaba?

—Sí, mi señora —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Entonces… —pregunté, después de tomar aire—, ¿mi padre está muerto?

—Lo lamento muchísimo, mi señora.

Mi taza de té chocó contra la porcelana cuando la dejé, con la mano temblorosa, en su platillo.

De repente, pensé en algo que me cortó la respiración.

—Mi madre. ¿Qué pasa con mi madre? No la vi, pero ella debía de estar allí, con él…

—Mi señora, vuestra madre murió poco después de vuestro nacimiento —respondió ella con suavidad.

—Oh… Oh, me alegro.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Mi señora?

—No, no quiero decir que me alegre de que muriera. Me alegro de que no la hayan matado esas criaturas. En mi mundo, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña.

Bella se quedó horrorizada, y yo la tranquilicé.

—Fue algo positivo, de verdad. Volvieron a casarse, y ahora son muy felices.

—Si vos lo decís, mi señora… —dijo ella, dubitativamente.

—¿Aquí no tenéis divorcio?

—Sí, pero no se considera honorable.

—Bueno, sean cuales sean vuestras costumbres, me alegro de que mi madre no haya tenido que soportar lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Sin dejar de temblar, hice una pregunta que, de repente, era muy importante para mí.

—¿Rhiannon tenía buena relación con su padre?

—Creo que él era el único hombre al que quería mi señora. Él no volvió a casarse, y crió a la niña solo. No la alejó de sí, como habrían hecho otros muchos caudillos. El MacCallan estaba muy orgulloso de ella. La adoraba. Creo que veía una faceta de lady Rhiannon que ella no le permitía ver a nadie más. Lady Rhiannon siempre se portaba muy bien cuando él estaba presente.

A mí se me encogió el corazón.

—Entonces, tenemos un parecido: el amor que sentimos por nuestros padres.

—Debéis explicarle a Jacob Black lo que ha ocurrido hoy, mi señora. Él podrá ayudaros. Confiad en él. Puede ser un aliado muy poderoso —me dijo Bella, y me tomó de las manos—. A mi señora no le importaba nada que no le proporcionara placer, ni nadie que no pudiera manipular ni usar para su provecho —ella buscó mis ojos con los suyos, de un castaño claro—. Os parecéis a ella. Tenéis su fuego, su humor y su pasión, pero a causa de vuestro extraño mundo, y a causa de las elecciones diferentes que hicisteis a medida que crecíais, vos os habéis convertido en una mujer muy distinta a ella. No creo que vos seáis como ella. Tenéis un buen corazón. Por favor, mi señora, tened también más sabiduría. Recordad que vuestro padre aprobó el matrimonio con el Sumo Chamán. Jacob Black es fuerte y sabio, y sabrá cómo enmendar este horrible mal.

—Pide que lo llamen —le dije, y le apreté las manos. Ella sonrió y me acarició la mejilla antes de dar una palmada e indicarle a la ninfa que respondió que yo quería ver a Jacob Black.

—Gracias, amiga.

Su sonrisa cálida fue suficiente respuesta.

Jacob Black entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, suavemente. Se acercó a mi cama y me tomó de la mano.

—Quiero ofreceros mi pésame. El MacCallan era un gran jefe, y un gran amigo. Todo Partholon conoce vuestro amor por él —dijo, y me apretó la mano antes de soltarme.

—Gracias —susurré yo. De repente, sentí frío en la mano, al perder su contacto.

—¿Estáis lista para contarme lo que habéis presenciado?

—Sí —respondí, y erguí los hombros—. Mi sueño comenzó aquí. Subí hasta el techo, salí del edificio y visité a la preciosa yegua —dije. Bella y Jacob Black sonrieron y asintieron, así que supuse que la yegua era real—. Después salí volando, disfrutando del brillo de la luna en el cielo nocturno.

—Sí, la luna llama —dijo él, en tono de nostalgia.

—Sí, bueno… —yo titubeé. Jacob Black me miraba con calidez, con bondad. Demonios, aquél no era momento para dejarse confundir por una cara bonita, o lo que fuera—. Bueno, me vi atraída hacia el mar. Y allí estaba el castillo, sobre el acantilado, irguiéndose ante el océano —él asintió—. Casi desde el principio, supe que ocurría algo malo, que la maldad estaba presente. No veía nada, pero lo sentía.

Él asintió de nuevo, para animarme a que continuara.

—Mientras intentaba encontrar el origen de mi premonición, miré hacia el bosque. De ahí provenía. Eran horribles —dije, con un estremecimiento—. Al principio pensé que el bosque estaba vivo, como si fuera una criatura de pesadilla. Se ondulaba, se elevaba. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era el bosque, sino esas cosas horribles que lo estaban atravesando. Tenían alas, pero parecían humanos.

—Fomorians —dijo Jacob Black, con incredulidad.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Bella me apretó el hombro a modo de advertencia. Yo la miré y vi que asentía para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo con la denominación que Jacob Black le había dado a aquellos seres abominables.

—Cuando entendí lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos invadieron el castillo. Mataron a todos los guardias y a todos sus habitantes —dije, y me tapé la cara con las manos—. Vi cómo mataban a mi padre.

—Lady Rhiannon —dijo Jacob Black, y su voz me devolvió al pasado—. ¿Podríais decirme cuántos eran?

—Muchísimos. Eran como una marea de insectos hambrientos. Devoraron a todo el mundo.

—Siento pediros esto, lady Rhiannon, pero necesito que me los describáis con detalle.

Yo carraspeé y tomé un sorbo de té antes de comenzar.

—Eran más altos que los hombres del castillo. Todos tenían alas muy grandes, negras, que les crecían de la espalda. No volaban, sino que usaban las alas para ayudarse a correr y a deslizarse. Se movían con mucha rapidez, mucho más rápidamente de lo que corre un hombre. Tenían los brazos y las piernas muy largos, y la piel de un color blanco como la leche. El pelo largo, y descolorido. Lo más horrible de todo era que parecían hombres. Si les quitas las alas y los vistes con ropa normal, podrían pasar por humanos.

—¿Llevaban armas?

—Sólo los dientes y las garras. Antes de tomar el castillo por completo, se detuvieron a devorar vivos a los guardias —dije. Mi voz hueca no conseguía reflejar el horror que sentía por toda aquella crueldad.

—No lo creía hasta ahora —dijo Jacob Black, que comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro pasándose los dedos entre el pelo—. Pensaba que las historias del pasado sobre los Fomorians eran sólo mitos, cuentos para asustar a los niños y que se portaran bien.

—No lo entiendo.

—Ya sabes esas historias —continuó explicando él, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para notar mi falta de conocimiento—. Las madres de Partholon siempre han contado a sus hijos cuentos sobre los demonios con alas que podían devorarlos, para que no se alejaran demasiado de casa.

—Ah, sí —fingí saber—. Pero no recuerdo toda la historia. ¿De dónde se supone que vienen?

—Vienen del otro lado de las Montañas Tier. Me parece que ninguna de las leyendas especificaba su origen.

—¿Y qué les ocurrió?

—Los bardos cuentan que, hace mucho tiempo, las gentes de Partholon se alzaron contra ellos. Aunque ya por aquel entonces poseían una gran perversidad, eran pocos. Fueron vencidos, y los pocos que sobrevivieron fueron expulsados a las montañas de nuevo. Los habitantes de la zona construyeron entonces el Castillo de la Guardia, en un desfiladero, para protegerse de ellos —me contó, y después me miró con intensidad—. Sin embargo, siendo la Amada de Epona, pensaba que ya sabrías todo esto.

—Epona no trata con el mal —dije yo, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, tuve la sensación intuitiva de que era cierto—. ¿Y por qué iba yo a preocuparme con leyendas que se usan para asustar a los niños? —pregunté, y miré a Bella para pedirle ayuda—. Epona está demasiado ocupada para preocuparse de esas cosas.

Estaba completamente perdida. ¿Fomorians? ¿Partholon? ¿Las Montañas Tier?

—Quizá sea ése el motivo por el que la diosa os envió a presenciar el horror esta noche, mi señora —dijo Bella con amabilidad, y me tomó de la mano—. ¿No es posible que Epona os estuviera previniendo de un mal para el que vos no estabais preparada? —preguntó, y miró a Jacob Black—. Quizá por eso la diosa decidiera esta unión. Epona sabía que su Amada no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un mal así, y sabía que el Sumo Chamán estaría mejor informado sobre la leyenda, y más preparado para combatirla.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, Bella —dije. Me había salvado el pellejo. Otra vez.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido —dijo Jacob Black. Gracias a Dios, estaba muy preocupado como para pensar demasiado. Y después de todo, caballo o no caballo, era un hombre. Y bueno, los hombres no pueden realizar muy bien varias tareas a la vez.

—Lo cual significa que Epona me estaba advirtiendo que este mal iba a llegar hasta aquí. Esas malditas cosas no se van a conformar con atacar el castillo de mi padre. Epona nos estaba diciendo que no estamos seguros.

—Sí, lady Rhiannon, esto es una advertencia muy poderosa sobre un peligro inminente. Con vuestro permiso, enviaré un aviso a los guerreros Black para que ayuden a la guardia a evacuar a la gente que vive entre el Castillo de MacCallan y este templo. Pueden venir aquí. Como sabéis, Epona quería que el templo fuera muy fácil de defender, y ellos estarán más seguros aquí. Supongo que habrá provisiones suficientes para atender un caso de emergencia.

Bella asintió, y yo respiré con más facilidad.

—Bien. El Castillo de MacCallan está a dos días de distancia de aquí, a buena velocidad —dijo Jacob Black. Estaba paseándose de nuevo, completamente concentrado en sus cavilaciones—. Esperemos que los Fomorians se hayan detenido a disfrutar de su Leah y no comiencen inmediatamente su siguiente ataque. Eso nos daría tiempo para enviar refuerzos, reunir a los aldeanos y advertir a Partholon.

—Un momento…

—Perdonadme, lady Rhiannon. No quería hacerme cargo de vuestros deberes. Como vuestro marido, sólo deseo ayudaros a prepararlo todo para hacer frente a lo que os ha advertido Epona.

—Pero… ¿y mi padre?

—Lo siento, lady Rhiannon, pero ha muerto —dijo él, en tono suave.

—Ya lo sé. Recuerdo lo que he visto —respondí yo, y tuve que tomar otro sorbo de té—. Pero no lo vi morir de verdad —dije. Jacob Black y Bella se miraron con preocupación—. ¿Y si todavía está vivo… y sufriendo? —tomé otro sorbo de té. No iba a volver a llorar.

—Lady Rhiannon… —la voz grave de Jacob Black era reconfortante—. Debéis entender que no ha podido sobrevivir.

—Sí… lo entiendo. Sé que debe de estar muerto. Pero… bueno, no puedo dejarlo a él, ni a los otros hombres, allí abandonados. Vosotros no visteis lo valientes que fueron.

—Por supuesto, lady Rhiannon. Eran guerreros muy valientes.

—Sí, y tenemos que enterrarlos.

Bella me apretó el hombro de nuevo.

—Mi señora, no podéis ir al Castillo de MacCallan.

—Claro que puedo. Él ha dicho que sólo está a dos días de marcha, y… —en aquel momento, titubeé. Bella sabía que yo sólo había estado allí en espíritu—. Bueno, he estado allí más veces.

Bella y Jacob Black volvieron a mirarse con preocupación.

—Lady Rhiannon, no podéis correr semejante peligro —dijo él, y alzó una mano para detener mi protesta—. La gente buscará vuestra guía. Sois la Amada de Epona. Ahora, en especial, no debe ocurriros nada malo. En este momento, el mal se ha liberado sobre el mundo, y la gente buscará a Epona para conseguir estabilidad y guía.

—Y los guerreros, mi señora, tanto humanos como centauros, os mirarán a vos —dijo Bella—. También sois la Encarnación de la Diosa de los guerreros. Para ellos, conocer la muerte de El MacCallan será un golpe muy duro. Si además saben que la Amada de Epona corre peligro, su espíritu guerrero sufrirá un gran desánimo.

—Pensad en lo mucho que sufriría vuestra gente si os hirieran, u os capturaran —añadió Jacob Black, tomándome de la mano.

—Pero… no puedo dejarlo allí abandonado —murmuré yo, entre lágrimas.

—Lady Rhiannon… —dijo Jacob Black—, pensad en lo que El MacCallan hubiera querido que hicierais.

Yo cerré los ojos. Por supuesto, mi padre no hubiera querido que yo me arriesgara. Sin embargo, aquello no era tan sencillo. Yo sentía la responsabilidad de una hija que quería a su padre. No podía escapar de ella, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Bella y Jacob Black no iban a entenderlo.

Abrí los ojos.

—Lo que me decís tiene sentido —dije, con una sonrisa de aceptación.

Ellos se relajaron.

Entonces, yo fingí que estaba agotada.

—Oh, estoy muy cansada. ¿Ha amanecido ya?

—Mi señora, todavía no ha salido el sol —respondió Bella.

—Descansad, lady Rhiannon. Yo enviaré a los guerreros para que comiencen a traer a las gentes al templo.

Entonces, me acarició brevemente la mejilla. Era muy mono.

—Estoy muy cansada —insistí, como si fuera Lana Turner, dejándome caer sobre las almohadas, tocándome la frente con la mano.

—Descansad, mi señora —dijo Bella, mientras me arreglaba la ropa de la cama.

—Yo me ocuparé de los guerreros —dijo Jacob Black.

Hizo una reverencia sobre mi mano y después le dio la vuelta, dejando la palma hacia arriba. Yo abrí los ojos, y por un segundo temí que me mordiera de nuevo. Sin embargo, me miró a los ojos y me besó la palma de la mano. Dios, tenía los labios cálidos.

Y era muy, muy agradable. A mi padre le caería bien aquel tipo. A mi padre siempre le caían bien los tipos que eran capaces de mantenerme alerta.

Después, Jacob Black me soltó la mano y se marchó. Cuando estuvimos solas, Bella me miró.

—¿Os encontráis bien, mi señora?

—Sí, Bella, muchas gracias. Creo que sólo tengo que descansar un rato. Han pasado muchas cosas —dije, mientras me acurrucaba en la cama—. Tú también tienes que dormir un poco. Vamos, yo estaré bien. Ve a descansar.

—¿No queréis que pida un poco de vino caliente, o quizá que os cepille el pelo hasta que os durmáis?

—No, cariño, pero gracias. Sólo quiero dormir.

—Entonces, os dejo. Buenas noches, Renesmee —por fin me tuteaba.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para alejarse, no pude evitar hacerle una pregunta que se me pasaba por la mente a menudo.

—Bella, ¿alguna vez mencionó Rhiannon cómo iba a volver aquí, y cómo iba a volver yo allí?

—Dijo que eso no era posible. Sólo se puede sobrevivir una vez pasando la División. Lo siento, Renesmee. Esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es culpa tuya.

Me pregunté si ella podía oír desde su sitio los latidos de mi corazón. ¿No volver nunca a casa? Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Oí que los pasos de Bella se alejaban, y que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba suavemente. Entonces, me senté y me bebí el resto del té. Tenía que ir a un sitio a… bueno, a inhumar a unas personas. Y todo aquello de que me mantuviera a salvo podía valer para la señorita Rhiannon, pero yo era una chica diferente.

Y no iba a abandonar a mi padre.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 6

Demonios, ojalá tuviera mi Mustang. La movilidad es uno de los puntales de la emancipación de la mujer. ¿Quién es capaz de someter a una mujer cuando ella puede meterse en un coche e irse a otra ciudad, Estado, hombre, trabajo?

Intenté pensar cómo iba a llegar a un castillo que estaba en algún lugar al noroeste de donde me encontraba, en mitad de la noche, con unos monstruos vampíricos sueltos por ahí. Sin coche.

En fin, lo primero que tenía que hacer era mirar el armario. No podía viajar vestida con pedazos de seda vaporosa. Como no tenía mi Mustang, lo mejor que tenía en realidad era un verdadero mustang. Bella había dicho que mi sueño era realidad, así que aquella maravillosa yegua plateada debía de ser mía. Seguro que a ella no le importaba dar una vuelta a medianoche.

Me acerqué a unos armarios gigantescos que había en una de las paredes de la habitación, y di con la sección de deportes. Estaba llena de pantalones y de petos de cuero amarillo, con decoraciones celtas intrincadas. Al ponerme uno de los pantalones, se me escapó un jadeo. La prenda era suave y flexible, y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Sí, Rhiannon debía de ser muy exigente. Iba a llevarse una sorpresa al mirar el precio de la ropa que había en mi armario, y el estado de mi guardarropa.

Después me puse uno de los petos, que se ataba con unas cintas de cuero por la espalda. Al mirarme al espejo, me di cuenta de que además de favorecer mucho, aquellas prendas estaban especialmente diseñadas para montar a caballo. Se movían con mi cuerpo, y proporcionaban un buen apoyo, del que Victoria's Secret estaría orgullosa.

Revolviendo al fondo del armario, encontré un par de botas muy, muy buenas. Eran del mismo cuero que el traje, y tenían unas suelas gruesas, como las de un mocasín. Al ponérmelas, me di cuenta de que tenían una estrella de cinco puntas en cada una de las suelas. Cuando caminara, dejaría huellas de estrellas por todas partes. Vaya, ni siquiera Barbie tenía unas botas como aquéllas.

Una vez vestida, comencé a pensar en mi visión para ver el templo desde arriba. Si mi horrible sentido de la orientación no erraba, el templo daba al este. La cadena montañosa estaba al norte, y el mar estaba al oeste. El castillo de mi padre estaba en la costa, y había un río que rodeaba el templo y se dirigía hacia el oeste. Así pues, sólo tenía que seguir el curso de aquel río desde el templo al mar, y finalmente, llegaría al castillo.

Al menos, ésa era la teoría.

Sabía que las caballerizas estaban al norte del templo, y que allí era donde encontraría a la yegua.

Tomé aire y me dirigí hacia la puerta, a la que estaba segura de que conducía al pasillo, la opuesta a las habitaciones de Bella y de Jacob Black. La abrí rápidamente y sorprendí a los chicos.

Sí, Dios mío, eran muy guapos.

Se golpearon el pecho musculoso para hacerme algún tipo de saludo adorable. Yo adopté una actitud altiva, tanto como pude mientras intentaba no babear, y miré al más alto de los dos a los ojos.

—Me gustaría montar a caballo.

Él pestañeó.

—Ahora.

Volvió a pestañear.

—Bien… informa al establo de que tienen que ensillar a mi yegua —insistí.

—Señora, ¿pido que despierten a vuestra escolta? —preguntó el señor Músculos, desconcertado.

—¡No! Quiero privacidad. No despiertes a ninguno de mis guardias. Sólo ordena que ensillen mi yegua.

—Como ordenéis, mi señora.

Yo lo seguí de cerca mientras él se dirigía hacia lo que debía de ser la salida a las caballerizas. Vi que volvía una vez la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que se sorprendía al notar mi presencia, pero me imaginé que debía de estar acostumbrado a que Rhiannon se comportara como una bruja, así que aquello no era nada.

El monísimo guardia me llevó hasta una puerta de dos hojas de madera tallada. Él habló con los guardias que vigilaban aquellas puertas. Entonces, los guardias abrieron las puertas y despertaron apresuradamente al personal de las caballerizas. Cuando yo entré al establo, mi corazoncito de chica de Oklahoma enamorada de los caballos dio un repiqueteo.

Las caballerizas eran dignas de una reina. O mejores. Los boxes estaban hechos del mismo mármol blanco que el resto del templo. Probablemente, había unos veinte espaciosos compartimentos a cada lado del establo, y a medida que caminaba por el pasillo central, no podía evitar pararme en cada uno de ellos y arrullar a los maravillosos caballos que los ocupaban. Eran de linaje real. Todas eran yeguas, desde delicadas zainas a yeguas árabes, pasando por purasangres de largas patas. Y todas me reconocían. En todos los boxes, las yeguas levantaban los hocicos suaves y resoplaban en dirección a mí, pidiéndome caricias y halagos.

—Hola, preciosa.

—Hola, cariño.

—Mira qué señora más guapa.

Por la reacción de los animales, estaba claro que Rhiannon adoraba a sus yeguas. Y, claramente, ellas correspondían aquel sentimiento. Había que añadir otro parecido entre ella y yo. Tendría que procurar que la lista no creciera mucho.

Cuando llegué al final de la fila de boxes, encontré uno a mi izquierda, enorme, con una puerta que daba a un gran corral fuera del establo. Se trataba del corral que yo había visitado en espíritu un poco antes. Dentro de aquel espacioso box había tres ninfas arreglando a la yegua plateada. Entré en el compartimento y ellas, con aspecto somnoliento, se detuvieron para hacerme una reverencia. Después continuaron con su tarea.

Yo me detuve y exhalé un suspiro de felicidad al ver un caballo tan exquisito. Era un animal magnífico, incluso más de lo que yo había percibido en mi sueño. Ella notó mi presencia, y giró su cabeza perfecta para poder verme. Me lanzó un saludo con un relincho estupendo que me hizo reír de alegría.

—¡Vaya, hola a ti también, preciosa!

Me acerqué a la yegua, tomé el cepillo de manos de una de las sirvientas y disfruté de la sensación de peinar su pelaje suave y brillante.

La yegua plateada me acarició la cara con el hocico y me lamió el hombro mientras yo le cepillaba el cuello.

—Eres muy bonita, preciosa —le dije, inhalé su olor, y sentí la calidez de su respiración.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia delante, obedientemente, cuando una de las sirvientas se acercó con una refinada brida sin bocado. Era de esperar que aquel animal no lo necesitara. Yo me aparté para que las ninfas le pusieran los arreos a la yegua y la ensillaran. Cuando, por fin, estuvo lista, les pedí que me ayudaran a montarla. Agarré un puñado de crin plateada y elevé un pie. Una de las sirvientas me dio un suave empujón y yo subí a la silla y metí los pies en los estribos. Después erguí los hombres y, como no sabía por dónde debía salir, les ordené:

—Bien, ahora, ¡abridme la puerta!

Una de las ninfas salió corriendo hacia una puerta que había al otro extremo del box de la yegua, y la otra corrió a una salida que había en el muro exterior del templo. Yo chasqueé dos veces con la lengua y la maravillosa yegua comenzó a caminar. Justo antes de salir por la última de las puertas, hice que frenara y hablé hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, a las sirvientas.

—Gracias. Ahora, volved a la cama. Podéis dormir hasta tarde mañana, yo me ocuparé de la yegua cuando vuelva.

Después, apreté los muslos contra los costados de la yegua, me incliné hacia delante, y el animal emprendió un medio galope.

Salimos del castillo y nos pusimos en camino. La luna estaba muy alta y brillante, así que se veía muy bien. Detuve a la yegua para poder mirar a mi alrededor e intentar averiguar dónde estaba y hacia dónde debía dirigirme. Lo primero que vi fue que el templo había sido erigido, estratégicamente, en la cima de una colina, y que el terreno que lo rodeaba, aunque era verde y exuberante, estaba despejado de árboles. Claramente, las murallas y la situación del templo lo hacían fácil de defender.

El reflejo de la luna en el agua atrajo mi atención hacía el río, que rodeaba la colina del templo lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tener barcazas de transporte amarradas en un muelle cercano. Era muy conveniente. Si no fuera por aquellas horribles criaturas comedoras de hombres, aquellas tierras serían un lugar muy agradable para vivir.

Dirigí la yegua hacia el curso del río, contenta por el hecho de que la noche fuera tan clara y tranquila. Me incliné hacia delante y apreté las rodillas para que la yegua comenzara a galopar suavemente. Pronto llegamos a la ribera del río y me encaminé hacia el oeste. Era un río impresionante, ancho, de corriente rápida. Olía bien, no a pescado y a barro como el Mississippi, sino claro y rocoso, como el río Colorado. Las orillas estaban flanqueadas de árboles y yo me sentí aliviada al ver que la yegua había comenzado a recorrer un pequeño sendero, seguramente, un camino de ciervos, que corría paralelo a la corriente. Poco después, hablándole con suavidad, hice que la yegua aminorara la velocidad. Estaba en muy buena forma, pero nos quedaban todavía dos días de marcha, y ningún caballo podía mantener aquel ritmo durante dos jornadas. Le di unos golpecitos en el cuello sedoso y me relajé en la montura mientras ella trotaba.

—Eh, bonita, ¿cómo te llama Rhiannon? —ella irguió sus delicadas orejas al oír mi voz—. No puedo seguir llamándote «la yegua», es de mala educación. Imagino que todo el mundo te llamará Epona, pero eso me suena demasiado formal y estirado. ¿Qué te parecería que te llamara Epi? Puede que no sea tan digno, pero en mi mundo, sólo los políticos quieren parecer tan dignos.

Su relincho desvergonzado y una pequeña cabriola fueron suficiente respuesta para mí.

—Entonces, Epi.

Le acaricié las crines y me acomodé para un largo camino. Desde el principio, tuve claro que Epi no era uno de esos caballos que necesitaban mucha atención del jinete. Era lista y capaz de avanzar sin que yo la guiara y la persuadiera. Así que me relajé y admiré el paisaje. Era una zona muy bonita. Entre los árboles atisbaba casas que salpicaban el terreno. Estaban bien mantenidas y tenían preciosos tejados de paja.

Entre las casas de labranza había viñedos y campos llenos de cereales, y creo que reconocí maíz y judías, pero no estaba segura, a la luz de la luna. Hacía muy buena noche, y a medida que avanzaba, poco a poco empezó a clarear. Casi al mismo tiempo, el arbolado se hizo más denso, y el camino menos definido. No parecía que a Epi le preocupara mucho, así que dejé que ella eligiera su ritmo. En aquellos momentos comencé a darme cuenta de que había salido del templo sin preocuparme de cosas como el desayuno, la comida, la cena, el agua o el papel higiénico. No sabía qué hora era, pero para cuando el sol asomó por encima de las copas de los árboles, tanto mi trasero como mi estómago me decían que llevaba un buen rato cabalgando.

El hecho de montar a caballo durante varias horas, alternando trote y galope, y sin desayunar, podía cansar mucho a un cuerpo de treinta y cinco años.

Decidí hacer un descanso. Detuve a Epi y desmonté, y al tocar el suelo, no sentía los pies ni las piernas. Me quedé en pie durante unos minutos para intentar recuperar la circulación, y después, cojeando, me dirigí con la yegua hacia la orilla del río.

—Bueno, por lo menos no está turbio —dije, y le di unas palmadas a Epi en el lomo para que bebiera primero. Yo me coloqué un par de pasos por delante del animal y me agaché, con un gran crujir de rodillas, para lavarme las manos.

—Oh, vaya, ¡está helada!

Esperaba que el agua tuviera una temperatura mucho más cálida, debido a que el clima era caluroso, pero el río estaba muy frío, lo cual me dio a entender que tenía su nacimiento en las montañas. Formé un hueco con ambas manos y bebí.

Después, me incorporé, mientras mis rodillas crujían de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que, de repente, no tenía tanta hambre como antes.

—Bueno, vieja amiga. ¿Qué te parece si ahora camino y te dejo descansar un poco? —le acaricié la frente mientras ella exploraba la pechera de mi peto y me rozaba la barbilla con los labios.

Dios, los caballos son unos animales increíbles. El hecho de estar a solas con Epi hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba tener uno. Su olor, su belleza equina y su bondad e inteligencia son cosas únicas en ellos, que ni siquiera un perro puede reemplazar. No era de extrañar que Jacob Black me pareciera tan mono; parecía que estaba necesitada de una mascota y de un hombre. Y con él mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aunque iba a estar muy enfadado cuando yo volviera al templo.

Además, creía que yo era una bruja.

Después de darle una palmadita en el cuello a Epi, me di la vuelta, con las riendas sobre el hombro, y me dirigí hacia el camino de nuevo. Epi me siguió educadamente, tomando de vez en cuando un bocado de hierba y masticando con satisfacción.

Comencé a silbar la melodía de Hi-Ho de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Epi resopló. Yo me lo tomé como un comentario sobre mi habilidad para el silbido, y me reí mirándola por encima de mi hombro, sin dejar de silbar. Sí, lo estábamos pasando bien.

Sin embargo, poco después me di cuenta de que tenía muchísima hambre. Cesaron los silbidos y las risas, y comenzó la búsqueda de alguna baya comestible.

—Aquí estamos, rodeadas por toda esta naturaleza —dije, y Epi inclinó las orejas hacia delante para escuchar mis murmullos—. Debería haber algunas fresas silvestres. O arándanos. O moras. Incluso en Oz había manzanas.

Epi tomó un bocado de hierba.

—¿Está buena?

Probablemente, a mí me daría colitis, y ni siquiera tenía papel higiénico. Aquella visión fue suficiente para impedirme que probara la cena de Epi.

Me encaminé de nuevo al río, y me di cuenta de que debíamos de habernos alejado varios metros de la orilla, probablemente porque era muy rocosa y, de repente, empinada. Bajamos hacia el agua con cuidado, provocando una cascada de piedrecitas sueltas. El río estaba tan claro y fresco como siempre, y bajo la sombra de los árboles, sentí alivio. Después de refrescarnos con el agua, conduje a Epi hacia una gran roca, que utilicé para poder montar en la yegua. Ya en la silla, le di unos golpecitos de cariño en el cuello. Nos dirigimos hacia la ribera, y me quedé sorprendida al contemplar lo rocosa y empinada que parecía desde allí. Al bajar no me había resultado tan difícil. Bueno, probablemente sólo fuera la diferencia de verlo desde el suelo y verlo desde el lomo de un caballo. Me incliné hacia delante e hice que Epi comenzara a subir para retomar el camino verde y suave…

De repente, las rocas se movieron y Epi resbaló. La yegua tuvo que lanzarse hacia delante, con torpeza, para no perder el equilibrio. Yo me vi impulsada hacia delante con violencia, y a duras penas pude agarrarme de su cuello para evitar la caída. Ella luchó por recuperar una posición segura; era como si intentara nadar a través de unas arenas movedizas que no dejaban de succionar sus cascos. Lo único que yo podía hacer era agarrarme con todas mis fuerzas y no permitir que mi peso se apoyara demasiado hacia el otro lado, para no hacerle perder el equilibrio por completo.

De repente, Epi se liberó y dio un salto hasta el camino. Caímos en suelo sólido y yo, haciendo caso omiso de mi estómago encogido, desmonté y comencé a pasarle las manos por las patas. Ella tenía la respiración muy agitada y estaba temblando. Cualquier otro caballo hubiera tenido los ojos en blanco y sería presa del pánico, pero Epi se quedó quieta, tranquila, dejando que yo completara mi examen frenético.

—Buena chica. Tú sí que eres una chica buena… —seguí habiéndole, intentando calmar sus nervios tanto como los míos—. Has sido muy valiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Terminé de palpar todas sus patas. No tenía ningún hueso roto, ni heridas. Parecía que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, yo había crecido entre caballos, y conocía la relativa fragilidad de sus patas. Podían romperse con mucha facilidad, sólo hacía falta dar un mal paso.

Dejé que Epi apoyara la frente en mi pecho, y le acaricié la preciosa cabeza, le alisé las crines.

—Estás bien, estás bien. Eres una buena chica…

Seguí murmurándole expresiones cariñosas mientras recuperábamos el ritmo de la respiración y de los latidos del corazón.

Al final, ella elevó la cabeza y me acarició las mejillas con el hocico. Yo me sequé las lágrimas que inevitablemente habían terminado surgiendo y di un paso atrás para observarla atentamente.

—Creo que estás bien —dije, rodeándola lentamente, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza y comenzaba a mordisquear una mata de hierba fresca. Sonreí—. Tienes hambre, así que debes de estar bien —ella masticó y resopló hacia mí—. No vamos a hacer eso otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, ahora tengo que subir a tu lomo sin ayuda de ningún tipo —le dije. Epi dejó de masticar, y yo hubiera jurado que emitió un sonido de incredulidad por la nariz—. Estate quieta y no te rías de mí.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, pero no sé si, mientras yo gruñía y luchaba por subir, se estaba riendo. Cuando conseguí montar, comenzamos a caminar, y parecía que estaba bien. Con un suspiro de alivio, hice que adoptara un trote suave, y me puse a silbar la canción de Bonanza. La terminé completa, y comencé con la de I Dream of Jeannie. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a mitad de la canción, Epi empezó a renquear; su trote se ralentizó y se convirtió en un caminar extraño. Me parecía que estaba intentando avanzar de puntillas. Hice que se detuviera y me bajé rápidamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Epi? —le di una palmadita en el cuello, y ella agitó la cabeza con inquietud—. Vamos a mirar.

Regla número uno de la detección de problemas equinos: si hay alguna duda, inspeccionar los cascos. Desmonté y agarré su pata delantera izquierda después de que ella, obedientemente, elevara. Parecía que estaba normal. Le saqué un par de piedrecitas de la base del casco y se la limpié de tierra. Con cuidado, le presioné la ranilla con los pulgares. No parecía que le doliera, así que seguí inspeccionándole el resto de las patas hasta que llegué a la pata delantera derecha. Cuando apreté la parte blanda y flexible de su casco, Epi se estremeció y relinchó de dolor. Le di unas palmaditas en el cuello para tranquilizarla, y aparté tierra y hierba del casco. Volví a apretarle suavemente la ranilla y, en aquella ocasión, el gruñido de dolor de la yegua fue más intenso. Yo noté un calor y una blandura anormales bajo los pulgares. Después, posé su pata en el suelo con delicadeza.

—No estoy completamente segura, porque no soy veterinaria, pero creo que te has magullado la ranilla —dije.

Intentaba mantener un tono de voz ligero para no permitir que aquella yegua tan lista se diera cuenta de que estaba muy preocupada por aquel suceso. Yo le miré la pata. Era evidente que no estaba apoyando demasiado peso en ella.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me parece que te duele el casco.

Ella me empujó suavemente con el hocico.

—Eso me parecía —dije, mientras la acariciaba—. Así que no debo montarte. ¿Qué te parece si encontramos un claro agradable, un poco más adelante, donde la ribera no sea tan empinada, y descansamos un rato?

Lentamente, emprendí la marcha, parloteando sin cesar mientras Epi caminaba cojeando, con la frente apoyada contra mi espalda. Me alegraba de que no pudiera ver mis ojos observando frenéticamente todo el camino, intentando encontrar un lugar de descenso fácil hacia el río. Sabía que tenía que llevarla hacia el agua, y no sólo para que bebiera, sino para limpiarle y refrescarle el casco en la corriente. Con el frío, la hinchazón y el dolor disminuirían. Después, podríamos descansar, y yo pensar en qué íbamos a hacer.

Por suerte, no habíamos caminado demasiado cuando llegamos a un meandro del río. Allí había menos árboles, por lo cual la erosión era mayor, y la pendiente suave de bajada a la orilla estaba cubierta de hierba. Con cuidado, conduje a Epi hasta el agua.

Me apoyé contra uno de sus flancos, me quité las botas y me enrollé hacia arriba los pantalones de cuero. Epi había terminado de beber, y me acarició con el hocico mojado.

Yo le di una palmadita en el cuello y la llevé hacia el agua helada. Ella me siguió con cuidado, y yo me abrí camino entre dos rocas resbaladizas hasta que llegué a la corriente.

Oh, Dios mío, estaba helada.

Mientras le hablaba suavemente para tranquilizarla, levantó la pata derecha quejosamente, y yo apoyé mi peso contra su costado izquierdo para que tuviera que volver a sumergirla en el agua fría. Me miró dubitativamente, pero mantuvo el casco sumergido. Me dediqué a recitarle poesías y a cantarle melodramáticamente para distraerla durante un rato. Cuando yo tenía los pies al borde de la congelación, le di una palmadita en el cuello.

—Vamos, nena. Esto está muy frío.

Volví con ella hacia la orilla, lentamente. El terreno rocoso estaba mezclado con una alfombra verde de helechos que bajaban desde el bosque. Era un lugar de reposo muy agradable. Había mucha hierba al alcance de Epi, lo cual era perfecto, porque ella necesitaba descansar. Le quité la silla del lomo, mientras observaba disimuladamente cómo se comportaba.

—Ojalá tuviera algunas almohazas. Te vendría bien un cepillado —dije.

Improvisando, tomé un pedazo de corteza de árbol y le froté el cuerpo cansado, dándole un buen masaje. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Es como un buen masaje de pies, ¿eh? —le pregunté, y le acaricié la grapa—. ¿Por qué no vas a pacer durante un rato y descansas? Después le echaré otro vistazo a ese casco.

Epi permaneció quieta, con la pata delantera derecha doblada, para no apoyar peso en ella, y se puso a comer.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que necesitaba atender la llamada de la naturaleza. Uff.

—Epi, voy a dar un paseíto.

Ella me miró brevemente y volvió a comer.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Subí desde la orilla al camino, y busqué con la mirada un buen arbusto y una planta de hojas suaves. Me abrí camino entre la vegetación, palpando las hojas.

Y entonces, de repente, ¡magia! Me topé con un pedacito de cielo. ¡Uvas! Después de hacer mis necesidades, tomé todos los racimos que podía trasladar y volví junto a Epi.

—¡Eh, Epi! Mira lo que he encontrado.

Ella no se quedó muy impresionada, pero al menos, no estaba inquieta, ni dolorida. Volvió a pacer. Yo dejé las uvas junto a la silla de montar, y fui a la orilla del río a ponerme las botas y a lavarme las manos. Entonces, por fin, pude tumbarme, apoyando la cabeza en la silla, y me puse a comer uvas.

Eran deliciosas, y no creo que fuera sólo porque me estuviera muriendo de hambre. Me sentí muy bien con el estómago lleno, y al poco tiempo, me pesaban los párpados.

Miré a la yegua, que se había quedado dormida.

—Deja que te mire el casco.

Ella se despertó sólo lo suficiente como para permitirme que le inspeccionara la ranilla. No parecía que estuviera peor, y no estaba tan caliente como antes, lo cual debía de ser buena señal. Le acaricié el cuello y la abracé con cansancio.

—Vamos a echar una siestecita. Despiértame si me quedo dormida para ir a clase.

Volví a la silla y dejé que mi cuerpo entrara en contacto, despacio, con la tierra. No sé cómo era posible que la orilla rocosa de un río y la manta de la silla de montar me hicieran sentir tan bien, pero estaba muy agradecida de lo que tenía. No tanto como para reconsiderar mi natural aversión por las acampadas, pero agradecida. Mientras se me cerraban los ojos, puse la alarma mental


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 7

La primera vez que me desperté estaba anocheciendo. El calor del día había dejado paso a una brisa agradable y fresca, perfumada con la fragancia acuosa y clara del río. Me estiré y me moví un poco, y me quité una piedra particularmente incómoda que tenía bajo la nalga izquierda. Después, suspiré de resignación. Tenía que hacer pis. Ponerme en pie no fue nada divertido; estaba entumecida, atontada y somnolienta.

Epi estaba durmiendo a pocos metros de mi cama improvisada, al estilo equino, sobre las cuatro patas. Aquélla era una habilidad que yo siempre había envidiado. Tenía la pata derecha delantera levantada, pero no se quejaba, así que decidí que no necesitaba comprobar obsesivamente si tenía bien el casco. Cuando se despertara, intentaría llevarla al río para volver a enjuagárselo, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado deprimida como para recitar más poesía o baladas deprimentes.

Sólo quería hacer mis necesidades y volver a dormir.

El siguiente despertar fue repentino y desagradable. Me di la vuelta e intenté encontrar el botón del despertador. Pese a la oscuridad, tenía la sensación de que me había quedado dormida e iba a llegar tarde al instituto. Me incorporé y parpadeé, intentando ver algo en la absoluta oscuridad.

El sonido del agua del río me devolvió al presente.

—¿Epi?

Sentí alivio al notar su hocico acariciándome un lado de la cara. Poco a poco, comencé a distinguir a la yegua que estaba a mi izquierda. Su aliento adormecido olía a hierba dulce, mientras ella exploraba mi pelo y mi cara.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, guapa?

Estiré el brazo y le pasé la mano por el cuello y la espalda. Ella tenía las piernas metidas bajo el cuerpo, así que no pude mirarle el casco herido, pero no tenía fiebre, y no se comportaba como si tuviera dolores.

—Me pregunto si saldrá la luna pronto.

Me apoyé contra su cuerpo, muy consciente de que el frescor de la noche no había relajado mis músculos doloridos.

—Vaya, me vendría bien un buen baño caliente.

Mi estómago emitió un rugido.

—Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada hasta que amanezca.

El relincho ligero de sueño de Epi me respondió.

Y de todos modos, ¿qué creía yo que podíamos hacer? No tenía ni idea de lo grave que era la herida de Epi, pero de todos modos no podía montarla, eso era evidente. Debíamos de haber viajado durante diez o doce horas, así que con suerte, estaba a mitad de camino. Y hambrienta. Y agotada. Y dolorida.

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme, pensar, olvidarme del estómago y conservar el calor.

La única solución razonable era volver con Epi al templo. Deberíamos avanzar con lentitud. Emprenderíamos la vuelta al amanecer, después de lavarle la pata a Epi de nuevo en el río.

Una vez decidido el curso de acción, me acurruqué contra la yegua para compartir el calor de su cuerpo. Al sentirme caliente y somnolienta de nuevo, la imaginé como un radiador enorme, plateado…

Al principio no noté el sonido. Casi. Fue como el crujido. No como el que provocaba el viento en las hojas. No como el sonido del agua pasando sobre las rocas. Diferente.

Oí el chasquido de una rama. Me quedé helada, e intenté no moverme para no llamar la atención. Oí partirse otra ramita, y noté que Epi se agitaba. Sentí que levantaba la cabeza y la volvía hacia el bosque.

Y recordé esas cosas. A las criaturas de aspecto humano, y cómo conseguían que pareciera que el bosque latía y respiraba con sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Aquél no era mi mundo. Allí había fuerzas que yo no comprendía. En mi reacción de Escarlata O'Hara, había pasado por alto el motivo por el que yo tenía que ir al Castillo de MacCallan: aquellas criaturas habían matado a todos sus habitantes. Unos hombres fuertes y valientes no habían sido capaces de detenerlas, y allí estaba yo, recorriendo el campo con mi estúpida mentalidad de mujer moderna.

Enterrar a mi padre era buena idea. Asegurarme de que estaba muerto también. Sin embargo, hacer que aquella yegua y yo fuéramos asesinadas jugando a ser una buena hija era algo demasiado absurdo. Mi padre sería el primero en decírmelo.

Los arbustos volvieron a crujir. Había algo pesado que se dirigía hacia nosotras. Epi se estremeció y se puso en pie. Yo me levanté también, y permanecí a su lado, acariciándole el cuello y murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras para que se mantuviera en silencio. Me estrujé el cerebro para dar con un plan. Ninguna de mis experiencias pasadas me había preparado para aquel miedo paralizador. Así que, mientras Epi y yo observábamos unas formas oscuras que salían del bosque y descendían hacia nosotras, me quedé petrificada. Al mismo tiempo, me sentí orgullosa del valor de Epi: se encaró con los intrusos con las orejas erguidas, respirando suavemente. No demostró miedo. Los caballos son unos animales valientes. Me sentía honrada de tenerla a mi lado a medida que la muerte se aproximaba a nosotras…

—¿Lady Rhiannon?

La voz era grave y conocida. Durante un instante, me sentí tan sorprendida que no pude responder. ¿Aquellas criaturas espantosas tenían la voz de Jacob Black?

El suave relincho de reconocimiento de Epi me sacó de mi estupidez. Al menos, por aquel momento.

—¿Jacob Black?

—¡Está aquí! —exclamó él, y de repente, la orilla rocosa del río estaba llena de sombras oscuras que parecían caballos—. Encended un fuego. Esta noche es muy oscura.

Oí que movían maleza y piedras. Todas las imágenes estaban bloqueadas por la forma enorme que había ante Epi y yo. Hablaba. Y su tono traslucía enfado.

—¿Estáis herida, lady Rhiannon?

—No, estoy bien. Es Epi quien se ha hecho daño en un casco.

—¿Epi?

—Oh… eh… me refiero a la yegua de Epona.

Al menos, esperaba que fuera eso a lo que me refería.

El fuego se encendió a pocos metros de mí, y a medida que los centauros lo alimentaban, mi visión regresó. Jacob Black estaba frente a nosotros con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué casco? —preguntó.

—El derecho delantero.

Yo pasé por debajo del cuello de Epi, me agaché y le pasé las manos por la pata.

—No la tiene hinchada ni caliente, así que creo que sólo es la ranilla. Echa un vistazo.

Obedientemente, Epi levantó la pata, y Jacob Black se inclinó para inspeccionarla. Sus manos fuertes palparon los mismos puntos que yo había examinado horas antes. Epi emitió un suave gruñido cuando él topó con el punto dolorido, e inmediatamente, Jacob Black dejó de presionarlo y le acarició el cuello, diciéndole palabras suaves que yo no comprendía, musicales y dulces, parecidas al gaélico. Epi se relajó y suspiró cuando yo le dejé la pata en el suelo.

—Una magulladura dolorosa —dijo él en tono de acusación—. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Yo me erguí y me acerqué un paso más a Epi. Odiaba aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Nos resbalamos al intentar subir por la cuesta de la ribera hacia el camino. Ella debió de clavarse una piedra puntiaguda en el casco.

—Podía haberse roto la pata.

—¡Ya lo sé! Me siento fatal. No necesito que tú también me eches la culpa.

Me sentía tan tonta que tenía ganas de llorar. Epi me empujó suavemente con el hocico, y yo escondí la cara en su cuello.

—Se recuperará —dijo él. Su tono de voz se había suavizado.

—¡Lo sé!

Bueno, al menos ahora lo sabía.

—Acercaos al fuego. Estáis helada.

Me tomó del codo, y habló suavemente con Epi. Las dos nos acercamos hacia la hoguera como niñas que se hubieran escapado de casa. Después de dejarme junto a una roca cómoda, comenzó a dar órdenes a sus hombres. De algún sitio, salió una manta que alguien me puso sobre los hombros. Un par de centauros comenzaron a cepillar a Epi, y ella se mantuvo quieta, evidentemente, disfrutando de tantas atenciones. Otro de los centauros se ocupó de encender otra hoguera a unos metros de la primera, y yo me alegré al ver que después descargaba unas alforjas llenas de… comida. Jacob Black me entregó una cosa parecida a un saco, y cuando me quedé mirándolo atontada, él la destapó.

—Bebed, mi señora. Os devolverá las fuerzas.

Era una bota llena de vino tinto, riquísimo.

Miré a Epi, y vi que uno de los centauros le había puesto una bolsa de comida al cuello, y que ella estaba masticando alegremente. Percibí el olor de algo friéndose, que me hizo la boca agua, y al tomar otro trago de vino, mi estómago emitió un rugido que no podía haber sido más embarazoso.

—¿No se os ocurrió traer provisiones? —me preguntó Jacob Black con una expresión de incredulidad.

—No. Yo… bueno… eh… No. No se me ocurrió.

Mis palabras sonaban tan estúpidas como yo.

Él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. Comenzó a ocuparse del fuego.

Yo me sentía tonta e inepta. Me acurruqué bajo la manta, agarrada al odre.

Él volvió al poco tiempo con un pedazo de pan partido en dos, que contenía carne y un queso fragante y amarillo. Nunca había olido nada tan delicioso en mi vida.

—Tomad. Debéis de tener hambre.

—Gracias.

Mordí con entusiasmo el bocadillo y observé cómo él se acomodaba al otro lado del fuego. Me di cuenta de que los demás centauros, diez en total, se habían agrupado alrededor de la otra hoguera, y su animada conversación era un sonido reconfortante.

—¿Por qué os marchasteis? —me preguntó Jacob Black, llamando mi atención de nuevo.

Yo tragué un pedazo de queso y tomé un poco de vino.

—Tenía que ir a ver a mi padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me pedisteis que os acompañara?

—Yo… bueno… yo…

—Desde el principio he entendido que no deseabais nuestra unión —dijo él, y alzó una mano cuando yo intenté hablar de nuevo—. Y sé que no tenéis sentimientos de esposa hacia mí, pero yo he jurado que os protegería y os respetaría —añadió, y miró hacia el río—. Huir de mí ha sido un insulto que no merecía.

Oh, oh, yo no había pensado en aquello. Los hombres tienen su ego. Vaya.

—No estaba huyendo de vos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo describiríais? —me preguntó sin mirarme.

—Estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que tenía que hacer. Creía que no ibais a llevarme.

Él me miró entonces, con asombro.

—Sois la Amada de Epona, y mi esposa. Por supuesto que os acompañaría.

—Bueno, no queríais que viniera. Tampoco quería Bella.

—Lady Rhiannon, por supuesto que ninguno queríamos que emprendierais un viaje tan doloroso y lleno de peligros, pero sois la Suma Sacerdotisa de Epona. ¿Alguna vez os ha sido negado algo?

Él estaba desconcertado, pasmado, y yo me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Bajé los ojos y comencé a juguetear con un hilillo de la manta.

—No lo he pensado bien. Sólo quería ocuparme de mi padre —alcé la vista y vi que la expresión de su rostro se relajaba un poco—. Lo siento. Debería haber acudido a vos.

Él pestañeó de la sorpresa. Era evidente que Rhiannon la Grande no se disculpaba a menudo.

—Os perdono. Me alegro de haberos encontrado sana y salva.

Yo miré a Epi, que estaba comiendo alegremente su grano, a pocos metros de mí.

—Sí, mi señora. Sólo necesita descansar, y podrá llevaros de nuevo en cualquier huida que planeéis.

—Pero si yo no…

Él estaba sonriendo. Ah, así que aquélla era su idea de una broma.

—No planeé nada. Por lo menos, no lo planeé bien.

—Exactamente —respondió Jacob Black, con una expresión petulante. Era muy mono.

—Siento haber causado tantos problemas.

—Ya está olvidado —dijo, mirándome fijamente, con los ojos brillantes por la luz del fuego.

Las llamas hacían cosas deliciosas con los atisbos de su pecho, que yo captaba cada vez que él se movía un poco y se le abría el chaleco de cuero.

Demonios, yo debía de tener hambre de algo más que de comida. Quizá se me estuviera contagBradydo el espíritu de Rhiannon. Me ocupé comiendo el bocadillo, intentando fingir que Jacob Black no me estaba escrutando desde el otro lado. No, estaba bastante segura de que no me apetecía saltar sobre el primer tipo, o caballo, que se me cruzara en el camino. Me sentía muy atraída por aquél en particular.

Cambié de tema.

—¿La gente ya está acudiendo al templo?

Oh, bien elegido. Jacob Black dejó la caricia visual y se puso serio de nuevo.

—Sí. He enviado a algunos de vuestros guardias, además de mis centauros, a extender la noticia de lo que ha ocurrido y a reunir la gente en el Templo de Epona.

—¿Y ha habido más señales de las criaturas?

—No. Se han enviado palomas mensajeras con advertencias para todos los jefes de los diferentes clanes, y para pedirles que informen de cualquier noticia sobre los Fomorians. Todos han respondido —dijo, e hizo una pausa—, salvo El MacCallan.

—¿Creéis que esas criaturas todavía están en el Castillo de MacCallan?

—No lo sé, mi señora.

Yo miré mi bocadillo a medio comer.

—¿Y todavía queréis llevarme, sabiendo que puede que están allí?

—Por espacio de un año, os acompañaré a todos los lugares que deseéis. Sólo tenéis que pedirlo —me dijo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Por deber —respondí yo. Y me di cuenta de que quería algo más que el deber, de él.

—Os lo he jurado —dijo, con su voz hipnotizadora.

—Entonces, voy a pedíroslo. Por favor, ¿me lleváis a enterrar a mi padre?

Mi voz sonó como un susurro, enronquecida por las emociones que estaba empezando a sentir.

—Sí, lady Rhiannon. Os llevaré y os protegeré.

—¿Y estaréis cerca de mí? —añadí, sin poder evitarlo.

—Estaré tan cerca de vos como deseéis.

¡Oh, caramba, aquélla sí que era una respuesta significativa! Me pregunté cuál sería la etiqueta para pedirle que se transformara en hombre humano. ¿Era como excusarse para ir en busca de un preservativo?

El ruido de las cazuelas mientras las lavaban me sacó del dormitorio, y con mortificación, noté que me ponía colorada, y que Jacob Black registraba el rubor de mis mejillas. Entonces, él sonrió suavemente, y yo me alegré de ruborizarme con tanta facilidad. Dios, me sentía como una adolescente tonta.

—Debéis de estar cansada.

Bueno, había estado pensando en una cama, si eso contaba. Él sonrió como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento. Estoy segura de que me ruboricé otra vez.

—Descansad mientras yo les cuento nuestros planes a los centauros —dijo.

—Y… eh… ¿cuáles son nuestros planes?

—Os escoltaremos hasta el Castillo de MacCallan.

Eso era fácil.

—¿Y Epi? Es decir, Epona.

Ella irguió las orejas en dirección a mí al oír su nombre, y yo le lancé unos besos.

—Dejaré aquí a dos centauros para que se queden con ella y esperen nuestro regreso. Para cuando volvamos, ya estará recuperada y podrá viajar, aunque posiblemente no podrá soportar vuestro peso.

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta el castillo y volver aquí? ¿Habéis traído caballos?

—No —dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿tendré que caminar?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo?

—Montaréis sobre mí.

Después de decírmelo, hizo una reverencia burlona y se dio la vuelta hacia la otra hoguera.

Por una vez, me había quedado sin palabras.

¿Montarlo a él? Bueno, yo ya sabía que mordía.

Ojalá no diera corcovos, además.

¿Cómo lo manejaría John Wayne?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 8

El vino, la comida y el calor fueron mágicos, y cuando Jacob Black me puso la silla de Epi al lado para que la usara de almohada, yo apenas tuve tiempo de darle las gracias antes de quedarme dormida.

Tuve la sensación de que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando me despertó el maravilloso olor de la carne frita. Me estiré, y al instante, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo era posible que me dolieran todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo? Creo que me dolía incluso el pelo.

—Ahhh.

Ponerme en pie fue un asunto muy ruidoso. En mitad del acto de intentar enderezar mi cuerpo viejo, maltratado, cometí el error de alzar la vista, y me di cuenta de que había once pares de ojos de centauro clavados en mí, además del par de ojos de Epi. Los centauros se estaban divirtiendo a mi costa, y Epi me miraba con adoración.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, mi señora…

Por lo menos, tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse.

—Malditos hombres —murmuré entre dientes, y acaricié a Epi antes de dirigirme a la orilla del río.

Eché de menos tener un cepillo de dientes. Me costó un gran esfuerzo agacharme, pero me sentí un poco mejor después de haberme lavado la cara y haberme enjuagado la boca con agua fresca, y de haber usado el dedo como cepillo.

Me alejé hasta un punto escondido para hacer mis necesidades, y después volví hacia el grupo de centauros, que habían apagado la hoguera junto a la que yo había dormido y estaban agrupados alrededor de la otra. Uno de ellos, de color muy claro, me entregó otro bocadillo de carne y queso.

—Gracias —dije con gratitud, y él me hizo una pequeña y adorable reverencia. Aquellos chicos eran un cielo.

Jacob Black se acercó, y sus centauros hicieron sitio para que pudiera acomodarse a mi lado.

—¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana, mi señora? —me preguntó cortésmente.

—Me duele endemoniadamente el trasero.

El centauro de color claro estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bocadillo, y los demás tuvieron repentinos ataques de tos. Yo les sonreí. Se quedaron aliviados, y me di cuenta de que me miraban con ojos nuevos. Siempre se me olvidaba que Rhiannon debía de ser una bruja.

Jacob Black me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros?

Estaría bien un buen masaje en las nalgas, pero no quería decirlo frente a todo su rebaño.

—No, creo que no. A menos que podáis convertiros en mi cama y vuestras amigas puedan llevarnos al Castillo de MacCallan —dije, y miré inquisitivamente a sus hombres, incluyéndolos en la broma.

Ellos me correspondieron con unas carcajadas, y varios le dieron una palmada en el hombro a Jacob Black, como si quisieran decirle: «Ahí te ha pillado». Él aceptó con buen humor su tomadura de pelo. Sus risas me aceptaban como parte de ellos, y yo comencé a darme cuenta de lo que se había perdido Rhiannon por haber sido tan desagradable.

—Perdonadme, mi señora, pero no puedo tomar la forma de ningún objeto sin vida —dijo él.

—Os perdono, mi señor —respondí yo—. Sólo tenéis que ser suave conmigo durante el viaje.

—Y siempre —dijo él, y estiró el brazo para retirar un rizo rebelde de mi cara. Por encima de su hombro, yo vi que los centauros se miraban de manera cómplice.

Y me alegré mucho de que Rhiannon no hubiera causado un daño irreparable en todo aquello. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas caerles bien. Y quería que su Sumo Chamán sintiera algo más que simpatía por mí. Aquéllos eran buenos chicos, caballos o lo que fuera, y su amistad era algo que me gustaría ganarme.

—¿Podéis terminar vuestro desayuno mientras cabalgamos? Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—Sí —dije, y vacilé.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Yo miré a mi yegua.

—Estoy preocupada por Epi.

—Ella estará descansando, cómodamente, hasta que volvamos.

—¿Y estará a salvo?

—Todos nosotros daríamos nuestra vida por ella, o por vos.

Verdaderamente, lo decía muy serio. Yo no quería que nadie muriera por mi yegua ni por mí, pero su declaración me puso la carne de gallina, e hizo que recordara a John Wayne mientras dirigía a sus marines hacia el peligro.

No supe qué decir. Otra vez. Mis estudiantes estarían entusiasmados ante el hecho de que yo me hubiera quedado sin palabras dos veces en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Me limité a asentir, y me acerqué a despedirme de Epi. Le di un beso rápido en el hocico y le dije:

—Pórtate bien mientras yo no esté.

Ella me pasó el hocico por el pelo un instante, y después volvió a pacer con satisfacción. Yo me sentí como una madre cuyo hijo de dos años se queda encantado en la guardería sin ella.

—¿Lady Rhiannon? —la voz de Jacob Black tenía un matiz de impaciencia.

—Ya voy —dije.

Los centauros habían estado muy ocupados mientras yo dormía. Los ocho que venían con nosotros ya lo habían recogido y cargado todo, y estaban listos para partir. Creo que la noche anterior estaba demasiado oscuro como para que me diera cuenta de que cada uno llevaba un par de alforjas grandes en los costados, además de unas espadas típicas escocesas con aspecto de ser muy peligrosas, atadas a la espalda. Era desconcertante. De todos modos, la comida y las mantas habían salido de aquellas alforjas, y yo me pregunté qué otras cosas ricas habría dentro. Jacob Black estaba un poco apartado del resto del grupo, con el torso girado, mientras se ataba mi silla al lomo. Yo terminé mi desayuno de un bocado rápido.

Bueno, lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos. Por decirlo de algún modo.

Al oír que yo me acercaba, él terminó de asegurar la cincha y sacó el estribo.

—¿Lista?

—Claro.

Él se dispuso a ayudarme a montar, agarrándome firmemente del codo izquierdo.

—A la de tres… Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Y me alzó. En realidad, estuvo a punto de tirarme al otro lado. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo había pensado, o quizá yo fuera más ligera de lo que él pensaba, porque tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros para no caer.

—Oooof —dije con elegancia.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió él, aunque no parecía que lo sintiera mucho.

—Eh, no os preocupéis. No todos los caballos pueden ser tan fáciles de montar como Epi.

—Quizá os sorprendáis —dijo él, en tono burlón.

Yo me ocupé metiendo los pies por los estribos y fingí que no lo había oído. Me pareció oír que se reía suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿tengo que espolearos o chasquear con la lengua, o hacer algo para que os pongáis en marcha?

—Sólo debéis agarraros con fuerza a mí, y yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

Me despedí de Epi agitando la mano mientras él empezaba a caminar. Los demás centauros nos siguieron. Para hacer las maniobras de subida por la ribera hacia el camino, busqué unas riendas inexistentes. Aquello me recordó el primer dilema de montar a caballo sobre mi marido.

—Eh… ¿y a qué debo agarrarme, exactamente?

Él sonrió por encima de su hombro, mirando hacia atrás. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien con todo aquello.

—Poned las manos sobre mis hombros, o agarrad mi cintura. Lo que os resulte más cómodo.

Yo le tiré de la coleta.

—¿Y qué os parece si me agarro de aquí?

Oí risitas ahogadas de los centauros que estaban más cerca de nosotros.

—Preferiría que no lo hicierais.

—No hay problema —respondí.

Una vez que subimos al camino, él comenzó un trote rápido. Yo apoyé las manos en sus hombros, disfrutando de la sensación que me producía el tocar sus músculos fuertes. Su paso era suave, confortable para el jinete, y yo me relajé y me deleité con la velocidad a la que recorríamos el bosque.

Me incliné hacia delante y le hablé al oído.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podéis aguantar este ritmo?

—Un buen rato.

Me incliné un poco más hacia su oído, y apoyé contra su espalda las puntas de mis pechos. Para eso era mi marido.

—Esto habría agotado a Epi en menos de una hora.

Me encantó ver que a él se le ponía el vello de los brazos de punta cuando mi respiración le acarició el oído. O quizá fuera porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la espalda. Vaya, era muy sensible.

—Los centauros tenemos más resistencia que un caballo… o que un hombre.

Su voz se había hecho más grave, y yo noté una ráfaga de placer, como una corriente eléctrica, por la espalda.

—Me alegro de saberlo —le susurré al oído, y le apreté los hombros.

Decididamente, Rhiannon era tonta.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 9

No tomamos el pequeño sendero que yo había estado siguiendo. En vez de eso, Jacob Black se alejó del río y atravesó los árboles hasta que llegamos a una carretera bien trazada. Al poco tiempo nos encontramos con una bifurcación, y tomamos el ramal del noroeste, que nos alejaba más del río. Aquélla debía de ser una ruta más rápida; por increíble que pudiera parecer, los centauros aprovecharon las buenas condiciones del camino y aceleraron la velocidad. Jacob Black y sus compañeros no se cansaban a medida que, con su galope, devoraban la distancia que nos separaba del castillo. El hecho de haber tenido que buscarme debía de haberlos retrasado.

Había bastante tráfico en aquella carretera, pero todos se dirigían hacia el lugar del que nosotros proveníamos. Los grupos de viajeros eran sobre todo familias grandes; las mujeres iban en carretas y los hombres caminaban o montaban a caballo a su lado, normalmente, acompañados por algunos animales de granja. Me di cuenta de que era gente próspera y bien arreglada, no como yo me hubiera imaginado que eran los campesinos. No estaban esmirriados, ni tenían los dientes podridos, ni su pelo estaba sucio y lleno de parásitos. Eran gente muy atractiva, casi tan guapos como magníficos eran sus caballos.

Sin poder evitarlo, me sentí un poco pagada de mí misma al recordar que mi Epi sobresalía incluso entre aquellos maravillosos caballos. En realidad, también Jacob Black sobresalía, pero él no entraba estrictamente en la categoría de «caballo», así que no podía sentir engreimiento por eso.

Me había preguntado, antes de que nos cruzáramos con alguien, si me reconocerían. Pronto tuve la respuesta. La primera familia con la que nos cruzamos comenzó a saludar amablemente a los centauros, pero se detuvieron en cuanto me vieron a mí. La cortesía de su saludo se transformó en euforia.

—¡Es Epona!

La madre, que iba conduciendo una carreta llena de niños adorables y bolsas de provisiones, me vio la primera. Sus hijos comenzaron a saludar con entusiasmo.

—¡Epona!

—¡Bendita seáis, lady Rhiannon!

Yo sonreí y les devolví los saludos agitando la mano con suavidad, sintiéndome tan tonta como Miss América de gira. Supongo que los fieles de Rhiannon no estaban al corriente de lo bruja que era. Mejor para mí. Y las cosas fueron parecidas durante toda la mañana. Los centauros siguieron galopando a un ritmo asombroso, y no dejaron de pasar viajeros en dirección al Templo de Epona.

El paisaje era precioso, verde, fértil y próspero. Había viñedos, cereales y granjas. Las praderas estaban salpicadas de flores y había pequeños riachuelos que regaban los campos. En resumen, era una tierra de la que cualquiera estaría orgulloso.

A media mañana vi un precioso arbusto cerca de otro riachuelo que atravesaba nuestro camino.

—¿Podríamos hacer una paradita para recargar energías y… bueno, para ocuparnos de las cosas necesarias de la naturaleza? —le pregunté a Jacob Black, inclinándome de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

Él tenía los brazos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, pero su respiración era normal. Estaba en muy buena forma.

—Oh, por supuesto. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

Poco a poco disminuyó la marcha, y fue acercándose a la corriente. Se volvió hacia sus centauros:

—Vamos a hacer una… paradita —les dijo, sonriéndome.

Nos detuvimos en la orilla. Jacob Black giró la cintura y me pasó el brazo por la cintura, levantándome con facilidad de la montura. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, me sentí humillada, porque noté que no me obedecían y tuve que aferrarme al brazo de Jacob Black. Él entendió rápidamente lo que me ocurría, y me agarró con firmeza.

—Lo siento. Creo que se me han dormido los pies —dije.

—No tenéis por qué disculparos. No os habéis quejado, así que yo seguí con la marcha —respondió él con preocupación—. Debería haber prestado más atención a vuestras necesidades. Vamos, sentaos en este tronco.

Él me alzó y me sentó sobre un árbol caído, y después me quitó las botas con facilidad. Después, comenzando por el pie derecho, empezó a masajearme y frotarme desde la planta hasta la pantorrilla, y después hacia los dedos.

Se me escapó un gemido.

—¿Demasiado fuerte? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Shh, no hables —sí, era de hora de tutearlo y dejar de fingir los modales de aquella bruja—. Mi pierna está teniendo una experiencia profunda y llena de significado con tus manos. No los interrumpamos.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Notáis algo en el pie?

—Estoy notando un montón de cosas. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él sonrió y cambió a la otra pierna.

—Mmm. Se te da muy bien —le dije—. Gracias.

Una vez que hube mostrado mi agradecimiento por sus cuidados, comencé a pensar en la recompensa, cuando él me dio una palmada firme en la pantorrilla, lo que me sacó bruscamente de mi sueño clasificado X.

—Creo que ahora podréis andar —dijo.

Me bajó del tronco del árbol y me colocó junto a él. Tenía razón; mis pies estaban mucho mejor. Sin embargo, durante un instante pensé en fingir lo contrario.

—Sí, ya puedo andar —le dije—. Sin embargo, antes de ponerme las botas de nuevo, ¿tenemos tiempo para que me moje los pies en el río?

—Unos instantes, lady Rhiannon. Quiero que tengamos a la vista el Castillo de MacCallan hoy, antes del atardecer.

—¿Vamos a llegar pronto? —pregunté, y al recordar lo que íbamos a encontrar allí, se me formó un nudo en el estómago.

—Podéis quedaros aquí, y dejar que yo me ocupe de lo que haya que hacer en el castillo —me dijo él con gentileza.

—Gracias, pero no. Se trata de mi padre. Es mi responsabilidad, y tengo que ver por mí misma lo que le ocurrió.

—Lo entiendo, y estaré con vos.

Estiró el brazo lentamente, casi con reticencia, y me tomó de la mano.

—Me alegro de que estés conmigo. Pero ahora necesito un poco de intimidad para… bueno, ya sabes.

Él sonrió y me apretó la mano antes de soltármela.

—Estaré cerca por si me necesitáis.

—Estoy segura de que moriría antes… —murmuré mientras me alejaba hacia unos arbustos cercanos, con cuidado de no pincharme los pies descalzos.

Cuando terminé, me uní a los chicos junto a la orilla y me agaché para tomar unos sorbos de agua clara y helada, y me lavé la cara. Uno de los centauros, un joven muy atractivo de pelaje caoba, se acercó a mí y, con una sonrisa tímida, me entregó algo que parecía un pedazo de cecina.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa enorme, agradeciendo que no fueran herbívoros.

—De nada, mi señora —respondió, y se ruborizó dulcemente antes de irse de nuevo hacia sus compañeros, que ya estaban formando y preparándose para la marcha.

Yo me metí un extremo de la cecina entre los dientes y me puse las botas, y después me acerqué a Jacob Black. Él también estaba comiendo un poco de cecina, mientras se aseguraba de que la silla estuviera bien segura en su espalda.

—Bueno, estoy lista —dije.

Alcé los brazos, y él me subió a la silla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto estuvimos al galope.

El resto del día siguió el mismo patrón. Viajábamos hasta que yo no sentía los pies, o hasta que tenía que orinar nuevamente. Entonces, se lo decía a Jacob Black, y hacíamos un pequeño descanso.

Aparte de una pequeña capa de sudor en la piel, los centauros no mostraban síntomas de cansancio. Yo me avergonzaba de mi agotamiento, así que reprimía las ganas de lloriquear.

Cuando me di cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no veía a más viajeros por la carretera, también noté que el sol estaba empezando a bajar hacia el horizonte. Respiré profundamente y percibí el olor a sal y a agua en el aire fresco. A nuestra derecha, vi que los viñedos habían dejado paso al bosque, y supe que nos estábamos acercando al castillo por el este.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

Mi voz sonó mucho más calmada de lo que yo me sentía.

—Sí —respondió él, y aminoró el paso a un trote suave—. Vos dijisteis que las criaturas llegaron por la parte noreste del bosque, ¿no es así?

—Sí —susurré al recordar todo lo que había visto en mi sueño.

—Entonces, lo rodearemos y entraremos desde el suroeste. Si todavía están en el castillo, quizá los deslumbre el sol de poniente, y eso oculte nuestra llegada.

Jacob Black les indicó a sus centauros que lo siguieran por el camino, y nos encaminamos hacia el sol. El olor a sal se intensificó, y pronto oímos el sonido del mar chocando contra la costa rocosa. Los robles y arces silenciosos fueron seguidos de pinos susurrantes, y me sorprendió percibir el olor a Navidad mezclado con la sal, y con algo más… algo que no conseguía identificar. Una fragancia extraña, pegajosa. Y, cuando los árboles dieron paso a las rocas, nos detuvimos. La costa se expandía ante nosotros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y al norte, el castillo aparecía erguido como un guardián pétreo, peligrosamente cerca del acantilado.

El sol iluminaba la fachada oeste del castillo, y convertía la piedra gris en plata resplandeciente. Se me cortó la respiración y tuve un súbito arrebato de emoción. Si hubiera nacido en aquel mundo, me habría criado en aquel castillo asombroso. Parpadeé y me dije que era el viento lo que me había llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mi señor, mirad allí, en el terreno que rodea la entrada oeste —dijo uno de los centauros, en un tono adusto. Yo entorné los ojos y seguí la dirección que indicaba con el dedo. Había montones de escombros esparcidos en el exterior de la muralla, como si fueran sacos de grano o balas de heno o…

—Oh, Dios mío. Son cadáveres —dije con la voz temblorosa, y entendí qué era aquel olor indescriptible.

—Quil, ve a ver si hay algún movimiento.

El centauro de pelaje blanco asintió y desapareció en el bosque.

—Seth, ve con él.

El centauro de color rojizo siguió a su compañero hacia el bosque, y desapareció también.

Después, Jacob Black se giró hacia mí.

—Lady Rhiannon, vos habéis dicho que esa noche percibisteis la presencia del mal antes de ver a las criaturas. ¿Sentís ahora lo mismo?

Yo miré fijamente hacia el castillo e intenté calmarme.

—No, no siento nada como lo de aquella noche.

—¿Estáis segura, mi señora?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Después de unos instantes, respondí:

—Sí, estoy segura. Esa sensación es inconfundible, y ahora no la tengo.

Yo tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, y él me las apretó suavemente.

—Bien —dijo. Después se volvió hacia Quil y Seth, que acababan de volver junto a nosotros—. Informad.

—Salvo por la presencia de los pájaros carroñeros, no hay movimiento. Y no hemos detectado tampoco olor a fuego —dijo Quil.

—Lady Rhiannon no siente la presencia de las criaturas. Creo que podemos entrar en el castillo con seguridad —dijo Jacob Black, y se giró de nuevo hacia mí—: Señora, no tenéis por qué entrar al castillo. Si esperáis aquí, os traeré noticias de vuestro padre. Podéis confiar en que le rendiré todos los honores que se merece.

—Confío en ti, pero… tengo que hacer esto —dije yo. Tenía la boca completamente seca—. No será real hasta que lo vea por mí misma.

Él asintió lentamente, y sentí que suspiraba.

—Muy bien, adelante. Centauros, manteneos cerca. Permaneced alerta.

Jacob Black comenzó a trotar hacia el castillo con cuatro centauros a cada flanco. Yo me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros y me dije una y otra vez que podía hacerlo.

A medida que nos acercábamos al castillo, el viento comenzó a traernos más y más de aquel olor pegajoso. Al principio era algo ligeramente ácido, pero después se convirtió en un hedor insoportable, y yo tuve náuseas. De repente, la boca se me llenó de bilis.

—Intentad respirar por la boca. Eso ayuda —me dijo Jacob Black comprensivamente. Me pregunté por qué sabía tanto del olor de la muerte—. ¿Dónde estaba vuestro padre por última vez que lo visteis?

—A los pies de las escaleras que conducen a las barracas.

Se detuvo, y los centauros se detuvieron con nosotros.

—Lady Rhiannon, dejad que yo mire los cuerpos. Reconoceré a vuestro padre y os avisaré en cuanto lo encuentre. Sólo tenéis que aguantar. Cerrad los ojos, si es necesario.

—Estoy bien. Vamos a terminar con esto —dije, y aunque intentaba ser valiente, mi voz surgió temblorosa, débil.

Comenzamos a avanzar de nuevo. Pronto llegamos a los primeros cadáveres. A medida que nos acercábamos, unos cuantos pájaros negros echaron a volar, y yo aparté la vista de lo que llevaban en el pico. Los cuerpos estaban amontonados, varios en una zona, y otros a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Entre tanto horror, había un pequeño consuelo en el hecho de que no estuvieran solos.

Observé a los centauros que caminaban a nuestro lado. Tenían una expresión indescifrable. Inspeccionaban a cada uno de los hombres meticulosamente, para asegurarse de que no había ninguno con vida. Recorrimos lentamente el perímetro sur de la muralla y llegamos a la entrada principal del castillo. Las enormes puertas de hierro estaban abiertas de par en par, y en la entrada se acumulaban cadáveres silenciosos y pájaros carroñeros.

—A las barracas —dijo Jacob Black, y su voz impasible resonó inquietantemente contra las murallas muertas mientras atravesábamos el portón, y después pasábamos bajo la entrada en forma de arco de la muralla interior, que conducía a un enorme patio de armas.

Aquello era como la pintura de una pesadilla de El Bosco. Los hombres yacían en charcos oscuros, secos, y sus cuerpos estaban retorcidos y petrificados en ángulos grotescos. Sin decir nada, Jacob Black giró hacia la izquierda, y los otros centauros nos siguieron lentamente, completando su tarea de comprobación de cada cuerpo. Entramos a un corredor en cuya pared se abrían varias puertas y ventanas alargadas. Los cascos de los caballos resonaron en las losas de piedra del suelo. Eso, y los graznidos de los pájaros carroñeros, eran los únicos sonidos que yo oía por encima de los latidos de mi corazón.

Jacob Black siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a una habitación que albergaba varias mesas de madera, y en la que había más cadáveres. Llegamos a un patio interior, mucho más pequeño que el primero, y que tenía varias entradas. Una de ellas era un tramo de escaleras de piedra muy empinado que llevaba a una sala grande, de techo bajo, comunicada con el tejado del castillo. Las barracas de las que habían salido los hombres al resto del castillo durante aquella infausta noche.

Aunque yo no lo hubiera reconocido después de mi visita de medBradyoche, los cuerpos a medio vestir que había por las escaleras y por el patio me habrían indicado dónde me encontraba. Y, en la esquina más lejana, a los pies de la escalera, había un único cuerpo. Aquel hombre no había muerto junto a un camarada que le guardara la espalda. Yacía sólo en un lecho de sangre propia, y a su alrededor no había nadie.

—Está allí —dije, y señalé su cuerpo.

Jacob Black asintió y caminó en aquella dirección.

Era mi padre. Yacía boca arriba, con el torso retorcido hacia el suelo. Tenía el brazo izquierdo bajo el cuerpo. Su brazo derecho estaba destrozado, y el hueso de la muñeca sobresalía entre la carne y la piel rasgada. Sin embargo, todavía sujetaba la espada con la mano. Su kilt estaba manchado de sangre reseca, ennegrecido, y hecho jirones. No podía ocultar los profundos cortes que había en su pecho y su espalda. Aparté los ojos de sus heridas y me concentré en su rostro apoyado en la tierra. Tenía los ojos cerrados y hundidos, y la piel gris y pálida de la muerte. Sin embargo, en sus labios no había un gesto crispado ni torturado. En vez de eso, en su rostro ensombrecido había paz, descanso, como si hubiera terminado un trabajo arduo y se hubiera echado a dormir merecidamente.

—¿Por qué murió aquí solo? —me preguntó Jacob Black, con una tristeza igual a la mía.

—No estaba solo. Los hombres lucharon a su alrededor, pero él siguió resistiendo después de que todos los demás murieran. Mató a muchas criaturas, por eso está aquí solo y a su alrededor no hay nada salvo sangre. Es sangre de los monstruos. Ellos deben de haberse llevado a sus muertos.

—¿Puedo sacaros ya de aquí?

—Sí —dije. Y, de repente, supe lo que había que hacer—. Quemadlos.

Jacob Black me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Construid una pira gigante en el patio y quemadlos a todos. Limpiad este lugar con fuego.

Sonreí tristemente, miré al hombre, al reflejo de mi padre, y susurré:

—Liberadlos.

—Haremos lo que deseéis, lady Rhiannon.

Jacob Black hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de mi padre. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la parte delantera del castillo. Yo seguí mirando a El MacCallan. Apenas oí las órdenes que Jacob Black les daba a los centauros. Estaba observando por última vez a aquellos hombres muertos, intentando recordar su valentía…

Entonces, me di cuenta de algo, y sentí que me faltaba el aliento. Jacob Black se volvió hacia mí rápidamente, pensando que me iba a caer. Yo me aferré a su brazo y lo miré con fijeza.

—¡Las mujeres! ¿Dónde están los cadáveres de las mujeres?

Él se quedó paralizado.

—¡Quil!

El centauro apareció al instante, con la cara pálida y los ojos ensombrecidos.

—¿Habéis encontrado los cadáveres de las mujeres?

Quil se quedó desconcertado, pero respondió al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba la respuesta.

—No. No he visto a ninguna mujer ni a ninguna niña. Sólo hombres y niños.

—Avisa a los demás. Buscadlas. Yo voy a sacar de aquí a lady Rhiannon. Venid a informarme al lugar donde comienza el pinar.

Quil se dio la vuelta y comenzó a llamar a los demás centauros.

—Agarraos fuerte a mí.

Apoyé la cara en su hombro y respiré profundamente para que su olor cálido y embriagador bloqueara el olor asfixBradyte de la muerte. Cerré los ojos y sentí como sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban, se contraían y se relajaban. El viento pasaba silbando a nuestro alrededor y yo noté que a cada zancada nos alejábamos más y más de la muerte. Cuando alcanzamos los límites del bosque, Jacob Black se detuvo suavemente y puso sus brazos sobre los míos. Ninguno de los dos habló.

Finalmente, conseguí relajarme, y él apartó los brazos. Se giró y me levantó de su lomo con delicadeza. En aquella ocasión no me soltó cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, lo cual estuvo muy bien, porque yo no podía prescindir del consuelo de su abrazo. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y dejé que su calor me protegiera. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y de que me castañeteaban los dientes, y me pregunté de repente si alguna vez volvería a sentir calor.

—Habéis sido valiente. El MacCallan se habría sentido orgulloso de vos.

—Estaba muy asustada. Casi me desmayo.

—Pero no os habéis desmayado.

—No, pero juro que he estado a punto de caerme al suelo.

—Yo os habría sujetado.

—Gracias.

Lo abracé por la cintura y sentí como él se apoyaba lentamente en mí, hasta que sus labios se posaron, sólo durante un momento, en mi cabeza.

Yo incliné la cara hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos. No sabía qué pensar de aquel hombre caballo con quien debía permanecer casada durante un año. Era obvio que me interesaba. Después de todo, no había conocido nunca a nadie como él. Admitamos que no hay muchos centauros corriendo por Oklahoma, al menos por Tulsa. Una no podía saber lo que pasaba en el interior del Estado. No obstante, tenía que reconocer una cosa, y era que me sentía mejor cuando estaba en contacto con él. Eso era algo que nunca me había sucedido con ningún hombre.

Sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, ni en mis motivaciones, alcé una mano y la apoyé en la pechera de su peto. Entonces enganché los dedos en el borde y tiré hacia abajo una sola vez. Él no era tonto y no necesitó más ánimos. Me sorprendí al notar sus labios en los míos. Eran más cálidos que los labios de un hombre. Y demonios, era grande. Cuando me abrazó, lo olvidé todo por un momento, salvo su contacto y sus labios, y el calor de su boca cuando su lengua encontró la mía.

Y entonces el sonido de los cascos de los centauros que se aproximaban rápidamente interrumpió nuestro trance. Jacob Black me soltó, creo que de mala gana, mientras nos volvíamos para escuchar el informe de Quil.

—No hemos encontrado los restos de ninguna mujer, mi señor, pero hemos encontrado huellas que se dirigían hacia el bosque por el noroeste. Entre las huellas de las criaturas había unas huellas más pequeñas, como las de las sandalias que llevan las…

Entonces, se le quebró la voz.

—Las mujeres y las niñas —dijo Jacob Black.

—Sí, mi señor. No se han tomado el trabajo de borrar su rastro. Es como si quisieran que supiéramos lo que han hecho y en qué lugar podemos encontrarlos.

—Han dejado de esconderse.

Jacob Black habló con tanta seguridad que yo lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Se volvió hacia Quil y continuó:

—Quédate aquí con lady Rhiannon mientras nosotros volvemos al castillo para terminar lo que hay que hacer.

Yo iba a protestar, pero él me puso en un dedo sobre los labios para acallar mis protestas.

—Avanzaremos más rápidamente si esperas aquí. No quiero estar en el castillo después del anochecer.

Yo tuve que darle la razón en aquello.

—Cuida de ella —le ordenó a Quil. Después me dio un beso rápido en el dorso de la mano y se marchó hacia el castillo. Yo no envidiaba la tarea que lo estaba esperando.

—Mi señora —dijo Quil con timidez—, ¿puedo ofreceros un poco de vino? —me preguntó, y me ofreció un odre que llevaba colgado de la espalda.

—Sí, gracias.

Un buen sorbo y volví a mirar hacia el castillo. Veía cómo los centauros arrastraban los cuerpos hacia el interior de las murallas. Habían interrumpido la comida de los pájaros, que ahora volaban sobre el castillo en círculos, emitiendo graznidos de protesta. Aparté la mirada de aquella escena truculenta y fijé los ojos en el mar salpicado de espuma blanca. Cerca del borde del acantilado había unas rocas escarpadas, y yo tuve el deseo repentino de subir a ellas y dejar que la brisa salada se llevara el olor a muerte de mi ropa.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando me di cuenta de que Quil me seguía. Le hablé sin darme la vuelta.

—Sólo voy a sentarme en una de aquellas rocas.

Lo miré, y por su expresión, me pareció que dudaba de mis intenciones.

—Te prometo que no me voy a tirar al mar. Me quedaré donde puedas verme.

Las rocas eran mucho más lisas de lo que parecían desde la distancia y me costó encontrar salientes a los que agarrarme. Conseguí subir a uno de los peñascos más pequeños. Frente al mar me solté el pelo y agité la cabeza. Después cerré los ojos. La brisa del océano sacudió mi cabello y me lo levantó de los hombros. Me pasé los dedos entre los mechones intentando deshacerme de aquel olor. Tomé otro trago de vino y recé a Dios, o a Epona, o a quien fuera, en agradecimiento por haber llenado el mundo de uvas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y tuve que entornarlos contra la brisa insistente. La costa que había a los pies del acantilado era salvaje y peligrosa. Las olas rompían violentamente contra las rocas afiladas. No había playa. El sol había comenzado a descender por el cielo y, mientras yo lo miraba besó la superficie del agua, volviéndola violeta y rosa. La suave belleza de la puesta del sol fue algo inesperado, y contuve el aliento de placer.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me concentré en las cosas buenas de la vida, como los atardeceres. Se me pasó una imagen por delante de los ojos cerrados. Mi padre y yo estábamos sentados en las viejas sillas de hierro forjado del patio, con los pies apoyados sobre una piedra caliza plana que hacía las veces de taburete, porque era demasiado grande como para moverla. Era domingo por la noche, el domingo de la última semana antes del final del curso escolar, y hacía mucho calor para ser mayo. La brisa nos llevaba la fragancia dulce de los arbustos mariposa que papá había plantado alrededor del patio, dos años antes. Le dije que los míos no crecían tan bien como los suyos, y él me explicó que si los suyos prosperaban mejor era porque yo no les ponía suficiente estiércol de caballo.

Lo cual me hizo reír entonces, igual que me hizo reír en aquel momento. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que él todavía estaba vivo.

En otro mundo, él todavía estaba vivo.

Noté frío en las mejillas, y me di cuenta de que las tenía llenas de lágrimas. Abrí los ojos y miré de nuevo hacia castillo.

El atardecer, que antes había coloreado el océano de una manera tan Suzanne, se volvió oscuro y anunció el final de la tarde. Los reflejos rojos y naranjas tiñeron los muros superiores del castillo, y a través de las lágrimas, me pareció que el edificio adoptaba el aspecto de una bestia encorvada, todavía enrojecida por la matanza. Agité la cabeza y me sequé los ojos. Aquel mundo había pasado a ser mi realidad, pero la imagen malévola que había ante mí no tenía por qué definir mi nueva vida. Le di la espalda al castillo y me concentré en el mar y en el atardecer, respirando bocanadas profundas y purificadoras de aire nocturno.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 10

El sol casi había desaparecido cuando, por fin, bajé de la roca y me acerqué al centauro, que me estaba esperando con inquietud.

—No pienses nunca que yo pueda hacer algo tan estúpido. No soy una perdedora.

—Por supuesto, mi señora —dijo él. Parecía que se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Verdaderamente era un muchacho, o caballo, o lo que fuera, muy mono.

—De todos modos, gracias por preocuparte.

Le sonreí, y él se ruborizó. Después miré al castillo. En el cielo sólo quedaba un resplandor débil del sol de poniente, y cada vez se veía menos, pero me pareció que todos los cadáveres estaban ya dentro de las murallas del castillo.

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho más?

Jacob Black tenía razón; yo tampoco quería estar allí después de que oscureciera.

—No, mi señora. Terminarán pronto —Quil también estaba mirando hacia castillo—. La mayoría de los cadáveres estaban cerca del patio y junto a la puerta principal.

Cuando dejó de hablar, yo me di cuenta de que del castillo surgía una voluta oscura.

—¿Eso es humo?

—Sí, mi señora. Mirad, ya vuelven.

Yo vi a los centauros, iluminados ahora por las antorchas que portaban, justo fuera de las murallas del castillo. Mientras observaba, ellos lanzaron las antorchas hacia el interior del recinto, y el fuego anaranjado se reflejó en su pelaje. Vi que los siete se alejaban lentamente del castillo, caminando hacia atrás, y que inclinaban las cabezas al unísono para despedirse de los muertos. Después se volvieron como uno solo, y galoparon hacia nosotros.

Sentí un aleteo en el corazón cuando Jacob Black se acercó a mí. Tenía una expresión seria, como el resto de los centauros, pero sus ojos buscaron los míos, y juro que sentí el calor de su mirada mientras él recorría la distancia que nos separaba.

—Rhiannon, marchémonos de este lugar.

Me ofreció el brazo para que me agarrara. Los centauros apenas se detuvieron mientras él me alzaba hacia su lomo. Nos dirigimos hacia el pinar. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás y miré al castillo. El humo ascendía hacia el cielo y las llamas estaban ya devorando la muralla.

—Descansaremos en el establo que hay cerca del riachuelo.

El sonido de su voz hizo que volviera a girar la cabeza y me agarrara a sus hombros, a medida que él aceleraba el paso. Yo recordaba vagamente un establo que habíamos dejado atrás, justo antes de salir de la carretera y adentrarnos en el bosque.

No había oscurecido del todo cuando salimos de entre los árboles y cruzamos una corriente bastante profunda que se adentraba en el bosque, cerca del establo. Jacob Black me depositó suavemente en el suelo y Quil abrió la puerta. Asomé la cabeza al interior, y distinguí montones de algo que olía como el heno recién cortado, un olor muy agradable. Sin embargo, yo sabía por experiencia que a las serpientes también les gustaba el olor del heno, como a los ratones y a las ratas, así que permanecí fuera del establo mientras Seth encendía una buena hoguera. Observé a los otros centauros mientras montaban el campamento y me di cuenta de que aquella noche estaban mucho más callados. Además…

—¡Jacob Black!

Él se volvió rápidamente hacia mí, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Faltan dos de tus centauros —dije.

Entonces él sonrió.

—Han ido a cazar nuestra cena. Volverán pronto.

Los demás centauros también sonrieron, lo cual contribuyó a aumentar mi sensación de estupidez. Aunque, por lo menos todavía eran capaces de sonreír.

—Eh… ya lo sabía.

Inhalé profundamente el aire nocturno y percibí un olor decididamente apestoso. Volví a olisquear. Era yo. Olfateé en dirección a Jacob Black. Y él.

—¡Huelo mal!

Jacob Black me miró con asombro y oí varias carcajadas de los centauros.

—Creo que el río forma un remanso a poca distancia de aquí. Si eres capaz de soportar el frío, podrás asearte allí.

—Asearme no, demonios, necesito un buen baño —respondí, y volví a olisquear en dirección a él—. Y no soy la única.

En aquella ocasión, Quil se echó a reír sin disimulo.

—No me refiero sólo a él —dije mirando significativamente al centauro, que se ruborizó. Entonces fue Jacob Black quien se echó a reír. Eso terminó de decidirme.

—Toma una manta y ven conmigo —le dije, y eché a caminar con decisión hacia el río. No oí que me siguiera, así que me detuve y lo miré—. No querrás que me vaya sola en mitad de la noche a bañarme al río, ¿verdad?

Él siguió inmóvil, con una expresión confusa e impotente. Como un hombre.

—¿Acaso no has jurado que me protegerías?

Aparentemente, eso debió de convencerlo, porque tomó una manta de las manos de uno de los centauros y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí. Yo decidí comportarme un poco como Rhiannon y me volví hacia el resto de la manada.

—Sería muy agradable tener una comida caliente esperándome cuando termine el baño —después les guiñé un ojo y sonreí—. Algo me dice que voy a necesitarla.

Me dirigí hacia el río, deleitándome con el sonido de su risa.

—¿Dónde estaba ese remanso? —le pregunté. Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de adónde iba.

—Un poco más abajo. He visto una pequeña presa de castor por allí.

Señaló un montículo de ramas que abarcaba casi toda la corriente.

Y tenía razón. Había un remanso muy agradable al otro lado de la presa. Nos acercamos hasta la orilla del agua y nos detuvimos. Había oscurecido por completo y la luz de las hogueras de los centauros irradiaba un brillo inquietante alrededor del establo. La luz no nos llegaba, en realidad, pero se reflejaba en la superficie del agua y ayudaba a paliar la oscuridad. Yo veía el remanso con claridad.

—Eh… —carraspeé, y me di cuenta de que Jacob Black me estaba mirando—. El agua va a estar muy fría.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió él en tono de diversión.

—No seas tan listillo. Tú también hueles mal. Y yo tengo que montarte, lo cual significa que tú también vas a bañarte.

—Oh.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo. Dios, aquello era ridículo. Después de todo, aquel centauro era mi marido. Además, ya me había visto lo suficiente como para que no hubiera azoramiento. Lo miré, y me di cuenta de que él también me estaba mirando a mí. De nuevo. Respiré profundamente y me recordé que yo nunca había sido tímida. Entonces, comencé a quitarme las botas. Acto seguido me solté el pelo, me desabroché los pantalones, me los quité y los dejé sobre una roca grande y plana mientras intentaba decidir si me quedaba con el tanga puesto o no. Opté por no hacerlo y me quité el pequeño triángulo de tela. Sin mirar a Jacob Black, intenté deshacer el mundo de las cintas que me sujetaban el peto por la espalda, y entonces oí que él se movía detrás de mí.

—Permíteme que lo haga yo.

Su voz era grave. Tenía aquel tono aterciopelado y sensual que yo deseaba oír. Sus dedos reemplazaron a los míos y sentí su calor único a través del cuero suave. Pronto, los nudos estuvieron deshechos, y yo pude sacarme el peto por la cabeza.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el agua, olvidé cualquier pensamiento de pudor.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Está congelada!

Oí una risotada.

No me permití vacilar, porque sabía que me rendiría, así que entré en el remanso. El fondo era de guijarros pequeños y suaves, así que no me cortaban los pies. Respiré profundamente y me hundí en el agua hasta los hombros.

Aunque estaba tiritando, descubrí que bajo el agua no se estaba tan mal. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que así ocultaba la vista de mi cuerpo desnudo a los ojos de Jacob Black. Me volví hacia el centauro; su rostro estaba entre las sombras, pero vi el blanco de sus dientes cuando me sonrió.

—Ojalá tuviera jabón. Me vendría bien lavarme el pelo.

Él se acercó a la orilla y se puso a rebuscar en el suelo, cerca de sus cascos. De repente elevó una pata y pisoteó varias veces una piedra negra y plana.

—¿Te servirá esto? —me preguntó, y señaló el suelo, que estaba cubierto de unos trozos de piedra arenosa y muchas burbujas de jabón.

No me moví. Que yo supiera, en Oklahoma no había ninguna piedra que sirviera de jabón. Estaba desconcertada. Otra vez.

—Sé que no está perfumado ni procesado, pero el jabón de arena funciona muy bien, incluso en su forma natural.

Tonta de mí.

—Eh… por supuesto. Pero voy a congelarme si me pongo en pie. ¿Te importaría traerme un puñado?

Jacob Black se inclinó para tomar un puñado de aquella arena jabonosa.

—Será mejor que te quites el chaleco —dije yo, con una sonrisa burlona—. Te vas a mojar.

No creo que nunca haya visto a un hombre quitarse la camisa o el chaleco tan rápidamente. En un instante, entró en el remanso chapoteando y avanzó por el agua hacia mí, con las manos llenas de burbujas y arena. Cuando llegó a mi lado, me ofreció el jabón, y yo, con agradecimiento, tomé un puñado. Después comencé a enjabonarme los brazos, las axilas, y, bueno, otras partes. Tuve que alzarme un poco en el agua para llegar a aquellas otras partes. Intenté mantenerme de espaldas a él porque se había quedado inmóvil, observándome, frotándose suavemente el pecho con algo de arena. Pecho que era muy musculoso, muy ancho, y en aquel momento estaba muy desnudo. Era una buena cosa que el agua estuviera tan fría; de repente yo había empezado a sentir calor.

Para dejar de pensar en su pecho, me sumergí en el agua por completo y agité la cabeza hasta que tuve el pelo completamente empapado. Saqué la cabeza del agua y tomé un poco más de jabón de arena de aquella jabonera tan atractiva. Mientras me frotaba furiosamente el pelo, disfruté de aquel olor dulce y poco común del jabón de arena. Olía un poco vainilla, quizá a miel, mezclada con algún tipo de nuez.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Jacob Black. De repente, sus manos reemplazaron a las mías, y comenzó a masajearme el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos cálidos y firmes. Su cuerpo estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, y yo notaba su calor a través del agua.

—Es una sensación maravillosa —susurré.

Mi intención era hacerle un cumplido de camarada, pero salió de mi boca en forma de gemido susurrante. Sus dedos resbaladizos bajaron desde mi cabeza hasta mi cuello, deslizándose hasta mis hombros, y después hasta la base de mi cuello y hacia la cabeza nuevamente. Me incliné hacia atrás hasta que sentí que mi espalda rozaba el calor de su pecho. Sus manos se detuvieron sobre mis hombros y yo puse las mías sobre las suyas, y le acaricié los antebrazos enjabonados, deleitándome con la dureza de sus músculos tensos.

En aquella ocasión, ni siquiera intenté que mi gemido fuera de camarada. El frío del agua, combinado con su calor y con el tacto del jabón, hizo que todo se me licuara por dentro. Me volví en sus brazos y me elevé por encima del agua, lo justo para que nuestras caras estuvieran al mismo nivel. Él posó las manos en mi cintura y yo me quité el exceso de jabón del pelo y me recogí la melena sobre la cabeza. Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, comencé a frotar el jabón sobre su torso.

—Permíteme que lo haga yo —ronroneé.

Él sonrió al oír que yo repetía sus palabras. Le enjaboné el pecho y extendí la espuma por sus hombros y por sus maravillosos brazos. Después le froté la espalda. Las puntas de mis pechos le rozaron seductoramente la piel, moviéndose al ritmo de mis manos.

Me pareció que su respiración se aceleraba, pero no podía estar del todo segura, porque mi corazón latía con tanta intensidad que amortiguaba todos los demás sonidos, salvo el gemido profundo que escapó de sus labios mientras se inclinaba para besarme. Deslizó las manos desde mi cintura hasta mis nalgas, y mis pechos se aplastaron contra su torso cuando yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

Por supuesto, el pelo tenía que caérseme por la cara en aquel preciso instante, e interponerse directamente entre nuestros ojos y nuestras narices.

Nos separamos escupiendo y quitándonos la espuma de los ojos y de la boca.

—Lo mejor será que me aclare ya.

El tono de voz sexy que yo deseaba para mi voz se estropeó, porque solté unas cuantas pompas arenosas por la boca, hacia su pecho.

—Ooh, lo siento.

Él se echó a reír y empezó a aclararse los ojos con agua para quitarse el jabón y la arena.

Yo me sumergí en el agua, y me aclaré hasta que no quedó rastro de jabón en mi pelo. Volví a agacharme bajo el agua, observando cómo él intentaba quitarse el jabón de los ojos.

De repente me estremecí, y me pregunté cómo era posible que sintiera tanto calor por dentro y tuviera tanto frío por fuera.

—Estás helada —dijo él, y me colocó un mechón de pelo húmedo detrás de la oreja.

—Es cierto. Me parece que deberíamos secarnos.

—Sí.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Seguimos sonriéndonos el uno al otro como si tuviéramos el cerebro igual de congelado que los pies. Me levanté un poco, de modo que el agua sólo me llegaba por debajo de las costillas, y caminé lentamente hacia él, disfrutando de la manera en que sus ojos viajaban por mi cuerpo húmedo. Sabía que la luz distante se reflejaba suavemente sobre mis curvas, y que favorecía a mi cuerpo voluptuoso. Sus ojos oscuros me decían que estaba recreándose en lo que veía, y yo envié una plegaria silenciosa al cielo por ello.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé ligeramente, y susurré contra sus labios:

—Será mejor que te aclares bien, porque ese jabón va a picarte mucho en el pelaje si se seca.

Después me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el lugar en el que habíamos dejado la ropa y la manta. Por detrás de mí oí chapoteos y gruñidos. Era como si un hombre caballo muy grande estuviera intentando librarse de todo el jabón.

Yo me envolví en la manta y comencé a secarme. Ahora tenía mucho frío y me temblaban las manos. Jacob Black salió del agua ruidosamente y se reunió conmigo en la orilla. Al verme temblando, comenzó a secarme con energía. Después fue entregándome la ropa, prenda por prenda. Ya vestida, comencé a secarlo yo a él, y cuando terminé, ya no tenía tanto frío. Doblamos la manta y yo la coloqué sobre su lomo. Después lo tomé de la mano.

Olisqueé el aire.

—¿Ahora olemos mejor? —me preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Si —respondí yo, y arrugué la nariz—. Además, creo que estoy oliendo comida. Algo muy rico.

Él movió las aletas de la nariz.

—Faisán —dijo, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

En vez de moverme con él, le tiré de la mano para que no siguiera avanzando. Me miró con desconcierto.

—Creía que tenías hambre.

—Sí, pero… Bueno, quisiera preguntarte una cosa.

—¿De qué se trata?

Su tono fue amistoso y de curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

—Es… eh… sobre eso del cambio de forma.

Quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero seguí mirando hacia el vacío, como un niño que estuviera preguntando sobre los pájaros y las abejas.

—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que desees.

—¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que puedo —respondió él. Yo estaba mirando a su pecho, pero percibí la sonrisa de su voz.

—¿Esta noche?

Por fin se quedó callado durante un instante. Después me acarició la barbilla. Suavemente, hizo que yo elevara la cara y lo mirara a los ojos.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero esta noche no puedo cambiar de forma.

—¿Por qué no?

Él me pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—El cambio de forma requiere una gran cantidad de energía. Sólo puedo mantener otra forma durante un tiempo limitado, y cuando recupero mi forma verdadera me encuentro en un estado muy débil —esbozó una sonrisa agridulce y añadió—: Por mucho que lo desee, no podemos permitirnos esa debilidad mañana.

—Oh. Lo entiendo.

Demostré mi decepción, y obtuve la recompensa de que su mano se deslizara en una caricia por mi cuello. Me estremecí, y en aquella ocasión no fue debido al frío.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob Black.

Me tomó de la mano, y como había hecho en el día de nuestra boda, volvió la palma hacia arriba y tomó la parte carnosa, con delicadeza, entre los dientes.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica desde sus dientes directamente a mi entrepierna.

—Ten cuidado —le dije en un ronroneo—. Puede que yo te devuelva el mordisco.

—Cuento con ello.

Su mordisco se convirtió en un beso, y yo me deleité al sentir su respiración caliente contra la piel.

Volvimos caminando al campamento, tomados de la mano. Yo estaba más limpia, pero también tenía más frío. Al menos algunas partes de mí estaban más frías. Admiré su perfil fuerte, y me gustó que él aminorara su paso para igualarlo al mío.

Los chicos habían estado muy ocupados mientras nosotros nos bañábamos. Habían encendido dos grandes hogueras a pocos metros de la entrada del establo, y sobre ambas habían puesto a asar animales parecidos a un pollo, cuya carne ya estaba chisporroteando. Vi más pan y queso, y comenzó a hacérseme la boca agua. Le di las gracias a Quil con una enorme sonrisa cuando él me entregó el odre y un pedazo de pan. Yo me senté junto al fuego entre mordiscos al pan y tragos de vino.

Jacob Black se movía entre las dos hogueras, hablando con sus hombres y haciendo cosas de hombre, como por ejemplo, sacarle brillo a la hoja de su espada, que ya estaba impecable. Yo notaba su mirada fija en mí de vez en cuando, y cuando lo miraba a los ojos, sentía la atracción que había entre nosotros de una manera muy agradable, pero también desconcertante.

Tuve la sensación de que había pasado muy poco tiempo cuando los centauros comenzaron a dividir las aves cocinadas. La carne estaba tan caliente que tuve que soplar el muslo que me habían servido. Estaba deliciosa, y no dudé en aceptar una segunda pieza cuando me la ofrecieron.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos alrededor de las hogueras, haciendo la digestión y charlando. Jacob Black permaneció cerca de mí. Quil y Seth compartieron nuestra hoguera. Los otros tres centauros se acomodaron alrededor de la otra. Quil explicó, antes de que yo pudiera preocuparme, que en aquella ocasión los dos centauros desaparecidos estaban haciendo su turno de vigilancia alrededor del perímetro del campamento.

De haberlo pensado con detenimiento, quizá me hubiera parecido extraño que una criatura que era medio hombre y medio caballo pudiera sentarse y conversar después de la cena. Sin embargo, supongo que no podía decir que estuvieran realmente sentados; su parte equina estaba reclinada con las patas bajo el cuerpo, lo cual le confería a sus torsos humanos la apariencia de estar, bueno, sentados. Parecía extraño, pero yo estaba empezando a entender que los centauros lo hacían todo con una elegancia sobrenatural. Lo cual tenía sentido, porque aquello era otro mundo.

De todos modos, nos estábamos relajando, y yo estaba empezando a sentirme caliente y seca, y quizá un poco somnolienta. Quil comenzó a tararear una melodía que se parecía mucho a una de mis canciones favoritas de Enya, pero no podía identificarla. Era vagamente celta. De repente, dejó de tararear, y sonrió mirándome con expectación.

—Estaba pensando que es una lástima que nuestro bardo no esté aquí, cuando me he acordado de que tenemos a alguien incluso mejor —dijo. Había elevado la voz, y los demás centauros nos estaban mirando—. ¡Estamos bendecidos por la presencia de la Amada de Epona! ¡La mejor narradora de historias de Partholon!

Mientras yo palidecía, todos los centauros sonrieron y me animaron. Yo miré a Jacob Black para que me rescatara, pero él tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios y también me estaba animando.

Sé que es poco corriente, pero me había quedado sin saber qué decir.

El júbilo se extinguió lentamente, y Quil me miró como si yo acabara decirle que no podía tomar postre.

—Perdonad, mi señora. Quizá no estéis de humor para contar historias después de todo lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy.

Me miró con aquellos ojos castaños y enormes llenos de lástima. Como un cachorrillo desilusionado.

Demonios.

—No, yo… eh… sólo necesito un momento para, eh, pensar en qué historia quiero contar.

Oh, Dios santo. ¿Qué historia, qué historia, qué historia, qué historia?

Mi pequeño cerebro de profesora comenzó a revisar sus archivos mentales, y ¡tachán! La asignatura de inglés del segundo curso de la universidad vino a mi rescate.

Sonreí a Quil y él, prácticamente, se retorció de placer. Realmente era muy mono.

Durante años yo había tratado de imbuir a mis estudiantes de dieciséis años de la belleza de la balada poética, estoy segura de que sin éxito. Sin embargo, mis esfuerzos por ilustrar a las masas habían tenido un efecto secundario: era capaz de recitar El salteador de caminos y La dama de Renlott de memoria. Me gustan ambas, pero tengo debilidad por El salteador de caminos, sobre todo en la versión que Loreena McKennitt adaptó musicalmente. Loreena le había transmitido a la balada de Alfred Noyes toda la magia irlandesa. Muy trágica, muy céltica. Y más fácil de recitar que la balada original.

Repasé mentalmente las estrofas, sustituyendo algunas palabras, como por ejemplo, «mosquete» por «espada», «gatillo» por «hoja de la espada», etcétera. No había visto armas de fuego desde que había llegado aquí, y me imaginaba que si hubiera ese tipo de armas en este mundo, los centauros las tendrían.

Me puse en pie y erguí los hombros. Ellos me miraron con toda su atención. Yo carraspeé y comencé a recitar:

El viento era un torrente de oscuridad

que soplaba entre los árboles fuertes,

la luna era un galeón fantasmal

que se mecía en un mar de nubes,

la carretera era un jirón de luz de luna

sobre el pantano púrpura,

y el salteador de caminos llegó cabalgando,

cabalgando, cabalgando…

el salteador de caminos llegó cabalgando

hasta la puerta de la posada.

Yo no sé cantar, pero si sé que soy muy buena narradora. A mis estudiantes les encanta que les lea o les recite historias. Hago todas las voces. Según ellos, es genial. Así que quizá yo no sea Loreena McKennitt, con su voz aguda y Suzanne, pero tampoco estaba intentándolo. No canté la balada; la recité con pasión, de una manera expresiva.

Para la segunda estrofa, ya estaban en mi poder.

Tenía un sombrero francés

inclinado sobre la frente,

un puñado de encaje en la barbilla,

un abrigo de terciopelo burdeos,

y pantalones de ante marrón;

se le ajustaban sin una sola arruga,

¡y las botas le llegaban hasta la rodilla!

Cabalgaba con un centelleo de joyas,

la empuñadura de su estoque

lucía bajo el cielo estrellado.

Caminé alrededor de las hogueras mientras continuaba recitando la Suzanne y trágica historia del salteador de caminos, ganándome a mi público. Ellos sonrieron con placer cuando Bess, la hija del terrateniente, trenzó «un nudo de amor rojo oscuro en su largo pelo negro». Me deslicé hacia a Jacob Black mientras narraba cómo el salteador de caminos besaba el cabello ondulado de Bess, y juraba que volvería para estar con ella a la luz de la luna aunque el infierno se interpusiera en su camino.

Entonces erguí la espalda y alcé la barbilla, y me convertí en Bess cuando los casacas rojas la amordazaron y la ataron a la cama, en un intento de usarla como señuelo para atrapar a su amado. Dejé que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando Bess, valerosamente, se atravesó el pecho con una espada y le gritó un aviso a su salteador de caminos para que los soldados no pudieran apresarlo.

Entonces, los centauros abrieron unos ojos como platos, cuando el salteador de caminos averiguó que su amor había muerto intentando salvarlo.

¡Volvió espoleando como un loco,

gritando una maldición al cielo,

dejando a su paso el camino blanco,

convertido en humo,

blandiendo el estoque en lo alto!

Manchadas de sangre estaban las espuelas

al mediodía dorado;

roja como el vino se volvió

su chaqueta de terciopelo,

cuando ellos lo mataron en el camino,

como a un perro, en el camino,

y él quedó tendido, ensangrentado,

en el camino,

con un puñado de encaje en la garganta.

Comencé en la última estrofa en las sombras, entre las dos hogueras, dibujando las palabras con las manos como una maga haciendo ilusionismo.

Dicen que en las noches de invierno,

cuando el viento sopla entre los árboles,

cuando la luna es un galeón fantasmal

que se mece en un mar de nubes,

cuando la carretera es un jirón

de luz de luna sobre el pantano púrpura,

el salteador de caminos llega cabalgando,

cabalgando, cabalgando…

el salteador de caminos llega cabalgando

hasta la puerta de la posada.

Terminé retorciéndome las manos, con la mirada perdida en la distancia, como si estuviera segura de que el fantasma del salteador de caminos cabalgaba hacia nosotros. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, y después, gracias a Dios, rompieron en aplausos, hablando todos a la vez sobre aquellos malditos casacas rojas y preguntándose dónde podrían encontrar a su Bess.

Yo volví junto a Jacob Black, mientras recibía las felicitaciones de la tropa, y me senté en mi tronco.

—Me ha gustado tu historia —dijo Jacob Black, y me pasó el odre de vino. Con agradecimiento, yo tomé un trago.

—Gracias. Es una de mis favoritas.

—Nunca la había oído —dijo él. Su voz sonaba diferente, más contemplativa que curiosa.

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Es una invención mía —respondí. Crucé los dedos por la espalda. No quería plagiar, y le envié una disculpa silenciosa al difunto señor Noyes.

—¿Quiénes son los casacas rojas?

—Los malos. Es una metáfora para el mal —respondí. No parecía que él quedara muy convencido, así que adopté mi actitud de profesora—. El rojo corresponde a la sangre. La sangre tiene una connotación negativa. Por lo tanto un casaca roja sería una alusión a una persona malvada, del mismo modo que el sol que se eleva por un cielo rojo al amanecer es presagio de que se avecina un desastre, y que una mirada enrojecida sería una mirada negativa o mala.

—¿Y quién es el rey Jorge?

—Un tipo inventado —respondí, y volví a cruzar los dedos.

—¿Y qué es un salteador de caminos?

—Es un tipo de ladrón que sólo actúa por los caminos —respondí.

—Ya.

Yo traduje aquello como una expresión «mujer centauro» correspondiente a «qué cuentista eres», pero me comporté como si no hubiera entendido nada.

—Caramba, ha sido un día muy largo —dije. Me estiré y, después de un gran bostezo, añadí—: Creo que voy a acostarme.

Durante un momento, él no reaccionó, sólo siguió mirándome con extrañeza, como si estuviera intentando encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas. Y, de repente, me acordé de que Bella había insistido con vehemencia en que nadie debía saber que yo no era Rhiannon.

Seguramente, tenía buenas razones para ello, pero también me había dicho que podía confiar en Jacob Black. Decidí que iba a mantener la boca cerrada sobre mi procedencia por lo menos hasta que tuviera oportunidad de hablar con Bella de nuevo.

Así pues, miré inocentemente a mi curioso y guapo marido, y después me fijé en la entrada del establo.

—Eh… ¿te importaría entrar ahí primero y asegurarte de que no hay ninguna alimaña arrastrándose ni acechando antes de que me haga una cama de heno?

Su mirada de concentración dejó paso a una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondió, y se dio la vuelta—. Quil, lady Rhiannon necesita dos mantas.

Quil fue a buscarlas obedientemente.

—Ven —dijo Jacob Black. Se puso en pie y me ofreció la mano para ayudarme—. No dejaré que nada se arrastre sobre ti, ni que te aceche.

Yo tomé su mano y juntos entramos a la penumbra del establo. No era muy grande, pero estaba lleno de balas de heno. Jacob Black desató algunas y las movió, y cuando Quil le entregó las dos mantas, ya había dispuesto un nidito muy agradable en la parte delantera del establo. Puso una de las mantas sobre el lecho de heno y me hizo una señal para que me acercara.

—No hay nada que pueda hacerte daño.

—Gracias. No me gustan las cosas que se deslizan sigilosamente, ni las que salen corriendo de un lado a otro.

Me senté en mitad del nido y comencé a quitarme las botas. Jacob Black se inclinó y me ayudó a hacerlo.

Eso me gustaba de él.

El establo estaba oscuro y olía a heno recién cortado. Era muy acogedor.

—¿Dónde vais a dormir vosotros?

—Haremos turnos de guardia, y entre los turnos, descansaremos junto a las hogueras.

—¿Soy la única que va a dormir aquí?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿no sería indecente que me quitara la ropa? —pregunté. Odio dormir con ropa.

—No, creo que no sería indecente —respondió. Su voz se había vuelto de terciopelo líquido otra vez.

Me quité la ropa, la doblé cuidadosamente y la deposité sobre un montón de heno. Yo sabía que él me estaba mirando, y me gustó. Después me tendí sobre la cama y le sonreí.

Él me tapó con la otra manta.

—Buenas noches. Que duermas bien, Rhiannon —dijo.

Sin embargo, no hizo ademán de marcharse.

—¿Cuándo es tu turno de vigilancia? —pregunté. Qué demonios, era mi marido.

—Un poco después de que salga la luna.

—Entonces, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?

—Si tú quieres, sí.

—Sí quiero.

Me incorporé y me hice a un lado para dejarle sitio. Él se reclinó sobre el nido. Era como si estuviera sentado detrás de mí. La parte humana de su torso era alta, pero no tan grande como para que resultara embarazoso. Yo dejé que se acomodara, y después me incliné hacia atrás, de modo que mi cabeza y mis hombros descansaron cómodamente contra su pecho, entre sus brazos. Cambié de posición para mirarlo, todavía entre sus brazos.

Mi pelo se estaba comportando de una manera enloquecida, como de costumbre. Al dejar que se me secara junto al fuego, se me había rizado como el de una gorgona. Él me lo apartó de la cara.

—Lo siento. Molesta demasiado. Debería cortármelo —dije, y soplé para quitarme uno de los rizos de la boca.

Me miró con un pestañeo de sorpresa.

—Las mujeres no se cortan el pelo.

Oh, oh.

—Sería más fácil si lo hiciéramos —dije. Demonios. ¿Habría notado él que yo tenía el pelo más corto que Rhiannon? Añadí apresuradamente—: Cuando Bella me cortó las puntas el otro día, debería haberle pedido que cortara un poco más.

—Quizá el pelo corto sea más cómodo, pero es menos atractivo.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Sí.

Entonces él comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y enredó sus dedos en él. Alzó la mano, todavía atrapada entre mis rizos, se inclinó hacia abajo y enterró la cara en mitad del cabello. Aquel movimiento me atrapó contra su pecho y sentí, más que oí, su suave gemido.

Después sacó la cara de mi pelo y me miró a los ojos. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta mi pelo? —mientras yo susurraba la pregunta, sus ojos viajaron hasta mi boca.

—Me estoy dando cuenta de que me gustan muchas cosas de ti.

Yo sonreí.

—Parece que eso te sorprende.

Él volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

—Es cierto, me sorprende.

—No tiene por qué. Lo que ves es lo que soy realmente.

Antes de que él pudiera iniciar una conversación que Bella no habría aprobado, yo lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé.

Me pregunté si alguna vez me acostumbraría a su contacto. Era como de calor líquido. A medida que él exploraba mi boca, mi mente se trasladó a otros lugares de mi cuerpo, lugares que también me gustaría que explorara. Se me puso la carne de gallina y gemí contra sus labios.

Entonces, él se apartó de mí. Sólo un poco, pero yo sentí la ausencia de su calor como un viento frío.

—¿Por qué has parado?

—Tienes que dormir —respondió él, y me dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo—. Además, yo tengo que parar esto antes de que se me olvide que no puedo permitirme cambiar de forma esta noche.

Bajó el dedo desde mi nariz, y comenzó a dibujar la forma de mis labios. Aquello también me produjo un escalofrío.

Atrapé su dedo entre los dientes y se lo mordí con delicadeza. Me sentí gratificada al notar que él tomaba aire bruscamente. Liberé su dedo con un beso.

—Es un rollo.

—¿Qué es un rollo?

—Un rollo es que no puedas cambiar de forma esta noche.

—Un rollo es algo malo.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, como adolescentes.

Yo me acurruqué contra él, y su calor me envolvió.

—Intenta dormir —susurró contra mi pelo.

—Se me ocurren otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo.

—Relájate y piensa en el sueño.

Su voz sonó tirante, lo cual hizo que yo sonriera contra su pecho.

De repente, una de sus manos comenzó a masajearme los músculos tensos de la espalda. Yo suspiré de placer.

—Eso está muy bien.

Él soltó un gruñido como respuesta, que sonó como una orden ahogada de que me callara. Siguió masajeándome los músculos de la espalda y comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, hacia mis nalgas doloridas y desnudas.

—Ayyy, me duele.

—Lo sé. Estate quieta.

Ahora parecía mi abuela.

Sin embargo, yo me callé. Entre mi agotamiento y aquel masaje cálido e insistente sentí que se me relajaban los músculos. El sueño llegó de repente, y me apoderó de mí.

Al principio mis sueños fueron retazos incoherentes, pero pronto me encontré flotando sobre las dos hogueras y los centauros dormidos. La luna se había elevado por el cielo y era como una rendija de luz en el firmamento lleno de estrellas. En aquella ocasión intenté dominar la sensación de vértigo mientras, contra mi voluntad, mi cuerpo se elevaba más alto y más alto y comenzaba a flotar hacia el noroeste.

Miré hacia la izquierda y vi el brillo del castillo abrasado. Cerré los ojos y le rogué a quien tuviera el control que no me obligara a bajar allí. Al instante tuve una sensación reconfortante de seguridad. Me relajé un poco y abrí los ojos.

No estaba viajando hacia el castillo. Me dirigía hacia unas montañas lejanas. Intenté virar hacia el este para poder ver a Epi y flotar sobre el templo, e investigar lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Sin embargo, como ya sabía, no tenía control real sobre aquel tipo de experiencia onírica.

Mi cuerpo siguió flotando rápidamente hasta que alcanzó el límite del bosque; entonces mi velocidad aumentó tanto que los árboles se convirtieron en un borrón oscuro. Mi cuerpo avanzaba como si hubiera salido disparado de una honda.

Me detuve de repente, ante una estructura erguida junto a la boca de un paso de montaña. Era un castillo grande, casi tan grande como el de mi padre, pero a medida que mis ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que aquél no era como el Castillo de MacCallan. El castillo de mi padre era pintoresco y bello, y aquel otro edificio era imponente y severo.

Y entonces lo sentí. Si hubiera estado de pie, me habría doblado por la cintura. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado la noche en que fui testigo de la destrucción del Castillo de MacCallan. Desde aquella otra fortaleza emanaba la maldad, espesa y asfixBradyte. El eco del horror de aquella noche reverberaba a través de los muros que había debajo de mí, no en forma de sonido, sino de sensaciones. Intenté concentrarme en el castillo y verlo de una manera objetiva, pero las sombras de MacCallan estaban conmigo; la muerte se había apropiado de mi percepción. No podía apartar los fantasmas de aquellos hombres de la cabeza ni del alma.

Parecía que aquel castillo hubiera sido tallado en las montañas. Era un cubo perfecto de muros gruesos y puertas suntuosas. Sus muros eran de una piedra gris y áspera. Mi cuerpo se acercó flotando hasta que estuve exactamente sobre el centro del edificio. El castillo no dormía. Vi muchas hogueras ardiendo en el patio central. Aunque mi cuerpo no podía sentir la temperatura, me di cuenta de que debía de hacer mucho frío, porque las formas que avivaban las hogueras estaban cubiertas con mantas pesadas, y con capas. Me estremecí, y por un momento, tuve miedo de haber tomado por mantas y capas las alas que había visto antes. Sin embargo, cuando una de aquellas figuras se quitó la manta de los hombros vi que era una mujer humana. Mi espíritu se acercó. Todas aquellas figuras eran mujeres, pero se movían metódicamente y no hablaban entre ellas, como si fueran autómatas.

—Las mujeres del Castillo de MacCallan.

Hablé en voz alta y vi que una de ellas volvía la cabeza en dirección a mí. Era joven, seguramente sólo tendría trece o catorce años. Tenía los pómulos altos y los rasgos bellos, los ojos grandes y las pestañas espesas. Miró en dirección a mí, intentando ver algo que no tenía sustancia real. Su cabello era una masa de rizos que atrapaba la luz del fuego y brillaba como una gema.

Sentí tristeza al ver a aquella muchacha tan encantadora. Estaba ocurriendo algo horrible. Lo supe con certeza, supe que estaba mirando, espiritualmente, algo que iba más allá de esclavas secuestradas o del abuso y maltrato de concubinas.

Y entonces oí un ruido espantoso que rasgó el aire de la noche, y la chica que había estado intentando verme se retiró junto al resto de las asustadas mujeres. De nuevo, sus ojos se habían quedado vacíos y vidriosos. Las mujeres se agruparon como ovejas ante el lobo. Se tiraron nerviosamente de la ropa y se envolvieron en las mantas, temblando. Su atención se concentró en una sola dirección. Miraban hacia una puerta cerrada. La puerta era muy grande, y parecía que conducía al salón principal, una gran cámara.

El grito se repitió. Un par de mujeres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero las demás las llamaron nerviosamente.

Otra vez aquel grito, casi inhumano, de dolor puro. No podía soportarlo. Deseé saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con todas mis fuerzas, y quise impedirlo.

Como respuesta a mi plegaria, mi cuerpo avanzó y traspasó aquella puerta siniestra. Me vi flotando cerca del techo de una habitación inmensa. En cada una de las esquinas de aquella sala había una chimenea enorme, y en las paredes, antorchas para iluminarla. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos cosas conseguía acabar con la oscuridad de la estancia. Junto a las paredes había mesas rústicas de madera y gente sentada en unos bancos. La mayoría tenía la cabeza posada sobre los brazos y parecían dormidos. Ninguno hablaba.

Entonces sonó otro grito, seguido de un gemido jadeante, y eso llamó mi atención hacia el centro de la habitación. Había un grupo de gente arremolinada junto a un banco. Al acercarme, me sentí rodeada por ondas de maldad. Mi premonición fue casi palpable. No quería mirar, no quería ver lo que había en aquella mesa, pero mis ojos se negaron a cerrarse.

Todas las personas que rodeaban aquel banco tenían alas. Alas que crujían y se estiraban aunque sus cuerpos permanecieran inmóviles. Respiré profundamente y me preparé mientras mi espíritu flotaba hacia la mesa. Había hallado el origen de los gritos. Era una mujer. Estaba desnuda, pero era imposible distinguir si era joven o vieja. Estaba tendida sobre la mesa, y ensangrentada. Le habían estirado los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le habían atado las manos. Tenía las piernas separadas y las rodillas dobladas, y también le habían amarrado los pies. Su vientre, abultado, ondulada y se contraía como si tuviera vida propia. Ella volvió a gritar y todo su cuerpo tembló.

Las criaturas que la observaban no la tocaron ni intentaron consolarla. Permanecieron en silencio. La única señal de su tensión era el movimiento inquieto de sus alas.

Entonces la mujer parturienta gritó de nuevo, con el terror puro de los que iban a morir. Mientras yo miraba, su pubis se abultó hacia afuera, expandiéndose… expandiéndose… Nunca hubiera pensado que un cuerpo humano podía distenderse tanto. De repente, su pubis explotó en una ducha de sangre que lanzó gotas rojas hacia las alas de su público. De aquel agujero en el cuerpo de la mujer salió algo con forma de cilindro, que parecía envuelto en una piel gruesa y arrugada, teñida del color rojo brillante de la sangre nueva.

Mi mente se reveló contra el horror de lo que estaba presencBradydo, pero mis ojos se negaron a obedecer mis órdenes y no se cerraron, del mismo modo que mi cuerpo se negó a marcharse. En la cavidad del cuerpo destrozado de la mujer, aquella cosa tembló. Había algo que brillaba entre el espantoso tubo de carne. Mis ojos se fijaron en aquel brillo; relucía como la hoja afilada de un cuchillo.

Mi cuerpo descendió hasta que estuve a pocos metros sobre las cabezas de las criaturas.

El tiempo se detuvo. Las criaturas se quedaron congeladas debajo de mí, como si una mano invisible hubiera presionado el botón de pausa. A medida que yo me acercaba, mis ojos se concentraron con más atención en el pedazo de carne deforme que todavía estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de la mujer, y me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a una criatura recién nacida. La carne arrugada era en realidad un par de alas inmaduras, que protegían por completo el cuerpo embrión como un capullo protegía una oruga. La luz de las antorchas parpadeaba y resaltaba dos apéndices en la parte superior de las alas, parecidos a unas garras. Todo el embrión brillaba a causa del líquido amniótico y la sangre.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mi exclamación terminó con el momento de inmovilidad. Alguien giró la cabeza en dirección a mí. Los ojos del monstruo inspeccionaron el aire que había sobre la mesa.

—¡Llevadlo a la caverna de incubación!

Su voz tenía un tono áspero, susurrante. Parecía que las palabras tenían que luchar por salir de su garganta.

Una criatura alada femenina se acercó apresuradamente y sacó el feto de la herida abierta. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo más, las alas de la adulta se doblaron hacia delante, y cubrieron al recién nacido por completo. Rápidamente, ella salió de la habitación, seguida por casi la mitad de las otras criaturas que habían observado el obsceno espectáculo. Yo vi cómo se alejaban y mi mirada se fijó de nuevo en los bancos que estaban alineados contra las paredes. Las figuras que estaban sentadas en ellos se encogieron cuando el grupo pasó hacia la salida, y yo solté un jadeo de terror al darme cuenta de que aquellas formas eran mujeres, mujeres humanas, todas ellas en diferentes estados del embarazo.

Cerca de la mesa surgió un sonido siseante que atrajo mi atención.

La criatura que había hablado todavía me estaba mirando, y yo sentí que mi espíritu temblaba. Intenté mantenerme inmóvil.

—Nuada, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó otra de las criaturas con sumo respeto.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Siento algo. He sentido esta presencia antes, en el Castillo de MacCallan, justo cuando estábamos derrotando al guerrero solitario.

Entonces extendió las alas agresivamente, mientras su mirada abrasadora atravesaba el aire que me rodeaba.

—Casi puedo verla…

De una zancada ágil, saltó sobre la mesa y puso un pie a cada lado del cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer muerta. Ahora estaba justo debajo de mí.

—Tal vez pueda tocarla —dijo y comenzó a estirar uno de sus largos brazos con las garras extendidas.

En mi pecho comenzó a formarse un grito y…


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 11

—¡Aaaahh!

El alarido salió de mi boca con la fuerza de una explosión. El pánico se apoderó de mí, aunque los sentidos me decían que olía a primavera y a caballo, y no a sangre y a terror. Sin embargo, yo tenía la mente entumecida de espanto, y luché violentamente, pataleando y mordiendo las ataduras que me habían atrapado.

—¡Rhiannon! ¡Quieta! ¡Estás a salvo!

La voz de Jacob Black atravesó el hielo de mi miedo. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el establo y dejé de luchar, pero la adrenalina siguió recorriéndome el cuerpo. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

—Oh, Dios. Ha sido horrible.

Él me abrazó.

—¿Ha sido el Sueño Mágico?

Asentí contra su pecho.

—¿Las criaturas otra vez?

—Jacob, he encontrado a las mujeres —dije, y él se apartó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos—. Están en el castillo que hay junto al paso de la montaña.

—El Castillo de la Guardia.

—Sí, tiene que ser ése.

—¿No has estado nunca allí?

—No, claro que no —respondí, sin pararme a pensar si Rhiannon había estado o no—. Pero es grande y cuadrado, y está situado en el extremo de un desfiladero estrecho.

—Ése es el Castillo de la Guardia.

—Están allí. Las criaturas tienen a las mujeres, y deben de haber estado apareándose con ellas… —en aquel punto tuve que parar, y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

Con un movimiento suave, Jacob se puso en pie y me tomó en brazos, envuelta en la manta. Salió hacia las hogueras del campamento y me depositó con delicadeza sobre un tronco.

—Dame el odre de vino —le dijo a Quil, que se había despertado y estaba somnoliento y sorprendido. El centauro obedeció, y me miró con preocupación—. Vamos, bebe —me dijo Jacob Black, y sujetó la bota para que yo pudiera dar unos cuantos tragos de líquido rojo.

—Gracias —dije. Me limpié la boca e intenté controlar el temblor.

—Ahora, cuéntamelo.

Su voz era firme, reconfortante. Me tomó la mano y me la apretó suavemente. Los demás centauros se habían despertado y estaban escuchando. Su presencia me reconfortó. Yo estaba a salvo con ellos.

Tomé aire profundamente.

—Las mujeres estaban allí. Al principio, sólo me di cuenta de que se comportaban como si estuvieran conmocionadas. Entonces oí los gritos, y seguí el sonido hasta una gran habitación. Había una mujer embarazada atada sobre una mesa. Estaba de parto, rodeada de esas criaturas. Mientras yo observaba, una de esas… cosas se abrió paso con las garras para salir de su cuerpo. Era uno de ellos —dije, y apreté con fuerza la mano de Jacob Black—. Y había más mujeres embarazadas en esa habitación. Muchas más. Estaban sentadas, idas, como si sus almas ya las hubieran abandonado. Entonces, una de las criaturas notó mi presencia e intentó agarrarme, y yo me puse a gritar y me desperté.

Terminé con un gran suspiro y tomé otro poco de vino.

—¿Una de ellas sintió tu presencia? —preguntó Jacob.

—Sí. Dijo que casi podía verme. Mencionó la noche en que asesinaron a mi padre. Dijo que también me había sentido entonces.

Jacob se puso en pie bruscamente y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, delante de la hoguera.

—No sabía que también podían atravesar la protección de Epona.

—¿También? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «también»?

Vi que miraba significativamente a los centauros, que lo estaban escuchando con suma atención. Después, volvió la cara lentamente hacia mí. Tenía una expresión dura y remota, como la que tenía la primera vez que yo lo había visto. Tuve un escalofrío al sentir las palabras que él había pronunciado en el exterior del Castillo de MacCallan: «Ya han dejado de esconderse». Como si supiera más de ellos de lo que había mencionado.

—Jacob, ¿qué ocurre?

—Los centauros sabíamos que los Fomorians habían desplegado su maldad en Partholon desde hace tiempo.

—¿Lo sabíais? Pero…

Quil dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a mí con preocupación.

—Mi señora, algunos lo sabíamos y lo creíamos. Otros no creyeron las señales.

—¿Qué señales? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Jacob respondió con calma a mi agitación.

—Sabes que hace poco, justo antes de que nos comprometiéramos, yo me convertí en el jefe de los Black. Y sabes que antes, el Gran Líder de mi pueblo era mi padre.

Asentí, como si supiera a lo que se refería. Él continuó:

—Hace casi un año, mi padre comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña. Al principio, fueron sólo cambios pequeños. Adoptó costumbres nuevas. Por ejemplo, se despertaba y dormía a horas raras. Eran cosas que sólo notábamos su familia y los consejeros más cercanos. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus problemas con el sueño aumentaron. Estaba siempre muy callado, como si se sintiera preocupado o siempre estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos. Todos comenzaron a darse cuenta de que tenía problemas, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se encerró más y más en sí mismo, como si viviera en un mundo propio, oscuro, en el que la perversidad acechaba en todos los rincones, en el que los viejos amigos eran objetos de sospecha.

Jacob Black hizo una pausa. Era evidente que la degeneración de su padre era algo muy doloroso para él, pero controló sus sentimientos y continuó hablando.

—Como seguramente sabes, los Black eligen por consenso tanto a su Gran Líder como a sus Chamanes, no por herencia familiar, siguiendo una llamada espiritual. Para un centauro es un honor que, después de un largo periodo de liderazgo, se aparte de su posición para vivir los años restantes como consejero honorable, permitiendo que un sustituto más joven y más capaz asuma su puesto. Sin embargo, si un centauro es apartado de ese puesto por la fuerza, debido a…

Jacob Black no pudo terminar la frase. Respiró profundamente y añadió:

—No puede haber un deshonor mayor.

El rostro del centauro se endureció, y adoptó una máscara de indiferencia.

—Los Black estaban perdiendo fe en su líder, y mi padre lo sabía, pero parecía que había perdido la capacidad de dominar lo que se estaba apoderando de él. La situación se hizo insoportable. Lo único que evitó levantamientos en su contra fue el gran amor y respeto que había suscitado entre los Black durante todos los años de su liderazgo. Entonces, cuando ya sólo era una sombra de sí mismo, convocó al Consejo de Guerreros, que reunía a todas las cabezas de familia del clan. Se dirigió a ellos y les habló de sus visiones, de sus sueños, que lo habían seguido desde su cama hasta que habían conseguido devorarlo, envolverlo en su maldad. Eran visiones espantosas de sangre y muerte. Se centraban en el Castillo de la Guardia, y después se expandían para apoderarse de Partholon y de las Llanuras de los Centauros, sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad.

La voz de Jacob Black se acalló. Sus recuerdos de aquel aciago consejo se lo habían llevado muy lejos.

—Jacob—dije yo suavemente. Comprendía muy bien su dolor por el padre perdido.

Su expresión se relajó durante un instante, y él irguió los hombros y terminó la historia.

—El resto es fácilmente deducible. La mitad del Consejo pensó que se había vuelto loco, y pidió que fuera alejado del puesto de Gran Líder. La otra mitad lo creyó, y pidieron que se tomaran medidas contra el origen de aquella maldad. El voto se dividió exactamente en dos mitades. La situación permaneció en un punto muerto hasta que llegaron a un compromiso —dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. Me nombraron a mí Gran Líder, sustituyendo a mi padre. Estaban de acuerdo en una única cosa: un Gran Líder que fuera también Sumo Chamán tenía que ser capaz de descubrir la verdad.

En aquel punto se interrumpió, pero la intuición me dijo que había más cosas que yo debía saber.

—Entonces, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿por qué te empeñaste en un matrimonio conmigo?

—Mi padre me habló en privado después de la decisión del Consejo. Me resultó difícil entenderlo, pero no dejó de insistir en que yo debía recabar la ayuda de Epona para luchar contra aquel mal. Tenía que aliarme con la Amada de Epona, seguir la antigua tradición de la unión del Sumo Chamán con la Elegida de Epona. Aunque tú habías dejado bien claro que ibas a romper aquella tradición, mi padre me dijo que acudiera a ver al tuyo y que se lo explicara todo, y que si yo conseguía que El MacCallan me diera su permiso para casarme contigo, tú aceptarías nuestra unión por amor y respeto a él. Ya sabes que ellos eran amigos. Mi padre sentía un gran respeto por el tuyo. Yo le dije que cumpliría sus deseos. Entonces, él me dijo una sola palabra: «Fomorians». Cuando aquella palabra salió de sus labios, fue como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento. A la mañana siguiente, amaneció sin vida.

—Lo siento, Jacob. Tu padre era un gran centauro.

Aunque yo no lo hubiera conocido, estaba segura de que era cierto.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Ahora, los dos nos hemos quedado sin padre.

—Entonces, ésta es la razón por la que te casaste conmigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba sucediendo?

Su mirada se oscureció.

—Si recuerdas nuestra primera reunión para tratar el compromiso, podrás responder tú misma a esa pregunta. No me diste oportunidad para explicarte mis motivos. Rechazaste mi cortejo, me insultaste y te marchaste.

Yo quería decirle a gritos que no había sido yo, pero no quería explicarle todo aquello de la dimensión del espejo y de los dos mundos en aquel momento, frente a todos aquellos centauros con cara de pena. El sentido común me decía que yo no tenía ningún motivo para sentirme enfadada, ni herida. Rhiannon había sido una bruja con Jacob Black. Él tenía todo el derecho a no confiar en ella, es decir, en mí. Sin embargo, mi corazón decía otra cosa. Estaba dolido.

Así que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nos miramos como si fuéramos dos niños que se habían peleado y que no sabían cómo arreglar la situación.

Me sentía muy cansada, y muy afectada por la visión que acababa de tener. Sólo quería dormir, descansar. Le hice una plegaria silenciosa a Epona para que no me enviara más sueños de las criaturas aquella noche.

Me puse en pie, envuelta en la manta. No miré a los centauros, pero oí que me saludaban formalmente, y mientras me marchaba, oí sus «buenas noches, mi señora», que me siguió al establo como una brisa suave. Me acurruqué en mi nido de heno, y cerré los ojos.

Yo sabía, desde el principio, que Jacob Black se había casado conmigo por deber, por obligación. Entonces, ¿por qué me había disgustado tanto al oírlo de sus labios? Y, de todos modos, él no se había casado conmigo, sino con Rhiannon, Encarnación de la Diosa y Amada de Epona. Yo sólo era Renesmee Cullen, una profesora mal remunerada de Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Aquél no era mi mundo, y mi lugar no estaba junto a Jacob Black.

—¿Rhiannon?

No había oído que él se acercaba, y su voz me sobresaltó. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

—No quería asustarte, pero te has ido antes de que pudiera terminar.

Yo suspiré.

—¿Qué más tienes que decir?

—Quería que supieras que no pienso de ti lo mismo que pensaba antes de nuestro matrimonio. No lo entiendo, pero eres distinta.

Sus ojos brillaban suavemente a la luz distante de las hogueras.

—Ha habido algo bueno que ha salido de este mal. Ha hecho posible que yo me uniera a ti. Buenas noches, mi señora. Estaré cerca, si me necesitáis —susurró.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, él se dio la vuelta y salió del establo. Intenté no pensar mucho en la felicidad que me habían causado sus palabras. Pensé que tardaría horas en quedarme dormida, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos, entré en mi Paraíso de los Sueños personal. En aquella ocasión, afortunadamente, pasé el resto de la noche soñando que estaba en una fábrica de chocolates Godiva, que también funcionaba como bodega. Superman y Pierce Brosnan estaban conmigo, peleándose por quién iba a darme un masaje de pies y quién iba a…

Bueno, haceos una idea. Ganó Superman, y quiero decir que no sólo es súper por su capacidad de volar.


	18. Chapter 19

Capítulo 12

Me despertó un delicioso olor a pescado frito. Bostecé y me estiré, y me froté los ojos. Me puse los pantalones, sacudí la manta y me eché las botas al hombro. Después me dirigí, adormilada, hacia la fuente de aquel olor tan bueno.

—Buenos días —dijo Jacob Black, con los ojos brillantes.

—Buenos días —murmuré yo, mientras le entregaba a Quil, que sonreía tímidamente, mi manta, y después me acercaba a la hoguera más próxima. No vi ningún pescado, pero seguía oliéndolo.

Entonces, arqueé las cejas mirando a Jacob Black.

—¿Eso que huelo es el desayuno?

—Sí, es pescado —dijo él, y señaló unos rollos de hoja que estaban amontonados entre las brasas de la hoguera.

Bueno, aquello lo explicaba todo.

Seguramente, él era una persona muy activa por las mañanas, exactamente lo contrario que yo.

Con un suspiro, me puse las botas y me dirigí hacia el río.

Después de terminar con mis necesidades matinales, que incluían lavarme la cara, aclararme la boca con agua fría y frotarme los dientes vigorosamente con el dedo, me sentí más despierta.

Los caballitos estaban masticando felizmente el pescado que había estado dentro de las hojas enrolladas. Se servían de las mismas hojas como plato, y separaban la carne de la espina con los dedos. Yo me senté en mi tronco, junto a Jacob Black, y Seth me entregó un plato de pescado. Era delicioso.

—Está riquísimo.

—Gracias, mi señora —dijeron Seth y Quil, al unísono.

—¿Y el resto de los chicos está pescando, o algo así?

—No. Los he enviado con antelación para que avisen a los guerreros de tu última visión. Viajarán más rápidamente que yo, con tu peso —me dijo, pero estaba sonriendo, así que supuse que el hecho de que yo lo retrasara no le enfadaba mucho—. Ellos informarán a los que se quedaron con Epona, y todos nos encontraremos en tu templo.

—Hay que detener a esos seres —dije yo, que al oír la mención de mis visiones, había estado a punto de atragantarme con el pescado.

—Entre todos, lo conseguiremos —dijo él con convicción.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio. Ellos tres recogieron el campamento rápidamente; enterraron las brasas y cargaron sus alforjas. Jacob Black me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a montarlo, y yo intenté no sentirme demasiado contenta por el hecho de que, claramente, hubiera tardado en soltarme el brazo más de lo necesario.

—Agárrate fuerte. Hoy vamos a viajar a un buen ritmo.

Yo apoyé las manos en sus hombros y él emprendió un galope fuerte. De nuevo, me alegré de normalmente fuera a un paso suave. Sería embarazoso tener que decirle a mi marido que su galope hacía que me castañetearan los dientes.

Encontramos con la carretera que llevaba hacia el sureste, y al entrar en ella, los centauros aumentaron la velocidad considerablemente. La carretera estaba desierta, lo que le confería a aquel día un aspecto extraño, inquietante; además, como si quisiera unirse a aquel sentimiento, el día estaba nublado y oscuro. El cielo estaba gris, pesado, y había una niebla que surgía del río y que ascendía en jirones hacia la carretera.

Los centauros estaban trabajando muy duro aquel día. El torso de Jacob Black brillaba de sudor, aunque su respiración era profunda y relajada. Aquella resistencia me causaba asombro. Intenté no moverme, agarrarme fuertemente a él y no molestar. Reduje en lo posible mis paradas y comí en la montura.

A medida que discurría la jornada, comenzó a lloviznar, y la niebla se hizo más espesa. El mundo se redujo a unos cuantos metros por delante de nosotros. Producía la sensación de que estábamos galopando sin fin, en el mismo lugar, sin llegar a ninguna parte, viajando eternamente. Yo noté que me deslizaba hacia un lado y di un tirón hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que Jacob Black no se diera cuenta.

—Rodéame con los brazos y apoya la cabeza. No te dejaré caer —dijo. Su voz ni siquiera sonaba tensa mientras me hablaba por encima de su hombro—. Vamos, intenta descansar. Ayer no dormiste nada —insistió. Su tono era hipnótico. Yo obedecí. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza en el valle fuerte que había entre sus omóplatos. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente y me deleitaba con su olor y su contacto.

En algún momento, después, abrí los ojos una vez, y había anochecido. Los centauros seguían galopando. Yo noté que la respiración de Jacob Black se había hecho más intensa. Cuando moví mi peso y volví a acurrucarme contra su espalda, él me apretó el brazo de un modo reconfortante.

—Descansa.

Aquella única palabra fue como una droga, y yo volví a relajarme en mi extraño medio sueño.

Volví a despertar porque noté que él aminoraba la velocidad, y que aquel galope interminable se convertía en un trote, y finalmente en un paso lento. Yo me incorporé y me froté la cara con las manos. El ambiente todavía estaba húmedo y hacía fresco, pero la oscuridad estaba dando paso al amanecer.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, pestañeando.

—Queda muy poco para llegar al templo —respondió Jacob Black, y me preocupé al oír que su respiración era fatigosa. También oía a Quil y a Seth respirando pesadamente a nuestro lado.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿No deberíamos parar a descansar un poco?

Entonces, intenté rodear la cabeza de Jacob Black para poder mirarlo a la cara, y le pregunté:

—¿Quieres que camine un poco?

Los tres centauros resoplaron. Quil y Seth se acercaron un poco más a su Gran Líder y lo miraron con preocupación… hasta que hablaron.

—Sí, Quil, Jacob Black tiene pinta de cansado —dijo Seth, y yo me di cuenta de que la aparente fatiga que sentían no conseguía apagar sus sonrisas bobas.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Seth —respondió Quil.

Ambos chasquearon con la lengua con tristeza, mirando a Jacob Black, que había girado la cabeza de lado a lado, observando su intercambio de impresiones.

—Mi señor, si el peso de vuestra señora se os ha hecho demasiado pesado, me gustaría ofrecerme voluntario para relevaros —dijo Quil, como si fuera la personificación de la cortesía y la caballerosidad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era de listillo.

Yo fruncí el ceño y comencé a abrir la boca.

—Y, mi señor, cuando Quil se canse de portar un peso tan ligero y agradable, yo me ofrezco voluntario para aliviarlo de su carga —dijo Seth, e hizo una floritura con el brazo. Después me hizo una reverencia y se apartó con agilidad.

Yo también le fruncí el ceño a él.

—¡De acuerdo! Yo sólo pensaba que…

Y los dos se echaron a reír, interrumpiéndome. Los fulminé con la mirada. Vaya unos tontos.

—Ahorrad aliento para mantener mi ritmo —dijo Jacob Black, en tono de diversión—. Potros descarados —añadió.

Después volvió a emprender el galope, y los centauros, que se estaban riendo, quedaron rezagados y tuvieron que esforzarse por alcanzarlo. Yo notaba que le vibraba el torso, y tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

Le tiré de la coleta, y él me sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Rhiannon, dices unas cosas muy raras.

—Sólo quería ser agradable —refunfuñé—. No quiero cansarte con mi peso, ni nada por el estilo.

Él me apretó la pantorrilla con suavidad, y unos cuantos escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo.

—Eso no podrías hacerlo nunca.

—No estés tan seguro. Quizá me vuelva vieja y gorda. ¿Cómo te sentirías si mi trasero tuviera el doble de tamaño que ahora e hiciera falta la ayuda de Quil y de Seth para que subiera a la silla?

—Rhiannon —dijo él, entre carcajadas—, tú eres demasiado engreída como para engordar.

Yo resoplé por la nariz, imitando el relincho de un centauro. Parecía que me conocía un poco, después de todo. Quil y Seth nos alcanzaron y yo intenté ponerles cara de pocos amigos, pero sus sonrisitas eran demasiado graciosas, y yo también sonreí.

—Pillos irrespetuosos —murmuré en el hombro de Jacob Black.

Él debió de oírme, porque la vibración de su risa se extendió por los dos.

Intenté relajarme y volver a dormitar, pero a medida que se aclaraba la niebla, también iba disminuyendo mi cansancio. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía a las criaturas vampíricas y me preguntaba cómo detenerlas. La inseguridad y el peligro de la situación eran como un plomo en mi mente. Y, de repente, me pregunté por qué tenía que estar tan preocupada. Aquél no era mi mundo. ¿Por qué no estaba concentrándome en volver a casa?

—Agárrate con fuerza, Rhiannon. Aquí el camino está muy empinado.

Jacob Black me agarró ambos brazos y me transmitió su fuerza y su calor, consiguiendo que me sintiera protegida y preciada, algo que no era muy común en la vida de Renesmee Cullen.

Y, demonios, de eso se trataba. Era aquel endemoniado caballo, hombre o lo que fuera. Y Bella. Y Quil, y Seth. Y mi padre, o más bien el padre de Rhiannon, que había muerto antes de la que debería haber sido su hora.

Aquel mundo se estaba convirtiendo en mi mundo. Cerré los ojos y escondí la cara en el hombro de mi marido, y me di cuenta de que una parte de mí ya había echado raíces en aquel lugar.

Maldita fuera Rhiannon y malditos sus tejemanejes. ¿Por qué no podía haberme casado con un abogado agradable y haber criado un par de hijos en un barrio tranquilo de las afueras?

En vez de eso, me veía en aquel extraño mundo, en el que había un centauro por el que yo sentía atracción, unas criaturas que aterrorizaban a la civilización, y en el que tenía el trasero extremadamente dolorido y las piernas entumecidas, además de las axilas sin desodorante.

Como dirían sucintamente mis estudiantes… «¡Vaya un rollo!».

Capítulo 12

Me despertó un delicioso olor a pescado frito. Bostecé y me estiré, y me froté los ojos. Me puse los pantalones, sacudí la manta y me eché las botas al hombro. Después me dirigí, adormilada, hacia la fuente de aquel olor tan bueno.

—Buenos días —dijo Jacob Black, con los ojos brillantes.

—Buenos días —murmuré yo, mientras le entregaba a Quil, que sonreía tímidamente, mi manta, y después me acercaba a la hoguera más próxima. No vi ningún pescado, pero seguía oliéndolo.

Entonces, arqueé las cejas mirando a Jacob Black.

—¿Eso que huelo es el desayuno?

—Sí, es pescado —dijo él, y señaló unos rollos de hoja que estaban amontonados entre las brasas de la hoguera.

Bueno, aquello lo explicaba todo.

Seguramente, él era una persona muy activa por las mañanas, exactamente lo contrario que yo.

Con un suspiro, me puse las botas y me dirigí hacia el río.

Después de terminar con mis necesidades matinales, que incluían lavarme la cara, aclararme la boca con agua fría y frotarme los dientes vigorosamente con el dedo, me sentí más despierta.

Los caballitos estaban masticando felizmente el pescado que había estado dentro de las hojas enrolladas. Se servían de las mismas hojas como plato, y separaban la carne de la espina con los dedos. Yo me senté en mi tronco, junto a Jacob Black, y Seth me entregó un plato de pescado. Era delicioso.

—Está riquísimo.

—Gracias, mi señora —dijeron Seth y Quil, al unísono.

—¿Y el resto de los chicos está pescando, o algo así?

—No. Los he enviado con antelación para que avisen a los guerreros de tu última visión. Viajarán más rápidamente que yo, con tu peso —me dijo, pero estaba sonriendo, así que supuse que el hecho de que yo lo retrasara no le enfadaba mucho—. Ellos informarán a los que se quedaron con Epona, y todos nos encontraremos en tu templo.

—Hay que detener a esos seres —dije yo, que al oír la mención de mis visiones, había estado a punto de atragantarme con el pescado.

—Entre todos, lo conseguiremos —dijo él con convicción.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio. Ellos tres recogieron el campamento rápidamente; enterraron las brasas y cargaron sus alforjas. Jacob Black me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a montarlo, y yo intenté no sentirme demasiado contenta por el hecho de que, claramente, hubiera tardado en soltarme el brazo más de lo necesario.

—Agárrate fuerte. Hoy vamos a viajar a un buen ritmo.

Yo apoyé las manos en sus hombros y él emprendió un galope fuerte. De nuevo, me alegré de normalmente fuera a un paso suave. Sería embarazoso tener que decirle a mi marido que su galope hacía que me castañetearan los dientes.

Encontramos con la carretera que llevaba hacia el sureste, y al entrar en ella, los centauros aumentaron la velocidad considerablemente. La carretera estaba desierta, lo que le confería a aquel día un aspecto extraño, inquietante; además, como si quisiera unirse a aquel sentimiento, el día estaba nublado y oscuro. El cielo estaba gris, pesado, y había una niebla que surgía del río y que ascendía en jirones hacia la carretera.

Los centauros estaban trabajando muy duro aquel día. El torso de Jacob Black brillaba de sudor, aunque su respiración era profunda y relajada. Aquella resistencia me causaba asombro. Intenté no moverme, agarrarme fuertemente a él y no molestar. Reduje en lo posible mis paradas y comí en la montura.

A medida que discurría la jornada, comenzó a lloviznar, y la niebla se hizo más espesa. El mundo se redujo a unos cuantos metros por delante de nosotros. Producía la sensación de que estábamos galopando sin fin, en el mismo lugar, sin llegar a ninguna parte, viajando eternamente. Yo noté que me deslizaba hacia un lado y di un tirón hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que Jacob Black no se diera cuenta.

—Rodéame con los brazos y apoya la cabeza. No te dejaré caer —dijo. Su voz ni siquiera sonaba tensa mientras me hablaba por encima de su hombro—. Vamos, intenta descansar. Ayer no dormiste nada —insistió. Su tono era hipnótico. Yo obedecí. Le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza en el valle fuerte que había entre sus omóplatos. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, al tiempo que inhalaba profundamente y me deleitaba con su olor y su contacto.

En algún momento, después, abrí los ojos una vez, y había anochecido. Los centauros seguían galopando. Yo noté que la respiración de Jacob Black se había hecho más intensa. Cuando moví mi peso y volví a acurrucarme contra su espalda, él me apretó el brazo de un modo reconfortante.

—Descansa.

Aquella única palabra fue como una droga, y yo volví a relajarme en mi extraño medio sueño.

Volví a despertar porque noté que él aminoraba la velocidad, y que aquel galope interminable se convertía en un trote, y finalmente en un paso lento. Yo me incorporé y me froté la cara con las manos. El ambiente todavía estaba húmedo y hacía fresco, pero la oscuridad estaba dando paso al amanecer.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, pestañeando.

—Queda muy poco para llegar al templo —respondió Jacob Black, y me preocupé al oír que su respiración era fatigosa. También oía a Quil y a Seth respirando pesadamente a nuestro lado.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿No deberíamos parar a descansar un poco?

Entonces, intenté rodear la cabeza de Jacob Black para poder mirarlo a la cara, y le pregunté:

—¿Quieres que camine un poco?

Los tres centauros resoplaron. Quil y Seth se acercaron un poco más a su Gran Líder y lo miraron con preocupación… hasta que hablaron.

—Sí, Quil, Jacob Black tiene pinta de cansado —dijo Seth, y yo me di cuenta de que la aparente fatiga que sentían no conseguía apagar sus sonrisas bobas.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Seth —respondió Quil.

Ambos chasquearon con la lengua con tristeza, mirando a Jacob Black, que había girado la cabeza de lado a lado, observando su intercambio de impresiones.

—Mi señor, si el peso de vuestra señora se os ha hecho demasiado pesado, me gustaría ofrecerme voluntario para relevaros —dijo Quil, como si fuera la personificación de la cortesía y la caballerosidad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era de listillo.

Yo fruncí el ceño y comencé a abrir la boca.

—Y, mi señor, cuando Quil se canse de portar un peso tan ligero y agradable, yo me ofrezco voluntario para aliviarlo de su carga —dijo Seth, e hizo una floritura con el brazo. Después me hizo una reverencia y se apartó con agilidad.

Yo también le fruncí el ceño a él.

—¡De acuerdo! Yo sólo pensaba que…

Y los dos se echaron a reír, interrumpiéndome. Los fulminé con la mirada. Vaya unos tontos.

—Ahorrad aliento para mantener mi ritmo —dijo Jacob Black, en tono de diversión—. Potros descarados —añadió.

Después volvió a emprender el galope, y los centauros, que se estaban riendo, quedaron rezagados y tuvieron que esforzarse por alcanzarlo. Yo notaba que le vibraba el torso, y tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

Le tiré de la coleta, y él me sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Rhiannon, dices unas cosas muy raras.

—Sólo quería ser agradable —refunfuñé—. No quiero cansarte con mi peso, ni nada por el estilo.

Él me apretó la pantorrilla con suavidad, y unos cuantos escalofríos me recorrieron el cuerpo.

—Eso no podrías hacerlo nunca.

—No estés tan seguro. Quizá me vuelva vieja y gorda. ¿Cómo te sentirías si mi trasero tuviera el doble de tamaño que ahora e hiciera falta la ayuda de Quil y de Seth para que subiera a la silla?

—Rhiannon —dijo él, entre carcajadas—, tú eres demasiado engreída como para engordar.

Yo resoplé por la nariz, imitando el relincho de un centauro. Parecía que me conocía un poco, después de todo. Quil y Seth nos alcanzaron y yo intenté ponerles cara de pocos amigos, pero sus sonrisitas eran demasiado graciosas, y yo también sonreí.

—Pillos irrespetuosos —murmuré en el hombro de Jacob Black.

Él debió de oírme, porque la vibración de su risa se extendió por los dos.

Intenté relajarme y volver a dormitar, pero a medida que se aclaraba la niebla, también iba disminuyendo mi cansancio. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía a las criaturas vampíricas y me preguntaba cómo detenerlas. La inseguridad y el peligro de la situación eran como un plomo en mi mente. Y, de repente, me pregunté por qué tenía que estar tan preocupada. Aquél no era mi mundo. ¿Por qué no estaba concentrándome en volver a casa?

—Agárrate con fuerza, Rhiannon. Aquí el camino está muy empinado.

Jacob Black me agarró ambos brazos y me transmitió su fuerza y su calor, consiguiendo que me sintiera protegida y preciada, algo que no era muy común en la vida de Renesmee Cullen.

Y, demonios, de eso se trataba. Era aquel endemoniado caballo, hombre o lo que fuera. Y Bella. Y Quil, y Seth. Y mi padre, o más bien el padre de Rhiannon, que había muerto antes de la que debería haber sido su hora.

Aquel mundo se estaba convirtiendo en mi mundo. Cerré los ojos y escondí la cara en el hombro de mi marido, y me di cuenta de que una parte de mí ya había echado raíces en aquel lugar.

Maldita fuera Rhiannon y malditos sus tejemanejes. ¿Por qué no podía haberme casado con un abogado agradable y haber criado un par de hijos en un barrio tranquilo de las afueras?

En vez de eso, me veía en aquel extraño mundo, en el que había un centauro por el que yo sentía atracción, unas criaturas que aterrorizaban a la civilización, y en el que tenía el trasero extremadamente dolorido y las piernas entumecidas, además de las axilas sin desodorante.

Como dirían sucintamente mis estudiantes… «¡Vaya un rollo!».


	19. Chapter 20

Capítulo 13

Los centauros sólo se detuvieron a beber durante las horas siguientes. Yo había vuelto a quedarme sin fuerzas, y tenía que luchar por mantenerme erguida. Afortunadamente, veía el reflejo del sol de poniente en el río, que estaba a nuestra derecha. Eso significaba que estábamos muy cerca del templo. Entonces, Jacob Black elevó el brazo para saludar a alguien que había a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté yo.

—Otro centinela —dijo él.

—Oh… eh… ¿es que ha habido más?

—Por supuesto. Durante las últimas horas hemos saludado periódicamente a quienes enviamos a mantener la vigilancia.

—Eso ha sido una buena idea.

Él soltó un resoplido, y yo cerré la boca. Si no me fallaba la memoria, Epona había sido la diosa de las legiones romanas, además de una diosa celta, y era adorada como deidad de los guerreros. Me pregunté si Rhiannon habría recibido adiestramiento en el arte de la guerra.

Quizá eso le sirviera de ayuda en mi clase del instituto. Quizá.

Los poderosos músculos de Jacob Black se tensaron cuando la carretera emprendió un ascenso gradual. Después giró bruscamente a la izquierda, y ante nosotros apareció el templo. Jacob Black se detuvo bruscamente, y Quil y Seth hicieron lo mismo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Mis ojos se bebieron el templo y el terreno que lo circundaba como los caballos sedientos bebían el agua. La maravillosa muralla de mármol que rodeaba las edificaciones ofrecía su blancura a la mirada bajo la luz del día, y resultaba impresionante. El río rodeaba el templo por el sureste, y las tierras que había a sus pies estaban llenas de viñedos, ya cargados de frutos oscuros.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia entre el paisaje que se extendía ante mí en aquel momento y el que yo había visto cuando salí de allí: había gente, humanos y centauros. Estaban acampados alrededor de la muralla. La brisa agitaba suavemente la tela de las tiendas que habían montado. Hombres y mujeres estaban atendiendo las necesidades de su existencia con eficiencia, vigilando a los animales y a los niños, hablando, cocinando. Era como si me viera en medio de una feria medieval.

Entonces, oí un grito desde muy cerca de nosotros, que se repitió una y otra vez. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia nosotros, y todo el mundo comenzó a elevar las manos para hacernos un saludo de bienvenida.

—¿Avanzamos? —Jacob Black miró a sus dos compañeros, y después los tres me miraron a mí.

Tardé un instante en darme cuenta de que estaban esperando a que les diera permiso.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí, vamos.

Jacob Black se puso a un medio galope animado, como si momentos antes los muchachos y él no hubieran estado intentando recuperar fuerzas. Los hombres, qué monos son. Aunque tuvieran la parte trasera de caballo, se comportaban como hombres al cien por cien.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la gente, ellos se adelantaron para saludarnos, y yo me recordé que era el centro de atención. Entonces comencé a saludar con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa.

—¡Epona!

—¡Salve la Amada de Epona!

—¡Bienvenida a casa, Encarnación de la Diosa!

—¡Amada de Epona, bendícenos!

Yo seguí saludando. Gracias a Dios que he visto muchos programas especiales sobre la familia real en la PBS.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a las puertas de la muralla y a la entrada del templo. Allí entre las sombras, Bella esperaba nuestra aparición. Me alegré muchísimo de verla. Estaba vestida con una cosa vaporosa de color amarillo y tenía las manos recatadamente colocadas ante sí. Mi impaciencia por desmontar debió de hacerse patente en mi forma de montar, porque Jacob Black me ayudó rápidamente. Yo asentí y sonreí a mis adoradores y me acerqué a Bella. Me di cuenta de que Jacob Black y los chicos se habían vuelto hacia la multitud para cortarles el paso y dejar que yo pudiera entrar en casa. Le estaba asegurando a la gente que yo estaba bien, sólo cansada, que volvería a bendecirlos a primera hora de la mañana, bla, bla, bla…

Yo me olvidé de la reticencia de Bella y la abracé con fuerza.

—¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

—Yo también me alegro de que estéis bien, mi señora —dijo ella en tono servil, y yo noté que estaba tensa.

Bajé los brazos y ella me hizo una reverencia. Después me precedió por la entrada. En vez de pasar al patio ajardinado que había frente a nosotras, ella giró y abrió una puerta pequeña, sin decorar. Dentro estaban los dos guardias tan escasamente vestidos que yo recordaba bien.

Antes de seguirla, me volví hacia Jacob Black.

Él me sonrió.

—Descansa y refréscate. Yo iré a que mis guerreros me informen de lo que ha ocurrido durante el tiempo que hemos estado fuera, y me reuniré contigo más tarde… —hizo una pausa y añadió—: En tu habitación.

Su voz se había hecho grave, ronca. Creo que yo me ruboricé.

—Si es eso lo que deseáis, mi señora.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y de repente, a mí me costaba respirar. Olvidé lo cansada que estaba. Olvidé lo sucia y maloliente que estaba. Sólo podía pensar en su pecho cálido y en su boca contra la mía.

—¿Mi señora? —la voz de Bella rompió el hechizo.

—Oh… eh… ya voy —le dije a ella, y después le hice un guiño a Jacob Black—. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que deseo.

Él me lanzó una sonrisa sexy, y yo se la devolví. Después, me apresuré a seguir a Bella, antes de hacer alguna tontería en público, como morder a mi marido.

El guardia cerró la puerta secreta, y yo seguí a Bella por un pasillo que me resultaba familiar.

—Por aquí, señora —dijo.

Torcimos la esquina y vi la puerta de mi habitación, flaqueada por otros dos guardias monumentales. Les sonreí cuando ellos me saludaron, y les di las gracias antes de que cerraran después de mi paso.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, estoy impaciente por contártelo todo! —exclamé, y seguí a Bella mientras ella rebuscaba en mis armarios y sacaba telas vaporosas y escasas.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Bueno, fue horrible… y maravilloso —dije, y sonreí, pero después me sentí desconcertada, porque ella no me devolvió la sonrisa—. Encontramos a mi padre… al padre de Rhiannon. Eso fue espantoso. Habían muerto todos. Nunca había visto nada semejante. Los quemamos. Espero que sea lo que hubiera querido mi padre.

—Estoy segura de que su espíritu lo entenderá.

—¿Lo crees de veras?

—Sí, mi señora —dijo ella, y siguió rebuscando cosas en el armario.

—¿Vas a darme ropa limpia para que pueda bañarme? —mi tono de voz era tan impaciente como yo.

—Sí. Por favor, acompañadme a los baños.

¡Los baños! ¡Completos, con papel higiénico! Estaba deseando experimentarlo. La seguí rápidamente.

Entrar en el baño fue como entrar al cielo. Era tan bello como lo recordaba, todo dorado y nebuloso a la luz de las velas, aunque los candelabros y apliques fueran calaveras. Varias ninfas se acercaron e hicieron reverencias, murmurando bienvenidas cuando yo entré.

—Gracias. Me alegro de haber vuelto.

Y lo decía en serio. Ellas sonrieron tímidamente, pero también con calidez. Me dirigí a la ninfa más alta, cuya belleza esbelta me recordaba a la de Staci, una de mis estudiantes favoritas de todos los tiempos. Cuando hablé, mi voz reflejó el afecto que sentía por su reflejo de mi propio mundo:

—Por favor, di en la cocina que Jacob Black va a cenar conmigo en mi habitación. Y diles que tengo muuucha haaambre.

—¡Por supuesto, mi señora!

La ninfa Staci salió corriendo de los baños.

—Y, las demás, ¿podríais disculparnos? Quisiera estar a solas con Bella.

Ellas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

—¡Qué bueno es poder relajarse! —dije, y observé cómo Bella se ocupaba de preparar las cosas para mi baño—. Eh… mientras estás ocupada voy a… bueno… —señalé los servicios.

—Claro, mi señora.

Después de una experiencia que sólo puedo describir como satisfactoria, volví y comencé a quitarme la ropa sucia.

—Aj. Estas cosas están repugnantes —dije. Me senté junto a la piscina y me quité las botas—. Eh, ¿hay un jabón que huela como el jabón de arena del bosque? —pregunté. Bella me miró sin comprender—. Ya sabes ése que huele a almendras y vainilla…

—Sí, mi señora, lo hay.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar entre los frascos que había junto al espejo. Cuando halló el que quería, se acercó a la piscina y vertió el contenido en el agua caliente. La suave fragancia del jabón se extendió por el ambiente con el vapor.

—Ése es —dije, y olisqueé con satisfacción mientras me quitaba los pantalones y aquel tanga desagradable. Con un suspiro de deleite, me metí en el agua—. Maravilloso.

—Sí, mi señora.

Entre el éxtasis del agua limpia y caliente, el comportamiento de Bella penetró en mi mente. Abrí los ojos y la miré a través del vapor. Estaba recolocando los cepillos y los frascos de jabones y perfumes.

—Bella.

Ella no se detuvo, sino que me respondió con la voz fría de una extraña.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Deja eso y ven aquí a hablar conmigo.

No quería que sonara como una orden, pero ella se irguió con tirantez y se acercó al borde de la piscina.

—¿Qué es lo que deseáis que diga, mi señora?

—¡Quiero saber por qué te comportas como si fuera una extraña! ¡O peor todavía, como si fuera Rhiannon!

La frustración que sentía hizo que hablara malhumoradamente.

—Como bien sabéis, soy vuestra sirvienta, mi señora. Me comporto como corresponde a mi lugar en vuestra morada —dijo, con la mirada baja.

—Tonterías. Creía que ya habíamos resuelto ese problema antes de que me marchara.

—Como digáis, mi señora.

—¡Deja de llamarme tu señora! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú no eres mi esclava? ¡Eres mi amiga!

Finalmente, me miró. Estaba pálida y tensa, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Suzanne es vuestra amiga, no yo.

—Pero tú eres igual que Suzanne, y no puedo evitar querer ser amiga tuya también.

Ella tomó aire profundamente.

—¿Os habríais marchado a mitad de la noche, hacia el peligro y el horror, sin decírselo a vuestra Suzanne? ¿Y sin pedirle su ayuda ni sus plegarias?

Oh. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—No, no lo habría hecho.

—Así pues, ya veis, mi señora, no importa lo que digáis con vuestras palabras, vuestras acciones me demuestran que no somos amigas.

—Oh, Bella, tienes mucha razón —dije. No podía creer que hubiera hecho tan mal las cosas.

—Es mejor que sigamos siendo ama y esclava —dijo ella con resignación.

—¡No! No quería decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que tienes razón al estar enfadada conmigo. He sido una idiota.

—¡Mi señora! Yo no podría estar enfa…

Entonces, la interrumpí.

—Claro que sí. Lo estás, y tienes razón. Yo se lo habría contado a Suzanne, y debería habértelo contado a ti. Me equivoqué. Por favor, perdóname y dame otra oportunidad.

Ella me miró con asombro, pero ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo… yo…

—Siento haber herido tus sentimientos y haber conseguido que desconfiaras de mí.

—Os perdono.

Su expresión cambió al decir aquellas palabras, y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Bien! La próxima vez que vaya a cometer una locura, te avisaré. Así podremos preocuparnos juntas.

—Eso me gustaría.

—A mí también —dije. Con un suspiro, volví a relajarme dentro del agua, feliz por haberlo resuelto—. ¿Te importaría darme algo con lo que pueda lavarme?

Ella me entregó una esponja de color crema.

—Tomad, mi señora…

—Bella, no puedo soportar que me llames así. ¿No podrías tutearme otra vez?

Bella me miró con desconcierto, pero respondió.

—De acuerdo… Rhiannon —dijo, aunque no estaba totalmente convencida.

—Rhiannon. No. No me gusta.

—Significa «majestuosa».

—Era de esperar —murmuré, mientras me frotaba la planta de los pies con la esponja—. Me gustaría que pudieras llamarme Renesmee, pero supongo que no es buena idea.

—No —dijo ella con preocupación.

—¡Ya sé! Mis amigos no me llaman Renesmee muy a menudo. Acortan el nombre y me llaman Renn. ¿Y si reducimos Rhiannon a algo como Rhe, o Rhea?

Dios, tenía los pies asquerosos.

—¿Rhea? —preguntó ella, dubitativamente.

—Sí. Me gusta.

—Bueno, lo intentaré.


	20. Chapter 21

Capítulo 14

—Bella, ¿hay algo con lo que pueda lavarme el pelo? Lo tengo muy sucio.

—Por supuesto… —ella hizo un esfuerzo evidente, y añadió—: Rhea.

Volvió a rebuscar entre los frascos hasta que encontró uno dorado y alto.

—Este jabón para el pelo está hecho de miel y almendras. Es el favorito de Rhiannon, y he pensado que a ti también podría gustarte.

—Tienes razón. Me gusta —dije—. Es extraño que nuestros gustos se parezcan tanto, ¿verdad?

Bella soltó un resoplido muy poco elegante.

—Creo que «extraño» no es una palabra suficientemente intensa para describirlo.

—Espera, voy a mojarme el pelo. Después, te agradecería que me ayudaras a lavármelo bien.

—Encantada, Rhea.

En aquella ocasión, el nombre salió con más facilidad.

Yo me tapé la nariz y me hundí en el agua, y agité la cabeza para que el agua empapara mis rizos enmarañados.

Cuando salí a la superficie, me volví hacia Bella y me senté cerca del borde. Ella destapó la botella y me puso el líquido jabonoso por todo el pelo. Después, las dos atacamos la melena. Tuvimos que repetir tres veces el proceso de lavado y aclarado, antes de que yo me sintiera realmente limpia.

La piscina era magnífica. Tenía un sistema que dejaba salir el agua sucia y jabonosa por un lado, mientras que por el otro entraba agua limpia y caliente. Y era muy grande. El centro tenía la suficiente profundidad como para que yo me pusiera de pie y tuviera el agua por la barbilla.

Ya limpia, me acomodé cerca de la zona por la que fluía el agua, para que mis músculos se relajaran con el calor. Bella se sentó cerca de mí, con las piernas metidas en el agua, como si fuera una niña sentada a la orilla del río.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver el horror de lo que sucedió en el Castillo de MacCallan —me dijo con tristeza.

—Tenía que ir. No quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba ir.

—Sí. Me alegro de que Jacob Black te acompañara.

—No sé lo que habría hecho sin él —dije. De repente, recordé algo que me sobresaltó—. ¡Epi! Ni siquiera he preguntado si ha vuelto a casa sana y salva.

Bella frunció el ceño con confusión, y después su expresión se aclaró.

—La Elegida. La yegua de lady Rhiannon. Sí, los centauros de Jacob Black la escoltaron hasta casa. Está descansando plácidamente en el establo.

—¿Se le ha curado el casco?

—No parecía que tuviera nada malo cuando yo la vi —me dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿os habéis hecho amigas?

—Es estupenda, y a mí siempre me han encantado los caballos.

—Teniendo en cuenta tu nueva situación, ésa es una coincidencia muy afortunada.

—Cierto.

Las dos nos quedamos calladas, pensativas, sopesando las dimensiones a ambos lados de un espejo, las diosas de los equinos, el sexo con los centauros…

—Me gusta de verdad.

Bella me miró con un pestañeo. Inocentemente.

—¿Quién, mi señora?

—Que no me llames así… —dije, y le salpiqué con un poco de agua. Ella se rió—. Ya sabes quién. El señor Alto, Moreno y Equino.

—¿Ya no te disgusta tener que pasar la noche con él? —me preguntó.

—No soy capaz de quitarle las manos de encima —dije, y creo que me ruboricé.

—Ahora hablas igual que lady Rhiannon —dijo Bella, y se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar una risita.

—Y tú hablas igual que Suzanne —dije yo, y nos reímos juntas—. Oh, vaya, eso me recuerda que él iba a ir a mi habitación para darme un informe. Por favor, ayúdame a elegir algo maravilloso que ponerme.

Bella se levantó de un salto y tomó una toalla gruesa en la que yo me envolví rápidamente. Me senté en el tocador, y comenzamos a secar mi pelo.

—Y tenemos el problema de esas criaturas espantosas —dije, y nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo—. Oh, Bella, tuve otro de esos sueños. Las criaturas han apresado a todas las mujeres del castillo. Vi cómo una criatura recién nacida salía del cuerpo de una de ellas, rasgándole la carne y la piel —expliqué con un escalofrío, y Bella abrió mucho los ojos y me tomó de las manos—. Dime que los centauros son fuertes y pueden matar a esas criaturas. Sé tan poco de este mundo… ¿Tengo yo un ejército, o algo parecido? ¿O los soldados de Rhiannon sólo son chicos para pasarlo bien?

—Los centauros son guerreros muy poderosos —dijo ella con firmeza—. Y lady Rhiannon elige a sus guardias por su capacidad para la lucha, aparte de sus otras habilidades y… sus otros atributos.

Yo le apreté las manos y me volví hacia el espejo.

—Por lo menos es una viciosa inteligente.

Bella sonrió.

—Hablando de ser inteligente… Me siento como una idiota, porque no conozco nada de este mundo. ¿No tiene Rhiannon un mapa, o algo que puedas mostrarme? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era el Castillo de la Guardia. Jacob Black debe de pensar que soy tonta.

—Sí, hay un mapa de Partholon en tu habitación —me dijo ella. Después me preguntó—: ¿Sabes que tienes que realizar una ceremonia de bendición para todo el mundo, mañana por la mañana?

—Se me había olvidado —respondí. Estupendo, como si no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones—. ¿No puedes ocupar tú mi lugar?

Bella se quedó horrorizada.

—¡No! Tú no eres lady Rhiannon, pero de todos modos eres la Amada de Epona, y nuestra Suma Sacerdotisa.

Yo abrí la boca para interrumpirla.

—Tienes el Sueño Mágico. Sólo eso es prueba del favor de Epona.

Intenté de nuevo abrir la boca.

—Y la yegua te quiere y te acepta.

Cerré la boca.

—Eres la Amada de Epona, y la líder espiritual de la gente. Ellos cuentan contigo, tanto como los estudiantes contaban contigo en tu antiguo mundo. No puedo creer que vayas a fallarles.

Me puse a pensar. Quizá pudiera recordar una breve bendición para el día siguiente, que hiciera hincapié en los sentimientos celtas. Yeats siempre fue uno de mis favoritos, y entre Renkespeare y él, y algún otro a quien pudiera plagiar, quizá encontrara suficiente material como para salir del paso. Comencé a repasar poesías y soliloquios…

—Alza la cabeza, Rhea. Deja que termine tus ojos.

Yo parpadeé y obedecí, vagamente sorprendida al darme cuenta de que, mientras yo estaba ensayando mentalmente, ella me había transformado en Cenicienta antes del baile. Terminó de maquillarme los ojos y me entregó un tarro de brillo para los labios. Después, me mostró dos paños insignificantes de seda para que los inspeccionara.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—Sí —dije, y tragué saliva—. Me gustaría dejar algo para su imaginación.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¡Dices unas cosas muy raras!

—Me parece que me gusta el verde con el ribete dorado.

El otro atuendo era de una tela blanca demasiado transparente para mi gusto.

—El verde le va muy bien a tus ojos —dijo ella, asintiendo.

Bella me ayudó a vestirme rápidamente, envolviéndome en la seda.

—Ese diseño dorado es muy bonito —dije—. ¿Qué es?

Bella estaba sujetando el broche en la boca, y me respondió a través de los labios fruncidos.

—Calaveras, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Debería habérmelo imaginado.

Finalmente, me prendió el broche en el vestido, sobre el hombro derecho, y me entregó un par de sandalias de color crema con un poco de tacón. Cuando me hube atado las cintas, Bella terminó de colocarme los pliegues de seda del vestido y me observó atentamente. Asintió, como si estuviera satisfecha consigo misma, y se volvió hacia el tocador para abrir las tapas de unas cajas muy decoradas. Mientras ella removía el contenido, me di cuenta de que había destellos, y miré por encima de su hombro.

Las cajas estaban llenas de joyas.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿todo eso me pertenece?

—Ahora sí —dijo ella.

—Supongo que a Rhiannon le daría un ataque de nervios si alguien tocara su botín.

—Más o menos —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues vamos a cargarme de joyas.

—Muy bien.

Como ya he mencionado, el gusto de Rhiannon era muy parecido al mío, y eso también sucedía en lo referente a la joyería. Tenía collares, broches y pendientes de diamantes, topacios y ámbar. Era como si alguien hubiera volcado allí varias bandejas de Tiffany's.

Mientras intentaba no balbucear, conseguí decidir qué piezas quería ponerme: un collar de brillantes que descansó pesadamente entre mis pechos, casi desnudos, un par de pendientes de oro y perlas y un brazalete de diamantes enormes y redondos, unidos con eslabones de oro. Estiré el brazo y admiré el fuego de los brillantes. Eran maravillosos.

—Que no se te olvide esto —dijo Bella, y me mostró una corona que ya había llevado antes.

Era una preciosidad, pero yo vacilé.

—¿No crees que es demasiado?

—Rhiannon siempre la llevaba. Es signo de vuestra nobleza y condición. Sólo la Suma Sacerdotisa y Amada de Epona puede llevar esta corona.

Yo decidí seguir las indicaciones de mi instinto.

—Entonces, creo que la dejaremos aquí. Esta noche sólo quiero ser la Amada de Jacob Black —dije, y miré a Bella con preocupación—. Sin embargo, no quiero enfadar a mi diosa. ¿Crees que a Epona le importará?

Bella me dio un abrazo suave, tan parecido a los de Suzanne que a mí se me encogió el corazón.

—Epona querría que honraras a tu marido y que fueras feliz.

—Bien. Pues entonces, volvamos a mi habitación —dije, y me encaminé hacia la puerta—. Y yo iré primero. Tengo que empezar a aprender el camino. Si me confundo, me comportaré como una bruja. No creo que nadie note nada fuera de lo común en eso.

Cuando salimos del baño, los dos adorables ornamentos de la puerta se cuadraron. Yo les sonreí.

—Buen trabajo.

Llegamos a mi habitación sin ninguna novedad, y de nuevo, los guardias que vigilaban la puerta se cuadraron. Yo no pude evitar quedarme mirándolos mientras pasaba al interior del dormitorio.

Y me tropecé con la ninfa que era igual que Staci.

—¡Oh, mi señora! ¡Perdonad mi torpeza!

Se inclinó ante mí, temblando. Parecía que iba a postrarse a mis pies.

Yo me agaché y le apreté el hombro, y le dije que no se preocupara, pero ella se encogió y se protegió la cara con las manos.

—¡No voy a pegarte! —balbuceé.

Ella seguía temblando, y me miró entre los dedos. Yo me volví hacia Bella pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, y ella me dijo, formando las palabras con los labios, que la muchacha se llamaba Tarah.

—Tarah, por favor, ha sido culpa mía. No estaba mirando por dónde caminaba, y me tropecé contigo.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas y, lentamente, se apartó las manos de la cara.

Me sorprendió de nuevo lo mucho que se parecía a Staci. Tenía su pelo largo, oscuro y brillante, sus ojos castaños y su tipo de supermodelo.

Yo le sonreí y mantuve las manos muy quietas, como si ella fuera un potrillo nervioso. La muchacha me sonrió.

—Se-señora, yo… había preparado la habitación para vuestra cena —dijo, secándose las lágrimas—, y me quedé para ver si todo era de vuestro agrado.

Yo miré detrás de ella y vi una mesa preciosa, puesta para dos, con dos divanes situados con los cabeceros muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Es maravilloso. Por favor, ve a avisar de que traigan la cena poco después de que llegue Jacob Black.

Ella me hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia la puerta.

—Tarah —dije yo, y ella se detuvo—. Creo que en el pasado me he comportado muy mal —la muchacha abrió unos ojos como platos y yo continué—. Y me disculpo por ello. Las cosas serán distintas de ahora en adelante.

—¡Sí, mi señora!

La expresión receptiva y alegre de su rostro hizo que yo me enfureciera todavía más con Rhiannon.

—Gracias, Tarah.

Su sonrisa iluminó todo el vano de la puerta mientras salía.


	21. Chapter 22

Capítulo 15

—¿Acaso Rhiannon no se controlaba? —le pregunté a Bella cuando estuvimos a solas de nuevo.

—Es la Elegida de Epona. No tenía que controlarse.

—Eso no es verdad. ¿Cómo es posible que la gente le fuera leal a Rhiannon si es tan detestable? Me refiero a las mujeres. Me imagino cómo conseguía la lealtad de los hombres —dije.

—Rhiannon es una mujer muy poderosa —respondió Bella, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Entonces, recordé algo importante.

—Bella, no me has contado cómo se las arregló Rhiannon para intercambiar su sitio con el mío a través de esa explosión de fuego sin que ninguna de las dos nos quemáramos —pregunté. Eso, suponiendo que Rhiannon también hubiera sobrevivido.

—No lo sé con certeza. Ella no me lo revelaba todo.

—Pero ¿no tienes alguna idea?

Bella suspiró y me miró, por fin.

—Ella hizo varios rituales de prueba —dijo, y se estremeció al recordarlo—. No tuvieron éxito. La gente con la que intentó intercambiarse estaba… herida… cuando aparecieron. No sobrevivieron.

Yo asentí para que continuara.

—Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de enviar algo inanimado desde este mundo, algo que pudiera transportar su poder, con una de esas personas.

—¡El ánfora!

—Sí, envió un ánfora funeraria ceremonial, una que se usaba para hacer libaciones sobre las tumbas de las generaciones pasadas de Elegidas —Bella hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Su siguiente prueba fue más exitosa.

—¿Más exitosa? —no me gustó el sonido de aquello.

—El sirviente sobrevivió. Durante un rato.

—Ay.

—Sí. Lady Rhiannon volvió a hacer ayuno y meditación. Parece que entonces descubrió una respuesta. Tenía un sirviente favorito, un Chamán llamado Bres. No era como Jacob Black; adoraba a dioses oscuros cuyos nombres es mejor no pronunciar.

—¡Pues entonces no los digas! —toda aquella conversación me estaba produciendo un mal presentimiento.

Bella asintió y continuó.

—Llevaron a cabo una ceremonia oscura el día en que tú viniste a este mundo. Estalló una tormenta horrible.

—También hubo una tormenta repentina la tarde de mi accidente.

—Bres y ella se marcharon a la zona desértica que hay al borde del lago Selkie, en las afueras de Ufasach Marsh. Ella siempre decía que yo tenía que estar cerca, así que fui con ellos, pero me resultó muy difícil entender lo que estaba ocurriendo a causa del viento y de la lluvia.

Mi Mustang y yo entendíamos perfectamente lo que estaba describiendo, aunque desconocía los sitios que estaba nombrando.

—Eligieron una casa abandonada para prenderle fuego. Incluso en mitad de la tormenta ardió con unas llamas de mil demonios. Bres entró en el edificio, recitando un encantamiento que me hacía daño a los oídos por su intensidad. Entonces desapareció y en su lugar apareció otro hombre, con la misma forma de Bres, pero que evidentemente no era el Chamán. Salió de la casa completamente histérico.

Bella se interrumpió y tomó un largo sorbo. Después continuó hablando.

—Rhiannon se colocó tras él y le cortó el cuello. Recogió su sangre en una copa y se la bebió. Pasó el resto del día echando encantamientos sobre su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó el atardecer, se quitó la ropa, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y extendió los brazos, y entró en el edificio todavía en llamas como si lo estuviera abrazando.

Yo me estremecí, al recordar la extraña visión de mí misma cuando el ánfora estalló en una bola de fuego.

—Entonces el edificio explotó y desapareció. Y yo te encontré inconsciente entre las ruinas.

Me sonrió valientemente.

—Me pregunto si consiguió llegar a mi mundo.

—Sí lo consiguió —dijo Bella en un tono monótono.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. De lo contrario no se conformaba.

—Bueno, la escuela pública va a ser un duro despertar para ella. Me encantaría ser una mosca posada en la pared durante su primera reunión con unos padres. Por lo menos, nos hemos librado de ella y de ese tal Bres.

—Sí.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

—Eh, ¿Bres era alto y esquelético con un aliento apestoso y la piel muy blanca?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Bella, y pestañeó de la sorpresa—. ¿Lo viste?

—Hablamos brevemente antes de que comenzara la tormenta. Era escalofrBradyte.

Nos estremecimos las dos a la vez.

—Me alegro de que me encontraras —le dije, y le apreté la mano.

—Yo también.

Ella me devolvió el gesto cariñoso, y la calidez de nuestra amistad le devolvió el color a un mundo que se había vuelto temporalmente pálido.

—¿Qué te parece si me enseñas el mapa antes de que Jacob Black comience a derretirme la mente?

Bella se puso en pie, sirvió para las dos unas copas de vino y después se acercó con ellas a una puerta que había en un extremo de la habitación. La abrió y ambas entramos a una estancia maravillosamente decorada, con sofás, una mesa de lectura, una chimenea y las paredes llenas de estanterías y estanterías de…

—¡Libros! —grité, y entre corriendo en la sala, a punto de tirar a Bella al suelo—. Creía que esta puerta daba a un armario —pase los dedos con reverencia por los lomos de piel—. Dios, adoro los libros.

—Lady Rhiannon también. Tenía muy ocupados a los escribanos.

Bella se acercó a una de las paredes y subió hasta el último peldaño de una pequeña escalera de madera. Estiró el brazo hasta la última estantería y desenrolló un mapa.

—Esto es Partholon.

—¡Vaya!

El mapa desenrollado casi tocaba el suelo. Estaba hecho de un material tejido que me recordaba a la seda, pero era más grueso. Era asombroso. Su belleza me atrajo y quise tocar su suavidad. Me acerqué y pasé las manos por su superficie con una ligera caricia.

—¡Ay! ¡Me ha dado un calambre!

Bella estaba encantada.

—Ésa era la última prueba. La chispa que se origina entre el mapa sagrado de Partholon y la Amada de Epona sucede sólo cuando la Suma Sacerdotisa lo toca.

Yo me protegí los dedos y di un paso atrás cautelosamente.

—Podías haberme avisado.

—¿Lo habrías tocado entonces?

—Seguramente no.

—Por eso no te lo he dicho.

—Qué listilla —dije, con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a estudiar el mapa desde una distancia prudencial y vaciaba lentamente mi copa de vino.

El Templo de Epona estaba señalado con un hilo de oro y se encontraba al sureste de Partholon y al norte del río Geal, que cruzaba el mapa de este a oeste. El río nacía al noreste de las Montañas Tier, y tenía varios ramales: pude ver uno al oeste, el río Calman, y justo antes de su desembocadura en el Mar de B'an, el río Clare. Con interés contemplé una estructura llamada Templo de la Musa, situada en un punto de unión entre el río Geal y el río Calman, en la orilla oeste de este último. Después me fijé en la zona oeste del mapa, que el Mar de B'an recorría en toda su longitud, salpicado de acantilados. El Castillo de MacCallan se alzaba atrevidamente al borde de un acantilado. Suspiré con tristeza y miré hacia el norte, hacia el Castillo de la Guardia, situado en un desfiladero entre montañas de picos blancos. Debajo del Castillo de la Guardia y entre éste y el Templo de Epona se extendía un gran lago azul, llamado lago Selkie. Ufasach March estaba al este. Al norte del lago y al sureste del Castillo de la Guardia se alzaba otro castillo llamado Castillo Laragon. No recordaba haber pasado sobre un lago ni sobre otro castillo, y sentí un escalofrío de miedo al observar la zona entre el Castillo Laragon y el Castillo de la Guardia.

De repente un ruido interrumpió mi concentración.

—Seguramente será una de tus sirvientas, que te trae el aviso de Jacob Black —dijo Bella con una sonrisa mientras yo me ruboriza—. Le diré que puede anunciarlo en un momento.

Yo volví a mirar el mapa e intenté asimilar el resto rápidamente. Vi que existían otros tres castillos, pero ninguno tan cercano al Castillo de la Guardia como el Castillo Laragon o el Castillo de MacCallan. Sólo tuve tiempo de fijarme en que las tierras cubiertas de hierba de las afueras de Partholon tenían el nombre de Llanuras de los Centauros, cuando Bella volvió a aparecer con una sonrisa, seguida de la ninfa Staci.

—Mi señora, Jacob Black pregunta si puede reunirse con vos en vuestra habitación —dijo, y me hizo una dulce reverencia.

—Gracias, Sta… eh… Tarah. Por favor, hazlo pasar y trae también nuestra cena.

—¡Sí, mi señora! —respondió. Verdaderamente estaba contenta.

Bella y yo volvimos a la habitación principal.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —dije, e intenté no moverme con inquietud.

—Intenta ser tú misma —me dijo Bella con una mirada bondadosa, y me colocó uno de los rizos en su sitio—. Él ya está predispuesto a quererte, ¿sabes?

—No, no lo sabía —respondí, sorprendida.

—Eres la Amada de Epona. La diosa siempre predispone al Sumo Chamán de los centauros para que sea tu compañero.

Llamó a la puerta, y Bella respondió cuando yo vacilé.

—¡Adelante!

Jacob Black entró en la habitación, y yo sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Obviamente, se había bañado. Su pelaje resplandecía como el sirope de arce caliente (lo llevaba suelto, así supe lo largo y espeso que era), estaba bien cepillado y le caía libremente como una cortina oscura sobre los hombros de bronce. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero oscuro con un bordado de oro, que lucía casi con tanta magia como sus músculos cuando andaba.

Lo cual hizo que yo me diera cuenta de que no se había movido desde que la puerta se había cerrado tras él. Se había quedado inmóvil, acariciándome con los ojos.

—Bienvenido, mi señor —dijo Bella, y yo percibí una sonrisa en su voz.

—Gracias, Bella —respondió él, y el hechizo se rompió. Jacob Black se acercó a mí—. Perdona mi silencio, estaba embelesado con la belleza de mi señora.

Me tomó la mano derecha, y se llevó la palma hacia los labios. Nuestros ojos quedaron atrapados de nuevo, y yo noté que se me aceleraba la respiración.

Dios, era muy grande.

Y musculoso.

Y cálido, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—Buenas noches, Jacob. Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Rhiannon.

Noté su respiración caliente en la palma de la mano, y sus labios vacilaron cerca del pulso de mi muñeca.

Durante un segundo me pregunté si iba a morderme otra vez, aunque no me importaba. No lo hizo, y yo suspiré cuando él me soltó la mano.

—Si no necesitáis nada más, mi señora, os deseo una buena noche y…

—¡No! —Bella se detuvo de camino hacia la puerta. Jacob Black me miró, sorprendido por mi estallido—. Quiero decir… por favor, quédate hasta que llegue nuestra cena. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar —ambos se me quedaron mirando fijamente. Bajo su confuso escrutinio, me acerqué nerviosamente a uno de los divanes y volví a llenarme la copa de vino—. Me gustaría que Bella oyera tu informe y, bueno, ella tiene mucha sabiduría acerca de… cosas —dije. Todavía estaban mirando, y yo me volví hacia Jacob Black para explicarme—. Es mi amiga, y valoro su juicio.

—Por supuesto, Rhiannon —dijo él—. Entonces debe quedarse.

Jacob Black se sentó en el otro diván. Bella le sirvió una copa de vino, y se la entregó. Yo la miré y suspiré.

—Bella, sírvete tú también vino y siéntate aquí conmigo.

Ella asintió, mirándome con extrañeza, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Creo que algunas veces tarda unos instantes en acordarse de que no voy a gritarle ni golpearla. Volví a concentrarme en el centauro.

—Entonces, ¿ya se están preparando las tropas para la batalla?

—Sí. He enviado aviso a las Llanuras, y los centauros se están reuniendo. Comenzarán a llegar en los próximos días. Tu guardia, como siempre, está preparada para protegeros a ti y al templo. He convocado una junta de guerra en tu nombre. Dentro de siete días todos los líderes de los clanes habrán llegado, y entonces podrás informarlos de lo que te ha revelado Epona. Todos juntos idearemos una estrategia para combatir la maldad de los Fomorians.

—Jacob, me gustaría que tú dirigieras la junta de guerra. Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estás a cargo de nuestra seguridad.

—Pero, Rhiannon, por derecho, tú deberías dirigir la junta.

Estupendo.

—Sí, pero como mi marido, te estoy pidiendo que asumas esa función en mi lugar.

Miré a Bella con la esperanza de no estar cometiendo un error, pero no parecía que ella estuviera asustada. Todavía.

—Si es eso lo que deseas, lo haré, por supuesto.

—Gracias. Y hay algo más que me preocupa —dije, y miré a Bella—. Cuando estábamos estudBradydo el mapa, me di cuenta de que el Castillo de Laragon está muy cerca del Castillo de la Guardia. ¿Han recibido aviso en Laragon sobre lo que está sucediendo?

—Sí, se enviaron palomas mensajeras el primer día, y los centauros han acudido para ayudarlos a preparar su defensa.

—Entonces, ¿crees que las criaturas no se quedarán en el Castillo de la Guardia? ¿Piensas que atacarán de nuevo?

—Sé muy poco sobre ellos, pero me parece que no van a conformarse con lo que han tomado ya.

—¿Nadie tiene alguna información, aunque sea básica, de esas… cosas?

—Fomorians —dijo Bella, para ayudarme con la palabra.

—Sí, Fomorians —repetí yo. La miré a ella y después miré a Jacob Black—. ¿No dijiste que sabías algo sobre ellos por las leyendas?

—Sólo sé que cuando fueron vencidos, hace mucho tiempo, se exiliaron en las montañas. Y que tenían poderes oscuros y bebían la sangre de los seres vivos.

Más buenas noticias.

—¡Entonces son vampiros!

—¿Vampiros? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Suspiro. Supongo que no habían leído a Bram Stoker.

—Los vampiros son criaturas que se alimentan de la sangre de los otros. Normalmente, son seres muy desagradables. No les gusta viajar a la luz del día. Sólo se les puede matar de ciertas maneras y…

De repente la expresión confusa de Jacob Black cambió.

—Tal vez los Fomorians tengan debilidades, como esos vampiros.

—¿Y cómo vamos a averiguar si las tienen?

Los tres nos miramos. Entonces se me encendió la bombilla de la cabeza. ¡Claramente, necesitábamos un profesor!

—¿No tenemos un historiador en el templo? —me volví hacia Bella—. Ya sabes, un profesor de historias antiguas…

—Sí, por supuesto, mi señora. Se llama Edward.

Curiosamente, ella se sonrojó. Incluso sus orejas enrojecieron.

Me pregunté qué le ocurría.

—¡Bien! ¿Podrías, por favor, ponerte en contacto con él, decirle lo que necesitamos investigar, y traérmela mañana por la mañana, antes de que yo tenga que bendecir a la gente?

—Lo haré, mi señora.

Bella bajó la mirada y la clavó en la copa de vino. Pensé que debía averiguar cuál era su problema con la profesora.

—Bien. Me alegro de que eso esté resuelto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. En aquella ocasión pude responder por mí misma.

—¡Adelante!

Tarah entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su preciosa cara.

—Mi señora, ¿puedo traeros la cena?

Yo le sonreí.

—Sí, me gustaría.

Ella se apartó y dio una palmada imperiosa. Entonces comenzaron a entrar sirvientes en la habitación. Todos portaban bandejas que despedían aromas deliciosos.

Volví a sonreir a Tarah.

—¡Buen trabajo!

—¡Dijisteis que teníais hambre, mi señora! —respondió ella. Estaba tan contenta con mi aprobación que pensé que se iba a salir de su piel de porcelana.

—Sí, tengo hambre.

Mis ojos encontraron los de Jacob Black, y compartimos una sonrisa secreta.

Sí, ciertamente teníamos hambre…

Mientras los sirvientes llenaban nuestros platos, Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse en pie y hacerme una reverencia.

—Me ocuparé de lo que hemos hablado, mi señora —dijo. Después se volvió para inclinarse hacia Jacob Black—. Os deseo una buena noche, mi señor.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Sí, gracias, amiga. Como siempre tienes mi amor, además de mi agradecimiento por tu lealtad.

Bella no se ruborizó ni se quedó sorprendida por aquella frase que todo el mundo debía de considerar poco corriente por mi parte. Se limitó a lanzarme una mirada de gratitud y salió elegantemente, con la cabeza alta. Hubo un momento de silencio, y después los sirvientes, confusos y silenciosos, la siguieron.

Rhiannon debía de haber sido una bruja horrible.

La puerta se cerró.

Yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Y ahora que estábamos solos, me sentía increíblemente nerviosa. Me puse a mirar con gran interés la comida que tenía en el plato.

—Vaya, esto tiene un aspecto maravilloso.

Con entusiasmo, pinché un pedazo de algo que parecía pollo y me lo metí en la boca.

—Sí, maravilloso.

La voz de Jacob Black había recuperado el tono susurrante. Eso me provocó escalofríos desde los dientes hasta los dedos de los pies. Y por todas partes entre medias.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Tenía un codo apoyado en el brazo del diván. En la otra mano tenía la copa de vino. Ni siquiera estaba fingiendo que tuviera interés en la comida.

Yo tragué rápidamente.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Su sonrisa lenta atrajo mi mirada hacia sus labios carnosos.

—No. He cenado antes de venir a tu habitación.

—¡Ya has cenado!

¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Yo también habría cenado.

—Disfruto viendote comer —dijo—. Verdaderamente, te encanta la comida.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón.

Yo todavía me sentía incómoda.

—Pero yo no quiero cenar sola.

Él se quedó sorprendido.

—No estás cenando sola. Yo estoy aquí.

—Sí, eso es cierto —murmuré, a través de aquello que sabía a pollo.

Jacob Black se echó a reír.

—Eres muy graciosa. No sabía eso de ti.

—Bueno, nunca te acostarás sin saber algo nuevo.

—Eso es cierto.

Parecía que le había gustado el dicho. Supongo que los clichés funcionaban bien en este mundo.

Yo mastiqué la comida y lo observé atentamente.

—No parece que hayas hecho un viaje tan duro, llevando una pasajera, y prescindiendo de dormir durante varios días.

En realidad, parecía fuerte y fresco, guapísimo, para ser más exactos.

—Me ha gustado llevar tu carga —su voz ronca era muy sugerente—. Y mi resistencia es mayor que la de un hombre humano.

Yo tomé un pedazo de langosta de una cola abierta. Goteó mantequilla y yo la succioné con la boca.

Oí que se le cortaba el aliento.

Lentamente, me lamí el líquido de los labios.

—Ya lo habías mencionado antes.

—Sí, lo había hecho.

Me complació darme cuenta de que su respuesta sonaba tensa.

—No creo que te haya dado las gracias por seguirme. Nunca lo habría conseguido sin ti. Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. La próxima vez que necesites emprender una búsqueda, por favor permíteme que te acompañe desde el principio.

Antes de succionar otro pedazo de langosta, dije con un ronroneo:

—No se me ocurriría salir de casa sin ti.

Con la lengua, atrapé otra gota de mantequilla de mis labios, y después saboreé la carne blanca y la mastiqué lenta y deliberadamente. Tragué y volví a lamerme los labios.

—Te llamaré señor American Express.

Él estaba hipnotizado y vagamente confuso.

—¿American Express? ¿Quién es?

La langosta se había terminado, así que tomé una fresa azucarada y la mordí delicadamente, mientras observaba como él me observaba a mí.

—Es alguien que me permite tener exactamente lo que deseo —expliqué, y lamí el jugo de la fresa de mis dedos—. Mmm, esto es buenísimo.

—Sí, buenísimo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. No creía que estuviera hablando de la fresa.

Tomamos un poco de vino. Yo intenté comportarme recatadamente mientras nos estudiábamos el uno al otro. Se me había subido el vino a la cabeza, y estaba empezando a perder inhibiciones. En realidad, nunca había tenido un problema de inhibición. Sin embargo, el asunto del hombre caballo había sido un poco sobrecogedor al principio.

¡Y de eso se trataba! Jacob Black había dejado de ser un hombre caballo para mí. Noté que mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa seductora. De repente, entendía lo que debía de haber sentido la Suzanne al enamorarse de su Bestia. Él era mi marido, y yo lo deseaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era estirar el brazo y podría acariciarlo.

Dejé la copa de vino en la mesa y me incliné hacia adelante. Su brazo derecho todavía descansaba en la curva del diván. Lentamente, posé los dedos en su bíceps y se lo acaricié, hacia abajo, hasta que terminé en su palma. Él cerró los dedos cálidos alrededor de mi mano. No tiró de mí, como habría hecho un hombre humano. En vez de eso, me acarició la muñeca y esperó, permitiendo que fuera yo quien decidiera cuándo quería acercarme a él, o si quería acercarme a él.

Y aquélla fue una decisión muy fácil.

Me puse en pie y caminé hasta el otro lado de su diván. Él movió el cuerpo para quedar frente a mí. Como ya he mencionado, es un tipo muy grande. Aun estando yo de pie, y él reclinado, nuestras cabezas seguían sin estar al mismo nivel, pero al menos no era como una torre sobre mí. Me acerqué a él y, de inmediato, el calor que irradiaba me envolvió. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, elevé los brazos y posé las manos en sus hombros. Después, cuidadosamente, deslicé las manos, deleitándome al principio con el tacto de su chaleco, y después con la suavidad del vello de su pecho. Elevé los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Él me estaba mirando con intensidad.

—Me encanta acariciarte —susurré.

—Me alegro.

Aquella voz… no creo que haya oído nunca un sonido tan seductor. Era una caricia verbal. Encendió llamas por todo mi cuerpo.

Deslicé las manos hacia el interior del chaleco y viajé por su pecho amplio. Descendí para acariciar las líneas de su estómago musculoso, deteniéndome en los bordes firmes y disfrutando del modo en que él temblaba bajo mis caricias.

Bajé hasta el lugar en que su cuerpo humano se volvía caballo. Entonces mis manos se detuvieron.

Se negaban a explorar más allá. Inesperadamente, me sentí paralizada por el miedo a lo desconocido. Volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hay una cosa que debes creer —me dijo entonces—: Yo nunca te haría daño. No debes tenerme miedo.

—Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí.

—Te prometo que nunca haré nada que te resulte incómodo.

—¿Me deseas?

Mi voz tembló, y me pregunté con impaciencia si quería escuchar un «sí» o un «no» como respuesta.

—Te deseo más de lo que tú podrías entender.

El tono erótico había desaparecido de su voz, sustituido por una triste resignación. Con la mano, sin tocarme la piel, siguió la silueta de mi hombro y mi brazo, hasta el lugar en el que mi mano se había detenido, en su cintura, y entonces suspiró y posó su mano sobre la mía. El calor de aquella caricia me provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

La resignación callada de su respuesta acabó con los últimos vestigios de mi temor. Me sentía como un nadador que se estaba preparando para saltar desde un acantilado.

Contuve la respiración y pregunté:

—¿Quieres quitarte el chaleco?

Su expresión seria se transformó en una sonrisa, y arqueó una ceja, observándome con suma atención mientras se despojaba del chaleco y lo dejaba en el suelo, junto a nosotros.

Era magnífico, todo músculos bronceados y líneas esculpidas. Mis manos encontraron su pecho de nuevo, y con las yemas de los dedos, dibujé círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Él emitió una risa breve, y me agarró las manos.

—¿Tienes cosquillas?

—Sólo ahí.

Nos pareció divertido, y nos reímos juntos. Me di cuenta de que nos habíamos relajado, y después de una pausa momentánea continué mi exploración por su pecho, por su estómago musculoso, y más abajo todavía. Cuando encontré su pelaje espeso con las yemas de los dedos volví a mirarlo a la cara. Tenían una expresión abierta y cálida, y una sonrisa de ánimo en los labios. Sin dudarlo más, seguí acariciándolo.

—Es magnífico.

Me acerqué más a él y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Terminé de hablar contra sus labios.

—Todo tú eres magnífico.

Con un gemido, me abrazó y me ciñó contra su pecho desnudo. Nuestros labios se encontraron y yo me sentí inmersa en su calor y su sabor. Me tomé mi tiempo besándolo, y no parecía que a Jacob Black le importara.

El calor de su cuerpo era muy seductor. Mientras yo le mordisqueaba los labios y succionaba su lengua, sentí que él dominaba toda su pasión, a medida que su respiración se hacía más profunda y sus músculos se tensaban y temblaban bajo mis manos erráticas. Mantuvo las manos inmóviles, posadas en mi espalda, mientras me permitía que me sintiera más y más cómoda acariciándolo. Aquel tipo de seducción calmada estaba funcionando muy bien para él. En poco tiempo, yo estaba frotando mi cuerpo contra su pecho y, bueno, finalmente le tomé una mano y la posé sobre uno de mis senos.

La calidez de su mano y la aspereza de su piel hicieron que mi pezón se endureciera, lo cual fue muy evidente a través de la fina tela de mi vestido. Jugueteó con mi pezón durante un rato. Después dibujó un rastro caliente con la boca por un lado de mi cuello, se recreó un momento sobre mi clavícula y comenzó a besarme lentamente la curva del pecho hasta que sus labios encontraron mi pezón. El hecho de que yo todavía estuviera vestida no lo hizo vacilar. El calor y la humedad de su boca atravesaron la fina seda de mi ropa, y consiguieron que a mí se me escapara un gemido. Entonces abrió los labios y atrapó el pezón, y la tela que lo cubría, y succionó y mordisqueó delicadamente.

—Oh, eso es estupendo —susurré, y me arqueé contra su boca. Tuve la sensación de que mi cuerpo iba a derretirse contra el suyo.

—Mmm.

Jacob elevó la cabeza y me besó. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo le correspondí. Justo cuando comenzaba a darme vueltas la cabeza, él interrumpió el beso, pero no me soltó. Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Yo sabía que estaba sonrojada, y sentía los labios deliciosamente hinchados y húmedos.

—¿Ha desaparecido tu miedo?

No hubo ningún titubeo en mi respuesta.

—Sí.

Di un paso hacia atrás. Él me miró con curiosidad, pero me permitió que escapara de sus brazos. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, abrí el broche que mantenía mi vestido en su sitio. Deslicé la tela por un hombro, y mis pechos quedaron desnudos. Con un solo tirón de la gasa que me rodeaba la cintura, quedé en pie en una balsa de tela sedosa, vestida sólo con un tanga, las sandalias, y una sonrisa.

Dejé que él me observara, y disfruté de verdad de la expresión hambrienta de su rostro.

Entonces él me abrazó y me estrechó contra sí, y se puso en pie bruscamente, levantándome del suelo. Caminó decididamente hacia mi enorme cama y me sentó sobre el colchón. Se agachó y comenzó a desatarme las sandalias, y me besó el empeine de cada pie. Después de descalzarme, me levantó por la cintura hasta que estuve cerca del borde de la cama, y yo apoyé las manos en sus hombros para guardar el equilibrio. Él me acarició el cuerpo hasta que encontró la parte superior de mi tanga, y después lo deslizó hacia abajo hasta que me despojó de él. Volvió a abrazarme y me besó suavemente. Después se inclinó hacia abajo y me tendió en la cama, soltándome de mala gana antes de dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

—No tardaré mucho, pero tengo que pedirte que no me hables hasta que el cambio se haya completado.

Yo asentí, intrigada.

Él cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse como si estuviera hablando rápidamente consigo mismo. Al principio yo no podía oír sus palabras, pero enseguida su voz aumentó de volumen, y el tempo de su letanía fue aumentando. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a elevar la cabeza con lentitud, a la vez que los brazos.

Sus cánticos sonaban misteriosos y antiguos, y varios de ellos se repetían una y otra vez. Jacob Black siguió elevando la cabeza y los brazos, hasta que sus manos estuvieron directamente sobre él, y su cara miraba hacia el techo. No estaba gritando, pero la intensidad de sus palabras era increíble, y yo sentí que todo el vello del cuerpo se me ponía de punta.

Entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Al principio parecía que él estaba brillando, pero aquel brillo se movía. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era el brillo lo que se movía, sino su piel.

Su piel se iba difuminando, parecía que sus músculos encogían. Yo no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Tenía una expresión de dolor intenso. Quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero él me había advertido que mantuviera silencio, y las palabras se me congelaron en la garganta.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápidamente. Su cuerpo explotó en una lluvia de partículas ligeras y la luz se hizo tan intensa que tuve que protegerme los ojos con las manos. Un grito de dolor resonó contra las paredes de la habitación. Entonces la luz desapareció. La habitación quedó casi a oscuras en comparación con la luminosidad anterior, y mis ojos tardaron un momento en adaptarse. Cuando recobré la visión, se había formado una figura nueva. Estaba arrodillado en el lugar exacto que había ocupado Jacob Black. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y la cara oculta por una espesa capa de pelo oscuro y familiar. Tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo, y la otra todavía alzada sobre la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una fina capa de humedad, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Alzó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Los efectos del dolor habían marcado las arrugas de su cara. Parecía mayor, y tenía una vulnerabilidad poco característica. Sin embargo, me sonrió.

Su voz sonó áspera.

—Probablemente, debería… —carraspeó y continuó— haberte avisado de lo de la luz.

—¡La luz! —exclamé. ¿Acaso pensaba que sólo tenía que advertirme de eso? Me acerqué a él toda prisa, pero me detuve a medio camino porque temía que, si me acercaba demasiado, pudiera causarle dolor—. ¿Estás bien?

Él respiró profundamente y se puso en pie. El primer paso que dio hacia mí fue tembloroso, pero a medida que se acercaba, vi de que los temblores de sus piernas se calmaban, y cuando finalmente estuvimos frente a frente ya había recuperado el control.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Sonrió de nuevo y me acarició la nariz con el dedo—. Cambiar de forma es difícil.

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta! —le acaricie el pecho tímidamente. Seguía siendo cálido y sólido—. Parecía que estabas sufriendo mucho.

Él me tomó la mano.

—No hay nada valioso que no tenga un precio.

Yo pensé en sus palabras mientras observaba su nueva forma. Se había convertido en un hombre muy alto, seguramente de casi dos metros. Su piel era del mismo color bronceado, salvo que en esta ocasión le cubría todo el cuerpo. Tenía las piernas largas y musculosas. Y estaba desnudo. Seguí con los ojos la línea de su pecho hasta su cintura, y más abajo todavía. Muy desnudo.

Era exactamente igual que un hombre humano, y obviamente, era muy feliz por estar allí. Verdaderamente, tenía un tiempo de recuperación muy corto.

Carraspeó, y yo lo miré a la cara.

—¿He pasado la inspección como hombre humano? —preguntó, y yo me alegré al oír que su voz había recuperado su acento grave y sexy.

—Absolutamente.

En realidad quería gritarle que sí, pero me limité a demostrarle mi admiración por su masculinidad abrazándolo y apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Él me tomó en brazos y se sentó sobre la cama, conmigo sobre su regazo. Tomó uno de mis senos con una mano, bajó la cabeza y atrapó mi pezón desnudo. Al poco tiempo, alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Tenía la voz ronca.

—Dime si hay algo que quieras que haga. Nunca he hecho el amor como hombre.

Yo respondí rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Susurré contra su boca:

—Yo tampoco he hecho el amor como hombre, pero algo me dice que se nos va a dar bien.

Su suave carcajada se transformó en un gemido cuando yo guié su mano hacia la humedad que había entre mis piernas.

Ah, y me había equivocado en una cosa: se nos dio mucho mejor que bien.


	22. Chapter 23

Capítulo 16

—Creía que habías dicho que el cambio de forma te dejaba en un estado muy débil —dije, sin aliento, después del tercer incidente de «mucho mejor que bien». Estaba acurrucada contra él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Él sopló algunos de mis rizos indomables antes de responder.

—Siento los efectos después de haber recuperado mi forma original. Y no puedo permanecer en ninguna forma durante más de una noche —me inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y observó mi cara con seriedad—. ¿Entiendes que no puedo convertirme en ser humano permanentemente?

—Por supuesto —le acaricié la mejilla y dije—: No eres humano. Eres un centauro. Lo sé. Pero eres mi marido, seas humano o centauro. O cualquier otra cosa en lo que te conviertas.

Una expresión de alivio se reflejó en su preciosa cara, y me besó la frente con dulzura.

—Sí, soy tu marido.

—Me alegro de que lo seas.

Suspiré de satisfacción y me acurruqué más firmemente contra él.

—Yo también.

Posé una pierna sobre la suya, y él encontró con la mano la parte trasera de mi muslo. Con una caricia larga y cálida comenzó a frotarme desde la corva hasta la nalga, y de nuevo hacia abajo. Se me cerraron los párpados; el masaje era como una droga. Intenté permanecer despierta, porque no quería perderme ninguna de nuestras horas nocturnas.

—Shh —susurró él en mi pelo—. Descansa. Yo voy a estar aquí.

Asentí contra su pecho y me abandoné a un sueño profundo y plácido.

Me desperté al sentir un beso cálido en la mejilla. La luz tenue y limpia de la madrugada penetró a través de mis párpados, y yo los cerré con más fuerza. Sentí otro beso y recordé dónde estaba, y con quién. Sonreí y bostecé, y abrí los ojos lentamente.

Primero noté el origen de la luz, y me sorprendí, porque me di cuenta de que entraba por una pared lateral de la habitación. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observé que había unas enormes ventanas que daban a un jardín lleno de rosas. Estaban orientadas al este, y la aurora de color malva empezaba a cubrir las flores y a penetrar en mi dormitorio.

Entonces, la montaña en sombras que había junto al borde de la cama se movió, y se inclinó para besarme una vez más. Yo extendí la mano y me encontré con la seda que le cubría la pata delantera. Pasé ligeramente los dedos por su pelaje, y tiré juguetonamente de un poco de pelo.

—Buenos días —dije, con la voz tomada de sueño—. La luz me ha sorprendido. Pensaba que esas cortinas tan enormes cubrían más pared, no ventanales y un jardín.

—¿Qué? Rhiannon, ¿cómo no vas a conocer tu propio dormitorio?

La pregunta de Jacob Black me despertó del todo. Había metido la pata seriamente; él me estaba observando con suma atención.

—Oh, Dios, eh… He tenido un sueño muy extraño. Mi habitación estaba completamente cambiada, y… eh… era tan real que he pensado que había ocurrido de veras…

Él abrió la boca para hacerme más preguntas. Decidí que la distracción era la mejor táctica, así que me puse en pie sobre la cama y me lancé a sus brazos. Automáticamente, él me atrapó, y yo me puse a mordisquearle y besarle el cuello.

—Ya estoy despierta —dije.

Noté que su pecho vibraba de risa, y me relajé.

Pensé que hablar con Bella sobre el motivo por el que no podía decirle a Jacob Black quién era en realidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Jacob Black me dejó sobre la cama y yo me envolví en una sábana para cubrir mi desnudez.

—¡Adelante! —dije.

Bella entró en el dormitorio. Nos sonrió de manera cómplice, y dijo:

—Mi señor, mi señora. Espero que hayáis tenido una noche rica en experiencias.

Jacob Black soltó un resoplido, que me hizo suponer que él sí, y yo me ruboricé.

Ella continuó hablando con una gran sonrisa.

—Rhea, he pensado que tal vez quieras bañarte y arreglarte antes de bendecir a la gente —íbamos mejorando, ya se atrevía a tutearme delante de Jacob Black.

Yo tenía las mejillas ardiendo cuando asentí.

Bella tenía los ojos brillantes de diversión. Se dirigió hacia Jacob Black.

—Quizá mi señor quiera unirse a nosotras. Estoy segura de que las sirvientas y yo podríamos lavarlo y arreglarlo adecuadamente, también —dijo, y prosiguió sin poder contener su alegría—: Varias sirvientas ya han dicho que se ofrecen voluntarias para la tarea.

A Jacob Black se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa voraz, y yo me puse rápidamente en pie, con cuidado de no tropezarme con la sábana, y le di un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

Sentí satisfacción al oír que un gruñido interrumpía su risita. Él me rodeó con un brazo y me ciñó contra su costado, seguramente para que no pudiera golpearlo otra vez.

Sin mirarme, respondió:

—Creo que me bañaré en las dependencias de los guerreros. Tengo que hablar con los guardias del turno de noche antes de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, te doy las gracias por un ofrecimiento tan hospitalario —dijo, y me apretó el hombro.

—Eso es—dije yo.

Me aparté de él y seguí a Bella hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, necesito darme un baño.

Tuve la sensación de que se estaban riendo de mí. Al pasar ante las ventanas me vi reflejada en el cristal, envuelta en una sábana arrugada, con el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones y la cabeza alta, como si quisiera salir con una gran dignidad.

Yo también empecé a reírme, y cuando llegué junto a Bella, ella me puso el brazo sobre los hombros y las dos nos desternillamos de risa. Jacob Black me había seguido, y yo me giré a mirarlo.

—¿De verdad se han ofrecido voluntarias para lavarlo?

—En realidad, estaban discutiendo por tener el privilegio.

Nosotras lo miramos con la cabeza ladeada, y fingimos que estudiábamos al centauro con atención. Él tenía las manos en la cintura, y nos miraba como si estuviéramos chifladas.

—Mmm, es un centauro muy guapo. ¿No te parece, Rhea? —preguntó Bella.

—Creo que, ahora que lo mencionas, tiene una cruz ancha y fuerte, y yo puedo dar fe de su… eh… digamos que de su resistencia —dije.

Solté un gritito cuando el objeto de nuestro escrutinio se adelantó rápidamente y me tomó en brazos. Bella se apartó de su camino y abrió la puerta. Mientras él me sacaba de la habitación, estaba refunfuñando algo como «desde luego… una buena cruz…», pero yo no podía estar segura del todo, por la risa de Bella. Miré por encima del hombro de Jacob Black y la vi siguiéndonos, intentando sin éxito controlar sus carcajadas. Yo me abracé al cuello de Jacob Black y me sujeté fuerte. Estaba muy segura de que él iba a ocuparse de que la sábana no se me cayera.

Pronto llegamos a la puerta del baño, y los guardias nos hicieron un saludo marcial. Después, me dejó en el suelo, se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo.

Yo floté detrás de Bella hacia los baños.

Entré al servicio mientras Bella reunía los frascos de jabón y los cepillos, y después dejé caer la sábana al suelo y me metí al agua.

Bella se sentó al borde de la piscina y me entregó la esponja y el frasco de jabón que tanto me gustaba.

—Parece que la noche ha ido muy bien —me dijo.

—Cariño, la noche ha sido espectacular.

Compartimos una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿has visto el Cambio? —me preguntó con gran curiosidad.

—Es lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida —le dije—. ¿Tú nunca habías visto a nadie cambiar de forma?

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó, y me miró con asombro durante un momento. Después sonrió—. Se me olvidaba que tú no puedes saber esas cosas. Hay muy pocos cambiadores de forma, y el Cambio es sagrado para ellos. Sólo pueden presenciarlo otros Sumos Chamanes, o las compañeras de los Sumos Chamanes. Después del Cambio, un Chamán puede celebrar una ceremonia o un servicio para la gente con la forma que haya adoptado, pero nunca cambia de forma en público.

—Entonces, ¿no sabías que es muy doloroso para ellos?

—¡No!

—Ése debe de ser el motivo por el que no quieren que la gente lo vea. No quieren que los demás sepan lo mucho que sufren.

Bella me tomó la mano enjabonada entre las suyas.

—¿Fue tan duro para él?

Yo asentí.

—Pero me dijo que no había nada de valor que no tuviera un precio.

—¿Y crees que la noche merecía la pena el precio que tuvo que pagar?

—Él se comportó como si la mereciera.

—Entonces, deberías creerle y no permitir que eso ensombrezca tu placer.

Hasta que no habíamos hablado de ello, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había estado molestado aquello.

—Supongo que sabe lo que hace.

—Eso parece.

Suspiré con melancolía, mientras me enjabonaba bien.

—Bella, él es maravilloso.

—Y siente una gran devoción por ti.

—Bella, ¿y si no es cierto? ¿Y si por la que siente devoción es por Rhiannon, y cuando averigüe quién soy yo en realidad, cambia de opinión?

La sonrisa de Bella fue bondadosa.

—Te ama a ti.

Yo me mordí el labio.

—Quizá deberías decírselo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con un sobresalto—. Tú dijiste que tengo que mantener mi identidad en secreto.

—Eso era antes de que él te quisiera.

—No sé, Bella. Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros es demasiado nuevo.

—Tienes miedo de decirle la verdad —dijo Bella.

—Tengo miedo de perder lo que he conseguido con él.

—Creo que subestimas al Sumo Chamán, pero también creo que eso cambiará con el tiempo. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, él guarda sus secretos.

Me pareció que su voz tenía un tono triste, e iba a preguntarle por qué, pero entonces, ella me dijo:

—Rhea, tienes que salir ya del baño. Debes bendecir a la gente poco después de que el sol haya subido por el cielo lo suficiente como para reflejarse en el río.

Yo salí del agua de mala gana, y me envolví en una toalla gruesa que me entregó Bella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Lo que tardemos en ponerte el ropaje ceremonial. Debemos darnos prisa… —dijo, y me condujo hacia el tocador.

—¿Y por qué no llamas a un par de sirvientas para que nos ayuden si nos queda tan poco tiempo?

—Anoche, cuando salí de tu habitación, Tarah vino a verme y me dijo que varias de tus sirvientas se sentían mal —dijo ella, y me sonrió con ironía—. Creo que seguramente, sólo están cansadas de atender las necesidades de todas las familias que han llegado al templo. Puse a tus doncellas a cuidar a los niños. Supongo que deberías reprenderlas por su pereza.

—De ninguna manera. Yo siempre odié cuidar niños. Deja que duerman.

—Estarán contigo durante la ceremonia. Espero que después del descanso de esta mañana, se recuperen.

Yo sonreí, pero sentí una punzada de nerviosismo.

—¿Y qué demonios tengo que hacer? —pregunté, y comencé a maquillarme la cara mientras Bella me cepillaba el pelo.

—Cerca de la ribera del río…

—El río Geal, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Significa «brillante». El ramal oeste, que se une con el río Geal en el Templo de la Musa, se llama…

—¿Cal… algo?

—Calman, que significa «paloma». Juntos forman el río de la Paloma Brillante, cosa que entenderías si vieras cómo son cuando se unen. Los rápidos parecen pájaros brillantes y blancos.

—Genial. Sigue. Siento haberte interrumpido.

—Montarás a Epona… —en mi cara apareció una gran sonrisa— hasta la sagrada colina de Tor, junto al río. Allí, a lomos de la yegua, bendecirás a la gente mientras el sol bendice al río.

—¿Tengo que decir algo en particular? ¿Alguna bendición ritual que tenga que llevar a cabo? —pregunté, con la esperanza de que Bella me proporcionara las líneas.

—No, lady Rhiannon siempre inventaba sus propias plegarias —dijo ella, con una expresión preocupada—. Lo hiciste muy bien en el día de tu boda, así que pensé que no tendrías problemas para inventar otra.

—¡No! —exclamé yo, y Bella me miró con asombro—. Es decir, sí, puedo inventar una bendición.

Ella sonrió con alivio.

Era positivo que una de las dos supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Y no me refería a mí, precisamente.

—¿Y cuánto tiene que durar la ceremonia?

—Oh, no mucho. La bendición matinal es un servicio breve que la Elegida de Epona lleva a cabo una vez cada quince jornadas, para recordarle a la gente que Epona los ama, cuando comienzan su día. En la primera noche de luna llena debes hacer un ritual de danza y sacrificio.

Oh, magnífico. Lo esperaba con impaciencia.

—Entonces, ¿no debo mencionar el problema de los Fomorians esta mañana? Suponía que era parte del motivo por el que tenía que hablar con la gente.

—Rhea, creo que deberías mencionar que estamos armándonos, y deberías pedir la protección de Epona contra esta plaga, pero… bueno… —apartó la mirada con incomodidad.

—¿Qué? De veras, Bella, no sólo quiero que me des consejo, sino que lo necesito. Por favor, dime la verdad. Siempre.

Su expresión me dio a entender que había tomado una determinación, y ella me miró a los ojos en la imagen del espejo.

—No creo que debas hablar de los detalles de la guerra con la gente. Aprovecha la oportunidad para anunciar que has nombrado a Jacob Black Jefe de los Guerreros. Él es sabio, y conoce la batalla y a los hombres.

Me miró con timidez y añadió:

—Puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que tengas adiestramiento para dirigir a los hombres en la batalla.

¿Era aquélla su primera pista?

—Tampoco creo que tú tengas tanta… eh… experiencia como lady Rhiannon en las cosas de los hombres.

—Eh, no. Y gracias por el consejo. Estoy de acuerdo —le dije. Ella se quedó aliviada—. Demonios, deja de preocuparte por molestarme.

Ella no me entendió.

—Quiero decir que no tienes que preocuparte por herirme en el ego. Dependo de ti, así que sé sincera conmigo.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. Ahora, tengo que ponerme la dichosa vestimenta ceremonial.

—Ponte esto mientras voy por la túnica —me dijo, y me entregó la pequeña corona. La belleza de aquella joya, como siempre, me pilló por sorpresa.

—Espero que haya pendientes a juego con esta cosa.

—Sí —dijo Bella, mientras se acercaba a uno de los muchos armarios que había en una de las paredes de la habitación—. Busca en la caja que tienes más cerca. Ahí hay unos pendientes y un brazalete a juego.

Yo estaba acaricBradydo todas las joyas alegremente cuando ella volvió.

—Aquí tienes —me dijo, y me entregó otro tanga de seda, que parecía hecho de oro líquido. Estaba empezando a creer que Rhiannon tenía fobia a las braguitas.

—Ahora ponte de pie y estira los brazos. Normalmente, esto requiere una técnica complicada.

Yo me situé frente a Bella y obedecí. La cascada de lo que parecía oro líquido, que ella estaba manejando alrededor de mi cuerpo, me intrigó. Me quedé inmóvil mientras ella envolvía y envolvía y envol…

—¡Eh! ¿Es que esto no tiene parte superior?

Había terminado. No había utilizado ningún broche. La falda era larga, pero tenía varias aberturas, incluso más de las que tenía normalmente la ropa de Rhiannon, así que me imaginaba que la tela caería maravillosamente sobre Epi cuando yo estuviera montada a horcajadas sobre ella. Eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, la parte superior de la vestimenta me estaba causando mucha tensión. Se cruzaba intrincadamente por mi torso, pero dejaba mis pechos totalmente desnudos.

—Rhea —dijo ella, a punto de reírse al ver mi expresión de horror—, este vestido no tiene parte superior. Es la vestidura ritual que la Amada de Epona lleva durante la bendición matinal.

—¡Creía que habías dicho que era una túnica! —exclamé, mirándome el pecho.

—Oh, por supuesto. Se me había olvidado.

Ella volvió al armario, y volvió con otra prenda de oro líquido, una capa que tenía bordadas unas cuentas de cristal en un complicado dibujo.

—Deja que adivine. Más calaveras.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Bella complacida, ante mi capacidad de aprendizaje.

Entonces, me prendió la capa al cuello con un broche. La tela se deslizó hacia abajo por mi espalda, como si fueran las estrellas de una noche clara en Oklahoma. Sin embargo, no me cubría en absoluto el pecho.

—Estás bellísima, como siempre.

—Oh, ¡espera un momento! ¿Quieres decir que tengo que salir con el pecho desnudo y ponerme delante de todo el mundo?

Bella se quedó pasmada ante mi reacción.

—¿En tu antiguo mundo no había Sacerdotisas que llevaran vestidos ceremoniales?

—Sí, claro, pero no las dejaban prácticamente desnudas.

Bella mostró su espanto hacia nuestro barbarismo.

—Rhea, la desnudez del cuerpo de una Sacerdotisa simboliza la honestidad y la intimidad de su relación con su diosa. Si te tapas, la gente creerá que Epona te ha abandonado, o peor todavía, que estás blasfemando contra tu diosa.

—A mí no me parece que Rhiannon fuera muy honesta —protesté.

—Sí era honesta. Nunca fingió que fuera otra cosa que caprichosa y dada a los vicios.

—Pero…

—Pero la gente la amaba porque era la Elegida de Epona. Como tú.

—Está bien. Intentaré olvidarme del hecho de que tengo los senos al aire, y de que todo el mundo me los puede ver. Pero no quiero hablar con la profesora así vestida. ¿Te importaría avisarla de que debe reunirse con nosotras después de la ceremonia, cuando yo haya podido cambiarme de ropa?

—Sí —dijo Bella, que se había ruborizado de nuevo.

—Eh, ¿hay algún problema con la…?

Bella me interrumpió.

—¡No! ¡No hay ningún problema! —exclamó. Carraspeó y comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta—. Rhea, no podemos retrasarnos.


	23. Chapter 24

Capítulo 17

Cuando salí de la habitación, erguí los hombros para intentar mantener cierta dignidad. Bella caminaba a mi lado, y me lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo. Yo ni siquiera pude mirar a los guardias, pero sabía que ellos me estaban mirando a mí. O, más exactamente, a mis pechos desnudos.

Mientras caminábamos, Bella me explicó que Rhiannon siempre hacía que todo aquél que formara parte de la ceremonia la esperara frente al establo de Epona.

—Le encantaba el espectáculo que ella presentaba al ascender hacia la cima de Tor, con sus sirvientas lanzando flores ante la Elegida.

Torcimos una esquina del pasillo e inmediatamente el espacio se hizo más amplio. Encontramos una puerta doble de madera tallada que se abría al patio que yo había visto el día anterior.

—Sigue por este pasillo recto, y atraviesa el patio. ¿Ves aquellas puertas de allí? —yo asentí—. Debemos pasar por ellas, torcer a la derecha y salir a través de otro par de puertas abiertas. Entonces verás los establos y a tu séquito.

Yo asentí de nuevo.

Bella me dio un suave tirón de la mano.

—Rhea, despacio. Recuerda que eres la Señora del Templo. Eres la Amada de Epona, la Suma Sacerdotisa de Partholon, y has celebrado esta ceremonia muchas, muchas veces.

Seguí sus indicaciones, y muy pronto salimos del edificio y nos encontramos bajo la luz de la mañana. Se me pararon los pies, pero Bella no tiró de mí, y me concedió un momento para recuperar la calma.

Habíamos salido por la parte lateral del templo, y estábamos al final de los establos. El corral estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a nosotras. Delante del corral había media docena de doncellas ninfa, escasamente vestidas con unas túnicas blancas maravillosas. Todas tenían cestas llenas de pétalos de rosa. Jacob Black y Epi estaban en medio de ellas.

Como si pudiera sentir mi presencia, Epi movió las orejas en dirección a mí y emitió un relincho de bienvenida.

—Amada de Epona… —Bella me apretó la mano por última vez y después me soltó—. Puedes hacerlo. Ellos dependen de ti.

Yo respiré profundamente, alcé la barbilla y caminé con altivez hacia el exterior. Si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien. Mientras me acercaba al grupo, intenté mantener los ojos en Epi. Notaba la mirada cálida de Jacob Black clavada en mí.

Las ninfas hicieron sus habituales reverencias, y Epi me acarició con el hocico aterciopelado en la mejilla. Yo sonreí y la besé suavemente.

—¿Qué tal estás, preciosa? Estaba preocupada por ti, y te he echado mucho de menos.

La caricia de su hocico fue una respuesta reconfortante.

—¿Me has echado de menos y te has preocupado por mí también? —preguntó Jacob Black con su voz grave, que me provocó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Yo me gire hacia él, y apoyé la espalda contra el costado caliente de Epi.

—Te he echado de menos —respondí.

Él me miró con deseo, y de repente me recordó a un pirata. Me tomó la mano y me besó la palma y después la muñeca, recreándose en el punto en que mi pulso latía salvajemente. Al sentir aquella caricia íntima, por un instante olvidé que tenía el pecho desnudo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Bella me devolvieron a la realidad. Bueno, relativamente hablando.

—Rhea, ¿estás lista para comenzar la ceremonia?

—Sí.

Entonces, Jacob Black me ayudó a montar a Epi, y las ninfas se adelantaron y formaron una doble columna delante de la yegua. Bella se colocó a la derecha de mí, y Jacob Black a la izquierda. Yo miré a Bella, y ella asintió.

—Adelante —dije, y chasqueé con la lengua.

Epi comenzó a caminar hacia delante como si supiera lo que hacía. Las ninfas nos precedieron, moviéndose grácilmente, como bailarinas. A cada pocos pasos, lanzaban pétalos de rosa ante Epi. También me di cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, una de ellas realizaba una alegre pirueta.

Avanzamos lentamente desde el templo, en dirección noreste. Frente a nosotros había una colina suavemente redondeada, y a medida que Epi ascendía hacia la cima, comencé a oír exclamaciones de bienvenida. Agarré con fuerza las riendas para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me temblaban las manos.

Ante nosotros aguardaba un mar de gente y de centauros. Detrás de la multitud, vi el ancho río Geal. Corriente abajo divisé la parte que había observado desde el aire. Allí, el río se ensanchaba y formaba una especie de puerto en el que había amarradas varias barcazas.

A nuestra llegada, la multitud abrió paso a las ninfas, como si yo fuera un Moisés con el pecho desnudo. La gente nos dedicaba saludos con tal afecto que mis nervios se relajaron. Vi a Quil y a Seth en el grupo de centauros. Sus gritos de bienvenida me hicieron sonreír de alegría. Dejaron de temblarme las manos. Era un gran público. Yo les devolví las sonrisas, y saludé. Estábamos llegando a una colina cubierta de tréboles, en cuya base había unas rocas altas, antiguas, del color de la niebla. Mis chicas se separaron, y cada una de ellas se detuvo cerca de una de las rocas. Epi no titubeó. Siguió su camino entre dos de las rocas, ascendiendo a la cima de la colina. Con alivio, vi que Jacob Black y Bella nos seguían.

Cuando Epi llegó a la cima, se volvió, de modo que el río quedó a nuestra espalda. La gente estaba frente a nosotros, y pronto se hizo un silencio respetuoso. Yo miré a Bella. Ella giró la cabeza, significativamente, hacia el río. Yo la imité. El agua ofrecía un espectáculo deslumbrante. El sol asomaba sobre las copas de los árboles de la orilla opuesta y acariciaba la superficie del agua con sus rayos, haciendo que brillara como una joya líquida. Cuando pude apartar la vista de aquel panorama increíble, me encontré con la mirada expectante de Bella.

Ella asintió y me dijo en un susurro:

—Es la hora.

Yo me volví hacia la multitud, y con mi mejor voz de profesora, comencé por algo evidente.

—¡Buenos días!

Hubo una cascada de risas, y la multitud respondió con entusiasmo:

—Buenos días, Amada de Epona.

Hasta el momento, todo iba bien.

—He venido a vosotros esta mañana con un propósito doble.

Su silencio me sobrecogió. Ojalá mis estudiantes pudieran ver lo que era prestar atención de verdad.

—Primero, hablar de un peligro que nos amenaza a todos, y, segundo, pedirle a Epona su bendición para nuestra causa.

Miré atentamente a mi público, y establecí contacto visual con algunos de los que escuchaban.

—Como sabéis, el Castillo de MacCallan ha sido destruido por los Fomorians. Todos sus habitantes, incluido mi padre, han sido asesinados por las criaturas.

En aquel momento hice una pausa y les permití expresar su dolor. Cuando volvieron a quedar en silencio, continué.

—Epona me ha revelado que también han conquistado el Castillo de la Guardia.

En aquella ocasión, respondieron a mis palabras con el silencio. Al mirar sus caras, supe que no podía añadir lo que sabía sobre las mujeres. Estaba segura de que los centauros estaban al tanto de lo peor, pero no sabía hasta qué punto se había extendido la noticia. El instinto me dijo que no debía hablar de ello en aquel momento. Ya habría tiempo después, cuando la primera conmoción de aquella invasión se hubiera hecho más fácil de soportar.

Me volví y señalé a Jacob Black. Él dio un paso hacia el Epi.

—He nombrado a mi marido, Jacob Black, Jefe de los Guerreros.

Entonces los centauros prorrumpieron en vítores, jaleados por los hombres humanos. Cuando la aclamación terminó, seguí hablando.

—Jacob Black ha enviado aviso a todos los pueblos. Va a convocar una junta con todos sus líderes, y los informará de nuestros planes de batalla, para que todos podamos prepararnos para la guerra. Sin embargo, el primer paso es que aprendamos todo lo posible sobre nuestro enemigo. Si alguno de vosotros tiene información, incluso aunque penséis que sólo se trata de cuentos para asustar a los niños, acudid al templo y preguntad por Bella. Ella os llevará con nuestro historiador para poder hacer uso de este conocimiento. Aprenderemos y nos armaremos, porque los miedos presentes son menores que las horribles imaginaciones.

Le envié a Shakespeare mi agradecimiento por aquel gran verso.

—Recordad, el bien tiene un enemigo que es el mal. Sin embargo, el mal tiene como enemigos al bien y a sí mismo.

Aquello sonaba profundo, y lamenté no acordarme de dónde lo había oído, sobre todo cuando varias personas asintieron.

—Y ahora, pidámosle a Epona su bendición.

Todos se concentraron en mí, y sin ser consciente de ello, adopté la misma posición que hubiera adoptado Rhiannon. Mi cuerpo se volvió hacia el río resplandeciente. Elevé la mano derecha con la palma hacia el cielo. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en un fragmento de un poema de Yeats, y mis palabras sonaron claras mientras recitaba sus bellísimos versos:

Cuando comienza el día

doy gracias por lo que tengo, lo bueno y lo malo,

y me mantengo vigilante por tu bien,

al recordar el pacto que siempre hemos respetado,

y la mirada de águila que todavía tiene tu rostro,

mientras que desde la raíz de mi corazón

brota una dulzura tan grande

que tiemblo de pies a cabeza.

Hice una pausa, con la esperanza de que a Yeats no le molestara aquella apropiación indebida de su poema, y con la esperanza de que aquel público lo entendiera.

—Que Epona os bendiga cada día, como una madre amorosa que guía a sus hijos hacia la seguridad. Y que nos ayude a impedir que este mal salga victorioso.

Entonces, me volví hacia la multitud, sonreí y terminé con un:

—¡Que tengáis una vida larga y próspera!


	24. Chapter 25

Capítulo 18

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Antes de que Epi comenzara a avanzar, miré a Bella, buscando su aprobación. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y me guiñó un ojo. El último resquicio de tensión abandonó mis hombros. Mientras Epi descendía por la ladera, me sentí rodeada de amor y aceptación.

—¡Rhiannon!

El tono áspero de Jacob Black me tomó por sorpresa. Tiré de las riendas de Epi y mire hacia atrás. Él estaba todavía en la colina, pero no me miraba. Miraba hacia la zona norte del templo, y tenía los ojos entornados. Respiraba como si estuviera olisqueando el aire. De repente, señaló y yo seguí la dirección de su dedo hacia el límite del bosque.

—¿De qué se trata?

Epi comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. No tuve que urgirla para que ascendiera de nuevo a la colina.

—He percibido la esencia de la oscuridad en el viento del norte —dijo él, y su tono de voz me puso la piel de gallina—. Ya había notado este olor —añadió, concentrado en los árboles.

—¿En el Castillo de MacCallan? —pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Jacob asintió.

Una oleada de murmullos recorrió la multitud. De repente, los centauros nos rodearon, y algunos miembros de mi guardia acudieron rápidamente desde el templo para unirse a ellos.

Jacob comenzó a gritar órdenes. Habló con los primeros guardias del templo que nos alcanzaron.

—Hay algo que se acerca desde el bosque. Llevad a vuestra señora a un lugar seguro, y después, reunid a las mujeres y a los niños en el interior de la muralla.

Una voz me gritó por dentro: «¡No te alejes de Jacob Black!».

Sin cuestionarla, yo dije:

—Yo me quedo con Jacob Black. Id a ocuparos de las mujeres y los niños.

Mis guardias se alejaron apresuradamente. Antes de que Jacob Black pudiera protestar, yo lo miré a los ojos y repetí:

—Me quedo contigo.

—Y yo me quedo con lady Rhiannon —dijo Bella con determinación, desde el otro lado de Jacob Black.

Jacob Black suspiró, pero no discutió con nosotras. Volvió a concentrarse en los límites del bosque, en la distancia.

La brisa, suave y aparentemente inofensiva, nos acarició la cara. Quil se reunió con nosotros en Tor, y los dos centauros nos flanquearon a Epi y a mí, que intentábamos atisbar, sin resultado, lo que ellos estaban olfateando.

—Está mezclado con olor de centauro —dijo Quil con un tono sombrío.

Jacob Black asintió con tirantez.

—¡Allí! —gritó Seth, y todos miramos hacia una zona cercana al río. Un centauro solitario salió de entre los árboles, tambaleándose, moviéndose con rapidez, pero erráticamente, hacia nosotros.

—¡Brady! —gritó Quil, y Jacob Black reconoció al centauro que se aproximaba.

—Quil, Seth, venid con nosotros. El resto, colocaos entre los árboles e Brady. Si lo han seguido, deberéis resistir lo suficiente como para que podamos ponernos a salvo —dijo. Tomó a Bella y se la colocó en el lomo—. Agárrate fuerte. Vamos a cabalgar muy deprisa.

Ella asintió. Jacob Black me miró.

—Permanece a mi lado.

Todos bajamos de la colina a galope. Yo estaba demasiado asustada como para echar de menos un sujetador deportivo. Tenía miedo por lo que íbamos a encontrarnos.

Quil fue el primero en llegar junto al centauro. Se detuvo justo en el momento en que el otro caballo se desplomaba entre sus brazos, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Quil quedó de rodillas, sujetando el torso ensangrentado de su compañero.

—¡Brady! ¡Por Epona…! —exclamó Jacob Black con angustia, y también él cayó de rodillas junto al centauro. Bella se bajó de su espalda y se quedó inmóvil, observando la horrible escena.

—¿Te han seguido? —preguntó Jacob Black, e Brady negó con la cabeza.

—No… no… me han seguido.

—Respira, Brady, y cuéntanos lo que ha ocurrido.

Brady intentó captar aire en los pulmones, mientras Quil le murmuraba sonidos para intentar calmarlo. El centauro estaba cubierto de sangre y sudor, y temblaba violentamente. Tenía un corte enorme que le atravesaba el pecho.

Yo me bajé de Epi y me quité la capa de los hombros. Sabía que podía cortar la hemorragia aplicando presión. Miré a Jacob Black y él asintió, y entonces me agaché ante el centauro y apreté la capa plegada contra la herida.

—¡Seth, ve a buscar a un doctor! —le grité.

Él salió corriendo hacia el templo.

Brady comenzó a hablar, y yo me di cuenta de que su rostro tenía un espantoso color gris bajo la sangre y la suciedad.

—Laragon… está… destruido —dijo entre jadeos de dolor—. La gente… muerta.

—¿Las mujeres también? —preguntó Jacob Black.

Brady negó con la cabeza.

—No… no mataron… a las mujeres.

—¿Y los demás centauros?

—Muertos.

La palabra salió de sus labios lacerados. El cuerpo de Brady comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, y sus ojos, a cerrarse.

—¡Brady! ¡Quédate con nosotros! —le rogó Quil.

Brady abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Muchos… demasiados —dijo. De repente, su respiración, que se había calmado lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar, se agitó de nuevo—. No pudimos… pararlos…

Yo notaba el calor de la sangre del centauro, que ya había empapado toda la tela de la capa.

—¡Quil! ¿Dónde estás? —Brady tenía los ojos abiertos, pero los movía como si no pudiera ver.

—¡Aquí! Estoy aquí, hermano.

Quil abrazó el torso ensangrentado de Brady de un modo protector, intentando calmar sus temblores.

—Todo ha pasado. Ahora estás a salvo.

Jacob Black me apartó del centauro moribundo y me ciñó contra su costado. Yo vi, sin poder hacer nada, cómo surgía una espuma roja de entre los labios de Brady. Oí que Jacob Black comenzaba un cántico, suave y bajo. Quil lo miró con ira, pero Jacob Black no interrumpió su letanía, sino que agitó la cabeza con tristeza, confirmándole a Quil algo que él ya debía de saber.

—Jacob Black —dijo Brady, con una voz asombrosamente clara.

—Sí… —dijo Jacob Black—. Estoy aquí. Te llevaré a casa.

El cuerpo de Brady se relajó mientras Jacob Black elevaba el rostro y la voz hacia el cielo, recitando unas palabras que parecían un encantamiento balsámico para el centauro, que bloqueaban su dolor y su sufrimiento.

Quil cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la de su hermano. Vi que se le caían las lágrimas, y que se mezclaban con la sangre de Brady.

—Te quiero, hermano. Nos encontraremos otra vez en la pradera perfumada de Epona.

Las palabras de Quil se extendieron por el aire como un grito.

El cuerpo de Brady se convulsionó una vez más, y después, con un suspiro, el centauro quedó inmóvil.

Jacob Black continuó su canto. Inclinó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se encerró en sí mismo. Poco a poco, su voz se hizo más y más baja, hasta que se acalló. Después, Jacob Black se puso en pie y se acercó a Quil, que estaba abrazado a su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Quil —le dijo Jacob Black—. Ha muerto.

Quil abrió los ojos y miró a su Chamán.

—Era demasiado joven. No debería haber sucedido esto —dijo, con la voz de un anciano roto.

—Es cierto —dijo Jacob Black. Su voz reflejaba el dolor de la pérdida de Quil.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Recordé que, tan sólo ayer, Quil parecía tan joven y dulce, y se ruborizaba tímidamente cada vez que yo le sonreía. Sacudí la capa ensangrentada, y la extendí sobre la herida del pecho de Quil. Bella hizo lo mismo. Ella también se quitó la capa y la extendió respetuosamente sobre el centauro. Tenía la cara húmeda de lágrimas.

Yo le acaricié la mejilla a Quil.

—Era muy valiente. Como tu hermano. Ojalá hubiera podido conocerlo.

Quil apartó una mano del hombro de Brady, y tomó la mía.

—¿Podríais pedirle a Epona su bendición para él, mi señora?

—Por supuesto.

Sin soltar a Quil, fijé la mirada en el centauro muerto.

—Epona, pido tu bendición para este joven centauro, que ha muerto antes de su momento. Acarícialo con tus suaves manos, y ayúdalo a no sentir dolor nunca más. Y ayúdanos a recordar que este mundo es la tierra de la muerte, pero que en el mundo próximo iremos a la tierra de la vida, donde nuestras almas estarán unidas de nuevo, y nunca se separarán.

Quil me apretó la mano con agradecimiento antes de soltarme. Se puso en pie lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su hermano.

El sonido de unos cascos anunció la llegada de Seth. Traía a un hombre en el lomo, que saltó de su espalda antes de que el centauro se hubiera detenido completamente. El hombre se acercó rápidamente al centauro muerto. Tenía una bolsa grande de cuero colgada del hombro. Se arrodilló junto a Brady y le tomó el pulso en el cuello. Después apartó la capa de la herida de su pecho. Suspiró pesadamente antes de volverse hacia nosotros.

El doctor se dirigió a Quil.

—Lo siento mucho. Si me lo permites, lavaré su cuerpo, lo ungiré y lo prepararé para el féretro.

—Sí —consiguió responder Quil, y miró a Jacob Black—. Deberíamos avisar a nuestro padre y a nuestra madre… —la voz se le quebró.

—Habrá tiempo para eso, hijo —respondió Jacob Black—. Seth, acompaña a Quil al templo. Yo me ocuparé de Brady.

Seth se acercó a Quil, y con delicadeza, lo llevó hacia el templo. Quil no apartó la mirada del cuerpo de su hermano hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

Yo me di cuenta de todo esto, pero me resultaba difícil dejar de mirar al doctor. Conocía a aquel hombre, o más bien a su reflejo.

Jacob Black emitió un silbido ensordecedor. Los guerreros que estaban haciendo guardia entre el bosque y nosotros dejaron inmediatamente su posición y se acercaron.

Jacob Black se dirigió al doctor. Parecía que su voz había envejecido años en unos pocos momentos.

—Los centauros llevarán a Brady a tu lugar de trabajo. Estaré en deuda contigo si puedes lavar al joven, y hacerlo presentable para su familia.

—No habrá ninguna deuda.

Se miraron a los ojos, y yo percibí el respeto que se profesaban.

—Gracias —le dije—. Sé que podemos confiar en ti —aunque tenía la voz ronca por las lágrimas, mi tono estaba lleno del cariño que sentía por su reflejo—. Quil se merece al menos ese consuelo.

—Así se hará.

Me quedé asombrada al ver la expresión fría de su rostro cuando me contestó.

Jacob Black ordenó a los centauros que transportaran al doctor y que lo siguieran con el cuerpo de Brady. Los centauros alzaron el cadáver ensangrentado, y comenzaron su viaje triste en dirección al templo.

Sin embargo, en vez de observarlos, mis ojos estaban clavados en Bella. Ella estaba mirando fijamente al Sanador, y mientras se alejaba, él le lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre el hombro.

—Rhiannon, volvamos al templo —dijo Jacob Black.

—Sí… —respondí; me temblaba la voz.

Carraspeé y llamé a Epi, que acudió obedientemente a mí.

Le sonreí con dulzura a la yegua, que había permanecido inmóvil durante aquel horrible suceso. Al acercarse, me acarició la cara con el hocico, como si necesitara consuelo.

—Ya ha terminado todo, preciosa —le dije.

Me di cuenta de que tenía la cara mojada de lágrimas, más prueba de que era distinta de los demás caballos.

Jacob Black me rodeó la cintura con sus manos fuertes, y me subió al lomo de Epi. Después se volvió y colocó a Bella en su espalda. Juntos volvimos lentamente al templo.


	25. Chapter 26

Capítulo 19

Cuando dejamos a Epi al cuidado de los guardias, en el establo, Bella se acercó a mí.

—Rhea, debes lavarte.

Me miré, y me sorprendí al ver que estaba cubierta de sangre seca… De repente el estómago me dio un vuelco, y sentí un fuerte mareo.

—¿Rhiannon? —preguntó Jacob Black preocupado.

Yo intenté controlar la neblina de mi cerebro y contesté:

—Ha sido horrible. Ese pobre centauro…

—El mal es sólo una sombra del bien. Caminaremos en la luz, con el bien, mientras el mal se esconde en la oscuridad. Nosotros no permitiremos que continúe escondiéndose. Lo quemaremos en su guarida oscura.

Mientras hablaba, me abrazó, y la maravillosa combinación de calor y fuerza de su cuerpo, y la seguridad de su fe, consiguieron reconfortarme. Me giré entre sus brazos y le hablé a Bella.

—Antes de que nos reunamos con los líderes de los clanes, tenemos que hablar con la profesora, y averiguar qué se sabe de esas criaturas. Envíale un aviso para que se reúna con nosotros en la biblioteca de mi habitación. ¿Cómo era su nombre… Edward, no?

—Sí.

Se le pusieron las mejillas muy rojas de nuevo, y yo la miré con curiosidad, así que ella respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Y en realidad no es un profesor, es historiador. Y Sanador.

De repente lo entendí todo.

—Es el hombre que trajo Seth.

—Sí, Rhea —respondió ella, con una evidente timidez.

—Parece un Sanador bondadoso —dijo Jacob Black. Él no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Bella y yo. Pero era un hombre, así que no me pareció sorprendente.

Me giré hacia Jacob Black y le di un beso rápido.

—Bella y yo vamos a ir a lavarnos. ¿Por qué no vas tú en busca del Sanador y lo acompañas a mi habitación?

—No tardaré.

Jacob Black me acarició la mejilla ligeramente al marcharse.

En cuanto estuvimos a solas, le dije a Bella:

—Amiga mía, tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió y me siguió. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que se abría al patio. En aquella ocasión no estaba vacío, sino lleno de mujeres y niños, y rodeado de guerreros. Cuando yo entré, se hizo un silencio cargado de emoción. Entendí el aspecto que debía de tener ante sus ojos.

Bajé los brazos a los costados, sin intentar ocultar la sangre que me manchaba todo el cuerpo. Erguí los hombros y los miré con determinación:

—Acaba de morir un joven centauro —dije, y la multitud emitió un jadeo colectivo—. No corremos peligro inmediato, pero debemos prepararnos para el enemigo. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Quiero que os dividáis en grupos. Algunas de vosotras debéis empezar a preparar un lugar para cuidar a los heridos, a convertir sábanas en vendas, y ese tipo de cosas.

Vi varias cabezas asintiendo, y me sentí animada.

—Mis doncellas os ayudarán. Las que sepáis cocinar, por favor, formad un grupo y acudid a la cocina. Los guerreros necesitarán comer bien.

—¡Mi señora! Mis hermanas y yo hemos tallado y afilado flechas para los centauros —dijo alguien entre la multitud.

—¿Quién acaba de hablar? —pregunté.

Las mujeres se apartaron y dejaron paso a una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta. Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de que era el reflejo de nuestra mejor profesora de informática del instituto. Aquélla era una mujer que sabía organizar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Maraid, mi señora —respondió, e hizo una ligera reverencia.

Me volví hacia uno de mis omnipresentes guardias.

—Haz llamar a los centauros Quil y Seth. Que vengan a este patio. Que ellos instruyan a las mujeres en lo que pueden hacer para ayudar a los guerreros —dije, y señalé a Maraid—. Esta mujer, Maraid, se ocupará de organizar los grupos.

El guardia hizo un saludo marcial y se marchó rápidamente.

—Los centauros os dirán lo que necesitan —proseguí—. Ayudándolos a ellos nos ayudáis a todos, y os doy las gracias por ello —dije, y de repente se me ocurrió añadir—: Que Epona os bendiga.

Después me retiré rápidamente, seguida de Bella.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta que comunicaba con mi pasillo privado, me volví hacia ella y le pregunté en un susurro:

—¿Crees que ha sido acertado?

Ella asintió.

—Así tendrán algo que hacer. Si están ocupadas, tendrán menos tiempo para asustarse.

—Eso es lo que he pensado yo.

El guardia nos abrió las puertas de los baños. Al poco tiempo yo estaba bañada, y vestida con una túnica de color crema que me cubría adecuadamente el pecho y que sólo mostraba mis piernas largas, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, y que me gustaba.

Me volví hacia el tocador y elegí un par de pendientes de brillantes. Después miré a Bella.

—Ahora, háblame de Edward.

De nuevo, mi amiga se puso muy colorada.

—Por Dios, deja de ruborizarte —le dije, lo cual, por supuesto, hizo que se ruborizara todavía más. La tomé de la mano y me senté con ella en el banco del tocador.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —le pregunté. Bella asintió—. Estás enamorada de él.

Abrió unos ojos como platos. Parecía Bambi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me gustaría decir que es porque tengo una mente intuitiva, o por los poderes que me concede la diosa Epona, pero no tiene nada de misterioso —dije con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un suave codazo—. Lo que pasa es que Edward es el reflejo del marido de Suzanne, Gene —le expliqué. Ella pestañeó de la sorpresa, y yo continué hablando—. Llevan juntos toda la vida, y se quieren como si fueran recién casados. Es repugnante.

Bella estaba emitiendo gemiditos, así que le serví una copa de vino y se la entregué. Dio un buen trago mientras yo seguía hablando.

—En mi mundo, Gene es abogado y profesor de historia. Es un hombre muy inteligente, y Suzanne está loca por él. ¿Vosotros dos no estáis casados en este mundo?

—¡No! —respondió ella, con un respingo.

—¿Por qué no?

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No me digas que no te quiere. He visto cómo te miraba.

—Me quiere —dijo ella suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿es que está casado con otra mujer?

—¡No! Él sólo me quiere a mí.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tú —susurró ella.

—¡Yo! —exclamé, y la fulminé con la mirada—. Querrás decir que el problema es esa maldita Rhiannon, no yo.

—Disculpa. Tienes razón. Es lady Rhiannon, no tú.

—Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Cuando descubrió lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, lady Rhiannon prohibió el matrimonio. Y también nuestro amor. No me permitía estar a solas con él. Nunca. Dijo que yo era una de sus pertenencias, y que cuando hubiera terminado con mis servicios, Edward podría tenerme. Que podía esperar hasta entonces.

Yo me quedé sin habla.

—Y él ha esperado —dijo Bella con tristeza.

—Esa bruja egoísta… —dije, agitando la cabeza ante lo absurdo de mantenerlos separados—. ¡Con todos los hombres con los que ella se acostaba, y tú no podías estar ni siquiera con uno!

—Oh, ella me permitía estar con cualquier otro hombre. Pero no con Edward.

—Pero tú no querías a otro, sólo a él.

Bella asintió. Ambas bebimos vino. Entonces, se me ocurrió otra pregunta.

—Bella, ¿no tienes hijos?

—No, claro que no. Nunca he estado casada.

Yo me quedé mirándola con la boca bien cerrada. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que en mi mundo ella, y el hombre a quien amaba, tenían tres preciosas niñas? No podía. De nuevo, sentí que los actos de Rhiannon colgaban pesadamente sobre mi conciencia.

—Edward debe de odiarme —dije.

Bella asintió.

Me puse en pie bruscamente.

—Esto tiene fácil arreglo. Cásate con él hoy mismo.

Bella también se levantó.

—Pe-pero no hay tiempo para celebrar la ceremonia.

—¿Qué tiene que ocurrir para que podáis casaros?

—Un Sacerdote, o una Sacerdotisa, debe recitar un juramento que nos una.

—Yo soy Sacerdotisa, ¿no?

Ella parpadeó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, puedo celebrar la ceremonia.

—Sí —repitió ella, que parecía mareada—. Pero éste no puede ser un buen momento. Nos estamos preparando para la guerra.

—A mí me parece un momento perfecto para casarte. No querrás esperar hasta después de la lucha, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo. Yo vi que el miedo le ensombrecía la mirada.

—Entonces, vamos —dije, y la empujé suavemente hacia la puerta—. Después de que resolvamos el problema de los vampiros, podrás renovar los votos —añadí. Ella no decía nada, sólo asintió de un modo soñador—. Daré una gran fiesta. Será estupendo.

Salimos del baño, y me detuve lo mínimo para orientarme. Después me dirigí hacia mi habitación canturreando la Marcha Nupcial en voz baja.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, encontramos que Tarah había pedido el desayuno, así que comenzamos a comer con ganas. Bueno, yo empecé a comer con ganas, Bella se dedicó a remover las gachas. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —grité, con la boca llena de una papilla dulce que sabía a copos de avena.

Mis guardias abrieron, y Jacob Black, seguido de Edward, entró en la habitación. Yo quería mirar a Bella para ver cómo reaccionaba al ver al que se iba a convertir en su marido de forma inminente, pero la presencia de Jacob Black me atrapó como un agujero negro.

—¡Hola! —dije, como una boba.

Él me besó la palma de la mano, en un gesto que se estaba haciendo familiar.

—Hola —respondió, y su voz hizo que me estremeciera. Después del beso, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y él me acarició la muñeca, suavemente, con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo está Quil?

Una expresión de dolor ensombreció su rostro.

—Todavía no es real para él. Brady y él rara vez se separaban. Será muy difícil de superar para Quil. Me he enterado de que lo has puesto a trabajar. Mantenerlo ocupado es una idea sabia. Tendrá menos tiempo para pensar.

—Me alegro de que no te haya molestado que les dé órdenes a Quil y a Seth.

Le sonreí, mirándolo a los ojos, y el resto del mundo desapareció.

Bella carraspeó, y yo me acordé de que no era un personaje de novela. Suspiré. Edward seguía en la puerta de la habitación, observándome con cautela. Era desconcertante que un amigo me tratara con tanta desconfianza, así que decidí usar la misma táctica que con Bella: sería yo misma, y dejaría que él se pusiera al día.

—Edward, pasa —dije, sonriéndole con afecto mientras él entrecerraba los ojos—. Necesitamos tus conocimientos.

Bella estaba sentada frente a mí, y Jacob Black se había detenido cerca de la comida, y de mí. Edward se acercó lentamente, y yo le hice un gesto hacia la silla que había junto a Bella.

—Siéntate. ¿Tienes hambre?

Él se detuvo junto a la mesa, sin mirar a Bella.

—Prefiero estar de pie, lady Rhiannon —dijo con tirantez—. Y no, ya he desayunado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Como quieras, pero quizá estemos aquí durante un rato, así que si te apetece, siéntate y sírvete un poco de vino. Después de todo, las uvas son mi fruta favorita para el desayuno.

Jacob Black me tiró de uno de los rizos.

—Sí, a ti te gusta mucho el vino —dijo, mientras miraba significativamente mi copa medio vacía.

—Es medicinal —respondí en broma. Sonreí a Edward y le pregunté—: ¿No tengo razón, señor Sanador?

—Se le llama el néctar de la vida —respondió él lentamente.

—¿Lo ves? —le pregunté a Jacob Black, y él refunfuñó. Me volví hacia Bella y le dije—: Entonces, tendremos que servir mucho vino en la ceremonia de tu matrimonio.

Aunque pareciera imposible, ella se ruborizó todavía más al oír mis palabras. Sin embargo, Edward palideció horriblemente, y por un instante, pensé que íbamos a necesitar un enterrador y no una sacerdotisa. Entonces, él habló con los dientes apretados. Yo noté que Jacob Black se estremecía al sentir el odio en su voz.

—Lady Rhiannon, sabía que erais capaz de muchos actos odiosos, pero esto…

Cuando su voz se elevó, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de violencia reprimida, Jacob Black me soltó la mano y dio un paso hacia delante, en un gesto de protección.

—Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mi señora, Sanador —advirtió.

—¡Si supierais lo que es realmente, no la defenderíais! —respondió Edward, y escupió a mis pies.

Bella y yo nos pusimos en pie cuando Jacob Black se lanzó hacia él, con tanta rapidez que su enorme cuerpo sólo fue un borrón. Antes de que yo pudiera decir cualquier cosa para detenerlo, había obligado a Edward a que se pusiera de rodillas.

—Pide perdón —rugió.

—¡No!

Yo me agarré al brazo de acero de Jacob Black e intenté que soltara a Edward.

—¡Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón! Tenía que haberme explicado mejor, pero no pensé con claridad.

Jacob Black estaba confundido, pero soltó a Edward y permitió que se pusiera en pie. Bella estaba a mi lado, y rápidamente, me tomó de la mano. Entonces, antes de que pudiera escupirme otra vez, o algo peor, yo puse la mano de Bella en una de las de Edward.

—Tú eres quien se va a casar con Bella, hoy mismo. Nunca deberíais haber estado separados.

Miré con una disculpa a mi marido, que todavía seguía enfadado, y añadí:

—Creo que no me he expresado con claridad, pero no pensaba que él se fuera a poner furioso.

Entonces, volví a concentrarme en los novio

novios. Edward tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca también, aunque no me pareció bien mencionarlo. Asentí y lo miré para asegurarle que era cierto. Él miró a Bella, como si temiera que todo aquello fuera a convertirse en algo espantoso, y cuando asimiló la sonrisa de felicidad de su novia, tomó aire profundamente.

Antes de que pudiera volverse loco de nuevo, puse las manos sobre las suyas, y recité una fórmula de matrimonio improvisada, apropiándome de un verso de Longfellow.

No hay nada más sagrado en esta vida nuestra

que la primera conciencia del amor,

el primer aleteo de sus alas de seda,

la primera brisa y el primer soplo de ese viento

que pronto va a barrer nuestra alma.

Les apreté la mano antes de soltarlos.

—Diría que os he unido, pero sé que estabais unidos mucho antes de este momento. Así pues, diré sólo que acabo de hacerlo oficial —miré la cara de asombro e incredulidad de Edward y continué—: Cuídala siempre.

Entonces di un paso atrás y sonreí.

—¡Y ahora puedes besar a la novia!

Qué gran verso.

Sin embargo, en vez de besar a Bella, Edward le soltó la mano y me clavó una mirada penetrante.

—¿Quién eres tú?


	26. Chapter 27

Capítulo 20

Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—¡No! No trates de disfrazar la verdad con palabras retorcidas. Conozco a lady Rhiannon. He pasado muchos años odiándola. Sé que su verdadera naturaleza es la de una niña caprichosa, consentida.

El súbito jadeo de Bella hizo que él se volviera hacia ella. Su rostro se suavizó.

—Sabes que es cierto, mi amor —dijo Edward, y le acarició la mejilla—. Ella recompensó tu sacrificio y tu lealtad con celos y desprecio.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. En su rostro no había desconfianza, pero sí curiosidad y agrado.

—Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? —me estaba estudiando con ojo de médico—. Físicamente, eres igual a ella.

Bueno, yo siempre había sabido que Gene era demasiado listo para mi propio bien.

Dio un paso hacia mí, y me di cuenta de que, en aquella ocasión, Jacob Black no hizo ademán de detenerlo. En realidad, el centauro se había quedado inmóvil. Me estaba observando de la misma forma analítica que Edward. Sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera muy contento.

—Tal vez tengas el pelo un poco más corto —dijo, y soltó una carcajada seca—. Además, tu forma de hablar es extraña. Pero eres muy parecida a ella.

—¡Edward, estás equivocado! —exclamó Bella, para no dejarle hablar más.

—Deja que termine, Bella —dije yo, firmemente.

Edward volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

—Tú no eres lady Rhiannon. Puede que seas la Elegida de Epona, pero no eres lady Rhiannon. Cuando te miro a los ojos no veo a mi antigua enemiga. Tú no tienes el mismo mal que ella por dentro.

Yo miré a Bella, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba una gran preocupación, y suspiré.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto —dije, y miré a Jacob Black—. No quiero mentirte más.

Él no se movió, no emitió ningún sonido. Su cara se había convertido en una máscara de cautela, la misma contra la que yo había tenido que luchar cuando nos conocimos.

Sin embargo, ya no podía retirar lo que había dicho. Y, en realidad, no quería hacerlo. Soy yo misma, y estaba cansada de que me tomaran por una bruja todo el tiempo.

—No, no soy Rhiannon.

Oí el gruñido de satisfacción de Edward, pero no lo miré. Mis ojos permanecieron en los de mi marido.

—Me llamo Renesmee Cullen. Es difícil de explicar. Incluso a mí me resulta difícil de entender, y soy la persona a la que le ocurrió todo. Vengo de un mundo distinto, de un mundo en el que todo el mundo es igual, o similar a la gente que habita éste, como lo sería la imagen de un espejo. Pero ese mundo es muy diferente a Partholon.

Hice una pausa, deseando que Jacob Black dijera algo. Él permaneció en silencio, pero asintió para que yo continuara hablando.

—No sé cómo, pero Rhiannon averiguó la existencia de mi mundo, y averiguó también cómo intercambiar su sitio con el mío. Todo se centró en un ánfora que tenía su imagen. Desde el mismo instante en el que yo vi el ánfora, todo cambió. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo, y todo me pareció un accidente horrible. En realidad, al principio pensaba que estaba muerta —dije, y le imploré que me creyera con la mirada—. ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? Yo no podía hablar, porque me había quedado sin voz…

Él asintió nuevamente.

—Era debido a… no sé cómo llamarlo. El intercambio de mundos.

Bella dio un paso adelante y se situó a mi lado.

—Ella no es lady Rhiannon, y eso es mejor para todos nosotros.

—¿Cómo va a ser mejor algo que está basado en una mentira? —inquirió Jacob Black.

—¡Pero si no fue una mentira suya! Fue mía —dijo Bella—. Ella no quería fingir, pero lo hizo porque le dije que la gente la necesitaba.

Bella me miró entonces.

—Quería que se lo dijeras a Jacob Black, pero tenía miedo. Al principio tenía miedo por mí misma, por lo que podría ocurrirme si me culpaban de la desaparición de lady Rhiannon. Después, cuando empecé a conocerte, tuve miedo de lo que podría ocurrirte a ti si se descubría tu identidad. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que nuestra diosa ha debido de tomar parte en ese intercambio, y pienso que es mejor para todos nosotros.

Me tomó de la mano y le habló directamente al centauro.

—Si estáis enfadado por el engaño, dirigid vuestra ira hacia mí. Y, Chamán, antes de hacerlo, pensad detenidamente en el regalo que habéis recibido. ¿Qué os depararía el futuro si estuvierais casado con lady Rhiannon?

La carcajada de Edward me sorprendió. Abrazó a su nueva esposa y miró a Jacob Black.

—¿De su vida? La naturaleza malvada de lady Rhiannon nos ha afectado a todos. Siempre le agradeceré que se haya exiliado.

Me sonrió, y me besó ligeramente el dorso de la mano.

—Bienvenida, mi señora, Amada de Epona. Que nuestro mundo os conceda tantas bendiciones como las que vos nos habéis traído.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa antes de mirar, nerviosamente, a Jacob Black.

Cuando él comenzó a hablar, su voz era contemplativa, pero todavía no transmitía ninguna emoción.

—Sabía que eras diferente. Hablas de una manera extraña, pero al principio me dije que nunca había llegado a conocerte, en realidad, y que quizá fueras única porque eras la Elegida de Epona —dijo, y miró a Edward—. Pero tienes toda la razón, Sanador. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que ella no tiene la misma naturaleza que lady Rhiannon.

Edward asintió. Jacob Black se volvió hacia mí.

—No había dicho nada porque tenía la esperanza de que tú confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para contártelo —me dijo.

Su voz había recuperado la emoción, pero sus palabras estaban teñidas de tristeza, no de alegría.

—¡Confío en ti! Es sólo que no encontraba la ocasión para decírtelo. Y además… bueno, tenía miedo de perder tu amor —dije en un susurro.

Sí, demonios. Lo quería. Era todo tan romántico que tenía ganas de vomitar.

Pero, pasad la noche con un cambiador de formas, y veréis lo que ocurre.

Además de eso, es uno de los buenos, como John Wayne. A mí siempre me han gustado los buenos.

Así que me quedé ahí, intentando que no se me cayeran las lágrimas. Jacob Black suspiró profundamente y se acercó a mí antes de que yo empezara a gimotear. Me acarició la mejilla y tomó mi barbilla en la palma de la mano.

—Mi amor es algo que nunca perderás —dijo. Se inclinó y me besó suavemente, y sonrió—. Mi paciencia, quizá, pero mi amor nunca.

Yo tuve ganas de abrazarlo y perderme en su calor, pero sabía que Bella y Edward estaban presenciando con júbilo nuestro interludio romántico.

Así que tiré de él y le devolví el beso, susurrándole «te adoro» contra los labios.

En aquel preciso instante, mi estómago emitió un rugido tan alto que todos pudieron oírlo. Jacob Black se echó a reír y me empujó hacia la mesa. Se acomodó a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me ciñó contra su costado.

—Sentaos —les dije a Edward y a Bella con satisfacción.

En aquella ocasión, Edward no vaciló. Guió a Bella hacia una silla y se sentó a su lado. Me di cuenta de que siempre estaba tocándola, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

—Estoy segura de que todavía no has desayunado, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Edward mientras mordía un delicioso rollo dulce.

Él asintió.

—En realidad, no he podido asistir a la ceremonia de bendición de esta mañana porque estaba ayudando en el parto de unos gemelos. Tienes razón. No he desayunado.

—¡Come! Siempre hay mucha comida —dije. Miré a Jacob Black de reojo y añadí—: ¡Es como si trajeran suficiente comida para un caballo!

Edward estuvo a punto de atragantarse con sus gachas, y Bella, que ya estaba acostumbrada a mi sentido del humor, tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Jacob Black no dijo nada, pero mientras nuestros invitados estaban ocupados, me dio un mordisco en el hombro.

—¡Ay! —exclamé yo. Sin embargo, cuando Bella y Edward me miraron con curiosidad, Jacob Black tenía una expresión deliberadamente inexpresiva.

No debería sorprenderme. Ya sabía que mordía.

—¿Y cómo debemos llamarte? —me preguntó Edward pensativamente.

—Sí —dijo Jacob Black, observándome con atención—. Has dicho que en tu mundo te llamas… Renesmee Cullen.

—Sí. Me llamo Renesmee, pero no creo que debáis llamarme así. A menos que… ¿Creéis que debo decirle a la gente quién soy en realidad?

—¡No! —respondieron los tres al unísono.

Jacob Black carraspeó.

—Eh… no creo que sea aconsejable informar a la gente, y menos en un momento tan delicado —dijo. Hizo una pausa y miró a Bella—. ¿Y está claro que es la Elegida de Epona?

—Sí, es la Amada de Epona —dijo Bella, asintiendo enérgicamente.

Edward se quedó aliviado.

—Entonces no tiene sentido alterar la calma y la estructura del templo, y a la gente, informándolos de este cambio fortuito.

Jacob Black y Bella murmuraron expresiones de aprobación.

—Está bien —dije—, pero Rhiannon hacía muchas cosas con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—¡Bien! —la exclamación de Jacob Black nos hizo reír.

Yo lo besé ligeramente en la mejilla.

—Rhea, la gente te quiere —dijo Bella—. Y tus guerreros te temen, motivo por el que no hablaban nunca de las costumbres de lady Rhiannon. Sé tú misma. Eso corregirá los errores de lady Rhiannon.

Me parecía buena idea.

—Pero ¿cómo debemos llamarte? —insistió Jacob Black.

—Me gusta cómo me llama Bella. Rhea. No es Rhiannon, pero tampoco es tan diferente de ese nombre como para causar confusión.

Ellos asintieron, y todos comimos durante un rato, tranquilamente.

—Es una pena que no se pueda solucionar todo con tanta facilidad.

Ellos murmuraron que estaban de acuerdo con aquello también.

Por desgracia, no podía dejarlo ahí. Si iba a vivir en aquel mundo, tendríamos que librarnos de los vampiros.

—Está bien, Edward… —mi voz lo obligó a desviar su atención de su nueva esposa—. Dinos lo que sepas de los Fomorians.

—Son la encarnación del mal.

—¿De veras?

Él asintió.

—Son una especie que proviene del lejano este.

Jacob Black se sobresaltó, y yo recordé el mapa de mi biblioteca, en el que había aprendido que al este del río estaban las tierras de los centauros.

—Sí, antes de que los centauros poblaran las Llanuras —dijo Edward, para paliar el disgusto de mi marido. Después continuó—: Las leyendas son oscuras. Al principio había poca relación entre los habitantes de Partholon y los Fomorians. Pero se dio una gran sequía, seguida de un inmenso incendio que terminó con todos los pastos. No se pudo contener el fuego. Los Fomorians estaban en peligro de muerte, y acudieron a pedir ayuda a nuestros ancestros. Necesitaban cruzar el río Geal, y dijeron que les resultaba imposible hacerlo sin ayuda de Partholon.

—¿Por qué?

—Según la leyenda, los Fomorians deben permanecer en contacto con la tierra. Es como la sangre de la vida para ellos, así que no pueden atravesar el agua.

—Un segundo… tienen alas. Si tienen que estar en contacto con la tierra, ¿cómo es posible que vuelen?

Edward sonrió.

—No hay ninguna referencia que diga que vuelan de verdad. Son descritos como… demonios que se deslizan, no como demonios que vuelan. Supongo que sus alas funcionan como las alas de las ardillas voladoras; no son apéndices de vuelo reales, como los de los pájaros, sino un instrumento que los ayuda a manipular el viento.

Recordé sus zancadas horribles, enormes, que les permitían avanzar a toda velocidad, y asentí.

Edward continuó:

—La gente de Partholon los conoció, y decidió que sería una abominación dejar que murieran abrasados, o que murieran a causa de la hambruna que iba a producirse después del gran incendio. Así pues, construyeron un puente enorme sobre el río Geal, hecho de madera cubierta con tierra. Los restos de ese puente están cerca de aquí… Los Fomorians cruzaron el río, y nuestras razas intentaron vivir en paz…

—Pero yo tenía entendido que los Fomorians sólo existían en las historias que se cuentan para asustar a los niños —dijo Jacob Black—. ¿Por qué no se sabe que la gente de Partholon los ayudó a venir aquí?

—Hay muy pocos registros escritos sobre los Fomorians. Sólo los escribanos pueden saber que existieron esos escritos, y la mayoría de los documentos son tan antiguos y difíciles de descifrar, que pocos se molestan en estudiarlos. A menos que alguien que sepa escribir sea un historiador con tiempo libre y curiosidad.

Bella lo tomó de la mano, y ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.

Él continuó:

—Así pues, las únicas leyendas que sobrevivieron en forma oral son las canciones de los bardos, que se originaron después de la guerra.

—¿Y qué cuentan esas leyendas? —pregunté.

—Los Fomorians estaban debilitados, y eran pocos, pero pronto dieron a conocer su verdadera naturaleza. Está escrito que eran una raza de demonios, monstruosos, horribles, que tenían poderes oscuros. Les gustaba beber sangre humana. Sentían malestar físico si caminaban a la luz del sol. No podían cruzar una corriente de agua. Creían que estaban por encima de las leyes de la naturaleza y de Epona. Según la leyenda, estalló la guerra. Los Fomorians eran pocos, y fueron vencidos y obligados a retirarse a las Montañas Tier, al norte. Después se erigió el Castillo de la Guardia para vigilar el paso. Ha estado bloqueando el desfiladero durante generaciones.

—Ya no —dije.

—Deberían haber muerto en las Tierras del Norte —dijo Edward—. Allí hace demasiado frío, y es una tierra desolada. El sol brilla con fuerza, pero no calienta. Deberían haber desaparecido en las pesadillas de los niños.

—Bueno, pues han vuelto —insistí.

—¿Cómo se puede acabar con ellos? —preguntó Jacob Black.

—Por desgracia, son muy resistentes. Cortándoles la cabeza. Quemándolos. Eso los mata. La leyenda dice que es difícil acabar con ellos.

—¿Y las leyendas cuentan algo de que se aparearan con mujeres humanas?

—¡No! —exclamó Edward con horror—. No había muchos, pero tenían hembras de su especie.

—Bueno, todavía tienen hembras —dije yo, recordando mis visiones—, pero no creo que estén teniendo crías con ellas. Están teniendo crías con las mujeres humanas, y permitiendo que los fetos rasguen los úteros de sus madres para nacer.

Edward palideció.

—Eso es lo que les está ocurriendo a las mujeres —dijo Jacob Black.

—Entonces, se están multiplicando —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Sí —respondió Jacob Black—. Antes de que Brady muriera, informó de que hay muchísimos.

—Hay que detenerlos —dijo Bella, con voz aguda.

Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la consoló, y por un segundo, tuve la sensación de que Gene y Suzanne habían pasado por mi casa a tomar algo. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente me sentí abrumada por la realidad: No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, y me veía en una posición de autoridad en un momento en el que aquella gente necesitaba a alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Cerré los ojos y me froté la frente, señal segura de que iba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la tensión.

Y entonces, mi marido me abrazó y me estrechó contra su cuerpo cálido. Noté que la tensión desaparecía, al darme cuenta de que no estaba sola. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí.

—Ya fueron vencidos una vez —dijo él—. Y los venceremos de nuevo.

—Y en esta ocasión, Partholon tiene una alianza con los poderosos centauros —nos recordó Edward.

Jacob Black inclinó la cabeza para agradecer el cumplido de Edward, y me miró con deseo.

—Sí, hay pocas cosas que centauros y humanos no puedan lograr juntos.

Bella soltó una risita, y creo que yo enrojecí. Sin embargo, entendí lo que quería decir: que teníamos que trabajar unidos para librarnos de los Fomorians.

—Entonces, han atacado el Castillo Laragon —dije—. Si no recuerdo mal, lo único que hay cerca de ese castillo es un gran lago y…

—¡El Templo de la Musa! —exclamó Bella, y su voz transmitió todo el espanto que yo sentía.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿no son sólo un puñado de mujeres? —Le pregunté a Bella.

Edward me respondió.

—Sí. Son nueve Encarnaciones de Musas. Cada una es la señora de un arte concreto. Todas tienen muchas sirvientas y aprendizas. El Templo de la Musa es el lugar en el que se educan las jóvenes más Suzannes y talentosas de Partholon, y aprenden las artes de la danza, la poesía, la música, las ciencias, etcétera. Las mujeres que completan su educación son respetadas por su educación y su inteligencia, así como por su belleza y su elegancia —explicó. Después añadió—: Lady Rhiannon fue educada por las Encarnaciones de la Musas.

—Pero ¿no tienen guardias, como tenemos aquí?

—No. Epona es la diosa de los guerreros. Es lógico que los guerreros rodeen a su Elegida. Las Encarnaciones de la Musas no son guerreras. Son profesoras. No necesitan tener guardias.

—Pues ahora sí —dije yo, con el estómago encogido. No quería pensar en lo que podían hacer aquellas criaturas horribles en un templo lleno de mujeres magníficas.

—Vamos —dije, y me puse en pie—. Entremos en la biblioteca a estudiar el mapa. Tenemos que dar con el modo de detenerlos para que no consigan más mujeres.


	27. Chapter 28

TERCERA PARTE


	28. Chapter 29

Capítulo 1

Bella desenrolló el mapa, y yo me acerqué lo suficiente como para verlo bien sin tener que tocarlo. Nuestros ojos trazaron el camino desde el Castillo de la Guardia hasta el Castillo Laragon. Laragon era un edificio enorme situado al norte de las Montañas Tier. El lago Selkie casi dividía en dos las tierras que había entre el Castillo Laragon y el Templo de la Musa. El Templo de la Musa se había construido en la orilla oeste del ancho río Calman. Siguiendo el río hacia el sur, después de que se uniera con el río Geal, llegué al Templo de Epona. Ufasach Marsh ocupaba la mayor parte de la zona que había entre el Templo de la Musa y el de Epona, al igual que el enorme lago Selkie.

—¿Podemos asumir que los Fomorians están todavía en el Castillo Laragon? —preguntó Edward.

—Si siguen el mismo plan que usaron después de la destrucción del Castillo de MacCallan, se habrían marchado de Laragon y habrán vuelto al Castillo de la Guardia —dijo Jacob Black. Se acercó al mapa y lo estudió en silencio—. Pero quizá eso fue porque el Castillo de MacCallan está muy lejos. Tal vez no era factible usarlo como base desde la que operar en sus planes de conquista. Yo he visitado Laragon. Está bien situado, y aunque no es tan fácil de defender como este templo, se puede usar como base secundaria desde la que lanzar una invasión.

Eso no sonaba muy bien para nosotros.

Jacob Black señaló el lado oeste del mapa, en el que el Castillo de MacCallan se erguía solitario, como un centinela, sobre el mar de B'an.

—Al neutralizar el Castillo de MacCallan, han borrado la única amenaza del noroeste. Muy conveniente para ellos, hayan vuelto al Castillo de la Guardia o se hayan quedado en Laragon —dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Así que, aunque no se hayan quedado en Laragon, fue una estrategia excelente destruir MacCallan primero.

Yo me acerqué un poco, sin tocar el mapa.

—¿Es preciso el mapa?

—Sí, la situación de los edificios y la geografía sí son precisos. Pero, por supuesto, las cosas parecen mucho más cercanas en el mapa que en la realidad, y los castillos y templos no están hechos a escala —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Es un mapa precioso, pero la tejedora se tomó licencias artísticas a la hora de plasmar los edificios.

Personalmente, me parecía una maravilla, y no veía la diferencia en el hecho de embellecer los edificios o no. Entonces, recordé que Gene siempre ha sido muy minucioso con los detalles. Supongo que esas tendencias obsesivas también aparecen en los reflejos de los mundos paralelos.

Volví a concentrarme en el mapa. Después de que el río Geal rodeara el Templo de Epona, y continuara hacia el oeste, se ensanchaba como si fuera un rival del Mississippi. Al sur del río había un bosque, y en medio de aquel bosque, un edificio llamado Castillo de Woulff. Finalmente, la zona boscosa dejaba paso a las Llanuras de los Centauros.

Siguiendo el río hacia el oeste, había una zona pequeña llamada Blue Tors, y después, otro gran edificio llamado Castillo de McNamara, en el extremo más apartado al suroeste del mapa. Como el Castillo de MacCallan, estaba en la costa, pero tenía el beneficio añadido de erguirse en mitad del lugar donde el río Geal volvía a dividirse en dos ramales, uno de los cuales recibía el nombre de río Clare, antes de desembocar en el mar. Así pues, a efectos técnicos, el Castillo de McNamara estaba aislado por el agua.

—Supongo que a los Fomorians no les interesará ese castillo —dije yo, señalándolo—. Ni ése tampoco —añadí, refiriéndome al Castillo de Woulff.

—Los hombres del bosque del Castillo de Woulff son unos arqueros muy poderosos —dijo Edward pensativamente.

Jacob Black asintió.

—¿Y qué pasa con este otro castillo? —pregunté yo.

Jacob Black resopló.

—El viejo McNamara es tan difícil como el bosque sobre el que gobierna.

—Verdaderamente, es un país en sí mismo —dijo Edward.

—Sin embargo, allí hacen un whisky excelente —dijo Jacob Black.

—Bueno, eso es un punto a favor.

Bella se quedó sorprendida.

—Lady Rhiannon no podía tolerar el sabor del whisky. Decía que es una bebida vulgar.

—Pues yo adoro un buen whisky solo.

¡Ja! Me sentí encantada porque mis gustos no fueran paralelos a los de Rhiannon. Y me relajé un poco.

—Entiendo que no debemos preocuparnos de que los Fomorians ataquen ninguno de esos dos castillos.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Estarían dispuestos a enviarnos algunos guerreros?

Edward y Jacob Black intercambiaron una mirada.

—Probablemente, podemos contar con la ayuda de Woulff —dijo Jacob Black, y parecía que Edward estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Y McNamara?

Jacob Black se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá, si hacemos que al viejo líder le merezca la pena.

—¿Y si le hacemos saber que estaría ayudando a salvar vidas?

—Podemos enviarle un mensaje —dijo Jacob Black, pero no parecía que estuviera muy seguro del resultado de la petición.

—En el aviso, explícale que los Fomorians están robando a las mujeres humanas, y que les gustan mucho.

—Eso le enfurecería —dijo Jacob Black con una sonrisa.

—Bien —dije yo—. Pero no le menciones el detalle de su aversión por el agua. Menciónale también el detalle de las mujeres a Woulff.

Los cuatro asentimos.

Antes de que volviéramos a concentrarnos en el mapa, alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

—Yo abriré —dijo Bella, y desapareció por la puerta con la doncella que había ido a buscarla.

Yo miré el mapa.

—Me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de esta guerra, pero me da la sensación de que tenemos que intentar encajonarlos en alguna parte.

—El Castillo de la Guardia puede soportar un sitio indefinidamente. Se construyó para que pudiera ser autosuficiente y soportar los ataques —dijo Jacob Black.

—Me gustaría saber cómo entraron a ese castillo, para empezar. Bueno, el Castillo de Laragon está muy cerca del norte del lago Selkie, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—¿Y a qué distancia está el castillo de las montañas?

—Está muy cerca. La parte sur de la cadena termina en los límites del territorio del castillo —dijo Edward, y siguió hablando con melancolía—. Es un castillo maravilloso, construido en un valle lleno de flores silvestres y hierba. Laragon es el lugar donde conseguimos nuestros tintes y perfumes. A los pies de esas montañas se extienden campos y campos llenos de flores y bayas.

Intenté no distraerme con aquella preciosa imagen, ni pensar en cómo podría estar ahora.

—Pero sólo es posible acercarse a él desde el este o el oeste, si eres incapaz de aproximarte por el lago.

—Sí —dijo Jacob Black, que debía de haber captado mi idea—. Si pudiéramos asegurarnos de que las fuerzas principales de los Fomorians están en el Castillo de Laragon, podríamos rodearlos desde aquí —dijo, y dibujó con la mano el camino desde el Templo de Epona, pasando por el Templo de la Musa, hacia la parte este de Laragon—. Y desde aquí —añadió, y dibujó un camino alrededor del límite izquierdo del lago, para aproximarse a Laragon desde el oeste—. Y, finalmente, aquí —Jacob Black recorrió con los dedos la orilla sur del lago, al norte del Templo de Epona, atravesó la masa de agua y entró en Laragon por el sur—. Nuestras fuerzas podrían rodearlos y atraparlos con facilidad en Laragon. No tendrían escapatoria. El castillo está bien construido y bien situado, pero no podrían aguantar un sitio prolongado ni una invasión conjunta.

—Creo que funcionaría —dijo Edward—, pero sólo si la mayoría de los Fomorians estuvieran en Laragon. Si una parte importante de sus fuerzas permanece en el Castillo de la Guardia, podrían rodearnos, dividir a nuestros guerreros y hacernos pedazos.

—Entonces, parece que tenemos que asegurarnos de que la mayoría de ellos estén en Laragon —dije yo, pensando en voz alta. De repente se me ocurrió una idea—: Yo… eh… Creo que se me ha ocurrido una manera para conseguir que quieran quedarse en Laragon.

Jacob Black y Edward me miraron respetuosamente, como si yo supiera de verdad lo que estaba haciendo.

—Parece que el objetivo principal de su invasión es conseguir mujeres. ¿Creéis que saben que el Templo de la Musa está lleno de mujeres?

—Seguramente no —respondió Edward.

—¿Y qué creéis que harían los Fomorians si supieran que hay un templo al este de Laragon, lleno de mujeres bellísimas, fértiles y núbiles?

—Atacarían el templo —dijo Edward.

—¿Y qué harían si supieran que el templo estaba protegido por una tropa de centauros?

—Irían a atacarlo en masa —dijo Jacob Black.

—Y sería lógico pensar que su ejército de guerreros usaría Laragon como cuartel general, en vez del Castillo de la Guardia, que está mucho más lejos —dijo Edward—. Es un plan excelente, pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguir que se les ocurra esa idea?

—Creo que yo podría hacerlo —dije lentamente. Aquélla era la parte del plan que me causaba inquietud.

—¿Cómo?

—Es algo que sucede durante… los sueños —dije con un suspiro—. La primera vez fue cuando vi a mi padre, es decir, al padre de Rhiannon, aquella horrible noche. Sabía que los monstruos estaban atacando el castillo, y que tenía que avisarlo. Su padre me oyó. Sabía lo que yo le estaba diciendo, y parecía que casi podía verme, o sentirme, o algo así. Sucedió otra vez la noche en que viajé hasta el Castillo de la Guardia, dos veces. Una chica percibió mi presencia… y después, esa cosa. El líder. Se llama Nuada. Él supo que yo estaba allí. Dijo que me había sentido también en el Castillo de MacCallan. Si lo hubiera intentado, habría conseguido hablar con él. Y sé que él me habría oído, que habría entendido lo que yo le hubiera dicho. Así es como van a saberlo. Yo se lo diré.

—No quiero que corras peligro —dijo Jacob Black.

—¿No me habéis dicho que Epona es una diosa guerrera? —pregunté, mirando a Edward.

—Sí —respondió él—, y Epona se asegura de que aquéllos que le pertenecen estén seguros.

—Cuento con eso. Debemos darnos prisa. ¿En cuánto tiempo puede estar listo el ejército, y cuánto tardarían en llegar a Laragon?

Jacob Black estudió el mapa antes de responder.

—En cinco días se pueden reunir la mayoría de las fuerzas. Y, con una marcha rápida, podemos estar en posición de atacar Laragon en dos días más.

—Siete días —dije—. Entonces, tengo que comenzar esta noche —murmuré, más para mí misma que para mi marido.

—¿Empezar esta noche? ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó Jacob Black con preocupación.

Edward me ahorró el trabajo de explicárselo.

—No puede convencer a…

—Nuada —dije yo, sabiendo lo que quería decir.

—No puede convencer a Nuada con una sola manifestación. Debe aparecer ante él más de una vez, como una visión que lo obsesione, hasta que se sienta obligado a seguirla.

—¿Acaso Epona también está hablando contigo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Parece que sí—respondió él.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea —dijo mi marido.

—Epona cuidará de su espíritu. Tú protegerás su cuerpo —dijo Edward, y le puso la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta especialmente —intervine yo—, pero en este mundo no hay teléfonos, ni van a anunciarlo en las noticias de la noche, así que parece que voy a tener que hacerlo a la vieja usanza.

Ellos no preguntaron nada acerca de aquellas referencias a mi mundo.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento —dijo Jacob Black, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Y yo —dijo Edward.

—Yo también —dijo Bella, que acababa de entrar en la habitación—. Pero ¿qué son los teléfonos y las noticias de la noche?


	29. Chapter 30

Capítulo 2

Yo me eché a reír y respondí:

—Los teléfonos y las noticias son fuerzas demoníacas muy efectivas. Alégrate de que no existan aquí.

—Me alegro —dijo ella, con tanta seriedad, que yo me reí de nuevo.

Edward le besó la palma de la mano.

—¿Qué quería esa doncella, amor mío?

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación, y al responder, nos miró a Edward y a mí alternativamente.

—Se ha extendido una enfermedad por el templo —dijo—. Varías de tus doncellas comenzaron a quejarse la semana pasada. No se sentían bien después de volver de un retiro. Yo no le di demasiada importancia, porque a veces, las doncellas ponen excusas para no acercarse a lady Rhiannon. Y después, con toda la gente que llegaba al templo, no hice caso de las quejas de las muchachas y les ordené que sirvieran a Epona con más diligencia. Pero estaba equivocada. Ahora, la mayoría de ellas están enfermas, y también varios niños y mujeres ancianas. Necesitan tu atención, y he mandado que traigan tu bolsa de Sanador —le dijo a Edward, y después se volvió hacia mí—: También necesitan tus plegarias.

—Por supuesto, mi amor —dijo Edward, y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Será mejor que yo vaya también, para ver qué demonios les pasa.

Bella se quedó sorprendida, pero también agradada, al oírme.

—¿No deseas asistir a la reunión con los guerreros para explicarles nuestro plan? —me preguntó Jacob Black.

—No, cariño —dije—. Ve y explícaselo tú. Será mejor que yo vaya a asegurarme de que las doncellas no tienen nada grave.

—Si crees que es lo que debes hacer, estoy seguro de que los guerreros lo entenderán. Sin embargo, cuando termines con las doncellas, por favor, reúnete con nosotros. Subirás la moral de los guerreros.

Vaya, eso me gustaba. Como Marilyn Monroe.

—No hay problema —dije.

Nos despedimos con un beso. Él se marchó hacia la reunión, y después de que uno de los guardias de la puerta de mi habitación le entregara a Edward la bolsa de cuero que contenía su instrumental médico, nosotros tres nos dirigimos hacia las dependencias de las doncellas. Bella nos explicó que en la sala principal había un olor muy fuerte, y Edward la miró con suma preocupación. Al instante, aceleró el paso.

Atravesamos el gran patio central y recorrimos un largo pasillo de mármol. Cuando torcimos una esquina, percibí aquel olor. Al principio era algo dulce, como el olor a azúcar quemado. Después, se convirtió en un aroma espeso, y purulento, que me provocó náuseas. Me puse la mano sobre la boca y miré a Bella. Ella se acercó a la puerta de la sala.

—Yo entraré primero —dijo Edward—. Será mejor que vosotras esperéis aquí.

—No —repliqué yo con firmeza—. Voy a entrar contigo. Son mis chicas.

—Y yo ya he estado ahí —dijo Bella—. No me voy a llevar ninguna sorpresa —añadió con tristeza.

Edward asintió y abrió la puerta.

La escena que vimos ante nosotros era como una pesadilla. La habitación era enorme y bella, de techos altos y ventanales que recorrían una de las paredes desde el suelo hasta el techo, vestidos con cortinajes de un suave color melocotón. En conjunto, debería haber transmitido una sensación de armonía y de paz, pero todo se había ensuciado con la luz de la enfermedad.

Había sábanas sucias apiladas por el suelo, y en cada pila, una persona. Otras mujeres se afanaban en atender a las enfermas con jarras de agua y paños húmedos, parándose brevemente a dar de beber o a refrescar una cara febril.

Al entrar en la habitación, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no hacer arcadas, pero tuve que taparme nuevamente la boca con la mano. El olor a vómito y a otros desechos corporales se mezclaba con un hedor que yo había conocido en el Castillo de MacCallan: el olor a muerte.

Bella y yo permanecimos junto a la puerta, mientras que Edward se acercó rápidamente al camastro más cercano, para tocar la frente de una niña. Estaba tapada con mantas, pero se estremecía de frío. Edward la examinó; apartó las mantas y comenzó a palparle el cuello, y a tomarle el pulso de la muñeca. Su cara se había convertido en una máscara impasible, y murmuraba palabras suaves de consuelo mientras abría la bolsa.

Sacó algo que parecía un estetoscopio rudimentario y comenzó a auscultarle el pecho a la enferma. Yo me sentía inútil allí parada, mientras él se movía de camastro en camastro, examinando pacientes y pidiendo agua, sábanas limpias o compresas frías.

—¿Mi señora?

Una voz ronca me llamó. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que alguien movía la mano en mi dirección, débilmente.

—¿Tarah?

Bella asintió tristemente.

Aquello me decidió. No podía permanecer de brazos cruzados cuando la ninfa que era el reflejo de mi estudiante favorita me necesitaba. Respiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia ella.

Cuando llegué a su lado, la tomé de la mano. Estaba reseca y agrietada, y la fragilidad de sus huesos me sorprendió.

—Lo siento mucho, mi señora —me dijo, intentando sonreír—. Estamos demasiado ocupadas como para que además yo me haya puesto enferma.

—Shh —susurré yo—. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo tienes que descansar y recuperarte —dije. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

No quería soltarme la mano, así que me senté a su lado y la observé. Estaba muy pálida, y tenía los labios secos, pero lo más desconcertante era que tenía la piel de la cara y del cuello cubierta de un sarpullido rojo.

—¿Varicela? —murmuré.

—Sí, creo que es la varicela —dijo Edward, y me sobresalté—. ¿La conoces?

—Creo que sí. La tuve de niña —respondí, mirando la cara demacrada de Tarah—. Pero no me puse tan enferma.

—Yo… también —dijo Tarah débilmente, tanto, que tuve que inclinarme hacia ella para oír el resto de su frase— tuve la varicela de niña.

—Dice que tuvo la varicela de pequeña —le repetí a Edward, sorprendida—. Eso es raro. En mi… —estuve a punto de decir «en mi mundo», pero me contuve a tiempo y disimulé con una tos—. Según mi experiencia, la gente sólo puede tener una vez la varicela. No pueden contagiarse de nuevo.

Edward asintió, y después me indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera hacia la puerta. Antes de soltarla, le apreté la mano a Tarah y le susurré que volvería pronto.

Bella, Edward y yo nos reunimos junto a la entrada, y Edward habló en voz baja, en un tono urgente.

—Sólo he hecho un examen superficial de varios pacientes, pero lo que he averiguado me preocupa mucho. Creo que todos padecen la misma enfermedad, pero que se desarrolla en tres estadios diferentes. En el primero, los enfermos comienzan a tener fiebre y sarpullido. Parece que comienza en la cara, y después se extiende por todo el cuerpo y las extremidades. El sarpullido se convierte en ampollas, que se llenan de pus y putrefacción. La fiebre vuelve, y provoca delirios. Este estadio es peligroso y mortal. Los niños se están deshidratando. Algunos tienen fluidos en los pulmones, y la garganta cerrada. Esto no es la varicela infantil, que sólo es mortal para los bebés o para los ancianos y los débiles. Estos niños y estas mujeres son fuertes y jóvenes, pero están muy enfermos.

—Viruela —dije yo.

—¿Qué es la viruela? —preguntó Edward.

—No sé mucho de ella. En mi mundo, o al menos en la parte civilizada de mi mundo, está prácticamente erradicada. Pero por lo que recuerdo, esto puede ser una enfermedad similar.

—Me será útil cualquier cosa que puedas decirme.

—En circunstancias normales, es decir, que una raza de personas haya estado expuesta a la viruela periódicamente, la enfermedad puede acabar con los más pequeños, con los viejos y los enfermos. Sin embargo, si en un país nunca ha habido viruela, la enfermedad podría devastar a la población. Mataría al noventa y cinco por ciento de los infectados. Es como una plaga. ¿Partholon nunca ha sufrido esta enfermedad?

Edward se frotó la barbilla mientras pensaba.

—Me parece que tengo algunos escritos sobre una enfermedad como ésta que se ha producido periódicamente en la gente que vive cerca de Ufasach Marsh, y que se contagia de vez en cuando a la población general. Pero ellos son gente extraña, reservada, que nunca pide ayuda a los de fuera, así que tengo pocas referencias.

De repente, se me ocurrió algo.

—Bella, me has dicho que las doncellas se quejaron de que estaban enfermas cuando volvieron de un retiro, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y dónde fue ese retiro?

—En el Templo de la Musa.

—¿Y eso no está cerca de Ufasach Marsh?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—Estoy segura de que, si investigamos esto, averiguaremos que el brote de la enfermedad se originó en el retiro. Eso significa que seguramente las Encarnaciones de las Musas también están padeciendo la viruela. Lo peor de todo esto es que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Se transmite por los fluidos corporales y por el contacto. Por ejemplo, si duermes en la misma cama de un enfermo, te contagias. O si bebes de la misma taza que ellos. La gente que está cuidando a los enfermos se arriesga a contraer la enfermedad.

—Entonces, Bella y tú debéis alejaros de aquí.

—Tienes razón —dije yo, y miré a Bella—. Tienes que salir de la habitación… Ya te has expuesto demasiado.

—Y tú también —dijo ella.

—No, yo no puedo contagiarme —respondí, y le mostré una diminuta cicatriz que tenía en el brazo—. Cuando era niña, me pusieron una vacuna.

Edward se quedó desconcertado. Yo suspiré y les expliqué lo que era una vacuna.

—Hizo que mi cuerpo generara una cosa llamada «anticuerpos» contra la viruela. Aunque me exponga a la enfermedad, mi cuerpo luchará contra ella.

—Parece un milagro —dijo Edward en un tono reverencial.

—Sí, ojalá yo fuera médico, para poderte explicar cómo funciona —dije, y me encogí de hombros con impotencia—. Lo siento, conseguisteis a la profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa, no a la doctora.

—Para mí está muy bien la profesora —dijo Bella dulcemente.

Yo le di las gracias con una sonrisa y me volví hacia Edward.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tenemos que hacer?

—El primer paso es poner en cuarentena a los enfermos.

—Y todo lo que toquen —añadí—. Y a sus familias.

—Sí —dijo él, asintiendo—. Creo que lo mejor será limitar el contacto con los enfermos a mis ayudantes, y quizá, a unos cuantos voluntarios sanos, probablemente a miembros de la familia de aquéllos que hayan estado expuestos a la enfermedad. Después, voy a mirar mis libros para encontrar todo lo que haya sobre esta enfermedad. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es mantener cómodos e hidratados a los pacientes.

—Hay que hervir el agua antes de que la beban —dije—. También hay que asegurarse de que las sábanas y la ropa sucia estén aisladas del resto del templo, y hay que lavarla con agua hirviendo, y con mucho jabón del fuerte.

—Hervir el agua acaba con el demonio del contagio —dijo él, agradado con mis sugerencias.

—Sí, y con la mayoría de los gérmenes.

Edward me miró con las cejas arqueadas, pero no me contradijo, ni me pidió explicación.

—A mí me preocupa el origen de este brote. Sería un desastre que nuestros guerreros enfermaran cuando estuvieran tomando posiciones para rodear a los Fomorians. Si esta viruela se originó en el Templo de la Musa, los guerreros deben mantenerse alejados de esa zona.

—Espera. Tienes razón en eso, pero… Bueno, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que nunca he oído que un caballo tuviera la viruela. ¿Y tú? —dije, mientras mi mente daba vueltas como un hámster en una rueda.

—No… —dijo Edward, frotándose la barbilla—. No se me ocurre ningún ejemplo de viruela equina.

—¿Y en centauros?

—Tu esposo sabrá más de eso que yo, pero no creo que los centauros hayan enfermado nunca de viruela.

—Bien —dije, y sentí que me quitaba un peso de los hombros—. Entonces, tendremos que asegurarnos de que sólo los guerreros centauros se acerquen al Templo de la Musa para atacar Laragon desde el este.

—Eso sería muy inteligente, pero de todos modos debemos contener este brote.

—Desde luego. Manos a la obra —dije.

—Amor mío —le dijo Edward a Bella, suavemente—, tú no puedes ayudar aquí. No quiero que te expongas al contagio.

—Pero tú te estás exponiendo —replicó ella.

—Yo debo hacerlo —respondió Edward, y le dio un beso en la frente—. Sabes que debo hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacer lo que hay que hacer si estoy preocupado por tu seguridad. Puedes ayudarme avisando a mis asistentes, y después, yendo a la cocina a supervisar cómo hierven el agua y hacen infusiones para los enfermos.

—Y yo necesito que te asegures de que las mujeres están haciendo lo que tienen que hacer —añadí—. Creo que Maraid es muy capaz, pero no es tú. Además, tienes que hablar con las familias de los enfermos, y detectar si hay más casos nuevos de viruela.

Bella suspiró y se rindió. Yo sabía que lo haría. Su sentido de la responsabilidad y de la integridad nunca le permitía ser egoísta ni infantil. No iba a insistir en quedarse allí con Edward. Bella y Suzanne eran mujeres que ponían las necesidades de los demás por delante de sus propios deseos.

Ojalá yo pudiera ser como ellas.

Bella besó a su nuevo marido en los labios y yo oí que se susurraban palabras de adoración el uno al otro Después, se volvió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

—Cuídalo por mí —me pidió—. Y cuídate tú también.

—No hay problema. Oh, ¿y puedes ir a buscar a Jacob Black y explicarle lo que ha sucedido? Y pregúntale si puede venir aquí cuando haya terminado con los guerreros.

Bella asintió.

—Nos veremos esta noche. Os quiero a los dos.

Se marchó rápidamente, como si tuviera que obligar a sus piernas a moverse antes de que su corazón le ordenara que se detuviera.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada: sólo observamos cómo se alejaba. Su dignidad y su calma nos conmovieron.

—Bueno… —yo di unas palmadas enérgicas para romper el momento antes de que alguno pudiéramos hacer algo ridículo, como echarnos a llorar—. Dame algo con lo que pueda recogerme el pelo, y estaré a tu servicio. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Lo primero es colocar a los enfermos en zonas, de menos a más grave. Después, tenemos que cambiar las sábanas de las camillas por sábanas limpias —dijo Edward. Señaló un montón de tiras de tela limpia que había en un rincón y dijo—: Creo que podrás recogerte el pelo con eso.

—¡A sus órdenes! —dije, haciéndole un saludo marcial. Después tomé una de las tiras y lo seguí hacia el centro de la habitación—. Eh, ¿te parece bien que abra las ventanas? Fuera hace un tiempo muy agradable, y aquí huele muy mal.

Edward asintió, y yo me apresuré a abrir las enormes ventanas. Fuera, la brisa cálida tenía un perfume a madreselva. Intenté contener las náuseas cuando aquel olor dulce se mezcló con el de los vómitos y la enfermedad.

Ya sabía que aquél iba a ser un día muy largo.


	30. Chapter 31

Capítulo 3

Mientras estudiaba la carrera, trabajaba media jornada de secretaria en un enorme hospital católico cerca del campus de la Universidad de Illinois. Por lo general, no hacía mucho trabajo sucio; sólo era la secretaria de las enfermeras de la planta de Medicina General, y durante una temporada, de la planta de Maternidad, lo cual fue estupendo.

De aquel trabajo aprendí dos cosas. La primera, que no me gustaba ser secretaria. La segunda, que nunca, jamás, querría ser enfermera. Las respeto y las aprecio, pero su trabajo es demasiado duro para mí.

Recordé lo que había aprendido durante aquella experiencia laboral mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la sexta mujer que, durante los últimos minutos, había sentido la necesidad de vomitar en algo que parecía un orinal sacado de una escena de Oliver Twist. Puaj.

Después de que terminara de vomitar, le limpié la cara, y me sorprendí al ver que, bajo la capa de sudor y enfermedad, había una adolescente, casi una niña.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunté suavemente.

—Sí, mi señora —dijo ella. Aunque su voz era muy débil, intentó sonreír—. Vuestras manos son tan agradables y frescas…

Yo la ayudé a tenderse, y le aparté el pelo de la frente húmeda.

—¿Podríais bendecirme, mi señora?

Aquella petición débil me llegó al corazón, como cada vez que una de aquellas personas me había pedido lo mismo.

Y, como había hecho ya tantas veces aquel día, incliné la cabeza, cerré los ojos e hice una plegaria:

—Epona, por favor, cuida y reconforta a esta muchacha.

Entonces, abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

—Volveré a verte después.

Arrastré los pies hasta una de las jarras que los asistentes de Edward mantenían llenas de agua limpia y caliente. Extendí las manos para que uno de ellos vertiera agua sobre mis manos, y el otro me rociara con jabón de un frasco para lavármelas. Mientras me las frotaba, vi a Edward caminando de un camastro a otro. Sus movimientos eran seguros, calmados. Parecía inagotable.

Después de secarme las manos, me tomé un momento para estirar los brazos, girar la cabeza e intentar relajar los músculos tensos del cuello. Los hombros me estaban matando. Oí una voz débil llamándome, y automáticamente respondí con un «ahora mismo voy». Sin embargo, parecía que no podía mover el cuerpo. Me rugió el estómago, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dos de los ayudantes de Edward nos habían traído pan con queso.

Estaba exhausta, y no sólo físicamente. Me sentía abrumada. Allí estaba yo, intentando cuidar a gente gravemente enferma. Yo, una profesora de literatura y lengua inglesa de Oklahoma. Y ellos creían en mí. Incluso querían que los bendijera.

Yo podía contarles historias, recitarles poesía, incluso explicarles el significado del más extraño y oscuro de los escritos de Coleridge.

Pero no podía ser una diosa, ni la Suma Sacerdotisa que ellos creían que era.

Me sentía impotente, inepta y a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Diosa —dijo alguien, llamándome, desde un extremo de la sala.

—Mi señora —oí que Tarah me llamaba también, desde la parte de la habitación en la que habíamos colocado a los casos de gravedad media.

—Lady Rhiannon —dijo una niña, desde la zona de los enfermos graves.

Yo me erguí, me aparté el pelo de la cara e intenté sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, tanto mentales como físicas. Era horrible, sí, pero tenía que hacer lo que debía hacer.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —le pregunté a la niña, y tomé una jarra de agua para ayudarla a dar un sorbo. Tenía los labios agrietados, y ampollas de pus en la cara, en los brazos y el cuello. Cuando abrió la boca para beber, me di cuenta de que tenía llagas enrojecidas por toda la lengua.

El agua se le derramó por las comisuras de los labios y por la barbilla, y yo se la sequé con la esquina de la sábana.

—¿Es maravilloso montar a Epona? —me preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Sí, cariño —dije yo, refrescándole la cara con un paño húmedo—. Su paso es tan suave que es como montar el viento.

—¿Y es cierto que habla con vos? —preguntó. Sus ojos, brillantes de fiebre, captaron mi mirada. Reconocí el fervor de una amante de los caballos.

—Creo que sí. Es muy lista, ¿sabes?

La niña enferma asintió débilmente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

—Kristianna —susurró.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Kristianna —le dije—. Si te pones, bien, te llevaré a que hables con ella. Y tal vez ella te diga, incluso, que le gustaría llevarte a dar un paseo.

Casi lamenté habérselo dicho, porque inmediatamente intentó incorporarse.

—¡Eh! Eso significa que tienes que descansar, y concentrarte en ponerte bien.

La niña volvió a tumbarse sobre las sábanas con un suspiro.

—Diosa —me dijo melancólicamente—, ¿de verdad pensáis que querrá hablar conmigo?

Algo que había dentro de mí me susurró las palabras que dije en voz alta.

—Epona siempre está buscando a jóvenes que quieran oír su voz.

—Yo quiero oírla… —la voz de la niña fue acallándose mientras se sumía en el sueño, o en la inconsciencia.

Yo dejé el paño y miré con tristeza su carita hinchada.

—Espero que la oigas, cariño —susurré.

Sentí que me envolvía un calor familiar antes de oír que él pronunciaba mi nombre.

—¿Rhea?

Me volví, y estuve a punto de tropezarme con el pecho de Jacob Black.

—Oh, hola —dije. De repente, fui muy consciente del aspecto que debía de tener, como si fuera la hermana pelirroja de Medusa. Y él tenía un aspecto fuerte, maravilloso y guapísimo, como de costumbre.

—Te hemos echado de menos en la reunión.

Su voz fue como la melaza cálida deslizándose por mi cuerpo dolorido.

—Lo siento —dije, intentando atarme la coleta frenéticamente—. Espero que les hayas explicado a los guerreros por qué no he podido ir.

—Sí, y lo entendieron. Alabaron tu sentido de la responsabilidad con la gente.

Jacob Black me había tomado por el brazo y me llevaba hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. Vi que Edward asentía mientras Jacob Black abría la puerta y me sacaba al pasillo.

De repente, me vi rodeada de los fuertes brazos del centauro.

—Ay… —me resistí inútilmente—. Estoy muy sucia.

—Estate quieta —me dijo él, con su voz grave e hipnótica—. Te he echado de menos.

Eso me inmovilizó. Me había echado de menos. Estaba segura de que tenía una sonrisa de tonta.

—Y también me he preocupado por ti —dijo—. ¿Qué es eso que ha intentado explicarme Bella? ¿De veras tienes un talismán que te protege contra la viruela?

—Sí —dije yo, adorando su expresión de preocupación—. No es magia, en realidad. Es medicina. Pero créeme, funciona. No puedo contagiarme de la viruela.

—Bien —Jacob Black me estrechó contra sí, y yo noté que posaba los labios sobre mi cabeza—. No permitiré que te ocurra nada malo.

—Yo tampoco lo permitiré —dije yo, intentando bromear.

Él me apretó todavía más contra su pecho.

—Esto no es una cuestión para bromear.

—Lo siento mucho —dije yo con un gemido, y él aflojó su abrazo—. Es sólo que no me gusta mucho esto. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, pero no estoy hecha para ser enfermera.

—No pienso mal de ti. No te gustan las cosas que huelen mal, y los enfermos huelen mal.

—Vaya, eso es verdad. Bueno, ¿te dijo Bella que creemos que esta viruela también está en el Templo de la Musa?

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro—. Esto complica nuestros planes.

—Si enviamos guerreros humanos a esa zona, pueden contagiarse. Eso no puede ser bueno para un ejército. ¿Sabes si alguna vez los centauros han padecido una enfermedad como ésta?

—No —dijo él con seguridad—. Mi raza no es vulnerable a estas enfermedades.

—Eso es lo que quería oír.

—Lo cual significa que sólo los guerreros centauros pueden acercarse al Templo de la Musa. Ellos les contarán nuestros planes y nos traerán noticias sobre la salud de las mujeres del templo.

—Seguramente no es buena. Por horrible que parezca, tendremos que poner en cuarentena el templo y todos sus alrededores. Podemos enviarles provisiones, pero no podemos permitir que contaminen el resto de Partholon.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya he dado órdenes para que comiencen las cuarentenas —dijo—. Y ahora parece que también tengo que cuidar de ti —añadió, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te acuerdas de que tienes una noche muy larga por delante? —me preguntó.

Con mi mejor imitación de la voz de Marilyn Monroe, pregunté:

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Que te comuniques con el Señor de los Fomorians.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para mis pensamientos clasificados «X». Se me había olvidado.

—Oh, sí.

—Ojalá hubiera otro modo de hacer las cosas. Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que tengas que provocar a esa criatura.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy deseando —respondí con un suspiro, y me acurruqué contra él—, pero tengo que hacerlo. Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Yo siempre protegeré tu cuerpo.

—Bien. Bueno, deja que vuelva con los enfermos y termine. Después cenaré algo, y tú puedes ayudarme a pensar cómo conseguir que funcione este asunto del sueño.

—Epona te guiará —dijo Jacob Black. Me tomó la barbilla en la palma de la mano e hizo que inclinara la cara hacia arriba—. Sólo te daré un poco más de tiempo. Si no has salido cuando vuelva, entraré y te sacaré de la habitación. Puede que no corras peligro de contagio, pero de todos modos debes cuidar tu salud.

—¿Y a mi marido también?

—Sí, a tu marido también —dijo él. Me revolvió el pelo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente revuelto, e hizo que me diera la vuelta. Después me empujó suavemente hacia la puerta de la sala—. Recuerda, si no terminas pronto, vendré a buscarte.

—Me encantas cuando eres autoritario —le dije por encima del hombro, mientras volvía a entrar en la sala de los enfermos.

La vuelta a aquel infierno de la viruela fue todo un golpe. Lo primero que vi fue a Edward cubriendo con una sábana la cara de una de las niñas que estaba entre los enfermos más graves. Yo me acerqué apresuradamente.

—Ésta es la primera —dijo en voz baja, para que sólo pudiera oírlo yo—, pero no será la última.

—Jacob dice que los centauros no pueden contagiarse de la viruela.

—Por lo menos, ésa es una buena noticia. ¿Sabes que se han declarado doce casos más desde esta mañana?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Y seguramente, cinco de los enfermos más graves no pasarán de esta noche.

—¿Y esa niñita, qué tal está? —pregunté, señalando discretamente a la amante de los caballos.

Él agitó la cabeza tristemente.

—Está en manos de Epona.

—Maldita sea.

Edward indicó a dos de sus ayudantes que se llevaran el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña.

—El cadáver sigue siendo contagioso —dije yo.

Edward me miró con sorpresa, pero no titubeó al decir:

—Llevadla a la sala contigua a mi clínica. Debemos construir una pira en el exterior de las murallas del templo, desde la que enviaremos su espíritu a Epona.

Yo asentí, y rápidamente, mostré mi acuerdo con él en público.

—Epona quiere que todas las víctimas de la viruela sean incineradas en un lugar alejado del templo. Ella recibirá a sus almas, pero no desea que los muertos contaminen a los vivos.

Observamos cómo se llevaban a la niña.

Edward se dirigió entonces a uno de sus ayudantes más competentes.

—Notifícales a sus padres la muerte de la niña.

—No. Eso es tarea mía —dije yo, y me volví hacia el ayudante—. Tráelos aquí. Yo se lo diré.

—Como ordenéis, mi señora —respondió. Con una reverencia, se alejó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Lady Rhiannon no lo hubiera hecho.

—Yo no soy lady Rhiannon —repliqué, con evidente frustración.

—No, no lo eres. Perdóname por haber evocado la comparación —dijo Edward. Su voz cansada tenía un tono de calidez.

—Te perdono —dije, y ambos nos sonreímos—. Eh, y ya que estamos con el tema de tus olvidos, ¿te acuerdas de que ésta es tu noche de bodas?

Bajo el sudor y la suciedad, Edward se ruborizó.

—Quizá se me haya pasado.

—Puedes buscarte un problema con eso.

Él miró a su alrededor con impotencia.

—¿Cómo voy a dejarlos?

—Tienes buenos asistentes. Confía en ellos. Tienes que tomarte un descanso. Vamos, lávate y ve con Bella. La vida es demasiado impredecible como para perder un momento.

—Pero…

—Tómate ocho horas. No les servirás de nada a tus pacientes si estás demasiado cansado como para poder ver las cosas con claridad. Yo me quedaré un rato más, y me aseguraré de que todo está en orden.

—Rhea, tienes un buen corazón, pero no tienes experiencia en el cuidado de los enfermos.

—Dímelo a mí. No te preocupes, delegaré y asumiré una actitud de diosa.

—En eso sí tienes experiencia.

Parecía que todo el mundo había captado cuál era mi estrategia. Yo le hice un gesto de burla mientras él comenzaba a llamar a sus ayudantes y a darles instrucciones. Oí que los dividía en turnos, para que algunos pudieran descansar y volvieran a relevar a aquéllos que se quedaran trabajando por la noche.

—¿Lady Rhiannon? —una voz tímida me llamó desde la puerta.

Era el ayudante que había ido en busca de los padres de la niña muerta. Vi las formas de dos personas en sombras, junto a él, en el umbral.

—Mi señora —dijo—. Son los padres de la niña.

Me volví hacia ellos. Estaban tomados de la mano, y por su expresión, supe que ya eran conscientes de lo que iba a decirles.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero vuestra hija ha muerto esta tarde —dije.

La madre rompió a llorar. Se colgó de su marido como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie. De repente se irguió y me preguntó, entre lágrimas:

—¿Podemos verla?

Oh, Dios. Aquello era espantoso. Ni siquiera podían ver a su hijita.

—Su cuerpo todavía padece la enfermedad. Hay que incinerarla rápidamente, a instancias de Epona.

Sus miradas de desesperación me hicieron cambiar de opinión en el último instante, y dije:

—No podéis tocarla, pero podéis despediros de ella.

Le indiqué al ayudante que los llevara a ver a su pequeña, y antes de volverse, el padre me tomó de la mano.

—Diosa… —le temblaba la voz—. ¿Estabais con ella cuando murió?

Yo ni siquiera vacilé.

—Sí —mentí—. Estaba a su lado.

—Gracias. Bendita seáis por vuestra bondad.

Siguieron al ayudante despacio, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran vuelto de piedra.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que no eran sus cuerpos, sino su corazón.

—Rhea, vamos —dijo Jacob Black, que salió de entre las sombras. Rápidamente, se puso frente a mí, me tomó la cara con las manos, y con los pulgares, me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Vamos —repitió.

Yo asentí, y le permití que me alejara del olor de la muerte.


	31. Chapter 32

Capítulo 4

—Huelo horriblemente mal —dije, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras recorríamos el pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

—Eso ya lo sé. Por eso te estoy llevando a los baños.

Pensé en lo agradable que sería estar limpia. Al menos, eso era bueno para la moral.

Caminamos sin decir nada. Yo vi que había hogueras encendidas en el patio, y distinguí las formas de las mujeres que cocinaban al fuego. El aroma entraba por las ventanas, y mi estómago emitió un sonoro gruñido.

Jacob Black se rió.

—La cena te está esperando en tu habitación.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Estás empezando a hablar como yo.

—Hay cosas peores.

La risa hizo que le vibrara el pecho, y yo sentí que mi depresión se mitigaba un poco.

En unos instantes, estábamos llegando a la que se había convertido en mi habitación favorita.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté, mirando con ansia la piscina de agua caliente.

—Tiene un marido que requiere su atención —dijo, y sonrió—. Yo seré tu sirviente esta noche.

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera dar con una respuesta ingeniosa, él había agarrado la parte de atrás de mi vestido con ambas manos, y con un rápido movimiento, lo rasgó limpiamente en dos.

—¡Eh! —protesté. Podía haberme avisado.

—No querías conservarlo, ¿no?

Su voz casi sonaba inocente. Casi.

—Claro que no. Y asegúrate de quemar esa cosa asquerosa más tarde. No quiero que ninguna de las chicas lo toque.

Me apoyé en su brazo y me quité el tanga. Después me liberé de las sandalias de un par de patadas y casi corrí a meterme a la piscina, en la que me sumergí hasta los hombros con un gruñido.

—¿Rhea?

Antes de responder, busqué con la mano un saliente en el que poder sentarme. Después dije sucintamente:

—¿Mmm?

—Dame un momento —dijo. Se estaba quitando el chaleco mientras hablaba—. Y tengo que recordarte nuevamente que, por favor, no hables.

—¿Qué?

—Shh.

Entonces, se concentró profundamente y comenzó a recitar el cántico que yo había oído la noche anterior. Al mismo tiempo, sentí un estremecimiento de deseo, y una punzada de miedo, al recordar el dolor que le había causado el Cambio. De nuevo, tuve ganas de gritar cuando su carne comenzó a resplandecer, a moverse y a adoptar otra forma. Demasiado tarde, recordé que debía cerrar los ojos. La luz que chocó contra mis párpados era cegadora y penetrante.

Después, hubo oscuridad.

Pestañeando, volví a fijarme en su forma humana, arrodillada.

Él se enjugó el sudor de la frente e intentó controlar su respiración agitada.

—Ya… —hizo una pausa para tomar aire— puedes hablar otra vez.

—Odio que te haga tanto daño.

Él se puso en pie, un poco tembloroso.

—Si no pudiera cambiar de forma, no podríamos estar juntos como marido y mujer.

—Lo sé, y también odiaría eso.

Él se acercó a la piscina, y su paso se hizo más seguro a cada zancada. Bajó por las escaleras de la piscina y se unió a mí en el agua.

—No sabía que tú también olieras mal —le dije.

—Ya te he dicho que esta noche voy a ser tu sirviente —tomó una esponja y un frasco de jabón del borde de la piscina y me ordenó—: Date la vuelta.

Yo obedecí alegremente, y apoyé los antebrazos en el saliente en el que había estado sentada. Él me apartó el pelo y comenzó a enjabonarme la espalda.

—Mmm —suspiré.

Pronto, él dejó la esponja en el borde, y con sus manos fuertes y cálidas, empezó a masajearme los músculos, deteniéndose especialmente en el cuello y en los hombros. Después de ocuparse de mi espalda, y me refiero a toda ella, hizo que me pusiera en pie en uno de los salientes más altos, de modo que mi torso estaba fuera del agua y él tenía acceso a mis piernas. Entonces, puso jabón en la espalda y me enjabonó. Me di cuenta de que, aunque sus acciones fueran íntimas, no tenían un matiz sexual. En vez de eso, su contacto era suave y calmante. Lo observé a través de los párpados medio cerrados, intentando mantenerme despierta.

—Apóyate hacia atrás y relájate —me dijo—. Has tenido un día muy largo. No he cambiado de forma para tener un encuentro sexual contigo. No es eso lo que necesitas esta noche.

Sentí alivio al oírlo. Lo quería, pero él tenía razón. Aquella noche necesitaba que me cuidaran, no que me sedujeran. Cerré los ojos cuando él siguió frotándome el torso, las piernas y los brazos con la esponja. A cada roce, me parecía que mis músculos se relajaban más y más, y los horrores de aquel día se hacían más soportables.

—Voy a moverte de nuevo —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —respondí con un suspiro.

Me tomó por la cintura y me depositó en un saliente más bajo.

—Échate hacia atrás y mójate el pelo. Yo te sujetaré por los hombros.

Hice lo que me pedía, y después, él se situó detrás de mí y comenzó a enjabonarme los rizos. Yo me apoyé en su pecho, disfrutando de sus caricias firmes.

—Ahora, aclárate.

Me sujetó los hombros de nuevo y yo me eché hacia atrás, sumergiendo la cabeza en el agua caliente, moviéndola suavemente hasta que noté que mi pelo estaba limpio.

—Flota un rato, permite que tu cuerpo se cure con el calor del baño. Yo no voy a soltarte.

Me quedé flotando en el agua, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco. Me sentía dolorida por dentro y por fuera. En voz muy baja, Jacob Black comenzó un cántico suave. Yo no entendía las palabras, pero su voz profunda era bella e hipnótica.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo: «Relájate, mi amor. Tus preocupaciones son mías, y nunca me alejaré de ti».

Arrullada por el agua y por su amor, apenas me moví cuando me sacó de la piscina, me envolvió en una toalla y me sentó en mi silla del tocador.

—No vas a caerte, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Yo abrí los ojos lo justo para verlo agachado ante mí, con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas. Negué con la cabeza.

—Tardaré poco —dijo. Me apretó las rodillas y se puso en pie.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Shh.

Observé en silencio cómo comenzaba el cántico que lo devolvería a su forma original. Tardó menos en cambiar a centauro que en convertirse en humano, y la luz empezó más pronto y fue más intensa, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y escondiera la cara en la toalla.

Oí el sonido familiar de sus cascos, y supe que podía mirar, y hablar.

—¿Estás despierta?

—Es un poco difícil dormir con esa luz. ¿Duele mucho volver a ser centauro? —le pregunté mientras me tomaba en brazos.

—Deja de preocuparte —respondió. Hizo que yo pusiera la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y me envolvió bien en la toalla—. Estoy bien.

Yo le acaricié el cuello con la nariz, y le besé la mejilla.

—Estoy segura de que no podrías correr un maratón.

—Podría correr un maratón —respondió él con una suave risotada, mientras se ponía en camino hacia mi habitación—. Pero no podría correr muy rápidamente.

Mi estómago soltó un gruñido, y los dos nos echamos a reír.


	32. Chapter 33

Capítulo 5

Mi habitación estaba iluminada, suavemente, con cientos de velas, y en mi mesa habían servido un montón de comida deliciosa. Como de costumbre, yo estaba hambrienta.

Jacob Black se reclinó en uno de los divanes, y me acurrucó delante de él. Se inclinó sobre mí y tomó un gran muslo dorado de algo que debía de haber sido, en vida, un pavo mutante.

—Come —dijo, mientras mordía la carne—. Sé que te mueres de hambre.

Yo me puse manos a la obra. Había una gran selección de carnes, verduras y pasta. Y, de nuevo, sentí el agradecimiento de un gourmet por la cocinera. Nota: Darle un aumento de sueldo, o lo que fuera.

El vino, como de costumbre, era tinto y rico. Rhiannon tenía sus defectos, pero sabía elegir bien su comida y su vino.

—Me recuerdas a un centauro, por cómo te gusta la comida —dijo Jacob Black, riéndose.

—¿Me estás diciendo que como igual que un caballo? —pregunté en broma.

—Un centauro no es un caballo… —replicó, él, molesto—. Aunque nosotros agradecemos los limitados usos equinos.

—En mi antiguo mundo sólo había caballos —dije yo, entre bocados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él con asombro.

—Sí. En mi antiguo mundo, los centauros son invenciones, y sólo existen en los cuentos y en los mitos.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Jacob Black parecía verdaderamente ofendido.

—No lo sé, pero ellos se lo pierden.

Él emitió un resoplido y siguió masticando. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo, y me dijo:

—Debió de ser una conmoción para ti darte cuenta de que tenías que casarte con un ser que, para ti, sólo existía en las leyendas.

—Dímelo a mí —dije. Sonreí y tomé un poco de vino.

Él asintió.

—No me extraña que estuvieras tan asustada al principio. Tampoco hay cambiadores de forma en tu mundo, ¿verdad? —adivinó—. Fuiste muy valiente. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido.

—Fue estupendo. Conseguiste que me sintiera segura confiando en ti.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo, y la preocupación comenzó a borrarse de su rostro—. Pero, si lo hubiera sabido, habría…

—¿Qué? ¿Habrías esperado más? Yo no te lo habría permitido.

—Bueno, y yo no habría querido —se inclinó hacia mí y me besó.

—Hay algo que quiero que sepas, ahora que conoces mi verdadera identidad. Al contrario que Rhiannon, yo soy una mujer fiel. Nunca he tenido… tendencia a acostarme con un montón de hombres distintos —expliqué. Su expresión me dio a entender que me creía—. No tienes por qué desconfiar de mí.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir satisfacción al oírtelo decir. No estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

—No tendrás que hacerlo.

Él puso una cara petulante y feliz.

—¡Eh! —añadí—, pero esto va en dos direcciones. Tú tampoco puedes echar canas al aire por ahí.

Él se quedó horrorizado.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo siempre te seré fiel.

—Bien —dije, y arqueé las cejas de modo amenazante—. No me gustaría tener que perseguir y pegar a una mujer de tu raza. Supongo que Epi podría ayudarme, pero creo que sería muy estresante.

Él se echó a reír. Seguimos cenando en un silencio agradable. Yo estaba pensando en lo fácil que era estar con él, y en que tenía un sentido del humor muy ingenioso. Y, decididamente, no era un tipo bajito. En realidad, el hecho de que no fuera técnicamente un «tipo» no tenía mucha importancia.

Finalmente, me sacié, así que me serví otra copa de vino. Antes de poder apoyarme cómodamente en él, lo estropeé todo con el bostezo más grande del mundo.

—Vamos —Jacob Black se levantó con elegancia del asiento—. Estás agotada.

—No, de veras, no estoy cansada.

Intenté resistirme cuando él me puso en pie y tiró de mí hacia la cama. Sin embargo, era difícil impedir que un caballo te llevara a donde quisiera. No era una batalla en igualdad de condiciones, precisamente.

Llegamos hasta la cama. Era enorme, pero, mirando a Jacob Black y después hacia la cama, supe que era imposible que mi marido centauro pudiera dormir a mi lado con un mínimo de comodidad.

Quité la ropa de cama y comencé a tirar del colchón hacia el suelo.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a ayudarme? —le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás.

—Sí —respondió él, aunque no debía de entender muy bien cuáles eran mis intenciones.

Entre su fuerza considerable y la mía, conseguimos poner el colchón en el suelo, y después, yo volví a colocar las sábanas y el edredón en su sitio.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —me preguntó entonces Jacob Black.

—Bueno, no me parecía que pudieras subir tu media anatomía equina a la cama y sentirte cómodo. Y de todos modos, quizá hubieras roto la estructura si lo hubiera intentado. Quiero dormir contigo, así que estaremos mejor en el suelo.

—Ah —dijo él, y subió cuidadosamente al colchón conmigo.

Yo me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, y él me estrechó contra sí. Los lados del colchón se ahuecaron a nuestro alrededor. Él sonrió y me besó la sien.

—Tienes un colchón muy esponjoso.

—Sí, es cierto —dije, y terminé la última palabra con un bostezo.

—Relájate. Tienes que dormir.

Yo comencé a relajarme, cuando de repente sentí un escalofrío y me desperté por completo, al recordar la misión que me esperaba durante el sueño.

—Creo que no quiero hacerlo. Estoy asustada.

—Yo estaré aquí con tu cuerpo, y Epona estará con tu espíritu.

Jacob Black encontró la parte trasera de mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarme hipnóticamente, desde la corva hasta la cintura, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

Yo volví a relajarme, y los párpados se me cerraron.

—No me sueltes… —susurré, y noté que me abrazaba con fuerza mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

Yo era una invitada de un balneario exclusivo, y estaba disfrutando de un masaje a manos de… miré hacia atrás… Batman. La camilla de masaje estaba en la terraza, y tenía vistas a un campo que me recordaba a la campiña inglesa.

Batman acababa de inclinarse hacia mí para susurrarme al oído que tenía el trasero más perfecto del mundo, y…

Mi cuerpo atravesó el techo y me encontré mirando hacia abajo, observando lo que ya era una vista familiar del Templo de Epona. La noche era clara, pero la luna no estaba todavía en lo alto del cielo, así que las estrellas lucían con fuerza como si fueran joyas. Desde arriba, era fácil ver lo abarrotado que estaba el templo. Había tiendas y hogueras por todas las tierras circundantes. Era tarde, pero yo distinguía las formas de los centauros y los humanos que todavía estaban despiertos, ocupados en terminar diferentes tareas.

Mi cuerpo flotó en la brisa suave, que soplaba hacia el río. Poco a poco, fue tomando velocidad, y comencé a viajar tan rápido que todo se convirtió en un borrón por debajo de mí.

Me alejé de la ribera del río y viré hacia el oeste. Mirando hacia abajo, vi una enorme expansión de agua negra que pasaba velozmente. Evidentemente, era el lago Selkie. Cuando llegué al extremo norte del lago, distinguí una gran estructura de piedra, silenciosa y oscura. Aparté los ojos y le rogué a Epona que no me llevara allí. No quería ver lo que habían hecho las criaturas en el Castillo de Laragon. Probablemente fuera una cobardía por mi parte, pero suspiré de alivio cuando mi cuerpo no se dirigió hacia el castillo muerto.

Pronto vi luces ante mí. Reconocí las murallas de piedra oscura del Castillo de la Guardia, y floté hacia ellas. Mi cuerpo comenzó a aminorar la velocidad, y a descender.

—Por favor, no hagas que me quede mucho tiempo —le rogué al aire que me rodeaba, en un susurro.

«Ten valor, Amada». Las palabras pasaron por mi mente tan rápidamente que no podía estar segura de no haberlas inventado yo misma. Tomé aire e intenté prepararme para lo espantoso que se avecinaba.

Mi descenso me situó sobre el centro del mismo patio que había visitado en mi viaje previo a aquel castillo. Parecía que todavía se usaba como campo de concentración para mujeres, porque veía tiendas raídas tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de las hogueras. Había siluetas cubiertas con mantas alrededor del fuego; me di cuenta de que el número de prisioneras había aumentado mucho. Sin embargo, en el patio reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

En aquella ocasión, no parecía que ninguna notara mi presencia, y yo no me paré a observarlas más. Noté que me movía hacia la zona oeste del edificio. Oí las palabras «prepárate, Amada», y de repente, me di cuenta de que descendía abruptamente y atravesaba un tejado.

Me encontré en una gran habitación, llena de antorchas y velas, calentada con dos chimeneas grandes. Había una cama enorme justamente debajo de mí.

Al principio, pensé que la habitación estaba vacía. Después, oí un ruido y miré hacia el centro de la cama. La cosa que había sobre la cama se movió y estiró las alas hacia atrás, y yo me di cuenta, con un estremecimiento de repulsión, de que era una de las criaturas.

El monstruo movió las alas, y vi que bajo ellas había algo más que su cuerpo. También cubrían a una muchacha desnuda. Estaba tan pálida y tan inmóvil que pensé que quizá estuviera muerta, pero entonces, vi que temblaba convulsivamente, cuando la criatura puso la mano sobre su pubis.

—Qué dulce —siseó el monstruo.

Movió la mano por su muslo, y deslizó los dedos en círculo, jugando con la humedad que encontró allí. A ella le temblaron las piernas, y la luz de la luna iluminó el líquido. Pude ver que era algo espeso y rojo de sangre.

—¡Oh! —exclamé con horror.

Al instante, el monstruo volvió la cabeza hacia arriba y entrecerró los ojos mientras escrutaba el aire que había sobre su cama.

Yo lo reconocí al instante. Era Nuada.

—Sal —le ordenó a la muchacha, y la empujó, con su pie en forma de garra, hacia el borde de la cama.

La chica cayó al suelo. Entonces se incorporó y se alejó tambaleándose hacia la puerta. En cuanto salió, Nuada se agazapó cerca del cabecero de la cama, mirando con atención por encima de él.

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo—. Ya he sentido tu presencia antes.

—Me das asco —le escupí, y vi cómo entrecerraba los ojos al oírme.

—Sé que eres una fémina —dijo, como si fuera una maldición—. Muéstrate, a menos que seas demasiado débil y miedosa.

Llena de ira, sentí que mi cuerpo cambiaba. Me miré, y supe que era visible en parte. Estaba desnuda, y flotaba seductoramente sobre la cama, como si fuera un sueño casi hecho realidad.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, y se relamió mientras miraba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Nuada? —pregunté.

—Acércate, y te enseñaré lo que me gusta —dijo con crueldad y lujuria.

—Quizá lo haga… O quizá tú debas venir a mí.

Extendí una mano y lo llamé, como si fuera una encantadora de serpientes jugando con una cobra. Con la otra mano me toqué el cuello y bajé por todo mi cuerpo, acariciándome, hasta llegar a la parte interior del muslo.

Él me miró con un hambre obscena, y a mí se me revolvió el estómago. Cuando comenzó a prepararse para saltar hacia mí, vi que sus alas, además de su pene con forma humana, habían empezado a hincharse.

En mi mente resonaron las palabras «ríete de él, Amada», y yo obedecí, dejando que mi voz fantasmal y provocativa invadiera la habitación. En cuanto él saltó, mi cuerpo se movió y desapareció a través del techo. Salí a la noche acompañada del sonido de su grito de rabia, que atravesó el silencio engañosamente tranquilo.

Y abrí los ojos.

—Estás a salvo.

Pasé un momento horrible mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba. Entonces, volví a sentir, y noté que Jacob Black me estaba abrazando. Me froté los ojos para poder verlo bien. Él me sonrió, pero tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—Has vuelto a tu cuerpo —dijo.

—Sí —respondí con un escalofrío.

—Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

—Epona me llevó directamente con él. Acababa de violar a una chica.

—¿Sintió tu presencia?

—Más que eso. Podía oírme, y Epona hizo algo para que pudiera ver mi cuerpo y mi espíritu. Más o menos.

Jacob Black asintió.

—Epona está usando sus poderes para que los Fomorians reciban nuestro mensaje.

—Espero que se acuerde de cuidarme durante todo esto —dije yo. Sabía que era una quejica, pero aquello de las visiones mágicas me estaba alterando los nervios.

—Tú eres su Amada, y ella siempre te protegerá —me aseguró Jacob Black—. ¿Tuviste tiempo de hablarle a la criatura sobre el Templo de la Musa?

—No. Epona me sacó de allí, porque él saltó hacia mí.

—¿Saltó hacia ti? Estoy deseando atravesarlo con mi lanza. Pronto —dijo él con ira.

—Normalmente, yo no estoy a favor de la violencia, pero esta vez haré una excepción. Esa cosa necesita que lo atraviesen —asentí yo. Después bostecé—. Espero que Epona no me necesite más por esta noche. Estoy cansada.

—Creo que te permitirá dormir durante el resto de la noche —me dijo Jacob Black, y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Bien.

Yo me acurruqué contra mi marido, y él posó la mano sobre mi espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Cuando comenzó a acariciarme la espina dorsal de arriba abajo, suspiré con agradecimiento.

—Duerme, amor mío —me susurró—. Yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Estoy segura de que me quedé dormida con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, porque las deliciosas caricias de Jacob Black me borraron de la mente a Nuada y su maldad, al menos por aquella noche.


	33. Chapter 34

Capítulo 6

—¿Rhea?

Una voz distante penetró en mi sueño. Se me había concedido una jornada de compras ilimitadas en Tiffany's.

—Estoy aquí, en la sección de tiaras de diamantes —murmuré sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo? —la voz sonaba más cercana, y yo, por desgracia, me desperté lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que era Bella.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me estiré, percatándome de que mi marido había desaparecido.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado acostar a un caballo?

Ella tapó su risita con una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Es difícil de imaginar, ¿verdad?

Me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y le pedí que me diera algo para taparme. Bella me entregó una bata; yo me levanté y me la puse.

Juntas salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al baño. El pasillo, que normalmente estaba vacío, en aquella ocasión se encontraba abarrotado de guardias y mujeres, que se apartaron solícitamente para dejarme sitio, entre reverencias y saludos. Yo asentí, medio adormilada. Ojalá me hubiera arreglado un poco el pelo, o me hubiera frotado los ojos para despertarme un poco.

Pronto entré en la privacidad de los baños. Después de usar el servicio, me quité la bata y me metí en la piscina para darme un baño rápido.

—¿Qué ocurre con toda esa gente? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Llega gente de todas partes, constantemente, e incluso un templo tan grande como el de Epona termina por llenarse.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que hay mucha gente en el templo?

—Gente y centauros —me dijo ella—. He dado la orden de que los hombres monten las Grandes Tiendas, que lady Rhiannon tiene guardadas para la Reunión anual, y que las cocineras saquen las provisiones que tenemos guardadas en las despensas. Espero que no te enfade.

—¿Enfadarme? —le pregunté, mientras ella me entregaba una toalla—. Claro que no. Haz lo que creas conveniente. Tú sabes mucho mejor que yo lo que es necesario, y lo que se puede abrir, o cerrar, o lo que sea.

Aliviada, comenzó a envolverme en una túnica. Aquélla era de un color verde que me recordó al agua del mar. Después me senté en el tocador y tomé el maquillaje, mientras Bella comenzaba a peinarme los rizos indomables. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo, y yo sonreí con picardía.

—¿Descansaste lo suficiente anoche, amiga mía?

Tal y como esperaba, Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y yo me eché a reír, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara todavía más. Yo me reí de nuevo, feliz al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos, pese a su azoramiento.

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa —dijo. Eran unas palabras muy sencillas, pero sonaban como la enunciación de un milagro.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Bella.

Nos quedamos silenciosas durante un rato, cada una, sin duda, pensando en nuestro marido. Seguramente, yo también me ruboricé mientras mi mente vagaba.

—Rhea, anoche, ¿te guió Epona hasta el Castillo de la Guardia?

—Sí. Me llevó hasta Nuada. Jacob Black lo llama el Señor de los Fomorians. Yo lo desafié, y Epona me sacó de allí. No estoy impaciente por volver allí esta noche.

—Epona te protegerá.

—Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo. Y admito que a veces oigo su voz, pero no creo que me acostumbre nunca a recorrer el país por el aire, desnuda en cuerpo y alma.

—Incluso lady Rhiannon se sentía desconcertada algunas veces, cuando el Sueño Mágico de Epona la visitaba.

Las manos de Bella quedaron inmóviles, y yo vi que se quedaba pensativa.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Estaba acordándome de lo disgustada que estaba lady Rhiannon antes de cruzar la División y pasar a tu mundo. Dormía muy poco. Era como si quisiera evitar las visiones de Epona.

—Estoy segura de que esa bruja sabía que los Fomorians se acercaban. Lo más probable es que Epona quisiera que advirtiera a su gente, y le mostró a Rhiannon lo que iba a ocurrir. Y esa egoísta prefirió largarse antes que quedarse aquí a luchar junto a su pueblo.

Detestaba pensar que alguien que se pareciera tanto a mí me enfadara tanto.

Bella siguió peinándome y recogiéndome el pelo mientras hablaba.

—Tal vez Epona le permitió que huyera porque quería que tú dirigieras a sus fieles contra los Fomorians. Epona debía de conocer la verdadera naturaleza de lady Rhiannon. Y también la tuya. Y te eligió a ti. Tú eres su Amada, y no lady Rhiannon.

Yo me quedé en silencio mientras ella terminaba de recogerme el pelo en un moño, sujetándolo con una cinta dorada. Después tomó la corona de su sitio, en el tocador, y me la puso en la cabeza. Se posó sobre mi frente con facilidad, como si estuviera hecha para mí.

—Creo que deberías llevar esto más a menudo.

Yo alcé las manos y toqué la corona suavemente. Estaba caliente.

—Quizá sí —dije.

Tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Aparté los ojos de mi reflejo y busqué en el joyero más cercano un par de pendientes a juego.

Cambié de tema.

—¿Cómo están los pacientes de Edward?

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Unos sirvientes entraron portando las bandejas del desayuno, y me informaron de que Jacob Black había ordenado que me lo sirvieran en cuanto me despertara.

Con una sonrisa de enamoramiento, comencé a comer, y Bella se sentó a mi lado y me imitó.

—¿Qué tal los pacientes de Edward? —volví a preguntarlo con la boca llena de bizcocho de canela, que regué con una taza de té verde y fragante, endulzado con miel.

—No lo sé —contestó ella, con un gesto de preocupación—. No me permitió que lo acompañara a la sala de los enfermos. Sin embargo, anoche nos enviaron el mensaje de que habían enfermado más familias.

—Eso no es nada bueno —murmuré, temiendo lo que sabía que tenía que hacer—. En cuanto terminemos el desayuno iré a ver qué necesitan.

—Jacob Black ha pedido que primero te reúnas con él.

—¿Dónde está?

—Antes de que yo viniera a despertarte, estaba en el patio interior, supervisando a las mujeres, con Quil y Seth.

—¿Y cómo estaba Quil?

—Ocupado.

Las dos nos miramos con satisfacción.

—Bueno —dije, terminando el resto del té—, será mejor que me vaya. Supongo que tengo que mirar el lado bueno de todo esto. No tengo que mostrar mis pechos esta mañana —afirmé, aunque la miré de reojo—, ¿verdad?

—No hasta dentro de otros quince días —respondió ella, riéndose.

—Estupendo. Espero ese día con impaciencia.

Su risa nos envolvió.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? —le pregunté.

—Tengo que supervisar a los sirvientes y a las cocineras, asegurarme de que hay sitio suficiente para todas las familias y los guerreros que llegan y enviaros a Edward y a ti todo lo que necesitéis para la sala de los enfermos.

—Otro día aburrido sin nada que hacer, ¿eh?

—Sí… —contestó ella, con un suspiro.

—Sí, sí —continué diciendo, caminando majestuosamente hacia la puerta—. Ser damas ociosas es cansado.

Nos reímos como niñas al salir al pasillo abarrotado, donde nuestras risas se convirtieron en toses.

—Rhea, tengo que ir a ver a las cocineras —me dijo en voz baja—. ¿Sabrás llegar hasta el patio?

—Sí —susurré yo.

—Bien. Oh, hazle llegar mi amor a Edward cuando lo veas.

—Lo haré —dije con una sonrisa. Entonces, me erguí y le dije con la voz de la Amada de Epona—: Gracias por todo tu trabajo, Bella. Eres un diamante.

Ella intentó disimular su sonrisa con un servil «gracias, mi señora».

Entonces, nos separamos. Yo me dirigí hacia el patio por el pasillo. Recordaba bien el camino, y un par de guardias musculosos se inclinaron ante mí y abrieron las puertas cuando llegué. Me detuve un instante, observando toda la actividad que se desarrollaba ante mí.

El patio, donde antes había un maravilloso jardín, se había transformado en una zona de trabajo muy eficiente. Las mujeres estaban agrupadas en diferentes lugares, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, como tallar flechas, hacer vendas con sábanas y hervir enormes calderos de agua. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Y, trabajando codo con codo con las humanas, había… Oh, Dios mío, mujeres centauro.

Yo di un paso atrás y me oculté en las sombras, intrigada por mi primera visión de las mujeres de esa raza. Lo primero que noté es que eran más pequeñas. No, no es verdad. Lo primero que noté es que eran unas criaturas de belleza increíble. Se movían con la gracilidad propia de una yegua árabe y de una bailarina clásica. Había una docena de ellas por el patio, y sus pelajes iban desde el Castaño al gris. Llevaban chalecos de cuero con grabados intrincados, un poco parecidos a los que llevaban Jacob Black y sus guerreros, pero de colores vibrantes, y adornados con cuentas brillantes.

Había varias reunidas junto a las mujeres que tallaban flechas, y mi mirada se dirigió instintivamente hacia ellas.

En mitad de aquel grupo estaba mi marido.

De repente, decidí salir de las sombras y hacer pública la presencia de la Amada y Elegida de Epona. Erguí los hombros y me estiré hasta mi altura máxima, que debía de alcanzar los hombros de una mujer centauro, y salí al patio.

—¡Buenos días, Diosa!

—¡Epona!

—¡Bendiciones para ti, Amada de Epona!

Yo sonreí con agradecimiento ante su adoración, que hacía que la belleza insólita de las mujeres centauro fuera un poco más fácil de digerir, y devolví los saludos mientras me dirigía lentamente hacia mi marido.

Cuando me uní al grupo, él se colocó frente a mí y me miró a los ojos. Los suyos brillaban con una forma mucho más personal de adoración. Se llevó mi mano a los labios y me besó la palma, y después, el lugar donde me latía el pulso en la muñeca.

—Buenos días, Rhea —dijo, y su voz grave me provocó escalofríos.

—Buenos días, amor.

Él se inclinó y me besó en los labios.

—Te he echado de menos esta mañana —le susurré.

—Y yo no quería dejar nuestro lecho.

—Gracias por haberme enviado el desayuno.

—Sé que siempre tienes hambre.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto que siempre tengo hambre…

Hice lo posible por darles a mis palabras un doble sentido. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Al oír el sonido de un delicado carraspeo, recordamos dónde estábamos. Apartamos la mirada el uno del otro, y vimos que todo el patio nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa de felicidad y de complicidad. Yo enrojecí. Una de las mujeres centauro carraspeó, de nuevo, y yo noté que me ardían las mejillas.

Seguramente, era el ser más bello que yo había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que el pelaje, de un negro y brillante. La melena le caía por la espalda como una cascada, más allá de los hombros, y no tenía ni un solo rizo enloquecido. Tenía los pómulos altos, los ojos color turquesa, y los labios carnosos. Llevaba un chaleco color escarlata, adornado con abalorios de cristal que brillaban al sol de la mañana. Sus pechos perfectos no estaban exactamente desnudos, pero tampoco estaban exactamente tapados.

Jacob Black todavía me estaba sujetando la mano, y tiró de mí, suavemente, hacia ella.

—Rhiannon, quiero presentarte a una amiga mía, Leah Dhianna, la Jefa de las Cazadoras de los centauros.

Ella ejecutó una elegante reverencia.

—Lady Rhiannon… —su voz era sedosa, tan perfecta como su pelo—. Por fin conozco a la mujer que se las ha arreglado para casarse con Jacob Black.

Yo incliné la cabeza y dije, como si estuviera sorprendida:

—¿Que me las he arreglado? Me persiguió con tanta tenacidad que no tuve otro remedio —sonreí y añadí—: Pero me alegro de que me atrapara.

Oí un resoplido divertido de Jacob Black, pero yo seguí mirando a la señorita Ojos Azules. Me satisfizo comprobar que se le arrugaban las comisuras de los ojos cuando sonrió. ¡Tenía las marcas de la risa!

—Touché, lady Rhiannon —respondió con una carcajada.

—Llámame Rhea —dije yo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Parecía que tenía potencial para ser una buena amiga.

—Rhea… —Jacob Black recuperó mi atención—. Tengo que reunirme con los guerreros. Durante la noche, y esta mañana, han llegado muchos más, y tengo que asegurarme de que están organizados, y que informar de nuestros planes a los jefes —volvió a besarme la mano y añadió—: Esperaré con impaciencia nuestra cena de esta noche.

Su mirada de despedida decía que esperaría la cena y lo demás. Yo suspiré con felicidad y lo observé mientras se alejaba.

—Es evidente que lo que había oído sobre vuestro matrimonio no es cierto —dijo Leah, que se había acercado a mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que habías oído?

—Que sólo te casaste con Jacob Black por el deber, y que éste no es un matrimonio, sino sólo una unión temporal.

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que dije la verdad.

—Lo que empezó como un deber ha cambiado. Y lo mismo puede pasar con la unión temporal, puede convertirse en un pacto permanente.

—Me alegro por los dos —dijo, y parecía que hablaba con sinceridad. Mi radar de celos no detectó vibraciones de odio.

—Yo también.

—Deja que te presente al resto del grupo.

Leah se volvió y llamó a las demás mujeres centauro.

Todas, salvo cinco de ellas, se habían alejado durante nuestra conversación. Las cinco que se habían quedado cerca eran las más bellas de todas, equinas o no.

—Emily, Claire, Rachael, Alexandra y Kim.

Cuando Leah decía su nombre, cada una de las mujeres centauro hizo una reverencia para presentarse.

—Éstas son mis Cazadoras —dijo con un gesto de orgullo.

—Bienvenidas al Templo de Epona —dije yo, intentando no sentirme muy bajita rodeada por aquellas mujeres esculturales—. Me alegra teneros aquí, aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran distintas.

La expresión seria de Leah se correspondía con la mía.

—Nuestra misión como Cazadoras es supervisar la fabricación de las flechas y los arcos, y aprovisionar de carne de caza a nuestro pueblo. Cuando recibimos la noticia de la invasión de los Fomorians, pensamos que nuestros conocimientos podrían ser útiles.

—Tenéis razón. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Pareció que le agradaba mi reconocimiento. Les dijo a sus Cazadoras:

—Continuad enseñando a las mujeres las técnicas de fabricación de flechas. Yo les notificaré a las cocineras que estamos a su disposición si necesitan carne.

Las Cazadoras volvieron a trabajar con las demás mujeres, y Leah y yo nos quedamos a solas entre el gentío del patio.

—No estoy muy familiarizada con el papel que representan las Cazadoras en la sociedad de los centauros, pero me encantaría saber más sobre tus compañeras y tú.

—Como Cazadoras, proveemos de carne de caza fresca a nuestro pueblo, y también somos las rastreadoras y las artesanas de las flechas, arcos y ballestas. Algunas veces nos vinculamos con los humanos, pero eso ya lo sabes.

Asentí como si ya lo supiera, y pregunté rápidamente:

—Entonces, ¿los centauros no cazan?

—Sólo las mujeres centauro.

—Los hombres son hombres —dije yo. Ella asintió, y nos miramos con complicidad.

—Nosotras nos somos guerreras, eso se lo dejamos a los hombres, aunque nuestra diosa sea Diana. Pero tampoco somos vírgenes. Y respetamos a Epona, le rendimos homenaje al comienzo de cada fase de la luna llena.

Yo oí un susurro en mi mente, y lo repetí en voz alta:

—Epona tiene un gran concepto de las Cazadoras.

—Y le estamos agradecidas por contar con sus favores —dijo Leah con satisfacción—. No sé si tienes pensado viajar con Jacob Black a Glen Iorsa, pero si lo haces, me gustaría pedirte tu bendición para la nueva caverna de nacimientos, Glen Shurrig, que se abrirá en la primavera próxima.

Yo supuse que Glen Iorsa era el lugar donde había nacido Jacob Black, y sentí una inseguridad horrible. Él era mi marido, y yo ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su lugar de nacimiento.

Antes de que pudiera convertirme en una neurótica, la voz de mi mente susurró: «Él nació para quererte». Con sorpresa, le envié mi agradecimiento a Epona, por aquella puesta en perspectiva. Él me quería, y no importaba de dónde fuera.

«Responde a la Cazadora» pasó también por mi mente, y yo reaccioné:

—Me encantaría, después de que nos encarguemos de los Fomorians.

—Sí… —Leah bajó la voz y continuó—: ¿Es cierto que han capturado a mujeres humanas, y que se están apareando con ellas?

—En realidad, no se le puede llamar aparearse. Las violan para fecundarlas. Sólo he presenciado un parto, pero fue suficiente. La criatura que nació mató a su madre para salir de ella.

—Que Diana las ayude —susurró ella.

—Diana, Epona y todos tenemos que ayudarlas.

—¡Lady Rhiannon!

La llamada de una mujer desde el otro lado del patio nos interrumpió.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

Mientras la mujer se acercaba, yo me di cuenta de que era una de las ayudantes de Edward.

—Mi señora —dijo con una reverencia—. Edward me ha enviado a buscaros. Me ha pedido que os acompañe hasta la sala de los enfermos. Debe hablar con vos —explicó. Tenía aspecto de estar agotada.

—Ahora mismo voy —dije, y me volví para despedirme de Leah—. Espero que pronto podamos hablar de nuevo. Ha sido un placer conocerte, a ti y a las Cazadoras. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—De nada, Rhea. Como nos enseña nuestra diosa, las féminas deben apoyarse.

—Y que lo digas, amiga —dije, mirando hacia atrás, mientras me dirigía hacia la sala de los enfermos. Vi que abría mucho los ojos, y que sonreía.

Sí. Claramente, tenía potencial de amiga.


	34. Chapter 35

Capítulo 7

Rápidamente, seguí a la ayudante de Edward por el patio. Atravesamos un arco, torcimos a la izquierda y entramos a un pasillo, al pasillo que conducía a la sala de los enfermos. Después de otro rápido giro, percibí el olor, un poco antes de ver la puerta. En aquella ocasión, estaba vigilada por un joven centauro a quien yo no conocía. Me saludó con una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

Las cosas estaban peor que el día anterior. El número de pacientes se había duplicado. Los grupos ya no eran discernibles. Había camastros pegados los unos a los otros, y ya no quedaba espacio libre. Desde todas las partes de la sala se oían ruidos ahogados y gritos débiles, pero sobre todo, en el ambiente reinaba un silencio poco natural, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón de pausa.

Conté tres ayudantes, más la que había ido en mi busca, y tuve que buscar a mi alrededor unos instantes antes de dar con Edward. Estaba inclinado sobre un camastro. Mientras yo observaba, él se puso en pie y, lentamente, cubrió la cara de su pequeño paciente con la sábana. Se volvió, como un anciano, y me vio. Primero, le indicó a un ayudante que se llevara el cadáver. Después me hizo una señal hacia la zona del lavabo, y me pidió que me reuniera con él allí.

Yo me acerqué apresuradamente, devolviendo los saludos de los enfermos con bendiciones.

—Esto tiene mala pinta —le susurré, mientras él se lavaba las manos—. ¡Hay muchísimos!

—Y hay más que caen enfermos mientras hablamos. Esta noche han muerto dos más. Y esta mañana he perdido a tres niños y a una anciana. Creo que hay cinco más que no pasarán de hoy. Y, por cada uno que muere, vienen tres más, en diferentes estadios de la enfermedad —dijo Edward, y se pasó la mano por la frente—. Necesitamos más espacio para la cuarentena.

—Lo que necesites es tuyo.

—Muy cerca de aquí hay un gran salón de baile. A Rhiannon le encantaba dar grandes bailes de disfraces, para poder disfrazarse y asistir a su propia fiesta de incógnito.

—Era muy rara.

Él asintió brevemente y continuó:

—Podríamos usar ese espacio para los casos más leves, y para quienes han empezado a mostrar los síntomas. Así podría reservar esta sala para los casos más graves.

—Me parece buena idea. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

—Necesito mover a más de la mitad de esta gente, pero no quiero exponer a ninguno de los humanos transportando a los enfermos. He pensado que quizá puedas convencer a algunos de los centauros para que nos ayuden.

Pensé en Leah y en sus Cazadoras.

—Creo que conozco a los centauros ideales para esta tarea. Tú empieza a preparar a los enfermos para el transporte, y yo traeré a los marines.

—¿A los marines?

—Me refiero a que volveré con los buenos, para que nos saquen de este apuro.

Edward se quedó aliviado.

—Gracias, Rhea.

—De nada —dije. Después sonreí y añadí—: Esta mañana he visto a tu esposa. Me pidió que te transmitiera su amor.

A él le brillaron los ojos, y asintió.

—Bueno, iré a buscar a los marines —dije. Mientras me marchaba, vi que estaba sonriendo mientras comenzaba a dar órdenes para preparar el traslado.

Volví al patio, que seguía bullendo de actividad, y vi a las Cazadoras. Fue fácil distinguirlas, en realidad; eran las más altas y despampanantes de todo el patio. Vi que Leah estaba hablando con Maraid, así que esperé a que terminaran la conversación antes de llamarla suavemente. Al verme, ella sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Rhea… —dijo—. Me alegro de verte otra vez, tan pronto.

—Quizá no estés tan contenta después de que te diga por qué he vuelto.

Ella me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Te has enterado de que estamos intentando contener un brote de viruela?

—Sí, Jacob Black informó a los guerreros, y yo, como Jefa de las Cazadoras, estaba incluida en la reunión —dijo ella, y con expresión sincera, añadió—: Debe de ser una enfermedad terrible. Lamento que tu gente se haya contagiado, pero él dijo que tú tienes un talismán contra la enfermedad.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo contagiarme —dije. Si ella supiera…—, pero el resto de mi gente sí. Aunque hemos puesto en cuarentena a los enfermos, hay muchos más que están cayendo enfermos. Nuestro Sanador, Edward, me ha pedido que abriera el salón de baile para instalar allí a los enfermos menos graves, y que las dependencias de las doncellas queden sólo para los casos más graves.

—Parece lógico.

—El problema es que necesitamos trasladar a los pacientes menos graves al salón de baile, y Edward tiene muy pocos asistentes. Los centauros no pueden contagiarse de la viruela. Sé que es un trabajo horrible, pero son mi gente, y yo soy la responsable, y…

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —me preguntó Leah en tono eficiente.

—Necesitaría que tus Cazadoras y tú nos ayudarais a mover a la gente. Y creo que Edward agradecería tener ayuda extra. Él está reventado de trabajar, y sólo tiene cuatro ayudantes. El resto están exhaustos, o se han puesto enfermos, probablemente. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Sé que no has venido para hacer este trabajo, pero te necesitamos…

Ella me observó en silencio durante unos instantes, y después dijo:

—Disculpa, Rhea, si me quedo asombrada. Eres tan diferente a lo que esperaba…

Yo tuve que reprimir el impulso de gritarle que no era esa estúpida, egoísta y odiosa de Rhiannon. Dejé que terminara de hablar:

—Sí, las Cazadoras te ayudaremos —dijo, y sus vibrantes ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, llenos de preocupación—. Y después de conocerte, creo que tú nos devolverías el favor si necesitáramos la ayuda de Epona.

Asentí con agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. Las mujeres deben ayudarse.

Leah asintió. Después llamó a una de sus compañeras.

—Rachael, reúne a las Cazadoras. Los humanos necesitan que los ayudemos a cuidar de sus enfermos.

La Suzanne mujer centauro asintió.

—Y llama a Sila. Necesitamos a una Sanadora. Diles que vayan a…

—Las dependencias de mis doncellas —dije yo.

—Sí, señora —respondió Rachael, y nos dejó para ir en busca de las demás mujeres centauro. Leah y yo nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de los enfermos, y cuando llegamos a la puerta, vi que la expresión neutra del joven centauro que estaba de guardia se convertía en una de adoración, al ver a la Cazadora. Se irguió e hizo una reverencia para saludar a Leah, y me miró brevemente a mí, también, para incluirme en el saludo.

—¡Me alegro de verla otra vez, señorita Leah! —dijo con entusiasmo.

La Cazadora no lo reconoció, así que el centauro siguió parloteando.

—La cena de anoche… Anoche cenamos alrededor de la misma hoguera.

Yo me preocupé durante un segundo, porque me pareció que iba a explotar si no se relajaba y dejaba de sacar pecho.

Entonces, Leah sonrió con benevolencia.

—Oh, claro —dijo, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—: Embry. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el nombre del caballeroso centauro que me cedió su sitio en la hoguera? —le tocó el brazo amistosamente, y yo pensé que él se iba a salir de su propia piel—. Embry —prosiguió ella—, ¿me harías el favor de decirles a las Cazadoras que pasen cuando lleguen?

—¡Cualquier cosa por usted, señorita!

Su voz se quebró de manera adorable al terminar la frase, como si todavía no hubiera salido de la pubertad.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y pasamos a la habitación—. Siempre recordaré tu amabilidad.

La puerta se cerró tras nuestro paso, y Leah y yo nos miramos divertidas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Era un centauro o un cachorrito?

—Las dos cosas —respondió ella con una carcajada—. Los potrillos son tan enternecedores…

—¡Rhea! —exclamó Edward al vernos, con evidente tensión. Rápidamente, atravesó la habitación—. Veo que has traído a los marines.

—Te lo explicaré después —le dije a Leah, en respuesta a su mirada de confusión. Me volví hacia Edward e hice las presentaciones.

—Leah, Jefa de las Cazadoras de los centauros, me gustaría presentarte a nuestro Sanador, Edward.

Ellos se saludaron, y Leah dijo:

—Estamos a tu disposición, Edward. Mis Cazadoras y nuestra Sanadora vendrán en pocos minutos. ¿En qué podemos ayudar?

La voz rápida y enérgica de Leah decía que podía encargarse de todo, y Edward comenzó a explicarle, con agradecimiento, lo que necesitaba.

—¿Lady Rhiannon? —una voz débil llamó mi atención.

Miré a mi alrededor, y vi una manita alzada hacia mí. Me tragué un suspiro y me encaminé hacia el camastro.

—Hola, Kristianna.

Era la pequeña amante de los caballos. Tenía muy mal aspecto, y sus ampollas habían aumentado en tamaño y en número. Sin embargo, todavía estaba viva.

—Mu-mujeres centauro… —susurró, y volvió los ojos, que le brillaban de una forma anormal, hacia la puerta, donde Edward y Leah estaban recibiendo a un grupo de media docena de mujeres centauro.

—Sí, mujeres centauro… Son bellas, ¿verdad?

Miré a una ayudante que pasaba junto a nosotras en aquel momento, y ella me entregó un paño húmedo y fresco, con el que intenté limpiar un poco de sudor de la frente de la niña.

—Muy… muy… guapas —susurró, y yo tuve que inclinarme para poder oírla.

—Cariño, descansa. Voy a ver si encuentro una infusión para que te calme la garganta.

—Me duele.

—Lo sé. Cierra los ojos y descansa.

Me dirigí hacia el grupo que estaba junto a la puerta y le pregunté a Edward, con el corazón encogido:

—¿No podemos darles nada para aliviar un poco su dolor?

—Les estoy dando infusiones de corteza de sauce y de camomila, pero los que más las necesitan no pueden tragar, y no les llega suficiente al organismo —dijo con tristeza.

Una mujer centauro esbelta, de pelaje ruano, a quien yo no había visto antes, dio un paso adelante. Tenía el pelo de color caoba, rizado y corto. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero más ajustado y práctico que el de las Cazadoras.

—Un paciente sólo tiene que tragar una pequeña cantidad de jugo de amapola para relajarse. Quizá si primero les diéramos el extracto de amapola, podríamos conseguir que bebieran más de vuestra infusión —dijo. Su voz me causó una sorpresa muy agradable. Era dulce, y resultaba muy fácil escucharla. Al instante, me atrajo su personalidad.

—Quiero presentaros a nuestra Sanadora, Sila —dijo Leah.

—El extracto de amapola es una idea excelente, pero por desgracia, tenemos muy poco de ese elixir. Nuestro suministro proviene de los terrenos del Castillo de Laragon —explicó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia—. Y Laragon ya no existe.

—Las amapolas crecen profusamente en las Llanuras de los Centauros, y tengo una buena cantidad aquí. Además, ordenaré que traigan más inmediatamente.

—Estamos en deuda contigo —dije yo—. Eres una respuesta a nuestras plegarias.

—Si soy la respuesta a vuestras plegarias, Amada de Epona, es con vuestra diosa con quien estáis en deuda, no conmigo.

La expresión de la Sanadora era abierta y generosa.

Se me ocurrió la idea de que debía de ser una Sanadora excepcional si el sonido de su voz era tan calmante.

Entonces, volvió su atención a Leah.

—Por favor, envía a un mensajero en busca de mi baúl de medicinas para que podamos empezar a aliviar el dolor de estos enfermos.

Leah me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Conozco a un joven que estará encantado de ser nuestro mensajero.

—El tuyo, más bien —murmuré yo.

Ella se volvió a la puerta y la abrió. Avisó a Embry con su voz sexy, y el sonido de los cascos del joven centauro mientras se marchaba a cumplir las órdenes de la Cazadora repiqueteó por el pasillo.

—Vas a provocarle problemas cardíacos —le dije a la Jefa de las Cazadoras cuando volvió a nuestro lado con una expresión petulante.

—Su corazón es muy joven. No le pasará nada —dijo ella—. Edward, muéstranos a los pacientes que deben ser trasladados. Podemos usar los camastros como camillas para moverlos.

—Todos los enfermos que tienen una cinta amarilla atada a la muñeca son los que deben ir al salón de baile. El resto debe permanecer aquí.

—¿Los que se van a quedar son los más graves? —preguntó Sila en un susurro.

—Sí.

—Entonces, es aquí donde debo concentrar mis esfuerzos —dijo ella, y se marchó hacia la zona de lavabos para enjabonarse las manos.

El resto de las mujeres centauro se pusieron manos a la obra.


	35. Chapter 36

Capítulo 8

Las Cazadoras eran rápidas y eficientes, y estaban muy bien organizadas. Parecía que Leah estaba en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, y yo observé divertida que Embry estaba exhausto mucho antes de que la Jefa de las Cazadoras mostrara algún signo de cansancio.

Yo ayudé a Sila mientras ella trabajaba con los casos más graves. Después de ver cómo atendía a los primeros pacientes, Edward anunció que él iba al salón de baile a instalar a los enfermos, y que dejaba a Sila a cargo de la sala, con un equipo de enfermeros compuesto por uno de sus ayudantes y yo.

Magnífico.

Como el día anterior, el tiempo se desdibujó y mi mundo se redujo a cuidar a los enfermos. Sila trabajó incansablemente para mitigar el dolor de los pacientes. Les administró dosis de extracto de amapola e infusiones de sauce y camomila.

Las predicciones de Edward en cuanto a las bajas fueron correctas. Llegaron cinco pacientes nuevos a nuestra Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, y yo conté cuatro muertes, dos niñas, una de mis doncellas y un bebé. Parecía que sólo había tomado aire una vez cuando me di cuenta de que las antorchas y las velas llevaban muchas horas encendidas, y de que tenía los hombros contraídos de tensión.

Leah entró en la habitación con seis nuevas mujeres centauro, descansadas y frescas, y anunció que venían a relevarnos.

—Bien —dije yo, intentando no lanzar una exclamación de júbilo. En realidad, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo—. Vamos, Sila, vamos a lavarnos y a comer algo.

—Marchad vos, lady Rhea, yo me quedaré para supervisar a las jóvenes —dijo la Sanadora, señalando a las mujeres centauro recién llegadas.

Yo iba a protestar, pero gracias a Dios, Leah me interrumpió:

—Jacob Black me ordenó que te sacara de aquí por la fuerza si era necesario —dijo, mirándome de reojo—, pero preferiría no tener que cargar con otra humana más hoy.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Sila, pediré que te traigan la cena.

—Ya la he pedido yo —dijo Leah—. Sabía que nuestra Sanadora no dejaría la sala de los enfermos tan pronto.

¡Tan pronto! ¡Llevábamos todo el día allí!

—Id con vuestro esposo —me dijo Sila, al ver que me quedaba allí plantada como una boba.

Yo asentí.

—Por favor, envía a alguien para que me despierte al amanecer —dije.

Leah y yo salimos al pasillo en silencio. Yo la miré y me di cuenta de que ella también estaba sucia y cansada.

—¿Qué te parece un bañito en mi piscina de aguas termales?

—¿Es grande?

Yo miré la longitud de su cuerpo antes de responder.

—Lo suficiente.

—Bien. A veces, los humanos hacen las cosas muy pequeñas.

—No lady Rhiannon, Amada y Elegida de Epona —dije yo, alzando mi sucia nariz.

Leah sonrió con cansancio.

—Por supuesto, tonta de mí por olvidarlo.

—Eso es porque normalmente, las diosas no están cubiertas de vómito y suciedad. Y creo que tengo nudos en el pelo.

—Puede que tenga algo que ver. Ser Suma Sacerdotisa debería ser más glamuroso.

Las dos nos sonreímos. Segundos después llegamos a mis baños. Nos despojamos de la ropa sucia y entramos en la piscina. Ambas nos acomodamos de modo que el agua nos quedó a la altura de la barbilla, y nos relajamos.

—Mmm —susurró Leah plácidamente—. En las Llanuras de los Centauros no hay fuentes termales, sólo fuentes de agua helada.

—Sí, es estupendo bañarse aquí. Toma —dije, y le entregué un frasco de mi jabón favorito, que estaba al borde de la piscina, al alcance de mi mano. Debía recordar darle las gracias a Bella—. Este jabón es delicioso.

Ella destapó el frasco y lo olisqueó delicadamente, y después dijo con sorpresa:

—Huele a jabón de arena, sólo que con más… vainilla.

Comenzó a enjabonarse y yo empecé a lavarme el pelo.

Después de unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —dije. Después miré a mi muy desnuda compañera de baño, y añadí—: Si no eres un hombre.

Amiga o no amiga, no iba a permitir que mi esposo entrara allí y se llenara los ojos con aquella magnífica y pechugona mujer centauro.

Bella entró por la puerta, cargada de ropa y con una jarra que yo esperaba fuera de vino.

—¡Hola, Bella! —dije. Al ver su cara, me di cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

—¡Rhea!

Ella sonrió con dulzura y dejó las cosas que había traído sobre un banco. Después, saludó a Leah.

—Bella, te presento a Leah, Jefa de las Cazadoras de los centauros.

—Es un honor conoceros, señora.

—Bella es mi mejor amiga, y prueba de ello es que estoy segura de que esa jarra está llena de mi vino tinto favorito.

Mientras yo hablaba, Bella estaba sirviendo vino en una copa. Cuando terminó, la dejó al borde de la piscina, a mi lado. Después sirvió otra copa para Leah y se la acercó. Entonces, vi cómo se acercaba a mi ropa sucia, que yo había dejado en un montón, y…

—¡Alto! —grité, y salí de un salto de la piscina, salpicándolo todo—. ¡No toques mi ropa!

Bella soltó el montón como si quemara, y me miró con tristeza.

Yo la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la zona por la que el agua limpia caía en cascada a la piscina. Allí, le vertí sobre las manos una generosa cantidad de jabón y le ordené:

—Lávatelas muy, muy bien.

—Se me había olvidado —dijo ella, disculpándose.

Murmurando sobre las mejores amigas y las rubias, yo me acerqué desnuda hacia la pila de ropa sucia, la agarré y la lancé al fuego de la chimenea. Después volví a meterme en la piscina y retomé mi asiento en el saliente.

Leah se me había quedado mirando como si me hubieran salido alas.

—La viruela es muy contagiosa —expliqué.

—Lo sé. Por eso los humanos no deben atender a los enfermos.

—La enfermedad se contagia, además, por el contacto con la ropa sucia, o las sábanas, o tazas, o algo que tenga fluidos de un enfermo.

—Eso no lo sabía —dijo Leah—. ¿Es algo que te ha revelado tu diosa?

—Sí —mentí yo, mirando de reojo a Bella, que todavía estaba frotándose las manos y también me miraba. Ella asintió.

—Epona le revela muchas cosas a Rhea.

Leah se quedó conforme con aquella explicación, y siguió lavándose el pelo mientras hablábamos.

—Se dice que estáis provocando al Señor de los Fomorians para atraerlo a nuestra trampa.

—Sí —dije—, y no es demasiado divertido.

En aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—¿Rhea? —mi marido asomó la cabeza por el resquicio con una timidez poco característica—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Leah no tiene ni una sola cosa puesta!

Él abrió la puerta un poco más y yo oí que resoplaba.

—Yo me he criado con Leah. La he visto bañarse muchas veces.

—¡No me importa cuántas veces hayas visto a cientos de impresionantes mujeres centauro desnudas antes de que nos casáramos! —seguí gritando yo, mientras salía de la piscina y me envolvía en una toalla, y le hacía señales para que saliera nuevamente por la puerta—. De ahora en adelante, no puedes ver a féminas desnudas, salvo a mí, mujeres centauro o no.

Yo oí sus risotadas, y vi que la puerta todavía estaba entreabierta.

—¡A menos que quieras que yo espíe a mis guardias mientras se bañan!

La puerta se cerró rápidamente. Yo continué secándome, y un segundo después, Leah estalló en carcajadas mientras salía de la piscina salpicando de agua toda la habitación.

Me di cuenta de que Bella, la que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga, se había sentado en el suelo y estaba desternillándose igual que la mujer centauro.

—¿Y qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia, si puede saberse? —pregunté mientras me envolvía el pelo en una toalla.

—¡Jacob Black y tú! —dijo Leah entre risas.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—¡Estás celosa!

—¿Y?

Bella se estaba riendo tan fuerte que resopló. Yo la miré y le dije: :

—No sé de qué te estás riendo, señora recién casada.

Ella intentó contenerse, pero no lo consiguió.

—Rhea —dijo Leah cuando dejó de reírse—, no te ofendas. Es que me parece extraño que la mujer de la que he oído tantas… historias demuestre un amor tan evidente por su marido.

Yo fruncí el ceño y continué secándome.

—Y, además, ver la reacción igualmente celosa de Jacob Black es algo inesperado.

—¿Por qué?

—Jacob Black siempre ha sido perseguido por las féminas, mujeres centauro y humanas. Y siempre reaccionó con amabilidad, pero con indiferencia. No digo que no le interesaran, pero nunca puso su corazón en ninguna aventura. Es evidente que en este caso, sí lo ha puesto.

—Para su disgusto —dijo Bella, y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

—No quería ofenderte con mis carcajadas. Eran de alegría, y no de burla. Ya me había dado cuenta de que le importas, y él a ti también. Ahora acabo de entender la naturaleza de vuestra relación. Estáis enamorados.

Oí que Bella suspiraba románticamente.

—Sí —dije yo, y seguro que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

—Os deseo felicidad. Jacob Black es un centauro excepcional.

—Gracias, Leah —dije. Nos sonreímos la una a la otra, satisfechas con nuestra nueva amistad.

Después de secarnos, Bella nos ayudó a vestirnos. A Leah le había buscado una pieza de seda azul brillante, y se la envolvió al torso de modo que se convirtió en una prenda sexy que iba a atraer segundas y terceras miradas de todos los hombres y centauros del templo. A mí me entregó un camisón de seda de color crema, escotado, que se ceñía eróticamente a mis pechos y mis caderas. Estaba claro que Bella sabía lo que hacía.

—Es maravilloso. Gracias, amiga mía —le dije. Le di un abrazo, y después tomé un cepillo del tocador—. Si me disculpáis, creo que me voy a llevar el peine a mi habitación y terminaré de arreglarme el pelo allí. Buenas noches a las dos.

Ellas me desearon buenas noches, y yo escapé por la puerta. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, mis dos adorables guardias se cuadraron, y uno de ellos me dijo:

—Mi señora, lord Jacob Black os espera.

—Bien. Gracias por decírmelo.

Él me saludó y me abrió la puerta.

Jacob Black estaba reclinado en un diván, junto a una mesa llena de bandejas que olían deliciosamente. Al verme entrar, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Yo no pude contenerme. Como una adolescente, corrí hacia sus brazos y acepté su beso ansioso.

—¿Así que quieres espiar a los guardias mientras se bañan?

—Sólo si tú quieres mirar a una Cazadora desnuda —dije yo, mordisqueándole el labio.

—Sólo hay una mujer desnuda a la que yo quiera mirar —respondió él, mientras me besaba lentamente.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió para que yo pudiera tomar aire, pregunté:

—¿Y cuántas patas tiene?

La risa le sacudió el pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Sólo dos.

—Me alegro.

Nos sonreímos, hasta que mi estómago decidió gruñir sonoramente.

Él se rió.

—Come.

Me giré hacia la mesa. Todo tenía un aspecto tan delicioso que decidí que probaría un poco de cada cosa. Mientras me servía, Jacob Black me hizo algunas preguntas sobre los enfermos, y lamentó saber que había muertos y más pacientes, aunque no se sorprendió. Después de un rato, mi apetito comenzó a aplacarse, y yo pude hacer mis propias preguntas.

—¿Todavía siguen llegando guerreros?

—Sí —dijo él, satisfecho—. Creo que podremos comenzar a ir hacia Laragon antes de lo previsto. ¿Crees que podrás convencer a Nuada de que ataque el Templo de la Musa en menos tiempo?

—Sí.

Él me apretó los hombros y no dijo nada.

De repente, el agotamiento volvió. Lo único que quería era cepillarme el pelo y dormir. Le besé la mejilla y me puse en pie, y me quité la toalla del pelo, que ya estaba casi seco. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el colchón, que estaba preparado para dormir, aún en el suelo, y comencé a cepillarme la melena.

—Deja que lo haga yo —dijo Jacob Black. Se arrodilló detrás de mí y me quitó el cepillo de entre los dedos—. Apóyate en mí y cierra los ojos.

—Mmm. Tienes unas manos maravillosas.

Me tumbé de costado, apoyándome en las almohadas. Al sentir sus manos desenredándome el pelo, quise permanecer despierta para poder disfrutar de aquel momento, y quizá intentar convencerlo de que cambiara de forma aquella noche, pero el estrés del día ganó, y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Tom Selleck y yo estábamos en un restaurante mexicano maravilloso, en algún lugar del norte de Italia. Las margaritas estaban hechas con zumo de lima de vedad, y Tom estaba contándome por qué a él sólo le atraían las mujeres voluptuosas de más de treinta años, cuando la escena se disolvió y yo atravesé el tejado y salí a la noche clara de Partholon.

Aquella noche no me apetecía perder el tiempo admirando el paisaje ni intentando evitar lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

—De acuerdo, estoy preparada. Vamos a terminar con esto —dije en voz alta.

Sentí que mi espíritu avanzaba rápidamente, y en poco tiempo estuve situada sobre un patio interior que me resultaba familiar… Las cosas no habían cambiado. Las mujeres estaban encorvadas y silenciosas alrededor de las hogueras, envueltas en mantas. Me enfurecí.

—Llévame ante él —susurré entre dientes.

Mi cuerpo se movió hacia la parte del castillo que había visitado la noche anterior.

«Prepárate, Amada». Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

—Estoy preparada —dije con decisión, y pasé a través del tejado de la habitación de Nuada.

Tardé un momento en orientarme. La cama estaba vacía, pero antes de que pudiera sentir alivio, me llamó la atención un movimiento. Me estremecí de asco al darme cuenta de lo que estaba presenciando. Nuada tenía a una muchacha entre los brazos, en una parodia enfermiza del abrazo de un amante. Ella estaba inclinada hacia atrás, como si hubieran estado bailando, y él tenía la boca firmemente apretada contra su cuello. Movía la mandíbula mientras le mordía la piel. La sangre brotó de su boca y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha, en un río oscuro, hasta el suelo. Mientras él lamía y succionaba la herida, sus alas comenzaron a moverse, a ponerse erectas, a expandirse, como si fuera un gran pájaro predador. La chica comenzó a retorcerse y a gemir de dolor, y los movimientos de su cuerpo me permitieron ver mejor a Nuada. Él también estaba desnudo, y era evidente que sus alas no eran lo único que estaba poniéndose erecto.

—Eeeh, eso es repugnante —dije, escupiendo las palabras.

Al oír mi voz, Nuada alzó la cabeza y siseó:

—¿Estás ahí, mujer?

De nuevo, sentí que mi cuerpo se volvía visible.

—Estoy aquí mismo —dije. Mi voz fantasmal rebotó por las paredes.

Nuada tiró a la muchacha al suelo.

—¡Sal!

La pálida muchacha se puso a gatas y huyó hacia la puerta. Nuada se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se quedó en cuclillas, observándome atentamente.

—Así que has vuelto a mí —dijo con satisfacción.

A mí se me revolvió el estómago.

«Atráelo hacia ti, Amada».

—He venido a ti porque tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para venir a mí.

Sus alas temblaron, y Nuada entrecerró los ojos.

—Es una vergüenza que sólo seas capaz de manejar a unas chicas débiles e indefensas.

Él se relamió. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mis pechos. Yo comencé a acariciarme el cuerpo, y él observó con fascinación el juego seductor de mis manos. Su respiración se hizo agitada.

—Quizá alguien que no sea una muchacha débil sea demasiado para ti…

Su respiración se convirtió en un silbido. Se incorporó y saltó hacia arriba, estirando las ensangrentadas manos en forma de garra hacia el aire, por debajo de mí.

—Si supiera dónde puedo encontrarte —dijo—, te mostraría mi fuerza.

—¿Quieres saber dónde estoy? Mi hogar es el Templo de la Musa. Pregúntale a cualquiera de tus cautivas, ellas te dirán cómo encontrarlo.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Iré a buscarte, y en vez de llenarse con tu risa, esta habitación se llenará con tus gritos.

Mi risa provocadora hizo que él se pusiera a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Encontrarme no es lo difícil, Nuada. Poseerme es lo difícil. Mis hermanas y yo estamos bien protegidas por un ejército de centauros guerreros —dije, y comencé a acariciarme los pechos de nuevo—. Casi siento que no puedas vencerlos. Sería divertido tener una aventura contigo.

Su cara pálida se volvió casi roja de rabia.

—¡Divertido! —dijo, dando unas cuantas zancadas hacia mí. Contrajo los músculos y saltó hacia arriba, y sus garras me alcanzaron los pies. Yo sentí un dolor agudo cuando me arañó la carne transparente… De repente, estaba fuera de allí.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ay! —dije, y me incorporé de golpe, agarrándome los pies.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El fuego se había apagado, y Jacob Black debía de haber extinguido todas las velas de la habitación antes de dormirse, así que la habitación estaba en la penumbra. Sin embargo, yo veía tres arañazos en las plantas de mi pie izquierdo. Me escocían, como si alguien acabara de golpearme con algo duro y afilado. Los arañazos se me estaban hinchando por momentos, y cada vez estaban más enrojecidos.

—Me ha hecho daño —dije, frotándome el pie.

—Enséñamelo.

Yo cambié de posición y me apoyé en los codos para que él pudiera inspeccionar las heridas de mi pie. Después, con semblante serio, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ningún sitio —respondió, y abrió la puerta. Uno de mis guardias lo saludó—. Ve a ver al Sanador. Dile que necesito bálsamo calmante, como el que se aplica sobre una quemadura o en la picadura de un insecto.

Cerró la puerta y sirvió dos copas de vino.

—Gracias —dije, y le sonreí.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

—Nuada saltó hacia mí y me arañó justo antes de que Epona me sacara de allí.

Vi que Jacob contraía la mandíbula.

—¿Ha sido suficiente con la visita de esta noche? ¿Crees que movilizará a los Fomorians para que ataquen el Templo de la Musa?

—Creo que sí, pero no lo sabré con seguridad hasta que lo vea salir del Castillo de la Guardia. Lo que sí es seguro es que estaba muy enfadado.

Jacob se acercó al borde del colchón y me acarició la mejilla. Después me apartó el pelo de los ojos.

—Pagará caro haberte hecho daño —dijo en un tono peligroso. Yo me alegré de que estuviera de mi lado.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Jacob se apresuró a abrir.

—El bálsamo, mi señor —dijo el guardia—. Edward pregunta si es necesaria su ayuda.

—Dile que no, esta vez.

Antes de volver al colchón, Jacob encendió una lámpara de aceite y la acercó. Después me tomó el pie entre las manos y observó los arañazos.

—No son para tanto. Lo que pasa es que escuecen.

En realidad, me escocía el pie como si hubiera pisado un nido de serpientes, pero no quería ser una quejica.

Él me miró con una expresión grave.

—Rhea, ¿no sabes que las heridas del espíritu pueden ser mucho más peligrosas que las del cuerpo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.

—Escucha tu voz interior. Creo que sabes más de lo que crees. Ahora, tiéndete en el colchón y concéntrate en apartar tu espíritu de cualquier mala influencia.

Yo obedecí. El pie me dolía mucho más de lo normal para tener sólo tres arañazos. Cuando él comenzó a extenderme el bálsamo en la piel con dedos suaves, no pude evitar jadear. El dolor era muy intenso.

—Repite conmigo… concéntrate en tu espíritu… concéntrate en estar bien, completa… —comenzó a recitar, con su voz hipnótica, un cántico que yo repetí—: Cuimhnich, tha mi gle mhath… Cuimhnich, tha mi gle mhath… Cuimhnich, tha mi gle mhath…

El cántico continuó mientras él seguía frotándome la piel para que absorbiera el bálsamo. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en estar bien. Y me di cuenta de que Jacob tenía razón. Parte de mí se sentía sucia y dañada por aquellos encuentros con Nuada. Al tocarme para que él me viera, al burlarme de él para provocarlo, era como si permitiera que su oscuridad alcanzara mi espíritu. En cuanto me di cuenta, comencé a deshacerme de aquella oscuridad. La criatura no iba a controlar mis sentimientos ni a estropear mi espíritu.

Entonces, el escozor terminó. Abrí los ojos y sonreí con alivio a Jacob Black.

—Mira —dijo él, y me ayudó a sentarme. Me miré la planta del pie… que estaba suave y libre de cualquier arañazo.

—¿Qué era lo que estábamos diciendo? —pregunté con asombro.

—«Recuerda, estoy bien» —respondió.

—¿Sólo eso? Pensaba que era un encantamiento mágico.

Él se echó a reír y me abrazó, y me besó profundamente.

—Las palabras son del Lenguaje Antiguo, pero la única magia que tienen es la que está dentro de ti.

Yo me acurruqué contra él.

—¿Estás seguro de que sólo era yo? Creo que me has hechizado.

—Esta noche no —dijo. Su mirada era íntima y yo pensé que en la habitación hacía más calor a medida que su voz se hacía más y más profunda—. Tienes que dormir.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no haces ese vudú que te sale tan bien? —susurré contra sus labios.

—Si estás hablando sobre el cambio de forma —me susurró mientras me acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas—, esta noche no puedo.

Yo me deslicé contra su pecho caliente para poder susurrarle al oído:

—¿Por qué no?

Con suavidad, me apartó de su cuerpo y me metió bajo su brazo, donde supongo que yo podía hacer menos daño. Me sentí gratificada al notar que se le había acelerado la respiración y que él también estaba ruborizado.

—Mañana comenzamos la marcha hacia el Templo de la Musa. No puedo permitirme cambiar de forma esta noche —dijo—. Por mucho que lo desee.

—¿Nos vamos mañana? —pregunté, con el estómago encogido—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Después de lo que ha pasado esta noche, creo que Nuada va a moverse, y tenemos una legión de centauros preparada para viajar.

—¿Y los hombres que supuestamente van a atacar desde el oeste?

—McNamara y Woulff han enviado mensajes diciendo que sus ejércitos se unirán a nosotros. Envié allí a Seth, con un grupo de centauros, a que dirijan la marcha.

—Supongo que no les gustó nada la información de lo que les están haciendo a las mujeres.

—Bueno, nuestro mensajero dijo que eso enfureció a los hombres… pero también dijo que había enfurecido más a sus esposas.

—Sí, estoy segura de que sí.

—Parece que la primera esposa del viejo McNamara murió el invierno pasado, y él volvió a casarse con una esposa joven y Suzanne. Cuando ella supo la noticia, le dijo que si quería que su cama estuviera caliente en el invierno, tenía que asegurarse de que los Fomorians no siguieran con sus fechorías.

—Me encanta… Una chica lista —dije con un bostezo—. Recuérdame que le dé las gracias algún día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Primero, duerme. Nos marchamos al mediodía.

Me acurruqué contra él. El calor de su cuerpo y la delicadeza con que me acariciaba el pelo me adormecieron rápidamente.


	36. Chapter 37

Capítulo 9

—Sigo pensando que debería ir contigo —dijo Bella, que estaba a punto de llorar.

Yo suspiré mientras me ponía la ropa de montar, maravillándome de nuevo con su flexibilidad y su belleza.

—Bella, a mí también me gustaría que pudieras venir con nosotros, pero no puedes exponerte a la viruela.

—Aquí también hay viruela.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Aquí la enfermedad está en cuarentena. Seguramente, en el Templo de la Musa lo ha infectado todo.

—No me gusta la idea de que te vayas sin mí.

—A mí tampoco, pero me gusta menos pensar que podrías morir de viruela.

Ella me entregó una de mis botas. Yo le di la vuelta y sonreí al ver la estrella que tenía tallada en la suela. Era genial ir dejando estrellas marcadas allá donde pisara. Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que Bella me estaba observando con cara de ponerse a llorar.

—Lady Rhiannon ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había una estrella.

—A mí me parecen estupendas —dije con una sonrisa—. Rhiannon era una bruja.

Ella sonrió al oírmelo decir otra vez. Yo la tomé de la mano.

—Amiga, no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo sólo porque crees que tienes que cuidar de mí.

—Me preocuparé por ti todos los días —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—No lo hagas. Sabes que Jacob no permitirá que me ocurra nada. Tú tienes que ocuparte de que Edward no enferme de agotamiento. Ahora que Sila viene con nosotros, él va a tener muy poca ayuda y demasiada gente enferma.

—Me necesita de verdad —dijo con la melancolía de una recién casada.

—Sí. Y no olvides que tú eres quien gestiona el funcionamiento del templo. ¿Quién iba a hacerlo si vinieras conmigo?

—No hay nadie más.

—Bueno, cuando este lío de los Fomorians termine, formaremos a una ayudante nueva para mí, para que Edward y tú podáis iros de vacaciones. Quizá podáis empezar a encargar un bebé. Si es que no lo habéis hecho ya.

Ella me dio un golpecito juguetón.

—¡Rhea!

—Vamos —dije. Me calcé las botas y me puse en pie—. Ya sabes que Jacob estará esperando.

Bella suspiró con tristeza y me siguió hacia la puerta. El pasillo estaba desierto, lo cual me pareció extraño, pero cuando salí al patio, hubo una explosión de vítores.

—¡Diosa!

—¡Amada de Epona!

—¡Que la suerte vaya con vos, lady Rhiannon!

—Nuestro amor os acompañará, Elegida de Epona!

El patio estaba abarrotado de gente y centauros. Saludaron y agitaron las manos, y yo erguí la cabeza, tragué saliva y me agarré de la mano de Bella para que la multitud no nos separara. Me vi rodeada por aquella masa que me adoraba, y que acababa de asustarme tanto que yo había estado a punto de orinarme en los pantalones.

—Gracias. Os lo agradezco. Os echaré de menos. Gracias.

Saludé con la mano y seguí diciendo cosas que esperaba fueran la respuesta correcta para la Amada de Epona.

Yo recorrí el patio y salí por lo que consideraba la puerta principal del templo, que se abría a una enorme fuente en forma de caballo y que conducía a la Gran Puerta, en la muralla. La vista que encontré era increíble. Ante mí se extendía un mar de centauros. Su belleza y fiereza me cortaron la respiración. Vibraban de poder y de seguridad.

Al verme, gritaron como uno: «¡Ave, Epona!». A mí se me puso toda la carne de gallina, y recordé algo que había escrito Ovidio sobre la belleza, que era «un favor concedido por los dioses». Si aquello era cierto, los dioses sonreían a aquel grupo de guerreros.

El más guapo, en mi opinión, de aquellos guerreros, se separó del grupo y me hizo una reverencia antes de llevarse la palma de mi mano a los labios. Ante su saludo hubo otra oleada de vítores, en aquella ocasión de centauros y humanos a la vez.

—¿Estás lista, Rhea? —me preguntó él.

Yo le di a Bella el último abrazo y me volví hacia la muchedumbre humana que había salido del castillo.

Hablé todo lo alto que pude, y de la manera más didáctica posible.

—Lady Bella ejercerá mi autoridad mientras yo no esté —dije, y vi un mar de sonrisas en la multitud. No tuve que mirarla a ella para saber que se estaba ruborizando—. Mientras estoy lejos, incluidme en vuestras plegarias —añadí sonriendo, y me di cuenta de que se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas—. Sabed que vosotros siempre estaréis en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón. Que Epona os bendiga y os llene como el aire que respiráis.

Me volví hacia Jacob Black y le di la mano para que él pudiera ponerme sobre su espalda. Después se volvió, y obedeciendo sus órdenes, el ejército se movió y emprendió un trote ligero mientras la gente saludaba y los niños arrojaban pétalos de flores por nuestro camino.

Mientras nos alejábamos, me di cuenta de que avanzábamos en dirección al río. Me incliné hacia delante, apoyé la barbilla en el hombro de mi marido y le hablé al oído.

—¿Vamos a seguir el curso del río hacia el norte?

—Sí, pero debemos cruzarlo y viajar por su orilla este. No podemos atravesar Ufasach Marsh… sería imposible que una legión de centauros avanzara por ese terreno tan pantanoso, y debemos viajar rápidamente. La ribera este del río Geal comienza en Doire nan Each, que es bosque. Atravesarlo será mucho más rápido.

—Tiene sentido. Doire nan Each, suena muy bonito. ¿Qué significa?

—Traducido del Lenguaje Antiguo, significa Gruta de los Caballos. Seguramente, tiene ese nombre porque es el bosque que separa el este de Partholon de las Llanuras de los Centauros. Pero el nombre es confuso, porque se trata de un bosque antiguo de enormes robles, y no de una gruta. Además, yo nunca he visto caballos allí.

Asentí para demostrarle que comprendía. De repente, se me ocurrió algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Recordé lo ancho y bello que era el río la mañana de la ceremonia de bendición. Era maravilloso, sí, pero yo no querría atravesarlo a nado.

—Espera, ¿vamos a tener que nadar para cruzar el río Geal?

Él se echó a reír.

—No. Hay un puente al norte del templo. En realidad, está muy cerca de las ruinas del puente del que nos habló Edward. Cruzaremos por allí.

—Me alegro. Estos pantalones de cuero tardarían meses en secarse.

Antes de que yo pudiera seguir hablando, seguimos una curva del río y encontramos el puente. Era una estructura altísima y plana, hecha de troncos atados unos a otros. No parecía muy seguro.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan alto?

—Para que las barcazas puedan navegar por debajo de él. El Geal tiene mucho tráfico.

El puente era estrecho, de modo que sólo podían cruzarlo centauros en formación de a dos. Jacob Black comenzó a gritar una serie de órdenes, y varios centauros mayores y curtidos, que estaban situados a intervalos en el ejército, las repitieron.

El ejército se movió ordenadamente y formó una columna de a dos que comenzó a trotar con energía. Jacob Black se situó a la cabeza de la fila. El puente se acercó más y más.

—Agárrate fuerte. La subida es muy abrupta.

Yo cerré los ojos y me agarré con fuerza mientras él ascendía hasta la entrada del puente.

Noté que trastabillaba ligeramente al posar las patas en los troncos, y el estómago se me cayó a los pies. Entonces, sus cascos comenzaron a resonar de una manera hueca, como si estuviéramos a un millón de kilómetros de altura. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—Rhea, ¿hay algún problema?

El sonido de los cientos de cascos que seguían a Jacob Black casi ahogó su pregunta.

—No —dije, sin abrir los ojos—. Pero avísame cuando lleguemos al otro lado del maldito puente.

Noté la tierra firme bajo sus patas. Él se hizo a un lado y dijo:

—Quil, y tú conducid la columna hasta el segundo camino del norte.

Quil y un centauro extremadamente musculoso saludaron y galoparon para tomar posiciones en cabeza de la columna.

Yo abrí los ojos lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que Quil ya no estaba tan pálido.

—Quil tiene buen aspecto —dije, al ver pasar a los centauros.

Jacob Black me miró y me dijo en voz baja:

—No como tú. Estás blanca como la nieve —entonces, añadió—: Ah, ya hemos cruzado el puente.

Yo miré hacia atrás, hacia aquel puente que estaba esperando que ocurriera un accidente, y me estremecí.

—No me gustan los puentes —susurré.

—¿Eres capaz de provocar al líder de una horda de demonios y de ponerte en peligro mortal noche tras noche, pero te asustas por cruzar un puente?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

Él me besó la mano.

—Eres una sorpresa constante.

—Sí, bueno… que no se te olvide.

Yo me sentí segura de que su continua risa reflejaba el hecho de que estaba abrumado por la profundidad del atractivo y el misterio de la mujer norteamericana moderna. Eso, o que pensaba que yo era tonta perdida. En todos los matrimonios hay cosas que es mejor no abordar.

—¡Rhea!

Yo sonreí y saludé con entusiasmo a Leah y a su grupo de Cazadoras, cuando pasaron rápidamente del puente al suelo sólido.

—¡Nos veremos esta noche en el campamento! —gritó.

Yo respondí con entusiasmo.

—¡De acuerdo!

Jacob Black y yo permanecimos allí, observando la majestuosidad de los centauros ante nosotros. Parecía que el desfile no iba a terminar nunca.

—¿Cuántos centauros hay en una legión?

—Un millar —me respondió Jacob Black con orgullo.

Yo esperaba que fueran suficientes.

Cuando el ejército terminó de atravesar el río, Jacob y yo retomamos nuestra posición en cabeza de la columna, y Quil y Jared nos saludaron y ocuparon su sitio. Jacob ordenó que los centauros se recolocaran en formación de a cuatro y después, con un grito, nos pusimos en camino al galope.

Como yo ya sabía, era un modo de viajar bastante cómodo, pero resultaba difícil mantener una conversación con un marido que era también un medio de transporte. No había problema. Disfruté admirando el paisaje.

Jacob tenía razón; Doire nan Each no era una gruta. El camino por el que viajábamos estaba al borde de un bosque, entre los árboles y a la orilla este del río Geal. El río era bellísimo, ancho y salvaje, con un olor limpio y rocoso. Sin embargo, era el bosque lo que me atraía. Era muy viejo, y los robles alcanzaban una altura asombrosa. La brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles de una forma melódica, y pronto noté que me pesaba la cabeza.

Jacob hizo que pasara el brazo por su cintura.

—Apóyate en mí y descansa. Has dormido muy poco últimamente.

Yo bostecé y me acurruqué contra él, inhalando profundamente su olor único. Murmuré:

—Parece que siempre me estás diciendo que descanse.

La brisa me trajo su voz profunda.

—Me gusta cuidarte.

—Bien —dije, y bostecé de nuevo—. Por favor, no me dejes caer.

—Nunca.

Puso su brazo sobre el mío. Los sonidos del bosque me arrullaron, y me quedé dormida.

Estaba en un crucero en el Caribe. Junto a mí, cómodo en una tumbona de color rosa fucsia, estaba Sean Connery de joven. En la piscina del barco, frente a nosotros, jugueteaba una escuela completa de delfines. Me decían que olvidara al agente 007 y que fuera a jugar con ellos. Los delfines tenían una pelota que estaban lanzando de un lado a otro con la nariz y la cola… Al mirar detenidamente, me di cuenta de que la pelota era la cabeza de mi ex marido.

Me eché a reír mientras mi espíritu se alejaba de la espalda de Jacob y flotaba por encima de los altísimos robles. Al mirar hacia abajo y ver el ejército centauro, sentí orgullo. Eran poderosos y valientes. ¿Cómo iba a poder resistir algo contra su fuerza?

Entonces, mi espíritu salió disparado como de un cañón. Seguí la línea del río, que se transformó en un borrón, como una cinta plateada por debajo de mí, y después cambié de dirección y fui hacia el oeste. Pasé por encima del lago, una mancha de color azul oscuro.

Pasé por encima del Castillo de Laragon, y me obligué a mirar, pero no vi otra cosa que enormes pájaros carroñeros. Entonces, viré nuevamente hacia el oeste, y las montañas aparecieron, enormes, delante de mí, a la derecha. Me provocaron una sensación angustiosa, lo cual era extraño, porque a mí me gustaban las montañas. Aquella sensación era como… lo que había experimentado cuando visité en espíritu el Castillo de MacCallan, al notar la presencia de los Fomorians. Intenté calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón mientras miraba atentamente hacia abajo. No veía el Castillo de la Guardia; seguía flotando sobre las montañas, y no había avanzado lo suficiente como para acercarme al castillo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a descender, y observé el terreno escarpado que tenía debajo. Estaba atardeciendo, y no había mucha luz. Me acerqué a la cima de uno de los picos más altos.

Y se me encogió el corazón.

Por debajo de mi espíritu, esparciéndose por la ladera de la montaña y por el pequeño valle, había una avalancha de criaturas. Aunque el terreno era demasiado accidentado para ellos, usaban las alas para ayudarse en su avance, y se movían rápida y silenciosamente. Eran como un gigantesco reptil.

«Encuéntralo», me susurró la diosa.

Mi cuerpo siguió descendiendo, hasta que floté cerca de las cabezas de los líderes de las criaturas. Eran altos y esqueléticos, muy parecidos. No podía encontrar a Nuada.

Sin saber qué podía hacer, tomé aire y grité:

—¡Eh, Nuada! ¿Dónde estás, precioso?

Un silbido horrible y familiar surgió de uno de los líderes Fomorians. Se detuvo en seco, y la fila que lo seguía vaciló y se detuvo también. Se arremolinaron en medio de su confusión, mientras Nuada buscaba algo en el aire, sobre ellos.

«No temas, Amada».

Sin respirar, me incliné hacia delante y le susurré, con mi voz espiritual, casi al oído:

—¿Me estabas buscando?

Mientras hablaba, mi cuerpo ya se estaba elevando, lo cual fue muy bueno, porque Nuada se giró y empezó a agarrar el aire con las garras.

—¡Estoy aquí arriba, muchachote!

—Ya vamos, mujer —me escupió él.

—Bien.

Mi cuerpo, medio visible, lanzó unos cuantos besos hacia él y sus compañeros, y eso provocó gruñidos.

—Los centauros están deseando venceros, casi tanto como yo…

Mi risa burlona resonó por las montañas, mientras Epona me hacía transparente una vez más y elevaba mi cuerpo…

—¡Ay! —exclamé al sentarme con brusquedad sobre Jacob, a la luz dorada del atardecer.

—¿Rhea?

Yo carraspeé y dije:

—Están de camino.


	37. Chapter 38

Capítulo 10

Llegamos al campamento cuando ya había oscurecido por completo. Jacob Black dijo que habría luz cuando la luna ascendiera por el cielo, pero no suficiente como para ver bien. No merecía la pena correr el riesgo de que los centauros pudieran romperse una pata. Además, sólo faltaba un día de marcha para llegar al Templo de la Musa. Era posible que estuviéramos en la batalla en cuarenta y ocho horas, así que era posible que aquella noche fuera la última oportunidad de descansar antes de enfrentarnos a los Fomorians.

Pensar en la batalla me encogió el estómago, pero, rodeada de un millar de centauros fuertes y bien armados, era difícil imaginar que aquellas criaturas demoníacas y vampíricas tuvieran una posibilidad de vencernos.

Poco después de detenernos para pasar la noche, las hogueras ardían en el campamento, y las Cazadoras habían vuelto con carne fresca que rápidamente estuvo asándose sobre las llamas. Yo me excusé y me fui en dirección al río, en busca de un arbusto adecuado y una bajada hasta el agua, donde podría quitarme algo del polvo del viaje. Jacob Black, Quil y otros centauros sabihondos hicieron ofertas para acompañarme, pero yo decliné graciosamente, diciéndoles que se metieran en sus asuntos.

La orilla era mucho más inclinada de lo que yo hubiera pensado, pero en ella había un grupo encantador de arbustos bajos y frondosos. Sonreí mientras elegía el lugar perfecto.

Después, bajé hasta el agua por un surco que parecía un camino de ciervos. El río Geal brillaba bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Allí era más turbulento que corriente abajo, y bramaba al pasar sobre las rocas y las grietas, bello y salvaje de una manera que yo nunca había visto en mi antiguo mundo. Conocía muchos ríos espectaculares: El río Colorado, el río Rojo, el río Grande y el Mississippi. Siempre había pensado que eran ríos grandiosos, espectaculares. Sin embargo, aquel río era distinto. No estaba domesticado, ni comercializado, ni lleno de turistas. Todavía era el pulso de su región. Cuando sumergí las manos en su humedad helada, me lavé la cara, y bebí su agua, casi pude percibir su poder. Sorprendentemente, en vez de sentirme abrumada por su fuerza primitiva, me sentí llena de energía.

«Éste es tu sitio, Amada». Oí aquellas palabras con toda claridad en mi mente.

—¿Es cierto? —le pregunté en voz alta a la diosa—. Creo que quiero creerlo. Sé que quiero creerlo. Pero yo soy… soy sólo yo. Nada especial.

O, por lo menos, no lo suficientemente especial como para ser la elegida de una diosa.

«¿Qué te dice el corazón, Amada?».

El corazón me decía que aquél era mi hogar, y me maravillé tanto al darme cuenta, que se me puso el vello de punta.

«Acuérdate de seguir tu corazón, Amada». La dulce voz de la diosa voló como volaban las hojas arrastradas por el viento.

Yo me quedé junto al río durante un largo rato, intentando asimilar el concepto de que pertenecía a un mundo antiguo, a una edad antigua, y de que una diosa me llamara «mi Amada».

Aturdida, comencé a subir por la orilla del río, que debía de haberse hecho más empinada mientras yo meditaba junto al agua. Tenía la respiración agitada, y perdía terreno, cuando un brazo fuerte me agarró y tiró de mí hacia el camino.

—Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti —me dijo mi marido—. Esta orilla está muy empinada, y podrías caerte al río.

Yo me sacudí los pantalones y murmuré:

—¿De veras?

—Habría venido antes a buscarte, pero sé que te gusta tener privacidad, y pensé que sería mejor esperar a que hubieras terminado.

—Todo un detalle por tu parte.

Comencé a caminar hacia el campamento. Él se puso a mi lado, me pasó el brazo por los hombros y ajustó sus largas zancadas a mis pasos. Su presencia sólida me dio fuerzas, y supe que, fuera o no fuera la Elegida de Epona, mi sitio estaba allí, junto a Jacob Black.

Los olores de nuestro campamento me dieron la bienvenida, y se me hizo la boca agua. Algo que probablemente había sido Bambi estaba asándose en un espetón, y yo apenas podía esperar para hincarle el diente. Con alegría, vi que Sila se había unido a nuestra hoguera, e intercambiamos un cálido saludo.

—¡Mi señora! —Quil se acercó apresuradamente—: He acercado este tronco para vos —me dijo, y señaló un tronco que servía de asiento perfecto junto al fuego.

Yo le sonreí y le di unos golpecitos en el brazo como si fuera un cruce entre adolescente y cachorrillo.

Él se ruborizó y me sonrió con timidez.

—¿Crees que podrías encontrarme por ahí un odre, preferiblemente lleno de vino tinto?

—¡Por supuesto, mi señora!

Y se marchó trotando.

—Es joven —dijo mi marido, en tono de diversión.

—Es adorable —dije yo—. No te burles de él.

Jacob Black resopló.

—Estoy segura de que tú también fuiste un joven adorable, una vez.

Jacob Black volvió a resoplar, y varios de los centauros que estaban escuchándonos tuvieron un ataque de tos, que sonaba sospechosamente como la risa.

Quil volvió con un odre, seguido de varios centauros jóvenes, los cuales me hicieron una reverencia. Jacob Black habló con cada uno de ellos. Yo reconocí a dos de ellos de nuestra expedición al Castillo de MacCallan, y los otros me resultaban vagamente familiares. Pensé que debían de pertenecer a la guardia personal de Jacob Black. Para alegría de los jóvenes centauros, Leah se unió a nosotros, mientras Quil me pasaba un pedazo de carne asada. Todos los jóvenes ofrecieron sitio a la Jefa de las Cazadoras junto a ellos, pero ante su insistencia, Leah los silenció amablemente.

—Tengo que hablar con lady Rhiannon, pero gracias por vuestra generosidad.

Tomó un pedazo de carne de aspecto suculento de manos de Quil y lo recompensó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Yo pensé que el pobre Quil se iba a desmayar.

Ella se sentó junto a mi tronco, y dobló las rodillas con elegancia. Mientras lo hacía, puso los ojos en blanco con resignación, murmurando algo como «potros bobos».

—Te adoran —le susurré.

Leah se encogió de hombros y mordió delicadamente su brocheta de Bambi. Después de masticar, me confió en voz baja:

—A todos los jóvenes les gustaría domar a una Cazadora.

Lo decía como si hubiera muy pocas posibilidades de que ocurriera.

—¿Tú no tienes compañero? —le pregunté en otro susurro, agradecida de que los centauros estuvieran distraídos, hablando con mi marido.

Ella emitió un resoplido equino por la nariz.

—¡No! Los hombres ocupan demasiado tiempo.

Yo me eché a reír y miré el precioso perfil de mi marido.

Cuando él sintió mi mirada, volvió la cabeza en dirección a mí y sonrió cálidamente desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

—Pero puede ser muy agradable tenerlos cerca —dije. Sabía que parecía una tonta enamorada, pero no me importaba.

—Eso lo dices porque lo quieres. Yo todavía no he encontrado el amor, así que no tengo compañero —explicó. No parecía que le molestara mucho. Y, como si quisiera verificarlo, añadió—: Algunas Cazadoras no se emparejan nunca.

—Me imagino que estáis muy ocupadas.

—Como Jefa de las Cazadoras, tengo la responsabilidad de visitar todos los clanes del pueblo centauro, para buscar y entrenar a nuevas Cazadoras —dijo, y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Eso deja muy poco tiempo para el cortejo.

—Bueno, Leah, quizá alguien debería decírselo a ellos —comenté yo, y miré a los jóvenes centauros, que todavía estaban lanzándole miradas disimuladas.

—Sólo están intrigados por el poder de una Cazadora. Cuando uno de ellos se interese por quién soy, Leah, y no la Jefa de las Cazadoras, entonces quizá encuentre tiempo para él. Hasta ese momento, son diversiones muy agradables, y nada más.

En aquel momento, Jacob Black se acercó a nosotras.

—Cazadora, éste es un venado extraordinario. ¿Puedo presentarte mis respetos por la caza de hoy?

Ya sabía yo que estábamos comiendo Bambi.

—Cazar es fácil en este bosque. Está lleno de animales.

Leah no le concedió importancia, pero yo me di cuenta de que estaba agradada por el halago de Jacob Black.

Yo también iba a decirle que la carne estaba deliciosa, pero Quil carraspeó y eso captó mi atención.

—Lady Rhiannon… —tenía los ojos brillantes, y las mejillas ruborizadas—. Me han pedido que os pregunte si podríamos disfrutar de una de vuestras historias esta noche.

Oh, demonios. Otra vez.

—Sería estupendo, Rhea —dijo Leah, mirándome con una sonrisa de amiga—. He oído decir que eres una estupenda narradora.

Magnífico. En realidad, sólo soy una profesora con buena memoria, que puede plagiar con facilidad.

Me di cuenta de que Jacob se movía con nerviosismo a mi lado, obviamente, preocupado de que Renesmee no estuviera a la altura de la fama de Rhiannon.

Ya debería haber sabido que sí lo estaba.

Me estiré los pantalones, eché la melena hacia atrás y me puse en pie.

Sonreí a Quil y le dije:

—Estoy encantada de contaros una historia.

Al oírme, hubo exclamaciones de alegría, y varios centauros pasaron el aviso de que Rhiannon iba a contar una historia. El público comenzó a aumentar.

Para una profesora, eso era bueno.

Me aclaré la garganta y puse voz de narradora, que era en parte de actriz, en parte de profesora y en parte de sirena. Aquella noche, me aseguré de subrayar la parte de sirena, mientras mi mente trabajaba febrilmente, recreando la leyenda romántica de El fantasma de la ópera.

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, nació un niño con el rostro muy desfigurado. Tenía los ojos desiguales, los labios deformes, la piel fina y amarillenta, como el pergamino viejo, y donde debería haber tenido la nariz, sólo tenía un agujero grotesco.

Un murmullo de disgusto recorrió a mi público.

—Su madre lo abandonó después de que naciera, pero una diosa de corazón bondadoso… —rebusqué en la cabeza frenéticamente—, eh… la musa de la Música, se apiadó de él. Lo llevó a su templo, y le permitió que viviera en las catacumbas, bajo el edificio. Para compensarlo por su terrible desfiguración, le concedió el don que era más importante para ella, la habilidad mágica de hacer música, tanto con instrumentos como con la voz. Así pues, el niño se convirtió en un hombre, viviendo en las entrañas del templo, adorando su música y perfeccionando su habilidad. Su único amor era la música; su mayor alegría era escuchar a su musa modelando las voces de los neófitos que acudían a estudiar al templo.

Los centauros escuchaban absortos. Era una clase muy buena.

—Nunca permitía que lo vieran, e incluso se fabricó una máscara, blanca como la luz de la luna reflejada en la nieve, que siempre llevaba puesta para ocultar la cara de las sombras y los espíritus, que eran su única compañía. Incluso llegó a creer que él era una sombra, o un espíritu, y se llamó a sí mismo el Fantasma del Templo.

Bueno, funcionaba.

—Se convenció a sí mismo de que estaba contento con su vida, de que no necesitaba nada más que la música para llenar sus días oscuros y sus noches interminables. Hasta un día en que, por casualidad, oyó cantar a una joven neófita, y cometió el error de mirarla a través de un espejo oculto. Se enamoró al instante, irrevocablemente, de ella. Se llamaba Christine.

Me moví alrededor de la hoguera, entretejiendo una versión envilecida de aquella historia eterna. Me encantaba enseñarles aquella historia a los estudiantes de primero. Todos los años les hacía leer la novela original de Gaston Leroux, y después yo leía en alto la recreación romántica que hizo Susan Kay en la década de los noventa. Después, escuchábamos el fantástico musical del Andrew Lloyd Weber. Cuando llegaba la escena final, había muy pocos ojos secos en mi clase.

Para mis centauros, mezclé las tres versiones, y fabriqué un cuento que los hipnotizó.

—… y cuando finalmente tuvo a Christine a solas, en sus habitaciones bajo el templo, supo que sólo había una forma de conseguir que ella lo amara, y era conmover su corazón lo suficiente como para que olvidara el horror de su rostro. Así que la envolvió en sus palabras y le cantó La música de la noche.

—¿Y qué hizo Christine? —preguntó mi marido, con la voz tomada por la emoción. El mundo se había estrechado tanto que parecía que estábamos solos.

Sonreí a través de las lágrimas, y dije una enorme mentira:

—Superó el miedo que le causaba su aspecto y eligió la belleza que él tenía dentro, y vivieron felices para siempre.

Hubo vítores entre el público, que prorrumpió en aplausos y en golpes de cascos contra el suelo. En medio de todo aquello, Jacob Black me tomó en brazos y me besó con fuerza, largamente, lo cual provocó más vítores y aplausos. Después, mi marido me alejó de la hoguera del campamento. Miré hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, y me sorprendió y conmovió ver a Sila sonriendo melancólicamente mientras lloraba, y a Leah enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos con una mano, y despidiéndose de mí con la otra.

Claramente, había tenido un gran éxito.

—Y tú temías que no pudiera conseguirlo —le dije a Jacob Black, y le besé el hombro musculoso. Después, pensándolo bien, le di un mordisco.

—Ya sabes que yo también muerdo —me dijo él, con seriedad.

—Cuento con ello —respondí, y le besé el lugar que acababa de morderle.

—No es que temiera que no serías capaz de entretenerlos… —Jacob hizo una pausa. Yo me mantuve en silencio, y permití que continuara mientras nos alejábamos del campamento—. Es que sé que no te gusta que piensen de ti como piensan de lady Rhiannon, y contar historias es algo muy…

—¿Muy típico de ella?

—Sí.

—Nuestras vidas se solapan —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. No puedo evitar eso. El único remedio que tengo es hacer mío lo suyo.

Me pregunté brevemente qué estaría haciendo ella con mi vida, pero tuve que ahogar aquel pensamiento. Aquélla era mi vida; no había nada que pudiera hacer con respecto a sus acciones en otro mundo. Si pensaba en las posibilidades, en lo mucho que debía de estar hiriendo a mis amigos y a mi familia, me volvería loca de frustración. No había vuelta atrás, no había arreglo. Miré el perfil fuerte de mi marido, y admití que, aunque tuviera forma de volver, no lo haría. Entendía que era una decisión egoísta, pero él era mi amor, y con él estaba el lugar en el que había decidido construir mi vida. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, deseando que a Rhiannon la atropellara un autobús.


	38. Chapter 39

Capítulo 11

—No estarás dormida, ¿verdad?

—No.

Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor.

Jacob Black había viajado hacia el norte, y habíamos pasado la zona en la que estaba acampado el ejército. Yo oí que respondía al saludo de un centinela, y que seguía moviéndose. Giró hacia la derecha, y pronto estuvimos envueltos en la oscuridad del bosque. La luna había salido al cielo, y sus rayos de plata se filtraban a través de las ramas de los árboles, bañándolo todo en un brillo surrealista.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte, y comencé a palpar su chaleco en busca de bolsillos.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Un estuche de joyas.

Jacob Black se echó a reír.

—No es ese tipo de sorpresa.

Entonces, miró por el suelo del bosque, como si estuviera buscando algo. Oí un gruñido suyo de satisfacción, y se acercó a un viejo árbol caído. Parecía que un rayo lo había dividido por la mitad. Jacob Black se detuvo junto a la parte más grande y más alta.

—Quédate ahí de pie —me dijo él, mientras me depositaba sobre el tronco.

Era ancho y fuerte, y no tuve problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Miré a Jacob Black, y él sonrió.

—¡Eh! ¡Ahora estoy casi a tu altura!

Y lo estaba. Casi. Mis ojos quedaban junto a su barbilla. Le rodeé los hombros con los brazos y me incliné hacia él para besarle la hendidura de la barbilla.

Él me abrazó por la cintura, encontró mis labios con los suyos, y comenzó a darme un beso lento, sensual, que parecía no tener fin. Yo separé los labios y dejé que me devorara, perdiéndome en su calor. Me alegré de que me estuviera abrazando, porque comenzaron a fallarme las rodillas. Él me estrechó contra sí, y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Yo me apoyé en su cuerpo y recorrí con las palmas de las manos los músculos fuertes de sus hombros y su espalda.

Sin detenerse en su exploración, me desató las cintas que mantenían cerrado mi peto de cuero, y me lo quitó. Bajó la cabeza hasta mis pechos y comenzó a alternar sus caricias eróticas entre mordiscos, succiones y besos. Entonces, noté que me desataba los lazos de los pantalones. Yo me agarré a Jacob Black y salí de ellos, y me quedé vestida sólo con uno de aquellos minúsculos tangas. Le susurré:

—Pensaba que no era recomendable que cambiaras de forma en este momento.

Él me agarró el trasero con ambas manos y me estrechó sin contemplaciones contra su cuerpo, susurrándome contra los labios:

—No voy a cambiar de forma.

—Oh… —dije, cuando liberó mi boca—: Entonces, ¿qué…?

—Ésa es la sorpresa.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo entiendo.

Él tenía uno de sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras hablaba. La otra mano estaba ocupada con mi cuerpo. Primero me acarició los pechos suavemente.

—He tenido una conversación con Edward… —su voz era baja y seductora, y lo que estaba haciendo con la mano conseguía que me mareara— sobre la anatomía de una mujer humana.

Yo pestañeé. No sabía si había entendido bien.

—¿Cómo? Sigo sin entenderlo.

Él bajó la mano desde mis pechos hasta la cintura y el vientre.

—Relájate, ahora lo entenderás.

Deslizó la mano en mi tanga y acarició la humedad caliente que encontró allí.

Yo inhalé una bocanada de aire y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro, pasando la mano bajo su chaleco abierto.

—Le pregunté cómo proporcionarte placer sin cambiar de forma —siguió explicándome, mientras movía los dedos—. Él me explicó varias cosas.

Se inclinó y me besó los labios otra vez, mientras sus dedos seguían con aquella danza erótica.

Lentamente, interrumpió el beso, y después me susurró:

—Y nuestra charla me dio una idea. Confía en mí, creo que vas a disfrutar.

—Ya estoy disfrutando —respondí, sin aliento.

Jacob sonrió.

—Hay más.

—Oh, Dios —gemí.

Él sonrió otra vez, y prosiguió:

—Voy a sentarte en mi lomo. Quiero que te eches hacia delante, que aprietes tu cuerpo contra mí, y me abraces con fuerza. Después, muévete a mi ritmo.

Volvió a besarme.

Yo emití un maullido cuando sus dedos quedaron inmóviles y se retiraron. Él me sujetó con una mano, y con la otra se quitó el chaleco. Después, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó para sentarme firmemente en su espalda.

Volvió la cabeza y me dijo:

—Agárrate fuerte.

Yo me moví hacia delante, tanto como pude, disfrutando de la sensación que me producía en los pechos desnudos el calor que desprendía su espalda. Lo abracé con fuerza, acariciándole desde el pecho hasta el estómago duro, mientras le besaba y le mordía suavemente los hombros.

—Ahora, apriétate contra mí mientras me muevo —dijo.

Su voz estaba grave de deseo, y yo sentí escalofríos en los muslos como respuesta.

Comenzó a moverse a medio galope. Yo sentí mi pelvis mecerse con él, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si su mano siguiera acariciándome. Gemí y escondí la cara entre sus omóplatos. Sus brazos cubrieron mis brazos. Después, lentamente, su paso se aceleró, y el balanceo rítmico se incrementó… y se incrementó… hasta que, de repente, exploté y me disolví en él.

Fue tan gozoso que no podía creerlo.

Su galope disminuyó, y él dio la vuelta hacia nuestro tronco. Cuando llegamos al lugar desde el que habíamos comenzado, me sentía como si no tuviera huesos en el cuerpo. Aunque no me importaba.

—Rhea, voy a dejarte en el tronco.

Yo asentí adormilada. Con delicadeza, él me depositó en el tronco.

—Abre los ojos, para que sepa que no vas a caerte cuando te suelte.

Yo abrí los ojos y me estiré.

Él me observó durante un momento con una expresión de agrado. Entonces, me preguntó:

—¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

—Absolutamente. Pero, ¿y tú?

—¿Yo?

Jacob Black se estaba poniendo el chaleco y buscando mis pantalones y mi peto.

—Sí. Ya sabes, eh… ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para darte placer a ti?

Contuve el aliento esperando su respuesta.

Me llegó en forma de carcajada.

—Creo que no, mi amor —dijo cuando pudo controlarse.

Me entregó la ropa, sin dejar de reírse.

Yo me sentía un poco irritada y ligeramente avergonzada mientras me vestía, intentando atarme los lazos y las cintas.

—Deja que lo haga yo.

Entonces, sus dedos sustituyeron a los míos, y yo me aparté el pelo de la cara.

Cuando terminó, notó mi poco habitual silencio. Yo no lo miré a los ojos, pero notaba que él me estaba estudiado, y cuando me permití mirarlo, vi que entendía de repente. Me tomó la barbilla en la mano e hizo que lo mirara de frente.

—No quería rechazarte ni avergonzarte. Me encanta que te hayas ofrecido, pero… —su sonrisa iluminó la noche, y noté que mis labios también se curvaban como respuesta—: Eres una humana muy pequeña.

Volvió a reírse y me besó.

—Pero eso no es justo —dije entonces—. Yo también quiero satisfacerte.

—Tu placer es el mío. ¿Acaso no entiendes que nací para quererte?

«Os pertenecéis el uno al otro, Amada».

Las palabras de la diosa me llenaron la mente.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dije, con la voz llena de emoción. Observé su perfil a la luz de la luna, y vi que sonreía.

En aquel momento me juré que nunca me separaría de él.


	39. Chapter 40

Capítulo 12

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos en las hojas secas me sacó del sueño. Olí algo que me recordaba a los huevos revueltos… Y a carne frita. Rodé, intentado encontrar un punto cómodo en el suelo duro, para poder dormirme otra vez, pero unas voces graves que daban órdenes me hicieron abrir los ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero veía la luz pálida del amanecer diluyendo la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Buenos días, lady Rhea! —me dijo Sila, con su voz alegre.

—Buenos días —murmuré yo, frotándome los ojos.

—Leah ha encontrado un nido de huevos de perdiz. ¿A que huele deliciosamente?

Sonrió mientras removía el contenido de una sartén de hierro que estaba encajada entre dos piedras, colgada sobre la hoguera.

—Sí, huele muy bien.

Era cierto, pero el dolor y el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo me privaban del placer que siempre me causaba un olor agradable.

Se me había olvidado lo horrible que era viajar a lomos de un centauro durante un tiempo prolongado. Todos los músculos me pedían a gritos mi piscina de aguas termales y un buen masaje. Me puse en pie lentamente, sintiendo todos y cada uno de mis treinta y cinco años multiplicados por diez. Mi pelo era un nido. Me dolía la espalda. Y seguramente, tenía mal aliento.

Odiaba ir de acampada.

Intenté corresponder a la sonrisa de Sila. Estupendo. Otro centauro mañanero.

—Voy a… adecentarme.

—¡Estupendo! Los huevos estarán listos cuando volváis.

¿Cómo podía ser tan feliz alguien antes de que hubiera salido el sol?

—De acuerdo —dije, y me dirigí, cojeando, hacia la orilla del río.

Por el camino, los centauros me llamaban por mi nombre y me deseaban buenos días. Yo hice lo posible por ser amable, sobre todo cuando varios de ellos me hicieron comentarios agradables sobre el Fantasma del Templo. Por fin, encontré un arbusto, y después conseguí bajar hasta el agua para lavarme las manos y la cara, y para enjuagarme los dientes.

Ah, el maravilloso mundo del camping. Por mí, podía irse al infierno.

Cuando regresé, acababa de salir del fuego una buena cantidad de huevos revueltos con carne de Bambi recalentada. Jacob Black, Quil y otros dos centauros a los que reconocí de la noche anterior ya estaban comiendo. Me pregunté dónde estaba Leah, pero el sentido común me dijo que seguramente estaba reconociendo los alrededores, buscando algo tierno que matar.

—Buenos días, mi señora —dijo Jacob Black, y me sonrió mientras me entregaba una hoja ancha llena de huevos revueltos y carne.

—Buenos días —resporespondí, intentando sonreír también.

Me senté en el tronco y comencé a comer. Vi que mi cama ya estaba recogida en algún sitio. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba ansioso por partir.

—¿Vamos a llegar hoy mismo al templo? —pregunté, mientras Jacob Black y yo masticábamos el delicioso revuelto.

—Sí, llegaremos justo antes del anochecer.

—Ellas saben que vamos a ir, ¿verdad?

—Nos hemos comunicado a través de centauros y palomas mensajeras. Conocen nuestros planes.

—¿Y se sabe algo sobre su estado?

—No. Los mensajeros llevaron la orden de que permanecieran allí y se prepararan para nuestra llegada, y los mensajes de las palomas no mencionaban nada de su salud.

—Palomas… son ratas con alas —murmuré yo.

Jacob me miró con curiosidad.

—No me hagas caso. Estoy refunfuñona por las mañanas. Sobre todo, antes de que amanezca.

Jacob se rió de buena gana.

—Sólo tienes que montarte en mí. Cuando estemos de camino otra vez, podrás volver a dormirte —dijo. Bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia mí para apartarme un rizo de la cara—. Si no recuerdo mal, te sientes muy cómoda sobre mi lomo.

Yo le quité la mano con unas palmaditas y sonreí.

—Eres un fresco.

—¡Vamos! —dijo, mientras me subía por los aires y me depositaba sobre su espalda—. Puedes terminar el desayuno mientras viajamos.

—Sí, estupendo —dije, mientras apartaba su pelo espeso de mi hoja para poder terminar el resto de los huevos revueltos. Echaba de menos el café.

Los centauros levantaron el campamento rápidamente, y pronto, el ejército estuvo en camino. Tengo que admitir que la mañana era deslumbrante. Todavía era muy temprano, pero incluso yo admiré la exhibición matinal de la Madre Naturaleza. El sol se elevaba por encima del bosque, brillando precozmente con un color claro y brillante. Hoy, nuestro camino discurría hacia la ribera pintoresca, que cada vez era más y más empinada. Sin embargo, estaba poblada de sauces llorones, álamos y algunos cerezos silvestres. Los cascos de un millar de centauros enmudecían el ruido del río, pero su majestuosidad era visible cuando la vegetación escaseaba, y su tumultuoso cauce me impresionó.

A mediodía hicimos una parada para comer un poco de cecina y galletas. Jacob me dejó cerca de la orilla para que pudiera estirar las piernas. Mientras caminaba un poco, la dirección del viento cambió, y yo volví la cara hacia la brisa que venía del oeste. Inspiré profundamente mientras estiraba los músculos, y…

—¡Aj! ¿Qué es este olor tan repugnante?

La brisa llevaba consigo un olor gaseoso.

—Ufasach Marsh —dijo Jacob, mientras arrugaba la nariz y olisqueaba el viento.

—Aj, es horrible. Huele como el compost que fabricaba mi abuela.

—Los que viven cerca del pantano dicen que tiene una belleza especial y única.

—Pues para ellos. ¿Está muy cerca?

—Comienza a una distancia de veinticinco centauros desde la orilla oeste del río, y se extiende por toda la tierra desde el Templo de la Musa hasta el límite norte del territorio de Epona —dijo Jacob, y se encogió de hombros—. Yo nunca he viajado a través del pantano de Ufasach Marsh. Los centauros evitan el terreno cenagoso.

—Y hacen bien. Serpientes, sanguijuelas, agua apestosa… ¡puaj! Se me pone la carne de gallina con sólo pensarlo.

El movimiento de las tropas detrás de nosotros llamó mi atención. Me estiré una vez más, y después extendí los brazos para que Jacob Black pudiera ponerme sobre su espalda nuevamente y pudiéramos retomar nuestra posición a la cabeza del ejército.

Con viruela o sin ella, me alegraba mucho de que estuviéramos cerca del Templo de la Musa. Tenía la sensación de que se me estaba adhiriendo el trasero a la espalda de mi marido, y eso no era una cosa especialmente buena.

El día fue más o menos como la jornada anterior. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el norte, el bosque se hacía más y más espeso. Pronto, los centauros tuvieron que formar una columna de a dos para seguir viajando. Sin embargo, mantuvieron el galope. Su resistencia seguía causándome asombro. La respiración de Jacob Black era constante y relajada después de haber cabalgado durante horas, y yo, sin embargo, daba cabezadas sin saberlo…

Jacob se volvió hacia mí, y yo hablé antes de que él pudiera hacerlo:

—Lo sé —me acurruqué contra él, y él me sujetó el brazo con el suyo—: No dejarás que me caiga.

—Nunca —repitió.

Sonreí contra su espalda caliente, y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Estaba en una reunión con los padres de un alumno problemático, diciéndoles que su hijo era perezoso y quejica, y que fumaba porros, acompañada del psicólogo y del subdirector del instituto, cuando me vi succionada del lomo de mi marido y suspendida sobre el río turbulento.

—No quisiera ofenderte, pero esta vez has interrumpido uno de mis sueños favoritos —le dije al aire que me rodeaba—. Y estaba llegando al punto de fantasía real, en la que el subdirector apoya de verdad al profesor.

No hubo respuesta, pero mi cuerpo se dirigió hacia el norte, siguiendo el curso del río.

—¿Crees que algún día podré dormir sin tener que hacer estas excursiones? —pregunté.

«Paciencia, Amada».

—No es una de mis virtudes —respondí.

Entonces, fijé mi atención en un edificio grande que se aproximaba rápidamente. Era un edificio con cúpula, e incluso desde la distancia, sus arcos de mármol labrado resultaban impresionantes. A medida que me acercaba, vi que el enorme edificio era en realidad un conjunto de construcciones elegantes, unidas por elaboradas pasarelas y jardines. En aquellas pasarelas había mujeres vestidas con túnicas vaporosas, con las cabezas inclinadas las unas hacia las otras, como si mantuvieran conversaciones animadas.

Aunque todos los edificios eran bellos, el edificio central era el más impresionante. Su entrada estaba rodeada de estatuas que parecían tener vida. En el jardín delantero había una mujer que hablaba con un grupo de jóvenes sentadas a sus pies. Su belleza era tan llamativa que de no haberse movido, yo hubiera pensado que era una de aquellas estatuas.

Cuando me acerqué, ella dejó de hablar de repente, e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una voz mental. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa; volvió la cara hacia arriba y me habló directamente.

—¡Bienvenida, Amada de Epona!

Las chicas que estaban a sus pies murmuraron con entusiasmo y comenzaron a mirar hacia el aire, como si intentaran verme.

«Thalia, Encarnación de la Musa de la Comedia», dijo mi voz interior.

—Gracias, Thalia —respondí yo amablemente, intentando proyectar mi voz espiritual.

—¿Estáis cerca?

—Llegaremos al Templo de la Musa poco después del atardecer —dije.

Sonrió de nuevo, y se dirigió a la chica que tenía más cerca.

—¡Fiona, ve al templo principal y anúnciales que los centauros llegarán poco después del atardecer!

Las chicas, sanas y sin rastro de viruela, rieron y emitieron exclamaciones de alegría. Me pregunté si no nos habríamos apresurado demasiado al aislar a los humanos de aquel templo.

—Todos estaremos encantados de daros la bienvenida esta noche, lady Rhiannon.

Inclinó la cara hacia arriba, y de repente me di cuenta de que sus ojos no podían ver mi cuerpo espiritual, ni ninguna otra cosa. Sus globos oculares no tenían pupilas. Era ciega.

Sólo tuve tiempo para decir «¡adiós!» y seguí moviéndome, en aquella ocasión hacia el oeste, donde el sol ya había comenzado su descenso.

Las tierras que circundaban el Templo de la Musa reflejaban la belleza de las mujeres. Las montañas del norte servían de precioso fondo para el valle, salpicado de campos de cultivo y praderas floreadas y regado por multitud de riachuelos. Estaba muy ocupada admirando el paisaje, así que cuando el Castillo de Laragon apareció súbitamente ante mí, me sobresalté.

Las almenas, las habitaciones interiores y los patios estaban iluminados con antorchas que ardían vivamente. Había figuras altas, aladas, que espantaban a los pájaros carroñeros para poder arrastrar partes de cadáveres a una pila que habían formado junto al castillo.

Yo cerré los ojos y susurré:

—Por favor, no me hagas bajar ahí.

«Sé fuerte, Amada. Recuerda, estoy contigo».

Aquélla fue mi única respuesta, pero por fortuna, mi cuerpo no se detuvo en la carnicería que había en el exterior del castillo. Floté rápidamente hacia una habitación situada en una de las torres, que estaba iluminada con multitud de antorchas, velas y varias chimeneas.

Epona no tuvo que prepararme. Sabía lo que iba a tener que soportar cuando mi cuerpo atravesó el techo de aquella habitación.

Nuada estaba solo, sentado en una silla, con una copa llena de un líquido rojo entre los dedos, anormalmente largos y blancos. Yo no creía que lo que estaba bebiendo fuera un buen tinto.

—¿Preocupado por la batalla de mañana, Nuada? —pregunté.

Él no siseó ni se lanzó hacia mí, como de costumbre. Tomó un sorbo de la copa y sonrió.

—No, mujer, espero con impaciencia que llegue la noche de mañana, porque entonces serás mía.

—Buena idea. Tienes una última noche de libertad, así que aprovéchala con tus fantasías —dije yo.

Se puso en pie lentamente, y se volvió hacia mi voz. Apoyó la mano sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—He decidido que no voy a matarte. Te mantendré con vida durante mucho tiempo, para que puedas darme placer una y otra vez.

—¿De veras? —me eché a reír, y mi cuerpo apareció, en un resplandor, ante su vista.

—Me temo que mi marido centauro no va a estar de acuerdo con tu plan.

—¡Marido! —siseó—. Corta esos lazos, mujer. Me perteneces.

La ira se apoderó de mí, y le escupí las palabras.

—¡Criatura repugnante! ¡Jacob Black te aplastará con sus cascos como la cucaracha que eres, y te enviará a pudrirte al infierno! Mírame bien, porque esto es lo máximo que vas a conseguir de mí.

Comenzó a aletear con furia y gritó:

—¡Mañana por la noche, mujer! ¡Serás mía!

Cuando me lanzó la copa, Epona me sacó de aquella escena horrible. Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que me sentí de nuevo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Respiré profundamente, y me aferré a mi marido. Él me apretó el brazo en respuesta.

—Están en el Castillo de Laragon —dije.

Él me tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Van a atacar el Templo de la Musa mañana por la noche.

—Eso coincide con nuestro plan.

—Nuada te va a buscar.

—Bien. Eso me ahorrará la molestia de buscarlo yo a él —dijo Jacob Black. Después, se dirigió al centauro que estaba a nuestro lado en la columna—. Dile a Quil que suelte las palomas para avisar a los ejércitos humanos. Atacaremos Laragon mañana por la noche.

Yo iba a decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero justo en aquel momento torcimos una curva del río y oímos un grito de alegría de una multitud de muchachas entusiasmadas que había en la otra orilla. El Templo de la Musa brillaba iluminado por el sol de poniente. Los centauros comenzaron a gritar y a saludar en respuesta. Jacob Black dio una orden, y todo el ejército emprendió un galope sincronizado.

Lo cual habría sido una experiencia excitante, de no ser porque vi que nos dirigíamos a un puente suspendido de aspecto muy delicado, que era el único medio de cruzar el río enfurecido.

—Oh, mierda —dije.

Jacob Black gritó por encima de las bienvenidas de las muchachas:

—¡Cierra los ojos y agárrate! Sabes que nunca te dejaré caer.

Yo cerré los ojos y escondí la cara entre su pelo murmurando:

—Magnífico, así los dos nos precipitaremos hacia la muerte cuando esa maldita cosa se rompa.

Sentí que la risa le sacudía los hombros cuando pisaba el puente.

—Espero no vomitar.

—Si lo haces, gira la cabeza. Y recuerda que también te están dando la bienvenida a ti.

—¡Ooooh! —dije, al sentir que nos mecíamos con el viento y por el peso de los centauros que nos seguían.

—¿No podías elegir este momento para llevarme a uno de esos viajes espirituales? —le pregunté a mi diosa.

«Confía en él, Amada. Nunca te dejará caer».

Oí aquellas palabras en mi mente, pero hubiera jurado que fueron seguidas de una risa divina.


	40. Chapter 41

Capítulo 13

El Templo de la Musa era todavía más impresionante desde el suelo. Seguimos un camino cubierto de flores hasta el edificio central, y entonces, las Suzannes jóvenes dividieron el ejército y guiaron a cada grupo a su alojamiento, entre muchas risitas humanas y carcajadas de mujeres centauro. Thalia estaba en la escalinata de la entrada del gran edificio, para recibirnos. Llevaba un vestido largo, plateado, que lucía como si estuviera hecho de millones de brillantes diminutos. Llevaba el pelo, del color de la miel, recogido en una trenza adornada con gardenias, y la luz del atardecer envolvía sus ojos ciegos en una sombra.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Elegida de Epona —me dijo, sonriéndome con calidez—. Y… Sumo Chamán Jacob Black, siempre nos agrada recibir tu visita.

—Thalia… —Jacob Black se adelantó y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, llevándosela brevemente a los labios—. Los años no pasan por ti.

La risa de la Musa era contagiosa.

—Ahórrate las zalamerías para tu flamante esposa —dijo, pero con evidente afecto. Después, ladeó la cabeza hacia mí—. Lady Rhea, he esperado mucho para daros la bienvenida.

Tuve la desconcertante sensación de que sabía quién era yo. Por impulso, bajé del lomo de Jacob Black y la tomé de la mano.

—Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte.

Ella me apretó la mano cariñosamente en respuesta.

—Vamos, nuestras doncellas os mostrarán el camino hacia vuestra habitación. Después de que os hayáis arreglado, podréis uniros a la fiesta que hemos preparado para vosotros.

Se volvió y comenzó a subir con seguridad las escaleras hacia las puertas abiertas del templo. La única evidencia de su ceguera era el modo en que palpaba el suelo con su bastón de marfil.

«Ve más que el resto, Amada».

Aquellas palabras que resonaron en mi mente no me sorprendieron.

Nos condujeron por pasillos que hacían que el Templo de Epona pareciera modesto en comparación. Los techos eran altísimos, decorados con molduras que reproducían escenas de las Sacerdotisas y de sus aprendizas. Me asombré al ver pájaros de colores volando sobre nuestras cabezas, llenando el aire con sus trinos. Nuestra lujosa habitación tenía su propio baño, con una piscina de agua caliente. Yo noté que habían dejado un vestido vaporoso doblado en una esquina de la enorme cama.

Jacob Black y yo nos bañamos y nos vestimos rápidamente, porque él me advirtió que no teníamos mucho tiempo antes de la cena. Al terminar, mi marido me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos al pasillo, donde una multitud se dirigía al gran comedor. Los centauros sonreían, relajados y contentos, mientras seguían a sus anfitrionas a la cena. Para mí era difícil pensar que iríamos a una batalla en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Entramos a la sala del banquete, y a mí se me escapó un jadeo al ver lo exquisita que era la habitación. Estaba llena de mesas y de divanes, y había comida y bebida por todas partes. Desde la cúpula colgaban al menos doce lámparas enormes de cristal, y el techo estaba decorado con un mural del cielo nocturno, con todas las constelaciones marcadas con piedras preciosas. Toda la sala resplandecía.

—Tiene que haber magia aquí dentro —le dije a Jacob Black en un susurro, mientras nos llevaban hacia nuestra mesa.

—Sí —me respondió él—. Siempre hay magia presente en el Templo de la Musa.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí que es asombroso.

Él me besó en la cabeza mientras se reía.

—La magia es como la vida, sus presentes son mejores cuando son inesperados.

—Entonces, esta habitación es un gran presente.

Cómo era mi nueva y sorprendente vida, pensé mientras llegábamos a la mesa.

—Ah, lady Rhea, Jacob Black. Por favor, sentaos.

Thalia señaló un gran diván, colocado de modo que Jacob Black y yo pudiéramos sentarnos en nuestras posiciones favoritas para comer, él reclinado y yo, al borde, junto a él.

Me pregunté cómo era posible que supiera tanto de nosotros. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía que me hacía llamar Rhea?

Y, como si fuera capaz de leerme el pensamiento, me dijo:

—Sé más que eso, Renesmee —dijo Thalia, inclinándose hacia mí para que nadie oyera nuestras voces.

Yo pestañeé de la sorpresa.

—Pero… yo… no…

Su risa contagiosa chisporroteó entre nosotras.

—No te preocupes, me alegro de que por fin haya llegado la verdadera Elegida de Epona. Todos nos alegramos.

—Oh —dije con desconcierto.

—No temas todo lo que no entiendas inmediatamente —me dijo Thalia—. Tu diosa está contigo. Eso es lo que realmente importa.

Me dio unas palmaditas amables en la mano, y de repente, me recordó a mi madre. Noté que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó.

—Nada. Me siento alegre de estar aquí.

Sin titubear, ella me acarició la mejilla, exactamente igual que habría hecho mi madre.

—Debes de tener hambre.

Dio una palmada y los sirvientes comenzaron a traer las bandejas de comida humeante.

Mientras devoraba una deliciosa codorniz rellena, charlé relajadamente con Leah, que estaba junto a nosotros. En el siguiente plato, vi que Sila entraba en la sala, y me puse furiosa conmigo misma por no haberme acordado de la amenaza de la viruela. Antes de sentarse junto a Leah, Sila se dirigió a Thalia.

—Parece que tenéis el brote bajo control —dijo con sumo respeto—. Melpomene me ha pedido que os informe de que ninguna de las jóvenes ha empeorado, y de que la gente de Ufasach Marsh pronto se habrá recuperado lo suficiente como para volver a su casa —con el ceño fruncido, añadió—: Pero Terpsícore ha enfermado, y no podrá asistir a la fiesta.

—Gracias, Sila. Por favor, siéntate y descansa.

Yo le susurré a Jacob Black:

—¿Terpsícore no es la muchacha que bailó en nuestra boda?

—Sí —respondió él.

—Y Melpomene es la Encarnación de la Musa de la Tragedia —intervino Thalia, sorprendiéndome—. Piensa que tiene que estar a cargo de todo cuando hay una enfermedad.

—Entonces, ¿estáis familiarizadas con la viruela?

—No es raro que esa enfermedad venga de Ufasach Marsh, y ya nos hemos enfrentado más veces a ella. Pero nos entristece saber que llegó hasta el Templo de Epona.

—Tenemos en cuarentena a los enfermos, y nuestro Sanador dice que tiene el brote bajo control.

—Excelente —dijo Thalia. Después de tomar un sorbito de vino, siguió hablándome en voz baja—. Quizá quieras saber que la mujer que está sentada junto a tu marido es Caliope, Encarnación de la Musa de la Poesía. Junto a ella está Cleio, Encarnación de la Musa de la Historia —ladeó la cabeza y escuchó un instante antes de seguir—. En la cabecera de la siguiente mesa está Erato, Encarnación de la Musa de las Letras de Amor, entreteniendo a Quil, que perdió recientemente a su hermano.

Seguí con la mirada sus presentaciones, y me alegré al ver que Quil estaba escuchando con embeleso a la preciosa Erato, que le hablaba animadamente.

—Quien está sentada a la mesa con los líderes de los guerreros es Polimnia, Encarnación de la Musa de la Canción, la Retórica y la Geometría, vestida con una túnica violeta, y Urania, Encarnación de la Musa de la Astronomía y la Astrología, que debería llevar su típica túnica de terciopelo, del color del cielo nocturno.

—Sí, es exactamente como lo describes.

—Ya sabes que Terpsícore, la Encarnación de la Musa de la Danza, ha enfermado… y Euterpe, Encarnación de la Musa de la Poesía Lírica, enfermó hace dos días.

—Lo siento. Terpsícore bailó en nuestra boda. Era bellísima.

—Y si su diosa lo desea, volverá a serlo.

—Thalia, gracias por explicarme todo esto. Y gracias por aceptarme.

—Eres muy bienvenida, hija.

Se irguió, sonriendo, y dio unas palmadas. Todos los comensales quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

—Permitid que entretengamos a nuestros bravos guerreros centauros —dijo—. Y que todas nuestras diosas os bendigan mañana.

Erato fue la primera en levantarse. Comenzó a cantar una canción conmovedora sobre una joven campesina que ganó el corazón del hijo de su señor, y sobre las hazañas que el joven tuvo que completar antes de que su padre consintiera su matrimonio.

Erato fue seguida por Caliope, que recitó un poema épico sobre el primer Sumo Chamán centauro, que concluyó con un aplauso ensordecedor. Después, Polimnia cantó una balada increíblemente Suzanne que me recordó a algo que podía haber oído en un disco de Enya. Después, cuando varias bailarinas entraron en la sala y comenzaron a bailar de modo sensual al ritmo de unos tambores, noté que se me cerraban los ojos de sueño.

Jacob Black me rodeó con sus brazos y yo intenté permanecer despierta.

—Shh, duerme, hija —oí que me decía Thalia, con su voz maternal—. Tu diosa te llama.

Y la oscuridad me envolvió.

En aquella ocasión, no tuve ningún sueño agradable del que mi espíritu fuera arrancado. Me deslicé hacia arriba y atravesé la cúpula en respuesta al grito de «¡ven!».

Floté sobre el enorme templo, desorientada por un momento. El templo estaba rodeado de niebla y las nubes ocultaban la vista de las montañas y del río. Sin embargo, la risa y la música me rodeaban en el aire nocturno. Pese al mal tiempo, el Templo de la Musa estaba vivo, y la moral era alta.

De repente, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse en dirección al oeste. Comencé a pasar sobre los campos que separaban el Castillo de Laragon del Templo de la Musa, atisbando sólo algunos retazos de verde entre las nubes bajas. No había llegado muy lejos cuando comencé a notar una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago.

Mi velocidad disminuyó. Entonces, me detuve.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, y oía cómo la sangre me golpeaba en las sienes. Por debajo de mí, justo en los límites de las tierras del templo, al oeste, los campos húmedos de niebla estaban invadidos por el ejército de Fomorians, que se aproximaban lentamente, valiéndose de sus alas para ampliar sus zancadas de insecto.

¡No! Cerré los ojos y obligué a mi espíritu a volver a mi cuerpo…

Me levanté de un salto e interrumpí la preciosa danza con un grito.

—¡No!

—¡Rhea! —exclamó Jacob Black—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yo intenté tomar aire. Estaba temblando.

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Los Fomorians están casi a las puertas del Templo!

El caos estalló en la sala. Jacob Black se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar pidiendo silencio. Centauros y humanos obedecieron.

—Entonces, ha llegado el momento —dijo. Se dirigió a los centauros con la confBradyza de un líder experimentado—. Jefes de los clanes, reunid a vuestros guerreros en la pradera oeste. Quil, envía a nuestro mensajero más veloz con órdenes de evitar las líneas enemigas, de llegar a los humanos y decirles que esperamos su ayuda. Que suelten palomas mensajeras con el mismo aviso. Y recordad, centauros, no deben romper nuestras líneas.

«Bendícelos, Amada».

Yo me sentí calmada de repente, y mi voz atravesó toda la sala.

—Contamos con vuestro valor. Y vosotros sois valientes. Lo sé porque el valor no se mide con la cruda vulgaridad de unas garras y unos colmillos que maltratan a mujeres y asesinan a hombres. El valor proviene del sentido de la responsabilidad y de la conciencia del bien. Y eso es lo que veo ante mí: vuestra nobleza y vuestra integridad. Que Epona os bendiga a todos. Mi amor está con vosotros.

El grito de «¡ave, Epona!» resonó por toda la cúpula de la sala. Entonces, la habitación se convirtió en un mar de centauros en movimiento.

Las Encarnaciones de las Musas se acercaron a Thalia. El rostro ciego de la Sacerdotisa reflejaba tranquilidad. Habló con seguridad a las mujeres que la rodearon.

—Sacerdotisas, nuestras estudiantes saben que tienen que reunirse aquí. Mantenedlas ocupadas, eso las calmará.

Las Sacerdotisas asintieron y comenzaron a llamar a las jóvenes estudiantes que comenzaban a llegar, mientras los centauros se marchaban.

—Señora Thalia —dijo Sila—, que vuestras estudiantes comiencen a hervir grandes cantidades de agua, y a rasgar sábanas para hacer vendas. Yo iré a visitar a las enfermas y las informaré de lo que está ocurriendo. Después volveré aquí y ayudaré a vuestras estudiantes a prepararse para atender a los heridos.

—Gracias, Sila.

—¡Leah! —Jacob Black llamó a la Cazadora. Le puso el brazo en el hombro y la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba con ella—. Mientras estoy fuera, te confío la seguridad de mi esposa.

Leah cubrió la mano de Jacob Black con la suya.

—Lucha en esta batalla con la mente despejada, amigo mío. Protegeré a Rhea con mi vida.

Jacob Black me rodeó con un brazo y me apartó unos cuantos pasos del resto de las mujeres. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y después me besó. Me aferré a él, dejando que su calor me envolviera. De mala gana, él terminó de besarme y tomó mi cara entre las manos. Yo tuve que parpadear rápidamente para que no se me cayeran las lágrimas. No quería que él se fuera a la batalla después de verme lloriquear como una boba.

—Recuerda siempre que yo nací para quererte. Eres parte de mí, como lo es mi alma. Si tú estás a salvo, una parte de mí siempre estará a salvo.

—No, no es así —dije yo, sin poder contener mi nerviosismo—. A ti no puede pasarte nada. No me digas esas tonterías de que si yo estoy a salvo, tú también. Es una chorrada, a menos que tú estés bien. Prométeme que sobrevivirás y que vas a volver a mi lado. De lo contrario, no podría soportarlo.

—Rhea, tú…

—¡Prométemelo!

—Tienes mi promesa —dijo él. Me estrechó contra sí bruscamente, y me besó la cabeza—. Quédate junto a Leah. Yo te encontraré cuando todo esto termine.

Me soltó, y sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación.

Oí los cascos de Leah repiquetear en el suelo. Se acercó a mí.

—Thalia me ha dicho cómo podemos llegar al tejado de la cúpula del templo. Dice que es difícil, pero que las Cazadoras podremos subir. Vamos a mirar desde allí.

—Está oscuro —murmuré yo.

—No mucho más tiempo. Faltan pocas horas para el amanecer.

Vi que las demás Cazadoras habían entrado en la habitación. Todas llevaban ballestas y fundas llenas de flechas. Al notar su seguridad y su calma, reaccioné.

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme la túnica vaporosa por la ropa de montar; de vuelta a la gran sala, Thalia me llamó y me entregó un pequeño catalejo. Yo le di las gracias y seguí caminando hacia las Cazadoras. Ellas me estaban esperando en una salida que conducía a una escalera de caracol.

—Vamos, Thalia nos ha dicho que conduce a la cúpula.

Leah comenzó a subir los pequeños escalones, seguida por mí y después, por las demás Cazadoras.

El pasadizo era estrecho. Las Cazadoras podían posar las manos en ambas paredes laterales para ayudarse a maniobrar por la espiral.

Cuando yo pensaba que la escalera no iba a terminar nunca, Leah llegó hasta otra puerta. Oí el ruido de sus cascos en el tejado, mientras se apartaba para dejar salir al resto del grupo.

Nos diseminamos por la pasarela estrecha que recorría el perímetro de la cúpula. Las Cazadoras no podían mantener la postura frontal porque no tenían suficiente espacio, y debían permanecer ladeadas, pegándose todo lo que podían a la pared. La pasarela tenía una balaustrada, y entre cada columna había grandes macetones llenos de geranios y de hiedra, que formaba una cascada verde por uno de los lados del templo.

Leah inspeccionó el tejado a la luz mortecina del inicio del amanecer.

—Esto está pensado para ser un jardín, no un puesto de defensa —dijo con irritación.

—Es una escuela para mujeres, Leah, no para soldados.

Leah emitió un resoplido, que fue repetido por las demás Cazadoras.

—Dispersaos. Tomad posiciones a igual distancia las unas de las otras, todas hacia el oeste. Avisadme cuando veáis los ejércitos.

Las Cazadoras obedecieron. Yo me situé junto a ella.

Miré hacia la oscuridad y me preocupé.

—Es un gran guerrero —me dijo Leah.

—Incluso los grandes guerreros sangran cuando reciben un corte —respondí con un suspiro—. Tal vez debería dormir para que mi espíritu pueda ir con él.

—Sentiría tu presencia —me dijo ella con delicadeza—. Lo distraerías.

—Odio esperar.

Leah asintió.


	41. Chapter 42

Capítulo 14

Comimos en silencio. Yo me esforcé por oír algún sonido de batalla, pero sólo percibí el soplido de la brisa a través de la hiedra, y el reclamo ocasional de alguna alondra que saludaba al nuevo día con inocencia.

El cielo comenzó a iluminarse, y el gris se aligeró, pero sólo un poco. Era evidente que las nubes no iban a marcharse, y del pantano surgía una niebla extraña que quedaba suspendida sobre las tierras del templo.

—Edward dijo que a los Fomorians no les gusta moverse con la luz del sol. Están atacando hoy por el maldito tiempo.

Leah asintió con gravedad.

Al norte, las montañas aparecían y desaparecían de la vista. Yo me puse el catalejo en el ojo y ajusté la lente hasta que enfoqué la ladera del pico más cercano. No se veía ninguna criatura. Todavía.

Me volví y miré hacia el bosque. Bajo las sombras de las nubes, parecía somnoliento e inofensivo. Continué girando el catalejo para mirar el comienzo verde de Ufasach Marsh.

Antes de que pudiera completar el círculo, Leah gritó:

—¡Por allí!

Yo me aparté el catalejo del ojo y vi a Leah señalando hacia el oeste, donde se estaba extendiendo una mancha oscura por el horizonte. Volví a ponerme el catalejo en el ojo, pero me temblaban demasiado las manos.

—Tómalo —dije, y se lo entregué a Leah—. Mira tú, yo no puedo tener las manos quietas.

La Cazadora se lo puso con calma en el ojo, ajustando la lente.

—Es la retaguardia de nuestros arqueros —dijo mientras miraba.

—¿Son buenos?

—Salvo los hombres de Woulff, no los hay mejores en Partholon.

—Ojalá Woulff también estuviera aquí.

—Sí, ojalá —dijo Leah, y siguió mirando—. Los guerreros no deben de haberse encontrado todavía con los Fomorians. Los arqueros están disparando lluvias de flechas, con los arcos apuntados hacia el cielo —explicó. Ajustó la lente de nuevo y prosiguió—: Ahora veo a los guerreros. Están esperando a que terminen los arqueros.

Comenzó a lloviznar mientras yo miraba intensamente hacia el oeste. Distinguía la línea de arqueros y las lluvias de flechas que disparaban a intervalos, como si las nubes estuvieran arrojando muerte. Entre las oleadas de flechas, vi que había algo que brillaba intermitentemente frente a los arqueros.

—¿Qué es ese brillo?

—Nuestros centauros han sacado las espadas —explicó Leah.

Yo sentí un escalofrío.

—Están avanzando.

Su voz carecía de emoción, y era alta, para que las demás Cazadoras pudieran oírla. Al escucharla, sentí una extraña desconexión, como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión raro. Para mí era difícil pensar que mi marido era parte de aquella línea de espadas brillantes.

Leah se quitó el catalejo de los ojos y me lo entregó.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Ha comenzado la batalla.

Temblando, yo miré a través del instrumento hacia la escena lejana.

A través de la mañana gris y sombría, divisé la línea de centauros avanzando cuando los arqueros se separaron, y cómo, moviendo las espadas, se dispersaban para unirse a los flancos izquierdo y derecho. Intenté distinguir a los centauros individualmente, pero estaban demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera veía a los Fomorians.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo —dije.

—Puede seguir así durante horas —dijo ella, con una sonrisa bondadosa—. La primera batalla que presencias es siempre la más horrible.

—¿Y lo único que podemos hacer nosotras es estar aquí, observando?

—Sí.

Y eso fue lo que hicimos. Mientras la mañana avanzaba hacia el mediodía, cinco estudiantes nos trajeron bocadillos de carne y queso, y un poco de vino dulce.

—Dile a Thalia que no hay ningún cambio —le indiqué a una de las muchachas.

—Ya lo sabe, lady Rhiannon —respondió. Después, salieron del tejado.

—Thalia ve muchas cosas —me dijo Leah.

—Sí, ya me doy cuenta.

Comimos, haciendo turnos para vigilar a través del catalejo. Cuando terminé mi bocadillo, Kim, una de las Cazadoras, me entregó el catalejo para que pudiera hacer mi turno. Me lo coloqué en el ojo, enfocando hasta que distinguí el campo de batalla. Entonces, tuve náuseas.

—¡Leah! —la Cazadora se acercó rápidamente a mí, y yo le entregué el instrumento—. ¡El frente se está moviendo!

Ella miró por la lente y se quedó inmóvil.

—Los Fomorians han roto la línea de los centauros. Estas mujeres están condenadas.


	42. Chapter 43

Capítulo 15

—¡No! —exclamé yo, tomándola del brazo—. Los Fomorians no puede cruzar el agua. Estar separados de la tierra por una corriente de agua les provoca un dolor insoportable. Si podemos llevar a las mujeres por el puente hasta la otra orilla del río, estarán a salvo.

Me entregó el catalejo y se puso a dar órdenes a las Cazadoras.

—Debemos llevar a las mujeres a la otra orilla del río. Las criaturas han atravesado las líneas de nuestros guerreros. Tenemos que salvar a las mujeres. ¡Vamos!

Mientras las Cazadoras pasaban a mi lado para salir del tejado, yo miré por el catalejo. Ahora podía ver las formas aladas de los Fomorians inundando las líneas de los centauros. Ya no formaban un frente discernible, sino que había una mezcla de cuerpos, y la batalla se trasladaba hacia el Templo de la Musa. Vi cómo los centauros atravesaban a las criaturas con las espadas, y cómo las criaturas rodeaban en grupo a un centauro y le mordían las rodillas para hacerlo caer. Mientras yo miraba, los monstruos morían en masa, pero eran reemplazados rápidamente por más criaturas, que subían sobre los cuerpos de sus muertos para estar a la misma altura que los centauros. Oleada tras oleada, sus garras y sus dientes destrozaban a los centauros, y éstos no tenían más remedio que ceder terreno.

—Vamos, Rhea.

—¡No lo veo!

—Rhea, él dijo que te encontraría. No te va a servir de nada quedarte ahí mirando, pero puedes ayudamos a salvar a las mujeres.

Entonces, dejé el catalejo y sin pensar nada más y seguí a Leah escaleras abajo.

Cuando entramos en la sala del banquete, el murmullo temeroso de las muchachas se acalló. Thalia se acercó en silencio a nosotras.

—El ejército centauro no ha podido contener a los Fomorians. Las criaturas van a invadir el templo —dije con calma.

—Sí, mi diosa me lo ha comunicado. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Todas las mujeres deben cruzar el puente rápidamente. Los Fomorians no pueden atravesar el río Geal. En la otra orilla estaréis a salvo.

Miré a mi alrededor hasta que vi a Sila.

—Sila, hay que poner en camillas a las enfermas. Las Cazadoras las transportarán.

La Sanadora asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

—Señoritas… —dijo entonces Thalia, con una voz majestuosa que llenó toda la sala—, seguid a las Sacerdotisas hacia el puente. Debemos dejar el templo. No llevéis nada con vosotras, salvo vuestras vidas. Mi diosa me ha asegurado que no es la última vez que veremos nuestro amado templo, y que lo perdido será recuperado. Ahora, debemos marcharnos rápidamente, , rezando con fervor para que los centauros puedan reunirse con nosotras al otro lado del río.

Las Sacerdotisas se dirigieron hacia las puertas, cada una de ellas, seguida por su grupo de estudiantes. Erato tomó a Thalia de la mano, y juntas, animaron a las rezagadas para que siguieran a sus compañeras.

—Deberías ir con ellas, Rhea —dijo Leah.

—¿Adónde vas tú?

—A ayudar a trasladar a las enfermas —respondió.

Sus Cazadoras ya estaban yendo hacia la enfermería.

—Me quedo contigo —dije, y antes de que pudiera protestar, añadí—: Jacob Black dijo que me quedara contigo.

Ella suspiró.

—Entonces, ven aquí. Nos moveremos más deprisa si montas en mi espalda.

Como Jacob Black, me agarró por los brazos y me subió a su lomo. Me agarré con fuerza a sus hombros y rápidamente, Leah siguió a la última de las Cazadoras por un pasillo. Cuando percibimos un olor familiar y desagradable, supimos que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Yo me deslicé hasta el suelo y Leah abrió la puerta. Sila estaba en mitad de la habitación, ayudando a las enfermas a dejar las camas y a tenderse en camillas. Nos miró cuando entramos.

—Las que están más cerca de la puerta están preparadas —dijo.

—Hay más de las que yo pensaba —dijo Leah en voz baja—. Trabajad deprisa, Cazadoras. ¡Sila! Tenemos poco tiempo.

—¡Escuchad todas! —dijo entonces la Sanadora—. Aquéllas que podáis manteneros en pie, debéis montar en las Cazadoras. Levantaos si pensáis que podéis montar.

Una docena de jóvenes se levantaron lentamente de sus camas.

Las Cazadoras se acercaron rápidamente a las mujeres. Yo las seguí para ayudar a las enfermas a que montaran sobre las mujeres centauro. Cuando estaban dejando la habitación, entró una mujer alta, vestida de negro, y las bendijo.

—Sacerdotisa —dijo Sila, dirigiéndose a aquella mujer—. Debéis cruzar el puente con las demás.

—No voy a marcharme hasta que esta habitación esté vacía —dijo dramáticamente.

Debía de ser Melpomene, Encarnación de la Musa de la Tragedia. Era de esperar.

Ayudé a otra adolescente a levantarse, y vi a una mujer morena que estaba apoyada contra sus almohadas.

Estuve a punto de llamarla Michelle, pero me contuve a tiempo.

—Terpsícore —dije. Me acerqué a su cama, observándola—. Parece que estás bien como para montar. Sube al lomo de la primera Cazadora que vuelva.

—Mis estudiantes deben salir primero —respondió ella. Tenía los ojos brillantes de fiebre, y la cara sonrosada. Evidentemente, estaba en la primera fase de la enfermedad.

—Te necesitan.

—Las que se marchen en último lugar también.

—Bien —dije. Sabía que no debía perder el tiempo intentando convencerla—. Pero muévete cuando quede poco tiempo. Esas cosas no deben atraparte —añadí, y comencé a alejarme.

Su voz me detuvo.

—Rhiannon, he oído decir que has cambiado.

—Sí, no soy la misma de antes.

—Entonces, de veras te deseo felicidad en tu matrimonio —dijo. En aquella ocasión, su bendición fue verdadera.

—Gracias —dije, y sonreí.

Después volví al trabajo, con la esperanza de que la Encarnación de la Musa tuviera sentido común y cruzara el puente. No quería pensar en lo que iba a ocurrirle si las criaturas la capturaban. Salvo por el enrojecimiento anormal de su piel, era deslumbrante.

En aquel momento, las Cazadoras volvieron a la habitación para cargar el segundo grupo de evacuación. Miré hacia arriba desde la cama de una muchacha y vi a Quil.

—¡Cruzad el puente ahora mismo! —gritó entre jadeos—. ¡Los guerreros los están conteniendo a las puertas del templo, pero no podrán resistir mucho más!

Estaba temblando, ensangrentado. Tenía un corte horrible en el hombro, y otro en la mejilla, del cual brotaba sangre profusamente. Se parecía tanto a su hermano agonizante que tuve que contener las lágrimas.

Sila se acercó a él y comenzó a examinarle las heridas.

La habitación se llenó con una cacofonía de sonidos y movimientos, hasta que Melpomene alzó los brazos y dio unas palmadas que provocaron una explosión de chispas.

Sí, allí había magia.

—Eso es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo, en tono imperioso—. Las que puedan montar, que suban a espaldas de las Cazadoras. Las que puedan caminar, que sigan el camino trasero hacia el río. Si no podéis llegar hasta el puente, ocultaos entre las plantas de la orilla. El resto, nos quedaremos aquí.

—Si os quedáis aquí, moriréis —dije.

—Elegida de Epona, tú deberías saber que no estamos desarmadas —dijo Melpomene, sonriéndome—. No esperes más. Sálvate. Nosotras estamos en manos de nuestras diosas.

Vi que Terpsícore caminaba con determinación y se colocaba junto a la mujer oscura. Estaba serena, bellísima, y habló con calma.

—Rhiannon, tú enviaste aviso de que la viruela es muy contagiosa, y de que hay que combatirla evitando que los enfermos tengan contacto con los sanos.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Así pues, ¿la enfermedad se puede extender fácilmente si una persona infectada se mezcla con los que están bien?

—Sí, pero tiene que haber contacto entre la persona enferma y la sana.

—¿Y los Fomorians no son parecidos a los humanos?

—Sí.

—Entonces, yo me quedaré aquí y tendré contacto con ellos.

—¡No! Te matarán. O algo peor. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si pueden enfermar.

—Mi diosa y yo lo hemos decidido ya. Así serán las cosas.

—¡Tenemos que marcharnos! —gritó Quil en aquel momento.

—Lo que me pase a mí será insignificante, comparado con el regalo tan valioso que les haré a las criaturas —dijo Terpsícore con ironía.

—Lo que vas a hacer no será olvidado —dije, sobrecogida por su sacrificio —. Te doy mi palabra.

—Me agrada que mi última actuación vaya a ser recordada —dijo, y después hizo una reverencia de bailarina.

—Lo será —le prometí, antes de volver mi atención al resto de la sala—. ¡Vamos! —grité.

Entonces, las adolescentes enfermas subieron a lomos de las Cazadoras. Sila se acercó y me entregó un bolso que tenía una larga correa de cuero. Yo la miré sin entenderla.

Ella habló con serenidad.

—Dentro de esa bolsa hay bálsamo para aliviar el dolor y para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas —dijo, mirando a Quil—. Aplícalo con economía, porque muchos pueden necesitarlo. Y llévate vino antes de salir.

Señaló una mesa llena de odres de cuero.

Yo asentí y me colgué el bolso del hombro. Tomé un odre de vino y me lo colgué también. Después volví a ayudar a las Cazadoras a cargar a las chicas enfermas.

Cuando la última estuvo sobre la espalda de Rachael, miré a mi alrededor y vi a Sila con cuatro muchachas que se tambaleaban hacia la puerta trasera de la habitación.

—¡Sila! —grité.

Ella se volvió y me dijo a través de la sala:

—Iré con estas enfermas. Si la diosa lo desea, nos veremos al otro lado del río.

Sin perder un segundo más, se dirigieron hacia la salida.

—Lady Rhea, no tenemos más tiempo.

Quil me tendió una mano ensangrentada para ayudarme a montar sobre él. Todas las Cazadoras, salvo Leah, habían salido. Ella se acercó a mí y apartó la mano de Quil.

—Tú no estás en condiciones de llevar ni siquiera ese peso tan ligero —dijo.

Me agarró del brazo y me sentó en su lomo. Cuando salíamos velozmente de la sala, me volví y vi a Melpomene y a Terpsícore tomadas de la mano, en medio de un círculo de mujeres que estaban demasiado enfermas como para moverse. Tenían las cabezas inclinadas y estaban bañadas en luz.

Al instante, nosotros salimos al pasillo.


	43. Chapter 44

Capítulo 16

Las Cazadoras habían desaparecido por delante de nosotras, pero Leah dobló esquinas y atravesó jardines con seguridad, hasta que por fin salimos del laberinto del templo y nos encontramos en el jardín de la fachada principal. Giramos a la izquierda, pero un movimiento a nuestra derecha me llamó la atención.

—¡Leah! —grité.

Quil y las Cazadoras se detuvieron en seco, y se volvieron en la dirección que yo señalaba. En el límite noroeste del jardín había una línea desigual de centauros. Estaban intentando no ceder terreno, y cortaban criatura tras criatura con sus poderosas espadas. Sin embargo, tal y como yo había visto a través del catalejo, en cuanto caía uno de los monstruos, otro lo reemplazaba, todo dientes y garras, y se subía sobre su compañero caído. Paso a paso, estaban deRenciendo el frente de guerreros. Mientras yo miraba, un centauro exhausto cayó de rodillas, y seis monstruos saltaron a su espalda y le clavaron las garras, volviendo su pelaje del color rojo de la sangre.

—¡Al puente! —gritó Quil—. ¡Los guerreros los contendrán durante todo el tiempo que puedan!

Retomamos nuestra huida por el césped verde, y al torcer una esquina, nos topamos con un grupo de cuatro estudiantes que corrían en nuestra dirección.

—¡Alto! No podéis volver por aquí. Debéis cruzar el puente.

Leah y Quil se interpusieron para contener al grupo aterrorizado.

—¡Ya están allí! —dijo una de ellas.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Quil frenéticamente.

—¡Ellos! ¡Los Fomorians están cortando el puente!

—Oh, que la diosa nos ayude —susurró Leah.

—Deben de haber traspasado nuestro ejército y haber rodeado el templo hacia el norte para cortar la escapada del río —dijo Quil.

—Que vayan hacia el pantano —dije yo.

—¡Sí! —les dijo Leah a las muchachas asustadas—. Dirigíos hacia Ufasach Marsh… Los Fomorians no os seguirán allí.

Las chicas asintieron y echaron a correr en la nueva dirección.

—Nosotros también debemos ir hacia el pantano —dijo Quil—. Entre nosotros dos —añadió, refiriéndose a Leah y a sí mismo—, no podremos acabar con los Fomorians que están derribando el puente.

Leah asintió.

—Todavía no —dije con firmeza.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —respondió Quil con agotamiento.

—No. Yo iré hasta el borde del pantano, pero no entraré a él a menos que Jacob Black esté con nosotros.

—Lady Rhea, él me envió con antelación para que me asegurara de que vos os poníais a salvo. Dijo que se reuniría con vos cuando pudiera.

—Entonces, todavía está vivo —susurré.

—Vivía la última vez que lo vi —respondió Quil.

—Entonces, voy a esperar a que me encuentre, antes de entrar al pantano.

Leah y Quil se miraron con preocupación. Después, comenzaron a galopar en la misma dirección que habían tomado las muchachas. Las alcanzamos al poco tiempo, y los dos centauros se detuvieron junto a ellas.

—Échate hacia delante, Rhea, tienes compañía —me dijo Leah con un ligero buen humor—. Vamos, muchachas, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Quil se estremeció de dolor mientras subía a dos de las chicas detrás de mí, y después, se colocó a las otras dos en el lomo manchado de sangre. Seguimos a galope, con las chicas asustadas agarrándose como cangrejos a las espaldas de los centauros.

Percibimos el olor del pantano antes de verlo. De nuevo, me acordé del compost de mi abuela, pero en aquella ocasión, el olor era mucho más atractivo. Nos detuvimos en la orilla, y cuando las muchachas estuvieron en el suelo, Leah les habló con urgencia.

—Vamos, entrad al pantano, y manteneos todo lo cerca que podáis de la orilla este. En cuanto lleguéis al sur, intentad cruzar el río. Si no podéis hacerlo, seguid por el pantano hasta que lleguéis a los límites del Templo de Epona. Allí encontraréis ayuda.

Nos dieron las gracias, y después bajaron valientemente por la orilla hasta el agua, y desaparecieron en la ciénaga.

—Tenemos que ir con ellas —dijo Quil.

—Yo voy a esperarlo.

Los dos centauros se volvieron, y miramos hacia el césped que rodeaba el templo. La tierra descendía gradualmente desde los preciosos edificios. Los jardines estaban rodeados de setos ornamentales que nos protegían de la vista de cualquiera que estuviera en los jardines del sur.

El templo se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Las hordas de Fomorians oscurecían la escalinata del edificio central y los campos circundantes, mientras atacaban a los grupos de centauros que se batían en retirada. No había un frente organizado; los guerreros habían formado grupos e intentaban impedir, heroicamente, que los monstruos ganaran terreno. Sin embargo, las criaturas conseguían rodearlos a toda prisa. Entraban en el templo y pasaban corriendo hacia el río.

—Espero que las mujeres hayan conseguido cruzar el río —dijo Quil con la voz ahogada.

—Ojalá tuviera el catalejo —respondí yo, mientras intentaba distinguir a los centauros, enfadada conmigo misma por no llevarlo encima.

—Tenemos que entrar en la ciénaga —dijo Leah.

—No me voy a ir sin Jacob Black.

—Aunque lo vieras, él no tiene forma de saber que estás aquí —dijo Leah con exasperación.

—Yo puedo intentar encontrarlo —intervino Quil.

—¿Un centauro solitario? Te matarían —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo puedo ir con él —se ofreció Leah.

—Entonces os matarían a los dos.

Mi cabeza trabajaba febrilmente, intentando dar con un plan, pero mis pensamientos no eran claros. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. No estábamos preparados. Habían atacado demasiado pronto. ¿Dónde estaban los otros ejércitos? ¿Y dónde estaba Jacob Black, dónde estaba Jacob Black, dónde estaba Jacob Black?

«Paz, Amada. Escucha mi voz».

Al oír las palabras de la diosa, me obligué a concentrarme y tomé aire. Dejé que la sabiduría de Epona despejara mi cerebro confundido.

—¡Sí! —exclamé, y abrí los ojos—. Leah, ayúdame a subir a uno de esos peñascos.

Ella me miró con extrañeza, pero no me contradijo. Me subió a su grupa y desde allí, Quil me dio impulso para que pudiera ascender al punto más alto de una gran roca cercana. La parte superior era plana, y pude incorporarme, aunque tuve que extender los brazos para guardar el equilibrio.

—Ten cuidado —me dijo Leah desde abajo.

—Está muy alto —respondí yo, con el estómago encogido.

Estaba frente a los jardines del templo. La escena era horrenda. Ya sólo quedaban algunos centauros con vida, y los Fomorians dominaban la situación. Cerré los ojos para no ver cómo habían destrozado el templo.

«Concéntrate en tu amor por él».

Yo asentí y me concentré en Jacob Black. Las imágenes de él se sucedieron detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza, tomé aire y, con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, emití un grito que Epona aumentó hasta que se convirtió casi en algo físico.

—¡Jacob Black! ¡Ven a mí!

Abrí los ojos y vi que todo el movimiento había cesado en los jardines. Todos los seres, centauros y Fomorians, se volvieron en dirección a mí, y se quedaron paralizados, como si fueran parte de una pintura macabra. Entonces, mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, cuando un pequeño grupo de centauros que estaba situado a la derecha rompió la inmovilidad y comenzó a correr hacia nosotros. Incluso a tanta distancia, reconocí la silueta del centauro que dirigía al grupo.

—¡Ya viene! —grité. Entonces, me quedé helada, porque los Fomorians también reaccionaron, y comenzaron a seguirlos—. Oh, no… ¡Lo están persiguiendo!

—¡Bajad de ahí! —me gritó Quil, extendiendo los brazos para agarrarme.

—Espera.

Seguí mirando a Jacob Black y a los demás centauros, que luchaban contra la corriente interminable de monstruos mientras se dirigían hacia nosotros. Oía los gritos de las criaturas cuando los guerreros los atravesaban con sus espadas. Sin embargo, aquello no sirvió de nada; uno tras otro, los poderosos luchadores cayeron bajo oleadas de formas negras con alas. Ante mis ojos, uno de los Fomorians rompió filas y salió corriendo, a toda velocidad, hacia el grupo de Jacob Black. Entonces, otro lo siguió, y después otro…

El primer Fomorian atrajo mi atención. No tenía que acercarse más para que yo pudiera reconocerlo.

—¡Agárrame! —le dije a Quil, y comencé a deslizarme hacia abajo con la espalda pegada al peñasco, y me dejé caer hacia él. Después me volví hacia Leah y dije—: Los centauros están intentando contener a los Fomorians, pero no pueden hacer nada. Son demasiados.

En respuesta, Quil desenvainó su espada, y Leah tomó su ballesta entre las manos.

Entonces, Jacob Black atravesó el seto en una explosión. De cerca era casi irreconocible. Su espada, y la mano que la sostenía, estaban cubiertas de sangre. Tenía el cuerpo también ensangrentado, y había perdido el chaleco. En su lugar tenía marcas profundas de garras, que sangraban libremente. Su pelo estaba apelmazado de suciedad y sangre, y tenía un desgarro que le recorría la cara desde la sien hasta la mandíbula, evitando por poco su ojo derecho. Se detuvo frente a nosotros mientras Quil le gritaba:

—¡No pueden seguirnos en el pantano!

Jacob Black me agarró con unos brazos que parecían de hierro resbaladizo, y me lanzó a su espalda. Yo vi los cortes profundos que tenía en la grupa. No sabía si la sangre que le cubría la espalda era suya o no. Me agarré ligeramente a sus hombros e intenté no apretar las piernas a su alrededor, para no abrirle más las heridas. Normalmente, su piel era más caliente que la mía, pero en aquel momento, parecía que le ardían los hombros.

Se volvió hacia el seto.

—¿Y los centauros que me seguían?

—Había demasiados monstruos. No lo han conseguido —dije en voz baja. Su única respuesta fue alzar la mano y posarla, ardiendo y manchada de sangre, sobre la mía.

El primer Fomorian saltó el seto.

Leah disparó una flecha que se clavó en la frente de la criatura. Cayó, y otra criatura saltó sobre su cuerpo, gruñendo. Leah la despachó con una flecha en la garganta.

Los centauros comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por la pendiente de la orilla, sin que Leah dejara de disparar flechas como una metralleta. Cuando entramos en el bosquecillo que rodeaba el pantano, un silbido de serpiente, agudo y largo, atrajo nuestra mirada hacia el peñasco.

Yo conocía aquel sonido.

Él estaba escondido detrás de la roca gigante, y sólo se veía la silueta de sus alas erectas. Sin embargo, su voz nos llegó inquietantemente.

—Te veo, mujer —dijo, y sus alas temblaron—. Recuerda, te he reclamado para mí. Ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

Leah apuntó y disparó una flecha que atravesó el ala expuesta.

Entramos al pantano mientras el grito de Nuada resonaba detrás de nosotros.


	44. Chapter 45

Capítulo 17

Después de dejar el refugio del bosquecillo, el terreno cambiaba radicalmente. Era como si hubiéramos sido transportados desde una preciosa villa de Grecia a los pantanos de Louisiana. Ante nosotros se extendía un cenagal inexplorado, un mundo de agua inmóvil, y de reptiles y bichos desconocidos. El aire estaba muy quieto, y el terreno saturado de agua succionaba los cascos de los centauros a medida que avanzaban, decididos a poner tanto pantano como fuera posible entre ellos y los Fomorians.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Jacob Black fue aminorando el ritmo, y se quedó detrás de Leah y Quil. Yo vi que lo miraban con preocupación. Leah señaló hacia un grupo de árboles que aparentemente, estaban en terreno seco. Cambiamos de dirección y nos dirigimos hacia aquellos árboles.

Cuando nos acercamos, nos dimos cuenta de que era una especie de isla situada en mitad de un lago poco profundo. Los centauros subieron a tierra firme uno por uno, y en cuanto las cuatro patas de Jacob Black estuvieron sobre la isla, yo bajé al suelo y le entregué el odre de vino a Leah. Ella lo destapó, pero se lo entregó a Quil antes de beber. Entonces, comencé a desatar las correas del bolso que me había dado Sila, y recé una plegaria de agradecimiento por su generosidad, rogando que hubiera podido cruzar el río. Dentro del bolso había un frasco de ungüento amarillo y espeso, un par de rollos de tiras de gasa y varias agujas con hilo negro, parecido al hilo de pescar. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta de que eran para coser las heridas, y no para coser el botón de un vestido.

—Enséñame las heridas —le dije a Jacob Black, abrumada por lo que veía.

Él tenía la respiración muy agitada, y allá donde no estaba cubierto de suciedad y de sangre, su piel de bronce se había vuelto gris y pálida. Sus músculos temblaban, y la sangre brotaba sin parar de la herida que tenía en la cara.

—Te oí llamarme —me dijo con la voz ronca.

—No me iba a marchar sin ti —respondí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Vas a… vas a ponerte bien?

Él extendió la mano hacia mí, y yo me acerqué rápidamente.

—Tengo miedo de tocarte —dije temblando.

Él se llevó la palma de mi mano a los labios y me la besó con los ojos cerrados.

—No tengas miedo —me dijo.

«Cura sus heridas», me dijo la voz de mi mente.

Tomé una tira de gasa y le hice un gesto a Quil para que me entregara el odre de vino. Empapé la gasa, di un trago y volví a empapar la gasa.

—Tú también vas a necesitar un trago de esto —le dije, y le di el odre. Él bebió largamente.

—Inclínate para que pueda curarte el corte de la cara, y estate quieto. Seguro que te va a doler.

—Cura primero a Quil.

Yo miré al joven centauro, que negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Quil no está sangrando, y tú sí. Vamos, inclínate y estate quieto.

—Yo curaré a Quil —dijo Leah.

Ella también tomó una tira de gasa y la empapó en vino. Yo observé, por el rabillo del ojo, el momento en el que ella se acercaba a él. Parecía que Quil no sabía si retorcerse de entusiasmo o dar un salto. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se quedó paralizado cuando la bella Cazadora comenzó a limpiarle la herida de la mejilla. Yo ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando.

—Puedes respirar —oí que decía Leah, reprendiéndolo.

—Sí, Cazadora —respondió el joven centauro, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Supongo que yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios, porque mi marido me susurró:

—No te rías del potro.

Me sobresalté culpablemente.

—No me estoy riendo de él —respondí, entusiasmada al ver que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para bromear conmigo—. Ya sabes que Quil me parece adorable.

—Quizá a Leah también —dijo Jacob Black, y sonrió.

—Eso estaría muy bien, pero ahora, quiero que dejes de hablar y estés quieto.

Él soltó un gruñido como respuesta, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo le limpiaba la herida de la cabeza. Cuando le quité toda la sangre y la suciedad, sentí alivio, porque no era tan profunda como parecía. Extendí ungüento de Sila sobre la herida, y después empecé a trabajar en los cortes que tenía en el pecho, que eran mucho más profundos. Tenía cuatro tajos largos y feos, que comenzaban bajo su pecho izquierdo y seguían, en diagonal, hacia el lado derecho de sus costillas. Ya no sangraba, pero yo no sabía si eso era una buena o una mala señal. Lo miré, y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando.

—¿Sabes lo graves que son tus heridas? —pregunté.

—Me recuperaré —dijo. Su voz empezaba a sonar más normal—. Los centauros somos muy resistentes.

—Lo sé, lo sé —sonreí, aliviada por su respuesta—. Seguramente, te curas mucho mejor que un simple humano.

—Entre otras cosas —dijo, y se inclinó para besarme, pero el efecto se perdió cuando lo vi hacer un gesto de dolor.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Ahora, deja que te limpie las heridas.

Seguí trabajando, y él se mantuvo inmóvil. Pronto pude extender bálsamo sobre los cortes, y después, con reticencia, me moví hacia la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Le pedí que se tendiera en el suelo. Con un suspiro, él dobló las rodillas y se tumbó.

Las heridas que tenía en la grupa eran terribles. Parecía que un oso gigante se hubiera ensañado con él. Tres enormes cortes en forma de ele, desgarros en la piel y en los músculos… Cuando intenté despegar un poco la piel de uno de aquellos desgarros, él tomó aire bruscamente.

—Creo que habrá que coser estas heridas —dije. Con sólo pensarlo, me sentía mareada.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo él en voz baja.

—Primero voy a limpiarlos.

Empapé más gasa con el vino y quité toda la suciedad que pude de sus heridas. Después apliqué una capa gruesa de ungüento, y respiré con alivio al ver que su cara se relajaba por el efecto anestésico del bálsamo.

—Descansa, voy a hablar con Leah —le dije. Le di un golpecito en el hombro y le tendí el odre de vino.

Leah y Quil estaban hablando tranquilamente. Las heridas del centauro estaban limpias, cubiertas de ungüento amarillo, y su piel había recuperado el color normal.

—Leah —dije yo con nerviosismo—. Creo que hay que coser las heridas de la grupa de Jacob Black.

—Es muy probable.

—¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! —susurré con angustia—. No puedo coserle la piel. Podría coser la piel de Quil, y podría coser la tuya. Pero no puedo coser la suya. No quiero ofenderos.

—No os preocupéis —me dijo Quil con dulzura.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Leah, como si estuviera hablando de ir por una pizza.

—Bien —dije. La tomé de la mano y tiré de ella—. Vamos. Estoy segura de que, cuanto más esperemos, más porquería se le meterá en las heridas, y mañana por la mañana se le caerá el trasero, o algo así…

—Espero que os deis cuenta de que oigo perfectamente vuestra conversación —dijo Jacob Black en tono divertido.

—No has oído nada —dije yo, mientras Leah se acercaba a él—. Seguramente estás delirando.

—Oh, pronto desearás estarlo —comentó Leah de una forma sádica, mientras comenzaba a enhebrar una de las agujas.

Yo estaba horrorizada, pero Jacob Black y Quil se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Me alegro de que los tres lo estéis pasando tan bien —dije, y me crucé de brazos.

—Ven aquí, amor —me pidió Jacob Black, abriendo los brazos.

Yo me dejé abrazar, aunque todavía estaba cubierto de cosas indescriptibles.

—Lo peor ya pasó —dijo él, y me besó la mejilla.

—¿De veras? —pregunté, mientras veía a Leah acercarse a su grupa, aguja en mano.

—¡Necesito una espada para cortar esto! —gritó ella, y Quil desenvainó la espada y se fue rápidamente junto a ella.

—Estamos juntos —me dijo Jacob Black.

Sus palabras me calmaron, así que cerré la boca y miré lo que estaba haciendo Leah por encima del hombro de mi marido.

—Prepárate —me dijo ella.

Vi cómo clavaba la aguja en la piel de Jacob Black, y oí los sonidos del hilo y el metal atravesando la carne. Después, Leah ataba cada punto y cortaba el hilo, con ayuda de la espada de Quil, y volvía a empezar.

Yo creí que iba a vomitar.

—No olvides dejar espacio para el drenaje —dijo Jacob Black, con notable calma.

Leah lo miró y respondió:

—Ya lo sé, bobo.

—Rhea —me dijo Jacob Black al oído, suavemente—. El ungüento me ha anestesiado las heridas. Leah no me está haciendo daño.

Yo lo miré a la cara, deseando creer lo que me había dicho, pero las gotas de sudor que tenía en el labio superior me hicieron dudar.

—No me gustan las agujas —dije, y me acurruqué contra su hombro para seguir observando cómo Leah cosía la carne de mi marido.

Debieron de pasar horas hasta que Leah dio el último punto de sutura y me pidió que le acercara el ungüento, que aplicó generosamente por toda la piel cosida.

—Creo que te va a quedar cicatriz —dijo cuando terminó.

Jacob Black gruñó e hizo ademán de incorporarse.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamé, y lo empujé por los hombros—. Tienes que descansar, por favor —le rogué, y miré también a Quil—. Y tú. Las criaturas no van a seguirnos hasta aquí. Vosotros dos acabáis de luchar en una batalla. Tenéis que dormir.

—Rhea —dijo Jacob Black—, tengo que reunir a los centauros que hayan sobrevivido, encontrar a las mujeres y volver al Templo de Epona. Rápidamente. Los Fomorians no han terminado con nosotros.

—Pero no puedes hacer nada de eso sin descansar primero.

Leah intervino.

—¿Alguien sabe a qué distancia estamos del río?

Los centauros y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

—Entonces, yo iré a explorar, y averiguaré dónde estamos. Puede que sea fácil cruzar el río, o quizá no —dijo.

—Es una buena idea, Leah —asentí yo—. Ten cuidado.

—Soy la Jefa de las…

—Cazadoras… —dijimos al unísono, y nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Quil.

—No. Yo cazo sola —respondió Leah.

Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de Quil, le acarició la mejilla suavemente, lo cual quitó la acritud a sus palabras.

Ágilmente, saltó desde la isla al agua, y se oyó un chapuzón. Sin embargo, pronto la espesura de la ciénaga absorbió todo el sonido de su paso.

Quil suspiró y se colocó al borde de la isla, a contemplar cómo se alejaba Leah.

Jacob Black cambió el peso al otro lado para poder apoyarse en el tronco de un ciprés. Dio unos golpecitos en el suelo, a su lado.

—Ven, quiero que estés a mi lado —me dijo.

Yo me senté en el lugar que me había indicado. Él me rodeó con un brazo y apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —le pregunté, intentando echarle otro vistazo a sus heridas.

—Estate quieta. Como tú misma has dicho, necesito descansar.

—Oh, lo siento.

Jacob Black se rió suavemente y me besó la cabeza. Yo me acurruqué contra él, intentando tener cuidado con sus heridas. Necesitaba saber que estaba de verdad allí, vivo. Jacob Black debió de entender mi necesidad, porque entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me estrechó contra sí.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que hubieras muerto…

—Deberías haber sabido que no era posible.

—No pongamos a prueba esta teoría, ¿de acuerdo?

Me apretó contra el pecho, y yo me sentí contenta al comprobar que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para sacarme todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Lo vi todo desde el techo del templo.

—No pudimos contenerlos. Eran demasiados —dijo Jacob Black. De repente, su voz sonaba hueca.

—Yo debería haber sabido que eran demasiados. Los vi venir. No me di cuenta.

—No hubiera importado que te dieras cuenta. Tampoco hubiera servido de nada que las fuerzas humanas se hubieran unido a nosotros. Eran demasiados.

Sentí un escalofrío. ¿Demasiados? ¿Incluso para el ejército conjunto? Entonces, ¿qué demonios íbamos a hacer?


	45. Chapter 46

Capítulo 18

La falta de luz de aquel día nublado dio paso con facilidad a la noche. Quil y Jacob durmieron con inquietud, y yo me mantuve despierta, escuchando al millón de cigarras que vivían en aquella isla, y matando mosquitos. Y yo que pensaba que en Oklahoma había un problema con ellos. Aquel lugar debía de ser el Paraíso de los Insectos.

Y me estaba muriendo de hambre.

Además, se había puesto muy oscuro.

Intenté descansar sin quedarme dormida, porque no quería hacer otro de aquellos horribles viajes astrales. No podría soportar ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el Templo de la Musa.

«Descansa, Amada», resonó en mi mente.

Los párpados me pesaban, y mientras me quedaba dormida, recé para que se me permitiera permanecer en mi cuerpo… y el sueño se apoderó de mí.

Me desperté de repente, a causa del chapoteo de un cuerpo grande que atravesaba el agua. Me incorporé de golpe, preguntándome dónde estaba. El olor del pantano penetró en mi cerebro nebuloso.

—Es Leah —dijo Jacob Black. Su voz grave retumbó contra mí.

Había muy poca luz. Parecía que el paisaje de la ciénaga absorbía la luz de la luna, pero el Castaño platino del pelaje de la Cazadora brillaba etéreamente.

—Has tardado mucho —dije yo. Mi preocupación tomó una forma desagradable.

—Ha sido… —ella hizo una pausa, y yo me di cuenta de que tenía la respiración entrecortada—. Más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Cuéntanoslo.

Mi marido me apartó con delicadeza a un lado, y se levantó rígidamente.

—Viajé hacia el este, intentando encontrar el río. Este lago continúa durante bastante distancia, y después, comienza un campo de hierba alta, afilada. Hay pozos de arenas movedizas en el terreno. Casi me quedé atrapada en uno.

Recordé el comentario de Jacob Black: «Los centauros evitan el terreno cenagoso». No era de extrañar.

—Cuando por fin termina esa zona, hay un bosque, parecido al que había al principio del lago, pero de unos veinte centauros de ancho. Entonces, comienza la orilla del río Geal.

Yo me alegré. Sólo teníamos que cruzar el río, y estaríamos muy cerca del Templo de Epona, donde podríamos reagruparnos y pasar al plan B.

Sin embargo, Leah no había terminado.

—Los Fomorians han estacionado guardias por todo el perímetro del pantano, de modo que pueden atrapar a cualquiera que intente pasar del pantano al río.

—Me está buscando —dije. Ellos supieron que me refería a Nuada.

—Está buscándonos a todos —me aseguró Jacob Black.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿y si vamos hacia el lago Selkie en vez de hacia el río?

—El lago Selkie está incluso más lejos que el río. Y si Nuada tiene criaturas vigilando el pantano y el río, también las tendrá entre el lago y el río —razonó Jacob Black—. Sólo estaríamos seguros dentro del lago, o sobre su superficie. Además, es demasiado ancho como para atravesarlo nadando, eso sin mencionar que sus aguas están heladas.

—Malas noticias —dije.

—Exactamente —dijo Leah.

Después de informarnos, sacó de su bolsa dos objetos afilados que comenzó a frotar, y de los que salieron chispas. Pronto había encendido una hoguera, y el fuego se reflejó en sus blanquísimos dientes cuando me sonrió.

—Los hombres nunca tienen pedernal. Si necesitas un buen fuego, llama a una Cazadora.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dije. Me acerqué al calor de la hoguera, y mi estómago emitió uno de sus famosos gruñidos—. Ojalá tuviéramos algo que asar.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Leah se movió de su lugar junto al fuego y se acercó a uno de los cipreses. De entre sus hojas sacó una cosa del tamaño de una pelota de golf, y volvió a acercarse a la hoguera.

—¿Qué es?

—Un caracol manzana.

Sonrió, y buscó a su alrededor por el suelo. Tomó una ramita y la clavó en la cascara marrón. Pinchó y sacó una criatura de piel suave, que atravesó como si fuera un pincho moruno, y mantuvo la cosa retorciéndose sobre el fuego.

—¿Sabe a pollo? —pregunté, tragando saliva.

—No, se parece más a las ostras.

Bueno, las ostras me parecían bien, así que superé mis escrúpulos y participé con los centauros en la gran caza y fritura posterior de los caracoles manzana. Afortunadamente, parecía que aquella islita era un lugar de vacaciones de los caracoles de aquella zona. Había miles y miles. Y Leah tenía razón, si descontabas sus ojos y sus antenitas, se parecían mucho a las ostras. Eché de menos unos panecillos, el tabasco y una cerveza fría.

Más tarde, cuando estábamos quitándonos restos de caracol de entre los dientes y matando mosquitos, yo comencé a sentir sueño.

—Estarán buscando tres centauros y una humana —dijo Jacob Black de repente.

—Sí —dijo Leah.

—Entonces, debemos separarnos. Tendremos más oportunidades de atravesar sus guardias.

—¡Yo no me voy a separar de ti! —protesté. Jacob Black me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me estrechó contra sí.

—No, tú y yo no vamos a separarnos.

Quil permaneció en silencio, mirando con tristeza a Leah. La Cazadora miró al suelo y dijo:

—Quil y yo también deberíamos permanecer juntos. Dos parejas tendrán más oportunidades de pasar su línea que un grupo de cuatro. Además, hay cocodrilos en este pantano, y hacen falta dos pares de ojos para vigilarlos.

Vi que Quil se sonrojaba, feliz por aquella sorpresa. Cuando por fin Leah alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del centauro, yo pensé que detectaba una timidez poco habitual en ella.

—Leah y yo viajaremos juntos —dijo Quil, con una voz fuerte y confiada.

Pareció que a Jacob Black le agradaba que los dos centauros permanecieran juntos.

—En cuanto amanezca, los cuatro iremos hacia el sur, hasta que el sol esté a mitad de camino en el cielo. Entonces, Quil y tú os dirigiréis hacia el este. Rhea y yo continuaremos hacia el sur, y después iremos también hacia el río.

Quil y Leah asintieron.

—La noche todavía es joven. Descansemos, amigos —dijo Jacob Black con su voz hipnótica. Yo me apoyé contra él, contenta de que estuviera más recuperado. Quizá todo saliera bien…

El agotamiento me venció, y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Me despertó el ruido que hacía un pájaro carpintero picoteando el tronco de un árbol.

—Dios, qué pájaro más molesto —refunfuñé, mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Entonces, olí algo que se estaba cocinando, algo delicioso. Los tres centauros estaban alrededor del fuego, asando un pedazo grueso de carne blanca. Yo me levanté y fui estirándome hacia ellos.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo Quil, alegremente. Jacob Black me quitó una hoja del pelo. Leah asintió.

—Buenos días —gruñí yo—. ¿Qué es? Parece demasiado grueso para ser una serpiente —añadí esperanzadamente.

—Es un caimán.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Qué es un caimán?

—Es un cocodrilo pequeño. Es más fácil de matar y de despellejar que uno grande. Más difícil de cazar, pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé, sabe a pollo.

Ellos se rieron. ¿Todos los centauros estaban tan animados al despertar?

El caimán estaba bastante bueno. Parece que lo que dicen los libros es cierto; algunas veces, uno tiene demasiada hambre como para preocuparse de lo que come.

Antes de marcharnos, revisé las heridas de Jacob Black. Las de la cabeza y el pecho tenían buen aspecto, pero las de su grupa no. Supuraban un fluido sanguinolento. Me preocupaban, sobre todo porque hacían que Jacob Black se moviera con rigidez. Le dije que se estuviera quieto mientras le aplicaba más ungüento en todas ellas.

Él me miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y me abrazó.

—Es normal que una herida supure.

—¡Si casi no puedes andar!

Él se echó a reír.

—¡Quizá no sea un centauro muy animado por las mañanas!

—No seas listillo, estás cojeando más que Epi cuando se hizo daño en la ranilla.

—Yo soy más viejo que Epi.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el lado de su pecho en el que no tenía heridas.

—Dime la verdad, ¿estás bien?

Él me revolvió el pelo.

—Sí, pero me moveré con más facilidad cuando se me hayan calentado los músculos.

—Quizá deba montar de nuevo en Leah —dije—. No creo que a ella le importe.

—A mí sí. Quiero que estés cerca de mí —dijo él, y me besó la cabeza—. Pero te agradecería que no me acariciaras la grupa… hoy.

Me aparté de él y seguí aplicando bálsamo en sus heridas, mientras murmuraba:

—Seguramente lo que necesitas es un buen azote en la grupa…

Dejamos la isla y comenzamos el viaje al sur, y el terreno se hizo cada vez más pantanoso. Afortunadamente, la profundidad del agua no llegaba más allá de las rodillas de los centauros. Sin embargo, sus cascos se hundían en el barro, y eso ralentizaba nuestra marcha. Poco después de habernos puesto en camino, un tronco nos adelantó flotando.

A medida que avanzábamos, y salvo por los bichos, las serpientes y el agua verde y viscosa, me sorprendió la belleza oculta del paisaje. Había pájaros picudos y altos en el agua, que nos miraban perezosamente, y en lo más alto de los cipreses anidaban pájaros de color escarlata.

—Deben de ser ibis escarlata —dije, señalando a uno que volaba hacia el agua.

—Sí —dijo Leah, asintiendo—. Es un pájaro muy escaso. ¿Habías visto alguno antes?

—Sólo lo conozco por un cuento —dije con un suspiro, al pensar en la conmovedora historia que les leía a mis estudiantes de primer año todos los cursos, El ibis escarlata—. Recordadme algún día que os cuente la historia de Doodle.

—Lo haré —dijo Quil con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, nos detuvimos en un pedazo de tierra seca, donde los centauros hicieron un descanso antes de que nos separáramos.

—Leah y Quil deben ponerse en camino —dijo Jacob Black tras unos minutos, y se volvió hacia Leah. Se agarraron del brazo, y él prosiguió—: Cuidad el uno del otro —entonces, miró a Quil—: Si llegáis al templo antes que nosotros, decidles que deben evacuarlo y cruzar el río. Dirigidlos hacia Glen Iorsa. Allí decidiremos lo que podemos hacer. Los humanos ya no están seguros en el templo, pese a lo que haya ocurrido con los otros ejércitos.

Aquellas palabras me conmocionaron, y vi que Leah también se quedaba horrorizada, pero no dijo nada. Quil se limitó a sonreír, como si esperara aquellas noticias. Yo me acerqué a Leah y le di un abrazo.

—Cuídate —me dijo.

—Y tú permite que te quieran —le susurré.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al oír mis palabras, y yo me quedé asombrada al ver que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Soy demasiado mayor como para preocuparme de esas tonterías —me susurró.

—Nadie es demasiado mayor para esas tonterías —repliqué.

Entonces me acerqué a Quil, que intentó besarme la mano, pero yo tiré de él hacia abajo y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuida a Leah, y cuídate tú también.

Después, me di la vuelta para no verlos marchar. Oí el chapoteo de sus cascos en el agua, pero pronto la ciénaga amortiguó los sonidos de su partida.

—Volveremos a verlos muy pronto —me dijo Jacob Black, desde detrás, con las manos apoyadas en mis hombros.

—Lo sé —dije, fingiendo valentía.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Me sentó en su lomo, y nosotros también nos adentramos en el interminable pantano.

Tuve la sensación de que habían pasado días en vez de horas cuando Jacob Black, finalmente, hizo un brusco giro a la izquierda.

—Ya hay suficiente espacio entre nosotros —dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección.

—¡Bien! —dije alegremente, para disimular la preocupación que sentía.

La asombrosa resistencia de Jacob Black estaba empezando a disminuir. Bajo mis piernas, su pelaje estaba húmedo de agua y de un sudor blanco, algo que yo nunca había visto en él. Los cortes que tenía en la grupa no dejaban de soltar un líquido amarillento. Yo oía su respiración cada vez más profunda mientras luchaba contra el suelo cenagoso.

—¿Qué te parece si camino un rato?

De mala gana, él asintió, y me ayudó a desmontar. Mis botas se hundieron en el terreno hasta que el agua me llegó por los muslos.

Seguimos avanzando lentamente, y después de pocos minutos, yo ya estaba agotada. Me asombraba que él pudiera haber estado caminando en aquel barro todo el día, conmigo a la espalda y el trasero lleno de heridas.

—No puede estar mucho más lejos —jadeé.

Jacob Black no respondió. Parecía que estaba concentrando toda su energía en seguir hacia delante.

Pronto, el nivel del agua disminuyó, lo cual hubiera sido maravilloso si el nivel del barro no hubiera aumentado. El agua me llegaba sólo hasta las rodillas, pero cada vez que ponía un pie en el suelo, me hundía hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. A la luz menguante del atardecer, no vimos la hierba hasta que la tuvimos delante. Era una vista increíble; muchas de las hojas eran más altas que Jacob Black. Nos detuvimos, los dos casi sin aliento.

—¿No dijo Leah que había un campo de hierba alta justo antes del final del pantano? —pregunté esperanzadamente.

—Sí, y dijo que estaba afilada. Deberías montar otra vez para no cortarte.

—No, deja que intente caminar un poco. Si está muy afilada, montaré.

Él aceptó de mala gana, y entramos en el mar de hierba.

Como de costumbre, Leah tenía razón: la hierba cortaba. Y pensándolo bien, recordé que había visto rasguños rojos en su piel, pero estaba tan manchada de barro y tenía tantas picaduras de mosquito que yo no había pensado en ello.

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía que atravesar aquel campo, lo pensaba minuciosamente. Me puse los brazos ante la cara para protegerme de lo peor de la hierba. Pronto noté que algunas gotas de sangre me recorrían los antebrazos.

—Rhea, ya basta. Quiero que montes ahora mismo.

—Sólo un poco más, y montaré.

Di un paso y posé el pie delante de mí, y la pierna continuó hundiéndose, hundiéndose sin parar. Grité e intenté sacarla, pero perdí el equilibrio y me precipité hacia delante, y me encontré de repente hundida hasta la cintura en una mezcla blanda y arenosa. Cuanto más luchaba por salir, más me hundía.

—¡Rhea! —gritó Jacob Black, y con su fuerza feroz, me tomó del brazo y me sacó de allí, casi sacándome el hueso del hombro de su hueco.

Jacob Black se agachó y me abrazó, y nos quedamos así durante un momento. Mi marido me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo con las manos para asegurarse de que todo seguía allí.

—¿Te ha agarrado algo? ¿Estás herida? —le temblaba la voz.

—No, estoy bien —dije. Me apoyé en él, inhalando profundamente—. No tiene fondo. Era como si me estuviera succionando. Deben de ser arenas movedizas.

—Sí —dijo él con más calma, después de saber que yo seguía de una pieza—. Había oído hablar de estos pozos. Es una de las razones por las que los centauros evitamos el terreno pantanoso.

—Pues es una excelente razón.

Él se puso en pie, levantándome consigo.

—Debemos rodearlo —me dijo—. Y ahora no puedes montar en mi espalda.

No tuvo que decirme por qué. Los dos lo sabíamos. Jacob Black podía sacarme de las arenas movedizas, pero yo no podría hacer lo mismo por él. Seguimos avanzando, y yo recé en silencio a Epona, pidiéndole ayuda.


	46. Chapter 47

Capítulo 19

Al final, viajamos hacia el sur, para evitar los pozos de arenas movedizas. Después pudimos dirigirnos nuevamente hacia el este. La hierba me cortaba la piel de los brazos, y mis pasos se hicieron más y más lentos.

—Rhea, deja que yo camine delante —dijo Jacob Black—. Ponte un poco de ungüento en los brazos y camina detrás de mí para poder descansar —me dijo—. Después de un rato, cambiaremos posiciones de nuevo.

—Pero ¿y si te caes en un pozo de arenas movedizas?

—Tendré cuidado.

—De acuerdo.

Yo me apliqué un poco de bálsamo en los brazos, y casi inmediatamente, el escozor y el dolor de los arañazos desaparecieron.

—Me siento mejor —dije, y vi que él también tenía arañazos en los brazos y el pecho—. Toma, ponte un poco tú también.

—No. Sólo son rasguños. Mi piel no es tan fina como la tuya —dijo, y me acarició la mejilla.

—Voy a ponerte un poco. Sé lo mucho que escuecen.

Me sonrió con indulgencia mientras le cuidaba las heridas. Después, guardé el frasco en el bolso y rodeé a Jacob Black de mala gana para ponerme tras él.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le grité.

—Lo tendré.

Entonces, comenzamos de nuevo nuestra lucha por avanzar.

Justo cuando yo pensaba que el campo de hierba no iba a terminar jamás, Jacob Black miró hacia atrás y me dijo con entusiasmo:

—¡Veo los árboles!

Entonces, siguió caminando con energías renovadas.

Y cayó directamente en un pozo de arenas movedizas.

Su cuerpo equino luchó por mantenerse a flote, pero la arena comenzó a succionarlo. Él movió los brazos, intentando agarrarse a algo, a cualquier cosa, para ponerse a salvo.

—¡No te acerques! —me gritó cuando yo intenté tomarlo de la mano—. Estoy demasiado hundido. No puedes alcanzarme.

—¿Qué hago? —grité, presa del pánico.

Él miró frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—Ve hasta los árboles y busca una rama, y tráela para que pueda agarrarme a ella.

Yo asentí, pero sabía que no volvería a tiempo. Ni siquiera veía el comienzo de los árboles, y no podía correr por el barro de la ciénaga.

Sabía que iba a morir, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme mirando.

«Tiene que llevar a cabo el Cambio».

Aquel pensamiento estalló en mi mente. Me acerqué corriendo hacia el pozo. Él ya estaba hundido hasta la mitad de su torso humano.

—Aléjate… —jadeó.

—¡Escucha! —me arrodillé y gateé hasta el borde del pozo—. Tienes que cambiar de forma —le dije, y estiré los brazos hacia él—. ¿Lo ves? Si tú te estiras también, podré agarrarte. ¡Inténtalo!

Él lo hizo, y nuestros dedos se tocaron.

—Ahora, cambia de forma. Puedo tirar de un hombre, pero no de un centauro.

Vi que me entendía. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil mientras empezaba el cántico. Elevó los brazos y la cabeza al mismo tiempo. El resplandor comenzó. Antes de que yo pudiera cerrar los ojos, vi que su rostro se contraía de dolor.

Después, la luz se extinguió, e inmediatamente, yo me estiré hacia delante.

—¡Vamos, estírate hacia mí! —le grité.

Aunque estaba agotado, lo hizo, y nuestros dedos se tocaron. Entonces, lo agarré de una mano, hundí los talones en el suelo de barro, y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Fui ganando centímetro a centímetro a la arena mortal, hasta que el torso de Jacob Black estuvo tendido en el suelo húmedo y él pudo ayudarme a tirar del resto de su cuerpo.

Rodó y quedó tendido de costado, y durante un largo tiempo, estuvimos acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Nuestro único movimiento era la respiración.

—Gracias, Epona —dije.

—Tu diosa es buena contigo —dijo Jacob Black, y yo me sentí aliviada al oír que su tono de voz era normal.

Le aparté algo de arena de la cara, y después besé el lugar que había limpiado.

—¿Puedes caminar ya?

Él asintió y se puso en pie con movimientos dolorosos, rígidos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vi su espalda y sus nalgas. Los cortes eran heridas horribles, fruncidas con puntos de sutura negros. Le llegaban hasta los muslos, y expulsaban un líquido que se mezclaba con la arena y el agua del pozo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dije sin poder contenerme—. ¡Vuelve a cambiar!

—Creo —dijo él, lentamente—, que debería permanecer en forma humana hasta que hayamos cruzado el río. Recuerda que no están buscando a un hombre y una mujer, sino a la Elegida de Epona y a su marido centauro.

—Pero… tus heridas…

—Ponme más ungüento en ellas, y será tolerable.

No quería tocar aquellos cortes horribles, pero metí los dedos en el frasco de bálsamo y después se lo apliqué en la espalda y las nalgas. Él no se movió, no habló, y no respiró hasta que hube terminado.

—¿Mejor? —le pregunté, y pasé los dedos por los rasguños de sus brazos para aprovechar toda la medicina.

—Sí —respondió, aunque se había puesto pálido—. He visto los árboles justo por allí. No queda mucho.

Nos pusimos a caminar, con cuidado de rodear el pozo de arenas movedizas. Yo le eché un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Quieres que te preste el tanga, o algo así?

Se le escapó una carcajada que hizo que se estremeciera por el dolor de las heridas, pero al mirarme, le brillaban los ojos.

—Creo que no. Si nos capturaran los Fomorians, harían circular unas historias tremendas.

—Veo los titulares. «El Sumo Chamán de los centauros iba travestido en el momento de su captura».

—¿Titulares?

—Chismorreos que lee todo el mundo.

—Sí, sería vergonzoso.

—Verdaderamente.

—Quizá deberíamos hablar de lo que vamos a hacer con el tanga más adelante.

A mí me animó oír el tono sensual de su voz.

—Ahorra energías, muchachote. ¿Quién te crees que eres, John Wayne?

Sabía que él iba a preguntar.

—¿John Wayne?

Aquél era un tema del que yo podía hablar durante horas. Carraspeé y adopté la actitud de profesora.

—John Wayne, de nombre real Marion Michael Morrison, nacido en Winterset, Iowa. En mi antiguo mundo es lo que se llama un icono americano. Personalmente, pienso que era un patriota y un héroe.

Me miró con curiosidad, y yo seguí hablando.

—Deja que te cuente cosas de él…

Estaba en mitad del argumento de John Wayne y los cowboys, medio ahogándome, cuando Jacob Black me indicó con un gesto que me detuviera.

—Shh —susurró—. Hemos llegado al final del campo de hierba.

Miré hacia arriba y vi que a pocos metros de nosotros había un bosque de árboles altos, salvajes, una jungla impenetrable de cipreses, sauces y almezos, y algo que debían de ser hibiscos mutantes.

Sin embargo, mientras permanecíamos allí en silencio, también oímos un sonido delicioso. Nos dimos cuenta de lo que era al mismo tiempo, y se nos iluminaron los ojos al mirarnos.

—El río —dijo Jacob Black en voz baja.

—¡Gracias, Epona! ¡Por fin!

—Shh —Jacob Black se acercó a mí y me habló al oído—. Si podemos oír el río, es que las criaturas están en algún lugar cercano, entre el final del pantano y la orilla.

—¿Y cómo vamos a pasar? —le pregunté.

—Tenemos que atravesar sigilosamente el bosque. Debemos evitar las hojas secas y las ramitas. Pisa con suavidad en las partes húmedas del suelo —me dijo.

—¿Y si nos ven?

Me tomó por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara atentamente a los ojos.

—Corre hacia el río. No te pares. No te preocupes por mí. Sólo tienes que llegar al río y cruzarlo a nado.

—Pero…

—¡No! Escúchame. Ellos no me reconocerán. Pensarán que soy sólo un humano. Puedo ganar tiempo para que tú cruces el río. Cuando estés a salvo, cambiaré de forma nuevamente y me reuniré contigo.

Todo aquello era una mentira, y yo iba a decírselo, pero me hundió los dedos en los hombros.

—Piensa en lo que te harán si te atrapan. Yo no podría soportarlo. A mí sólo pueden matarme, pero a ti pueden hacerte muchas más cosas.

—De acuerdo. Iré hacia el río.

Su expresión se relajó, y me besó con dulzura.

—Ahora, vamos a salir del pantano. Pisa sólo donde pise yo.

—Vale, tú mandas.

Él me lanzó una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero sólo por ahora —añadí.

Seguimos caminando lentamente, dejando atrás la hierba y entrando en un mundo de árboles primigenios y maleza densa. Nos movíamos despacio porque debíamos evitar las hojas secas y las ramas que pudieran crujir bajo nuestros pasos.

Desde mi posición, detrás de Jacob Black, veía su espalda desnuda. A cada paso que daba, de sus heridas manaban fluidos. Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor, y sus músculos se encogían y temblaban cada vez que cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, con lentitud.

A cada minuto, yo esperaba que uno de los monstruos se lanzara contra nosotros gruñendo y moviendo las alas, pero seguimos caminando. Entonces, Jacob Black alzó una mano y se detuvo en seco. Frente a nosotros apareció el río, poderoso y gris a la luz débil del atardecer. Entre los árboles y la orilla había una zona rocosa, de unos quince metros de anchura.

Y en aquella zona había tres criaturas agazapadas. Estaban de espaldas a nosotros, agazapados sobre una hoguera. Uno de ellos alimentó el fuego con ramas secas. No hablaban, pero de vez en cuando, uno de ellos miraba hacia el río y emitía un silbido.

Jacob Black me hizo una señal para que me pusiera tras él, y yo lo hice, sigilosamente.

—Cuando te avise, corre hacia el río. No me mires. No me esperes —me dijo con intensidad.

Yo abrí la boca, pero él me puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Confía en mí —me susurró.

Yo me tragué las protestas y asentí de mala gana.

Él se agachó y buscó algo a nuestro alrededor. Al final, tomó una rama caída que había junto a sus patas, y me miró.

—¿Lista? —susurró.

Yo asentí.

Entonces, lanzó la rama a nuestra izquierda, hacia los árboles que estaban justo detrás de los monstruos.

—¡Adelante! —susurró.

Yo salí disparada de entre los árboles, y el miedo y la adrenalina me hicieron correr a una velocidad poco habitual en mí. Sentí que Jacob Black me seguía.

Y oí a las criaturas. Estaban gruñendo y escupiendo. Miré hacia atrás y las vi dirigiéndose hacia los árboles.

—¡No mires, corre! —dijo Jacob Black entre jadeos. Lamentablemente, yo no fui la única que lo oyó.

—¡Allí! —siseó una de las criaturas, señalándonos. Las rocas del suelo crujieron cuando se lanzó hacia nosotros, seguido de las otras dos.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó Jacob Black.

Llegué a la orilla cuando una de las criaturas alcanzaba a Jacob Black. Oí un sonido de rasgadura horrible cuando las garras del monstruo arañaron el hombro de mi marido.

Jacob Black se inclinó a un lado y se interpuso entre los Fomorians y yo. Esquivó un ataque de la criatura y le dio un puñetazo en el mentón. Oí que crujía, y la cosa dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para recuperarse y atacar a Jacob Black de nuevo.

—¡Salta! ¡Yo me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda! —me gritó.

—¡Sin ti no!

Antes de que él pudiera responder, me agaché y pasé por debajo de su brazo, y corrí directamente hacia las sorprendidas criaturas. Levanté los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y agité las manos salvajemente, gritando:

—¡Atrás, bestias pervertidas y repugnantes!

Los Fomorians retrocedieron, mirándome con una confusión justificada. ¿Qué mujer humana iba a correr hacia ellos? Y yo era una humana cubierta de barro cenagoso, con el pelo rojo y enmarañado, que movía los brazos como la novia loca de Frankenstein. Yo huiría si me viera. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse, me volví y corrí hacia mi marido.

—¡Si tú saltas, yo salto! —grité.

Y, recordando todo lo que había oído decir a mi padre a sus jugadores de fútbol americano sobre el bloqueo, corrí hacia delante y le hice un placaje a Jacob Black con el hombro, bajo y fuerte, de modo que conseguí que cayéramos por la pendiente de la orilla, al agua.

Salí a la superficie y oí a Jacob Black expulsando agua de la boca a mi lado, mientras la corriente furiosa nos alejaba de la orilla.

—Relájate —me gritó por encima del agua—. ¡Nada con la corriente!

Hice lo que me decía, dejándome llevar por el agua, situándome siempre a contracorriente. El agua estaba muy fría, y pronto, el entumecimiento me asustó.

—¡No te alejes de mí! —me gritó Jacob Black—. ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!

Había un saliente de la orilla frente a nosotros. Jacob Black me agarró del pelo con una mano, y con la otra, se aferró a una rama baja, para sacarnos a los dos hasta la parte poco profunda.

—¡Ay! —me quejé yo, cuando él intentó desenredar su mano de mi pelo.

—Vamos —dijo.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo, tambaleándose, hasta la orilla, donde los dos nos dejamos caer.

Oí que dejaba escapar un gruñido de dolor al mover el cuerpo para tumbarse de costado.

—Odio decirte esto, pero tienes que volver al agua para lavarte el barro de las heridas.

Él asintió con tirantez, y se obligó a ponerse en pie. Yo lo seguí hasta el río, y lo ayudé a enjugarse el cuerpo con el agua helada. Afortunadamente, todavía conservaba el bolso del ungüento, así que extendí lo que quedaba sobre sus heridas. Él estaba temblando. Los nuevos cortes que tenía en el hombro le sangraban abundantemente.

—¿Puedes cambiar ahora? —le pregunté.

Él asintió con cansancio, y yo me alejé para que tuviera espacio. Cerré los ojos contra la luz, y también para no ver su dolor. Cuando el brillo se desvaneció, abrí los ojos, y me sentí aliviada, porque en su verdadera forma, parecía más sólido y poderoso.

—Vamos a casa —le dije, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la agarró y tiró de mí para ayudarme a subir la orilla empinada.


	47. Chapter 48

Capítulo 20

Encontramos con facilidad el rastro que la legión había dejado de camino hacia el Templo de la Musa, y comenzamos a seguirlo en sentido opuesto. Al principio, yo caminé junto a Jacob Black, negándome a montar sobre su espalda.

—No. Has soportado demasiado —dije.

—Como tú.

—Oh, claro. Mira quién tiene las heridas.

Él resopló.

—Y, corrígeme si me equivoco, creo que tú eres el único que ha cambiado de forma en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Tú eres mi esposa —adujo él, como si con eso lo explicara todo.

—Sí, y puedo caminar perfectamente durante unas horas.

Él abrió la boca para seguir la discusión.

—Espera, vamos a hacer un trato —dije yo—. Caminaré hasta que la luna esté en la mitad del cielo, y después montaré en tu lomo sin protestar.

Él refunfuñó, pero asintió.

—Eres muy cabezota.

—Gracias.

Eso lo hizo reír, y me posó el brazo en los hombros.

Caminamos en silencio. Yo inhalé el aire fresco de la noche, y disfruté del hecho de sentir a mi marido junto a mí. Llegaríamos al templo, y desde allí, pensaríamos cómo íbamos a librarnos de aquellas malditas criaturas.

Después de un rato, él me recordó mi compromiso.

—La luna está sobre nuestras cabezas…

Yo me detuve y lo miré fijamente.

—¿De veras estás bien?

—Sí, amor mío —dijo, y me apartó un rizo de la cara—. Mis heridas se cerrarán.

—Entonces, montaré. Admito que estoy cansada.

Él me subió a su lomo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ni menciones la comida. Ya sabes que estoy hambrienta.

—Bella te preparará un festín cuando lleguemos.

Jacob Black dio unos cuantos pasos, y después comenzó a trotar. Yo me apoyé en su espalda, pensando en aquel mundo y en el amor… y me quedé dormida inmediatamente.

Desde mi librería favorita de Tulsa, donde iba a atenderme un dependiente que era exactamente igual a Pierce Brosnan, me vi flotando directamente sobre el río. Iba a quejarme a Epona, pero entonces recorecordé que ella le había salvado la vida a Jacob Black, y mantuve la boca cerrada.

—De acuerdo, estoy lista para ver lo que quieras que vea —dije.

No hubo respuesta, salvo que yo comencé a moverme corriente arriba, deRenciendo el camino que acabábamos de recorrer. Suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para lo que sólo podía saber la diosa.

Ufasach Marsh brillaba a mi izquierda, como una herida abierta en el terreno. Al verlo desde el aire, me estremecí. Se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y podríamos haber quedado atrapados allí para siempre.

Vi el parpadeo de unas luces delante de mí, y mi atención cambió desde la depresión del pantano hasta la zona rocosa que había entre la ciénaga y el río. Mi cuerpo se detuvo sobre varias hogueras enormes. Estaban dispersas por toda la orilla oeste del río Geal. Mi espíritu flotó lentamente hasta que se situó sobre un círculo de fuego. Vi a unas cuantas criaturas agazapadas, y descendí. Era evidente que estaban observando algo que había entre las hogueras. Percibí movimiento dentro del círculo, pero el humo del fuego me impedía ver bien. Entonces, el humo se disipó y yo me quedé horrorizada.

Dentro del círculo, Terpsícore danzaba. Estaba desnuda. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor febril, que irónicamente, hacía que su piel brillara de una manera seductora. Ella giró y se retorció, hipnotizando a las criaturas con su increíble gracilidad y sexualidad. La melena le colgaba sobre el cuerpo como un velo erótico. Se movió seductoramente de criatura en criatura. Tocaba a todos los Fomorians, y dejaba un rastro de sudor y excitación tras ella. Y, rogué yo en silencio, de enfermedad. Observé cómo seguía bailando hacia las criaturas que estaban agachadas fuera del círculo, y cómo se aseguraba de tocar a todas las que podía. Las alas comenzaban a temblar y a ponerse erectas, y entonces, ella giraba y se alejaba, y empezaba el juego con otro de los monstruos. Era como una autómata maravillosa. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva, y me di cuenta de que tenía los labios agrietados y secos. También tenía un sarpullido incipiente en los brazos perfectamente modelados.

Entonces, una de las criaturas se incorporó y entró en el círculo. Nuada. Agarró a Terpsícore por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Yo me di cuenta de que ninguno de los otros monstruos la había tocado. El Señor de los Fomorians la quería para sí.

—Ya está bien, mujer —dijo. Pasó una de sus garras por el lado del pecho de la bailarina, dejando una delgada línea de sangre en la piel, que lamió con su lengua pálida—. Estoy listo para ti.

Entonces, comenzó a sacarla del círculo. Entonces, se detuvo y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Mujer!

Oí su grito mientras Epona me arrancaba de allí y me devolvía a mi cuerpo.

Me sobresalté.

—Nuada tiene a Terpsícore.

—Que Epona la proteja —dijo Jacob Black. Su voz grave resonó en la noche.

—Se quedó en el Templo de la Musa a propósito —le expliqué yo—. Quería contagiarles la viruela a los Fomorians.

Él me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Y crees que dará resultado?

—Ojalá lo supiera. La viruela es muy contagiosa para los humanos, pero no sé si afectará de igual forma a los Fomorians.

—¿Y cuándo lo sabremos?

Suspiré.

—Creo que pasa más o menos una semana desde el contagio hasta la aparición de los síntomas. Sin embargo, no sé si el organismo de un Fomorian reacciona igual que el de una persona. Pienso que hay dos posibilidades, que se pongan muy enfermos muy rápidamente o que no les afecte en absoluto.

—Entonces, lo que necesitamos es tiempo —dijo pensativamente.

—Y mucha suerte —añadí yo.

En silencio, le envié a Epona una plegaria, rogándole que el sacrificio de la Encarnación de la Musa no hubiera sido en vano. Después, el agotamiento me venció.

—Descansa. Llegaremos al templo al amanecer.

Con aquellas palabras de ánimo de mi marido, cerré los ojos y me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, debían de haber pasado algunas horas del alba, aunque el sol estaba escondido tras las nubes. La mañana era gris. Oímos un grito, y uno de mis guerreros salió desde su puesto de vigilancia oculto junto a la orilla del río.

—¡Bendita seáis, Epona! ¡Estáis viva!

Me saludó, y yo me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le sonreí, pero Jacob Black no aminoró el paso.

—Casi hemos llegado —le susurré al oído.

Él gruñó y asintió, concentrándose en seguir el ritmo.

Seguimos una curva familiar de la orilla, y me sentí feliz al ver el puente, con su altura horrible, sobre el curso del río.

Cuando entramos al puente, otro centinela nos vio, y después otro, y después otro más.

—Parece que algunos de mis guerreros consiguieron escapar de las criaturas —dije, a medida que más y más voces nos daban la bienvenida.

Cruzamos el puente y torcimos la curva hacia el templo. Incluso a la luz pálida y gris de aquella mañana nebulosa, sus murallas de mármol brillaban de una manera atrayente. La gente salía del templo y corría hacia nosotros. Entre ellos había unos centauros, guiados por una rubia y por un joven de pelaje claro.

—¡Leah! ¡Quil! —grité, mientras cabalgaban hacia nosotros.

—¡Le dije que lo conseguiríais! —exclamó Quil alegremente.

—Admito que esta vez tenías razón —dijo Leah entre risas, y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de caerme de la espalda de Jacob Black.

Pronto estuvimos en una ola de gente jubilosa, y cuando atravesamos la entrada de la parte de atrás, Epi relinchó a los cuatro vientos para darnos la bienvenida. Entonces, oí una voz familiar, y vi a Bella y a Edward atravesando el patio hacia nosotros. Jacob Black me ayudó a bajar al suelo. Edward me inspeccionó rápidamente.

—Yo estoy bien, estoy bien… Cuida de él —dije. Después de mirarme una vez más, Edward comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas de Jacob Black.

—Ven conmigo —le ordenó a mi marido con voz grave.

Jacob Black me besó rápidamente y me dijo:

—Me reuniré contigo en tu habitación cuando Edward haya terminado.

Después obedeció al Sanador, para alivio mío.

Yo abracé a Bella.

—Sabía que ibas a volver —me dijo, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

—Sácame de aquí.

Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me guió rápidamente entre la multitud, que me daba la bienvenida. Yo saludé y les di las gracias, explicándoles que estaba bien, y que sólo necesitaba descansar. Finalmente, nos dirigimos directamente a los baños, y yo oí que Bella le daba órdenes a un guardia antes de cerrar la puerta:

—Trae vino, agua y fruta. Después, pide que lleven la comida a su habitación.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, nos abrazamos como dos niñas. Yo fui la primera en apartarme.

—Oh, te he manchado —dije, mientras lloriqueaba e intentaba secarme las lágrimas de la cara.

—No me importa, pero deja que te ayude a quitarte todo eso.

Por una vez, no me importó abandonarme a sus cuidados.

—Parece que no puedo dejar de temblar —dije, riéndome. Me di cuenta de que aquello era pura histeria.

Bella me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la piscina. Alguien llamó a la puerta, e instantes después entró una ninfa con una bandeja llena.

—Oh, mi señora —dijo—. ¡Todas estamos tan felices porque hayáis regresado sana y salva!

—Gracias —respondí, intentando sonreír, mientras me castañeteaban los dientes—. Yo también estoy muy feliz de haber regresado a casa.

Ella hizo una reverencia, y se marchó. Yo me relajé dentro del agua con un profundo suspiro.

—Toma —me dijo Bella, entregándome una copa—. Bebe.

Obedecí y tomé el agua fresca a grandes sorbos.

—Tranquila, no te atragantes.

Tomé aire, y después di otro trago.

—Gracias —dije, y le devolví la copa vacía.

De repente, me di cuenta de lo sucio que tenía el pelo, y sólo quise lavármelo. Hundí la cabeza en el agua caliente, sin dejar de temblar.

—Ayúdame —le dije a Bella—. Tengo que estar limpia.

Ella no me preguntó nada. Se limitó a ponerme jabón en el pelo y me ayudó a frotarlo. Después, yo me enjaboné el cuerpo y me aclaré en el centro de la piscina, despojándome de toda la suciedad.

Volví a sentarme en uno de los salientes, y Bella me dio otra copa de agua fresca. Mientras bebía, me di cuenta de que habían dejado de temblarme las manos.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó.

—Sí, amiga, muchas gracias.

Se sentó al borde de la piscina, cerca de mí, y cambió la copa de agua por una copa de vino. Después acercó una bandeja llena de fruta. Yo sonreí con gratitud, y tomé un pedazo de melón. Lo mastiqué lentamente y dejé que el jugo me cubriera la lengua.

—Es maravilloso estar en casa —susurré.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que podamos quedarnos?

Aquella pregunta me recordó que Jacob Black le había ordenado a Quil que comenzara a evacuar a la gente al otro lado del río.

—Jacob Black cree que no —respondí, y recordé la devastación del Templo de la Musa—. Y yo creo que tiene razón. ¿Consiguió llegar alguien del templo hasta aquí?

—Sí. Un grupo bastante grande llegó antes del amanecer de hoy, escoltado por unos guerreros centauros y por las Cazadoras. Edward ha atendido a todos los heridos, y ahora están descansando. Leah y Quil llegaron poco después, y nos dijeron que hay que dejar el templo. Deberíamos estar listos para cruzar el puente al amanecer.

—¿Estaba Thalia con ellos?

—Sí. Está bien.

—¿Y Sila?

—No —respondió Bella con tristeza—. Nadie la vio cruzar el río.

—¿Y no han vuelto más centauros?

—Sí, llegó otro grupo esta mañana, poco después que Quil y Leah. Escoltaban a un grupo de humanos que estaban muy enfermos.

—Entonces, ¿cuántos centauros han llegado?

—Unos trescientos —dijo Bella.

¿De mil, sólo había sobrevivido un tercio? Era inimaginable. Cerré los ojos, rogando que se hubieran salvado muchos más y que estuvieran de camino.

—¿Y mis guerreros? —pregunté.

—Salieron dos barcazas, en cada una cincuenta hombres. Volvió una. Los guerreros dicen que los Fomorians los estaban esperando cuando desembarcaron —explicó con la voz ahogada.

—¿Woulff y McNamara?

—Llegaron tarde. Seth envió el mensaje de que tuvieron que batirse en retirada. Perdieron muchos hombres.

Yo exhalé un suspiro.

—Es una pesadilla.

—Tiene que haber un modo de detenerlos —dijo Bella con desesperación.

—Sí, y vamos a encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, mis palabras sonaron huecas, incluso para mis oídos.


	48. Chapter 49

Capítulo 21

Una vez vestida, con el pelo bien peinado y con dos copas de vino y mucha fruta en el estómago, me sentí un poco menos pesimista. Bella me puso la corona en la cabeza, y caminamos de la mano hasta mi habitación. En la entrada, se despidió de mí y se alejó por el pasillo.

El guardia me abrió la puerta y, cuando volvió a cerrarla detrás de mí, me di cuenta de que necesitaba estar unos minutos a solas. Mi habitación me resultó agradable y familiar. Habían retirado la estructura de mi cama, y el colchón estaba en el suelo, perfectamente hecho. Las cortinas estaban parcialmente abiertas, y la luz lluviosa del día creaba un ambiente acogedor, como para encerrarse con un libro y una copa de vino. La mesa estaba cargada de comida, que emitía olores deliciosos. Mi estómago emitió un gruñido, y me acerqué a comer.

Justo cuando estaba llevándome la pata de un pájaro pequeño y gordo a la boca, me llamó la atención un sonido que provenía de la biblioteca.

—¿Hola? —dije, pero no obtuve respuesta, y me pregunté qué pequeña ninfa estaría allí, quitando el polvo o algo así. No respondió nadie, así que me encogí de hombros y decidí que eran imaginaciones mías.

El pájaro se estaba deshaciendo en mi boca cuando oí el sonido de nuevo. En aquella ocasión fue más alto, un golpe seco, como si se hubiera caído al suelo algo hueco y pesado.

Estupendo. Seguramente, alguna pobre chica tímida había roto algo, y ahora estaba asustada porque tendría que vérselas con lady Rhiannon, la bruja. De eso se trataba, seguramente, pero algo me molestó en un rincón de la mente. Era una sensación de incomodidad difícil de explicar.

Suspiré, me limpié los labios y caminé de mala gana hacia la biblioteca.

Sabía que era absurdo, pero cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta, más incómoda me sentía. Me detuve, temerosa de que un Fomorian hubiera conseguido entrar en el templo.

No. Aquella sensación no era de horror ante el mal de aquellas criaturas. Era una incomodidad familiar, algo que conocía, pero que no conseguía identificar. Cuando entré en la biblioteca, me di cuenta de que me dolía el estómago, y de que estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza.

La biblioteca estaba iluminada con muchas velas, todas en su aplique de calavera. La sala estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que yo la había visitado. Los libros descansaban en las estanterías, y le conferían a la habitación una apariencia confortable, en total contradicción con la sensación de angustia que me atenazaba el estómago. Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá la fruta me había sentado mal, cuando algo en la mesa me llamó la atención.

Y se me escapó todo el aire de los pulmones, como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Era el ánfora, la misma que yo había comprado en la subasta. La misma que había provocado el accidente de coche y el paso de un mundo a otro. Intenté recuperar el aliento, pero de repente, estaba demasiado mareada. La habitación comenzó a girar a mi alrededor; intenté dar un paso atrás, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Era como si me estuviera succionando un remolino gigante. Me estaba ahogando. Entonces, el ánfora comenzó a brillar, y supe que la habían enviado allí para devolverme a mi antiguo mundo. Mis brazos se extendieron solos, y comencé a caminar hacia delante.

De repente, algo tiró de mí hacia atrás, y Jacob Black entró como una furia en la habitación. Tiró el ánfora y la hizo añicos contra el suelo. Después la pisoteó y, lentamente, el brillo de la cerámica se apagó.

Me di cuenta de que seguía sin respirar, y las piernas me fallaron. Todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

—Rhea… Rhea —me llamó alguien, desde muy lejos—. Rhea, despierta.

Yo no podía responder.

—¡Renesmee Cullen! ¡Abre los ojos y vuelve!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba tendida en nuestro colchón, entre los brazos de Jacob Black. Él estaba pálido de preocupación.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté. Entonces lo recordé todo, e intenté incorporarme—. ¡El ánfora! ¡Ha intentado llevarme de vuelta!

Entonces, volví a sentir un intenso mareo.

—Túmbate. La he destruido —dijo Jacob Black, y me besó la frente pegajosa—. He mandado llamar a Edward.

—Creo que estoy bien —dije, pero no intenté incorporarme de nuevo.

—Pareces un fantasma.

—Tú tampoco estás maravillosamente bien —dije, acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Edward entró en la habitación como un rayo, seguido de Bella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. Me acarició la cara y me tomó el pulso de la muñeca.

—Ha aparecido el ánfora. Lady Rhiannon ha intentado intercambiar su sitio con ella otra vez —dijo Jacob Black.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Bella, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Estaba en el pasillo, y oí un sonido —explicó mi marido—. Lo seguí, y encontré a Rhea en la biblioteca, junto a un ánfora que resplandecía. La habitación temblaba como si fuera un charco de agua. La saqué de la biblioteca y destruí el ánfora. Después, ella se desmayó.

—Ahora me siento mejor.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí —dije, y ellos me ayudaron a levantarme. La habitación no se movió—. Ayudadme a ir hacia la mesa, me muero de hambre y tengo que beber algo.

—Está mejor —dijo Jacob Black con alivio, pero no me soltó mientras me guiaba hacia la mesa.

Jacob Black ocupó su sitio habitual y me estrechó contra sí. Bella me entregó una copa de vino, y Edward y ella se sentaron frente a mí.

Tomé un largo trago, intentando controlar el temblor que tenía por dentro.

—Está intentando volver —dije—. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que iba a suceder. Ella se marchó de aquí siendo la Encarnación de la Diosa, que veía todos sus caprichos hechos realidad, para convertirse en una profesora de instituto de Oklahoma, que cobra un cincuenta por ciento menos que el sueldo medio nacional. Por favor, ¿quién no iba a querer volver? —continué. Sabía que no me entendían, pero me dejaron parlotear—. Debió de oír algo de mi mundo. Vio coches y aviones, rascacielos, autopistas, la magia de la televisión y los ordenadores —dije con una risita—. Pensó que sería la reina de todo eso. Y no es así. Los profesores están muy mal pagados y tienen mucho trabajo. Tenemos que aguantar a padres negligentes que nos culpan por los problemas que han causado con sus malas decisiones. De verdad, algunos nos planteamos si llevar chalecos antibalas al trabajo.

—Amor mío… —Jacob Black, la voz de la cordura, interrumpió mi discurso—. No voy a permitir que te separe de mí.

—¿Y cómo se lo vas a impedir? —pregunté yo, temblando de nuevo.

—¿No se lo he impedido hoy? —me rodeó con sus brazos, y yo me aferré a su calor y su seguridad.

—Nos aseguraremos de que todo el mundo sepa cómo es el ánfora —dijo Bella con una sonrisa de ánimo—. Diremos que la están usando las fuerzas del mal. Y, si aparece otra, será destruida antes de que pueda hacerte daño.

—Si aparece no, cuando aparezca. Sé que ella lo va a intentar otra vez.

—Que lo intente —dijo Edward—. No le permitiremos que tenga éxito.

Jacob Black me acarició los hombros, y me permitió que pensara que estaba a salvo.

—Come, amor mío —me dijo al oído—. Te sentirás mejor.

—Comer siempre hace que me sienta mejor —dije. Me acerqué a la mesa y me metí un poco de pescado en la boca.

Estaba empezando a relajarme, escuchando a Edward y a Jacob Black mientras hablaban del procedimiento de la evacuación del día siguiente, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró directamente.

Un guardia sudoroso saludó y dijo:

—Se ha divisado a los Fomorians en las tierras del templo.

Jacob Black corrió hacia la puerta.


	49. Chapter 50

Capítulo 22

—Avisad a Quil. Que reúna a los centauros y al resto de la guardia en la entrada de la muralla noreste —ordenó Jacob Black, y el guardia asintió y se marchó corriendo. Nosotros cuatro comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo hacia el patio.

—¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan pronto? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Llegamos al patio, que ya estaba lleno de gente.

—La lluvia —dijo Edward—. No ha salido el sol, y eso ha sido una ventaja para ellos.

—Debería haber tenido en cuenta lo rápidamente que se trasladan —dijo Jacob Black, volviéndose hacia nosotros—. Edward, que todos los guerreros que haya en la sala de los enfermos suban a la muralla. No me importa que estén heridos o enfermos. Diles que no tienen elección.

Edward asintió, besó a Bella y se alejó.

—Bella —dijo Jacob Black—, que las mujeres tomen todos los calderos que haya en el templo y los traigan al patio central. Después, que saquen de las despensas los barriles de aceite de las lámparas y que los traigan también.

—Sí, Jacob Black —respondió ella, y se marchó.

—Ni se te ocurra mandarme a hacer un recado, yo me quedo contigo —le dije.

—No se me había ocurrido —dijo él, mientras corríamos por el patio.

Nos dirigimos hacia la muralla de la parte trasera del templo, y Jacob Black la rodeó hacia la izquierda. Pronto nos encontramos con un grupo de centauros y humanos que estaban reunidos en la entrada de una estrecha escalera construida en el interior de la muralla.

Quil dio un paso adelante. Leah estaba a su lado.

—Fomorians.

Quil asintió.

—Lo hemos oído. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Dónde está el centinela que lo ha notificado a los guardias? —preguntó Jacob Black.

Un joven se adelantó y saludó marcialmente.

—Informa —dijo Jacob Black.

—Mi señor, estaba en mi puesto, en el punto de observación norte, en esta orilla del río. Oí unos ruidos extraños, así que subí a la copa de un roble, y al norte, vi una marea de criaturas con alas. Volví al templo rápidamente para dar el aviso.

—Leah, sube con tus Cazadoras a la muralla. Necesitamos vuestras ballestas.

Leah y las Cazadoras se movieron inmediatamente hacia las empinadas escaleras, y comenzaron a subir a las almenas. Jacob Black se dirigió al resto del grupo, que estaba compuesto por miembros exhaustos de mi guardia personal y un tercio de la legión de centauros, que también estaban agotados, pero decididos.

—Las mujeres están reuniendo calderos y aceite en el patio central. Ayudadlas a subirlos a las almenas. Subid también antorchas y leña. Puede ser el único modo de conseguir que no entren en el templo.

Los guerreros se pusieron en acción, y nos dejaron solos con Quil.

—Nosotros nos uniremos a las Cazadoras —dijo Jacob Black, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

El paso de ronda que recorría toda la muralla era más ancho que la pasarela de la cúpula del Templo de la Musa. Las balaustradas de Epona eran gruesas y estaban bien situadas. Las Cazadoras estaban en posición, preparando sus ballestas. Yo me quedé entre Jacob Black y Quil, mirando hacia el exterior, como todos los demás, a la escasa luz del anochecer, e intentando distinguir formas entre la niebla. No se movía nada, salvo la lluvia.

Unos ruidos desde el interior de la muralla nos llamaron la atención, y los guerreros comenzaron a aparecer desde las escaleras, portando pesados calderos y barriles de aceite. Nos concentramos en ayudarlos, mientras las Cazadoras y los centauros mantenían la vigilancia.

Cada tres o cuatro barrotes de la balaustrada había un agujero en el suelo del paso de ronda. Y, colgando desde aquellos huecos, había unos ganchos de hierro. Los guerreros comenzaron a llenar los agujeros con carbón y leña. Después suspendieron los calderos de los ganchos, los llenaron de aceite y encendieron los fuegos.

Recordé que Jacob Black había alabado el Templo de Epona como fortaleza, y que Edward había explicado que, al contrario que las musas, Epona era una diosa guerrera. Así pues, el templo estaba preparado para una batalla; yo sólo esperaba que tuviéramos suficientes hombres para librarla.

Pronto se nos unieron centauros y guerreros heridos. Sus rostros eran graves, mientras obedecían las órdenes sin hacer ni un solo comentario, y Jacob Black los situaba por todo el paso de ronda de la muralla.

Entonces, oí que se dirigía al centinela que había dado aviso de la llegada de los Fomorians.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guerrero?

—Emmet —respondió él.

—¿Hay en el templo arcos y flechas?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Tráelos —dijo Jacob Black.

Edward se unió a nosotros brevemente, comprobando el estado de sus pacientes.

Jacob Black se lo llevó aparte para darle instrucciones.

—Que Bella reúna a todas las mujeres dentro del templo. Decidles que hagan un hatillo. Deben cargar con una manta, un odre de vino y un arma. Cualquier arma. Un cuchillo de cocina, o un par de tijeras son mejores que nada.

—Se lo diré —respondió Edward, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

—¡Jacob Black! —la voz de Leah atravesó las almenas—. ¡Allí!

Seguimos la dirección que nos indicaba y vimos un frente de criaturas aproximándose al templo. Yo comencé a oír sus silbidos depredadores en el silencio nocturno.

—Esperad hasta que la Cazadora dé la orden —dijo mi marido, con la voz fuerte y segura—. Apuntad a la cabeza y al cuello. Como ya sabéis, son difíciles de matar.

La línea se acercó.

Vi que Leah apuntaba con su ballesta. Las Cazadoras y los guerreros la imitaron.

El frente seguía aproximándose.

Empecé a distinguir a las criaturas. Tenían un brillo anormal en los ojos, y también en las garras y los colmillos húmedos.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Leah.

Tras el siseo ensordecedor de las flechas, se oyó el sonido horrible de la carne atravesada por los astiles. Muchas de las criaturas de primera fila cayeron, pero sus camaradas pasaron por encima de ellos y prosiguieron su camino, ajenos a la muerte.

—¡Otra vez!—gritó Leah.

Hubo oleada tras oleada, lluvia tras lluvia de flechas, pero no detuvieron la marea de Fomorians. Pronto estaban a los pies de la muralla.

—¡Derramad el aceite! —gritó Jacob Black, y los calderos se volcaron sobre las criaturas.

Los que estaban junto al lienzo gritaron y se retorcieron agónicamente cuando el aceite hirviendo les quemó la carne hasta los huesos. Los demás silbaron y se detuvieron, sin saber si debían trepar por los cuerpos de sus muertos.

—¡Dejad caer las antorchas!

Los guerreros arrojaron antorchas encendidas sobre las criaturas empapadas en aceite, que al instante fueron envueltas en llamas, y que comenzaron a lanzarse ciegamente hacia sus compañeros, prendiéndolos también. Las llamas se extendieron por las tierras del templo, y pronto, los monstruos estaban corriendo frenéticamente, derribándose entre sí para poder apartarse de la muralla.

Yo aparté la vista. No podía presenciar su agonía.

Los guerreros del templo y los centauros prorrumpieron en gritos de Leah.

—Más aceite —dijo Jacob Black, que no se permitió ni un segundo de celebración—. Preparad más flechas. Van a volver.

Después de aquello, hubo unos momentos de silencio. Jacob Black me estrechó contra sí, y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Mujer!

Se oyó una voz siseante que nos rodeó.

—¿Dónde estás, mujer?

El sonido se expandió por toda la muralla; era como si las palabras me estuvieran buscando. Salí del abrazo de Jacob Black y corrí hacia una de las almenas. Nuada estaba caminando de un lado a otro sobre un montón de cuerpos humeantes. Tenía las alas erectas. Su pelo blanco flotaba desordenadamente a su alrededor, y su cuerpo desnudo era completamente visible a la luz del fuego del aceite.

Al verlo, sentí toda la ira vengativa de una diosa.

—¿Qué quieres, criatura patética?

—A ti, mujer. Te deseo a ti.

—Es una lástima. Nunca me tendrás.

Supe que era cierto. Sentí que mi Epona me prometía que Nuada nunca iba a poseerme, pasara lo que pasara.

—¡Sí! —gritó él. Noté que su cara, que normalmente era muy blanca, estaba enrojecida, y que él estaba sudando—. Te poseeré, ¡pronto! El resto de mi ejército se unirá a mí mañana —dijo, y soltó una risotada provocadora—. He dejado que se divirtieran con las mujeres del otro templo, pero esa diversión no ha durado mucho. Tengo más esperanzas puestas en ti —añadió con más carcajadas—. Despídete esta noche de tu diosa débil, y también de esa mutación a la que llamas compañero. ¡Mañana me pertenecerás!

Jacob Black le hizo un gesto a Leah, y ella le lanzó la ballesta. Con un movimiento veloz, mi marido apuntó y disparó. El silbido fue seguido de un grito de Nuada cuando la flecha le cortó un lado de la cabeza, separándole la oreja del cuerpo.

Nuada intentó contener la sangre con la mano, mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía entre las sombras.

—Ese tipo tiene que ir a terapia —murmuré.

—Dormid en turnos —les dijo Jacob Black a los guerreros de las almenas—. Leah, Quil, Emmet, id en busca de Edward y Bella, y reuníos con nosotros en la habitación de Rhea. Sígueme —me ordenó sin contemplaciones, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Todos obedecimos.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta de mi habitación, antes de que yo pudiera recuperar el aliento, Jacob Black me abrazó con fuerza y me besó. Yo le respondí con toda mi alma, y cuando el beso terminó, él me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Ese monstruo nunca te poseerá. No lo permitiré.

—Lo sé, amor mío —murmuré contra su piel.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Jacob Black se separó de mí con reticencia y gritó:

—¡Adelante!

Yo me serví una copa de vino y me senté.

Entraron Quil, Leah, Edward, Bella y Emmet, y sin preámbulos, Jacob Black se dirigió a ellos y anunció:

—Nos marchamos al amanecer.

Ninguno dijo nada. Bella se fue rápidamente hacia un lateral de la habitación y sacó seis copas de algún sitio, las distribuyó y sirvió vino para cada uno. Yo la ayudé.

—¿Cómo? —Edward fue quien hizo la única pregunta.

—Formaremos en falange. Parte de los centauros se colocarán en la parte exterior, con las espadas en la mano y los escudos en alto —dijo Jacob Black, y miró a Emmet—, alternados con guerreros humanos, que llevarán preparadas las lanzas —añadió, y se volvió hacia Leah—, y las Cazadoras dispararán las ballestas. Dentro de la falange irán las mujeres y los niños. El resto de los centauros y de los guerreros humanos formarán un frente entre las criaturas y la falange. Saldremos en cuanto amanezca, e iremos hacia el este para cruzar el río. Contendremos a los Fomorians hasta que las mujeres hayan podido cruzarlo, y después, las seguiremos.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

—Es la única manera. Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos todos.

—Muchos no llegarán a cruzar el río —dijo Edward.

—Pero algunos sí —dije yo—. Si las criaturas entran en el templo, las mujeres correrán una suerte mucho peor que la muerte.

—¿No hay manera de que podamos contenerlos? —preguntó Bella a Jacob Black.

—No. Indefinidamente no. Nuada ha dicho que mañana acudirán más criaturas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sean tantos que invadan el templo con facilidad.

—¿Y adónde iremos después de cruzar el río? —preguntó Emmet.

—A la seguridad —respondió Jacob Black, tomando del hombro al joven—. A las Llanuras de los Centauros. Allí nos recuperaremos, y volveremos.

Emmet tragó saliva y asintió.

El sacrificio de Terpsícore se me pasó por la cabeza, y pensé en preguntar si no podíamos esperar un par de días más por si la viruela afectaba a las criaturas. Sin embargo, ¿y si me equivocaba, y el hecho de esperar dos días beneficiaba el asedio de los Fomorians? No podía correr semejante riesgo.

—¡Por un nuevo comienzo! —exclamé, y alcé la copa.

—¡Por un nuevo comienzo! —repitió el grupo con solemnidad, y todos me imitaron.

Después, nos pusimos manos a la obra.


	50. Chapter 51

Capítulo 23

—Mudarse nunca fue divertido —murmuré mientras recorría el pasillo hacia mis baños.

Tenía que hacer mis necesidades, y no quería usar los baños públicos, aunque hubiera sabido dónde estaban. Me di cuenta de que no había guardias custodiando la puerta, lo cual era lógico. El templo bullía de actividad. Todo el mundo tenía una tarea, no había tiempo libre para estar delante de una puerta y mostrar músculo. En cierto modo, aquello era trágico.

El calor suave de la habitación me envolvió, e intenté no pensar en que quizá nunca volvería a estar allí. Después de terminar con mis cosas privadas, me acerqué al tocador y olisqueé el frasco de jabón de arena… y recordé una noche, bajo una gran luna, en la que me había bañado en un río helado con un centauro que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en mi amante… y en mi amigo.

Por favor, Epona…

Cerré los ojos y recé en silencio. «Permite que sobreviva al día de mañana».

La puerta se abrió, y antes de poder volverme, reconocí el sonido de los cascos en el suelo.

—Bella me ha dicho que te había visto escabulléndote hacia aquí —dijo él, y yo oí una sonrisa en su voz.

—No me estaba escondiendo. Es que necesitaba privacidad.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —me preguntó.

—No necesitaba privacidad de ti —dije. Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Jacob Black me abrazó—. ¿Qué tal tienes las heridas?

—Mejor. Ya te he dicho que los centauros tenemos grandes poderes de recuperación.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta —dije, y le di un pellizquito justo debajo del esternón. Sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta, y a mí me gustó su reacción—. Es una pena que no tengamos más tiempo —añadí, con un mordisquito.

—Lo tendremos —me dijo, y me abrazó con fuerza—. Mañana, y mañana, y muchos mañanas después.

—Eso espero —dije.

—Yo lo sé —respondió Jacob Black, y me besó la cabeza—. Parece que la moral es alta.

—Son muy valientes. Estoy orgullosa de ellos. Sin embargo, tengo miedo por Epi.

Habíamos decidido que las otras yeguas y ella tendrían más oportunidades de llegar al río si corrían en libertad al mismo tiempo que los guerreros partían. Las criaturas no iban a interesarse por unos caballos, así que seguramente las dejarían en paz.

Nadie mencionó que también podrían servir de distracción y que la falange podría ganar tiempo para acercarse al río.

—Es rápida y muy lista. Llegará sana y salva.

Yo asentí contra su pecho, y le envié otra plegaria a la Epona para que cuidara de la yegua.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa —dije, y me eché hacia atrás para poder mirar a Jacob Black a los ojos—. Me has hecho muy feliz. Eres todo lo que siempre pude desear en un marido.

Él me dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Ya te he dicho que nací para quererte.

—Creo que es algo asombroso. ¡Es magia! —exclamé.

Él se echó a reír y me besó.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Bella entró en el baño.

—Jacob Black, Leah pregunta por ti. Quiere saber con exactitud cómo han de colocarse las Cazadoras. Y yo tengo que preparar a Rhea para el viaje.

Me di cuenta de que Bella estaba intentando ser valiente, y yo le sonreí.

—Siempre hay un momento para arreglarse —dije.

—No tardéis —dijo Jacob Black, y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera.

La puerta se cerró, y tomé a Bella de la mano. Acababa de ocurrírseme una idea.

—¡Vísteme con algo que brille!

Ella se quedó desconcertada.

—Rhea, no creo que eso sea muy inteligente. Nuada te estará buscando, así que no debes llamar la atención.

—Hay cosas más importantes que Nuada.

—Sí, mantenerte alejada de él, por ejemplo.

—Escucha, desde que llegué a este mundo, me has estado diciendo que la Elegida de Epona es la líder de su pueblo, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo va a esconderse una líder y pensar que su gente va a ser valiente y segura?

—Pero no podemos dejar que te atrapen. Eso devastaría a tu pueblo —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—No tengo intención de permitirlo.

Ella no se dejó convencer.

—Bella, ¿tú crees de verdad que soy la Elegida de Epona? Y quiero decir yo misma, Renesmee Cullen, y no alguien que sólo está fingiendo que es Rhiannon.

—Sí. Lo creo —dijo ella sin vacilar.

—Yo también —afirmé yo, y por primera vez, me di cuenta de que lo creía de verdad—. Tengo que estar ahí para la gente, y creo que Epona me protegerá.

Bella todavía tenía cara de estar asustada como un conejo, así que añadí:

—Mira, ¿y si me visto con algo brillante, pero me pongo una capa? Estaré cubierta a menos que me necesiten.

Su precioso rostro se iluminó de alivio. Asintió y rápidamente, comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios. Yo me ocupé de librarme de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—¡Sí! —gritó Bella con entusiasmo—. ¡Aquí está!

Me di la vuelta, y vi que tenía una tela espectacular en las manos. Solté una exclamación de alegría, y no pude evitar tocar el material y acariciarlo. Era una seda pesada y gruesa, como una cascada de cobre y oro. En el entramado de la tela había cosidas diminutas cuentas de cristal, que atrapaban la luz de las velas y devolvían un arco iris de colores brillantes.

—Es preciosa —susurré, y extendí los brazos para que Bella pudiera empezar a vestirme.

El vestido se ajustó a mi torso con un precioso diseño entrecruzado. La falda era larga, y caía con elegancia hasta el suelo. Yo me senté obedientemente, y Bella me cepilló el pelo. Cuando iba a hacerme un moño para sujetármelo, la detuve.

—Sólo átamelo con una cinta.

—Pero se te va a soltar, y te molestará —dijo ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y cuándo no me molesta?

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante!

—Mi señora —dijo uno de los guerreros—, Jacob Black me ha pedido que os diga que es el momento.

—Gracias. Dile que ya voy.

Él se marchó rápidamente, y Bella me ató el pelo con una cinta. Después me coloqué la corona, y ella se acercó a otro armario y sacó una capa larga de color gris, con capucha y todo.

—Oh, por favor, ¿Rhiannon se ponía eso?

No parecía su estilo. Definitivamente, no era el mío.

—Sólo cuando iba a algún sitio en el que no quería que la reconocieran —dijo Bella, y me ayudó a ponérmela. Después se retiró y observó su obra—. Estás bien cubierta —dijo.

—Bueno, vamos.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y salimos hacia el patio central. Yo la tomé de la mano.

—Pase lo que pase, ve hacia el río.

Ella me miró con temor, pero antes de que pudiera responderme, nos vimos entre la muchedumbre del patio.

La falange se extendía por todo el césped que había entre el templo y la muralla. La parte exterior la ocupaban los guerreros centauros, intercalados con guerreros humanos. Todos llevaban espadas y escudos. El siguiente anillo estaba formado por hombres que llevaban variedad de armas, desde espadas a dagas. Obviamente, eran los padres, abuelos, hermanos e hijos de las mujeres que estaban en el centro. A mí se me encogió el corazón al verlas. Mientras consolaban a los bebés y a los niños, enviaban miradas de coraje y ánimo a los hombres que las rodeaban.

—¡Ave, Epona! —dijo Jacob Black, saludándome con su voz fuerte.

La falange se volvió y repitió sus palabras.

—¡Ave, Epona!

Mi marido se me acercó y me besó la mano. Yo me sentí calmada, y dije:

—Quisiera bendecir a la gente antes de irnos.

—Por supuesto, Amada de Epona.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se apartó con aplomo. El templo quedó silencioso.

—Todos tenemos una vida que vivir, un pequeño resplandor del tiempo entre dos eternidades. No hay segundas oportunidades, ni tampoco vueltas al pasado.

Mi voz sonaba como si estuviera hablando por un micrófono, aumentada por la presencia tangible de Epona.

—La vida no trata de dolor o de placer. Es un asunto muy serio, el de vivir con autenticidad, y de aprovechar la magia que puede suceder entre momentos —dije, y miré a mi marido—, y entre almas. Hoy, caminaremos con valor hacia la luz, porque igual que hay bestias y demonios ahí fuera, también hay bondad y amor aquí dentro.

Moví el brazo en un gesto que los abarcó a todos, y terminé:

—Epona estará con nosotros en este viaje. La oscuridad no puede cubrir una llama, por lo tanto, ¡seamos llamas!

La gente respondió con un rugido en una sola voz. Después, Jacob Black dio un paso adelante.

—La falange saldrá cuando las Cazadoras den el aviso de que nosotros hemos tomado posiciones entre los Fomorians y vosotros.

Asintió, y Leah se acercó hacia la entrada a la muralla. Desapareció brevemente, y volvió a aparecer en las almenas.

—Cuando estemos en posición —continuó Jacob Black—, el anillo exterior de la falange os conducirá hacia las puertas del templo. No vaciléis. No os detengáis. Vuestro objetivo es llegar al río. Cuando lo crucéis estaréis a salvo, y nosotros os seguiremos. Que Epona esté con vosotros.

La gente asintió, y se volvieron en silencio hacia las puertas del templo.

—Tú debes colocarte en el centro de la falange —me dijo suavemente Jacob Black.

—Creía que tú ibas a guiarnos —dije. Sabía que tenía que ser valiente por mi pueblo, pero el hecho de pensar en que él iba a estar rodeado de un ejército de Fomorians hacía que me doliera el pecho.

—Leah os guiará. Yo debo permanecer con los otros centauros —me dijo Jacob Black. Me abrazó y me susurró—: Me reuniré contigo al otro lado del río.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —le pedí con la voz temblorosa.

Su beso fue rápido y fuerte. Después se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Bella me tomó de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo.

La falange se separó y nos permitió entrar hasta el centro. Me alegré al ver que Tarah y KristBradyna estaban allí, valientemente, junto a Edward. Él besó a su esposa y me saludó.

—Jacob Black se ha empeñado en que yo esté en el centro. Dijo que tengo que estar seguro para salvarlo de los puntos de sutura de Leah.

Yo intenté responderle con algo ingenioso y conciso, pero en realidad, me sentí aliviada porque Leah interviniera y me librara de hablar.

—Los centauros han salido por la parte trasera del templo y se dirigen hacia el norte —dijo—. Han soltado a las yeguas —añadió, e hizo una pausa—. Están en posición. Jacob Black ha hecho la señal. ¡Comenzad a moveros!

El anillo de guerreros avanzó mientras Leah bajaba rápidamente de las almenas y galopaba hasta sus filas.

El ritmo del paso aumentó cuando la falange abandonó la seguridad de las murallas del templo. Cuando los que estábamos en el centro salimos por la gran puerta, ya íbamos corriendo.

La mañana, que había amanecido nublada y lluviosa, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un día claro y cálido. El sol lucía por encima de nosotros. «Por favor, Epona», recé, «que el sol queme toda la niebla y sea una gran molestia para los Fomorians». Miré hacia la izquierda, intentando atisbar el campo de batalla, pero entre los últimos vestigios de la niebla y el apretado anillo de guerreros, no veía nada.

Pronto me di cuenta de que eso no tenía importancia, porque podía oír. Oía gritos y gruñidos, que se extendían inquietantemente por las tierras del templo.

—¡Seguid avanzando! —gritó Leah, cuando las mujeres reaccionaron al ruido y vacilaron.

—Vamos —dije yo, y animé a las que me rodeaban—. Todo va a salir bien. Seguid el ritmo de los guerreros.

Entonces, el sonido de unos cascos retumbó entre la niebla y, a medida que desaparecía, una manada de yeguas aterrorizadas apareció ante nuestra vista. Daban vueltas, con los ojos en blanco, inseguras, y de pronto nos vieron.

—¿Ves a Epi? —grité, intentando distinguirla entre el mar de caballos que galopaban.

—¡No! —respondió Edward.

Entonces, abrí los ojos con horror al divisar una forma negra, alada. Y después otra, y otra. Segaban entre los caballos espantados, acuchillando y clavándoles las garras. A mi lado, una de las niñas gritó, y aquel grito agudo atravesó todo el campo. Vi que los Fomorians volvían la cabeza en dirección a la falange, y dejaron la matanza de caballos para deslizarse hacia nosotros.

—¡Seguid adelante! ¡Moveos! —grité con mi mejor voz de profesora, y el grupo avanzó.

Otro grito atrajo mi atención hacia el campo de batalla, y miré por encima de mi hombro hacia atrás, justo para ver cómo un guerrero centauro daba caza y decapitaba a una de las criaturas que nos perseguían.

—Han penetrado en las filas de los centauros, pero los guerreros los están persiguiendo —dijo Edward.

Intenté seguir corriendo mientras mantenía parte de mi atención centrada en lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de nosotros. Las yeguas todavía estaban aterrorizadas, y corrían a nuestro alrededor desordenadamente. Había más Fomorians acercándose a nosotros, pero ahora, yo veía con claridad la línea de centauros que nos protegía. Todavía luchaban contra el ejército Fomorian, e intentaban perseguir a las criaturas que conseguían traspasar el límite, pero no podían atraparlas a todas, y los monstruos alados nos estaban alcanzando.

—¿Dónde está el maldito río? —le grité a Bella.

—No hemos llegado todavía a la mitad del camino —dijo ella, pálida.

—¡Cazadoras, romped filas y cargad las ballestas! —ordenó Leah con calma, y las cinco magníficas Cazadoras salieron ágilmente de la falange, cargando las ballestas a medida que se movían—. Apuntad y disparad a discreción.

El silbido metálico de las flechas y los gritos de los Fomorians siguieron a sus palabras.

—¡Guerreros, escudos en posición!

El anillo de hombres y centauros respondió al instante, bloqueándonos temporalmente la vista de las criaturas.

Los primeros Fomorians alcanzaron la falange con una violencia que hizo temblar nuestro grupo. Por los pequeños huecos que había entre los escudos de los guerreros, vi a las criaturas cuando atacaban a nuestros hombres. Cuando una de ellas caía, otra la sustituía inmediatamente.

Seguimos moviéndonos hacia delante.

Vi a Leah, que disparaba rápidamente sin errar un solo blanco. Entre cargar y disparar, me miró.

—¡Llévalos rápidamente hacia el río, o nos aplastarán! —me gritó.

Su cara era una máscara pétrea, y ya estaba manchada de sangre. Era como una diosa plateada de la muerte.

Mi atención se centró en una criatura que se abrió paso con las garras a través de los hombres que había frente a nosotros. Edward me apartó y se enfrentó a ella con una espada prestada. Luchó contra el Fomorian intentando evitar las cuchilladas de sus uñas, pero la cosa consiguió agarrar el brazo del Sanador. Edward se lanzó contra el bicho y consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio, y después, con un movimiento rápido, le cortó el cuello.

Bella se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, sollozando, y Tarah y Kristianna se agarraron a mis manos. Yo no podía apartar los ojos de la criatura decapitada. Edward tampoco. Nos quedamos allí, paralizados en medio del caos.

«Mira, Amada. Comprende lo que estás viendo».

Yo pestañeé.

—¡Tienen llagas en el cuerpo! —exclamé con excitación, y al oírme, Bella se destapó la cara.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Edward—. Por eso era mucho más débil de lo que yo esperaba. ¡Tienen la viruela!

Entonces, aquel momento suspendido llegó a su fin, porque el grupo siguió corriendo hacia delante. Más y más formas oscuras iban sustituyendo a sus compañeros caídos, y los guerreros luchaban por proteger a las mujeres. Me di cuenta de que los Fomorians eran más fáciles de matar, de que la enfermedad los había debilitado. Sin embargo, eran demasiados.

Con una sensación de calma infinita, me di cuenta de que no íbamos a conseguir llegar al río, de que seguíamos más cerca del templo que del agua. La lógica decía que debíamos regresar al interior de las murallas. Sin embargo, no podíamos hacerlo, al menos sin ayuda.

«Entonces, tendrás más ayuda», dijo Epona en mi cabeza.

A través del caos y de la confusión de la batalla, percibí un brillo plateado. No era el cabello de Leah, ni los pelos pálidos y muertos de los Fomorians, sino la plata sobrenatural de una yegua etérea.

—¡Epi! —grité, al verla correr en círculos alrededor de la falange, intentando encontrarme.

«Llámala, Amada».

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, obedecí. Me llevé los dedos a los labios y solté un buen silbido de Oklahoma.

Epi me oyó y galopó decididamente hacia mí. Yo me abrí paso hacia ella.

—¡Dejadla entrar! —les grité a los guerreros. La falange se abrió, y la yegua se detuvo frente a mí con la respiración agitada.

«Móntala, Amada, y observa cómo triunfa la Elegida de Epona».

Yo miré a mi alrededor, y vi que Bella, cosa nada sorprendente, venía a unirse a mí.

—¡Bella! Ayúdame a montar en Epi —dije.

Me di la vuelta y me agarré de las crines de la yegua.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó ella mientras me daba impulso hacia arriba.

—Conseguir ayuda —respondí mientras me sentaba con facilidad—. Quiero que lleves a las mujeres y a los niños de vuelta al templo.

Ella iba a interrumpirme, pero yo la detuve.

—No. Confía en mí, y confía en Epona. Llévalos a casa.

Ella cerró la boca y asintió solemnemente.

—Confío en ti. Confío en las dos.

Después, comenzó a llamar a los niños y a las mujeres, gritándoles que Epona quería que volvieran al templo. Pronto tuvo la atención de los guerreros. Vi que corría hacia Leah, que la tomaba del brazo y que le hacía señas hacia las murallas. Leah me miró y yo asentí, y entonces, la voz de la Cazadora se unió a la de Bella, y la falange se dirigió hacia el templo.

Yo dejé de atender a Bella y a lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, y escuché a mi corazón, o más exactamente, a mi alma.

«Mira, Amada».

Oteé el horizonte por encima de las criaturas y de los guerreros, haciendo que Epi cabalgara en un círculo cerrado. Cuando llegué al oeste, abrí mucho los ojos, y noté que se me cortaba la respiración.

Woulff y McNamara se acercaban.

¡Los guerreros humanos! Había un frente grueso expandiéndose por el límite oeste de las tierras del templo. Todavía estaban lejos; el sol se reflejaba en sus escudos y los hacía brillar con una belleza distante. Mi corazón dio un salto de alegría, pero comprendí que quizá no llegaran a tiempo, y que nuestro grupo podía ser exterminado. Estábamos atrapados entre la seguridad sólida del templo y la seguridad líquida del río.

«Llámalos, Amada. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo».

Y supe por qué estaba allí. Por muy increíble y milagroso que pudiera parecer, estaba en aquel mundo por deseo de la diosa, ocupando el lugar de una mujer egoísta y caprichosa. Los diez años que había pasado enseñando a gente joven me había preparado para aquello. La gente que me rodeaba me pertenecía. Y yo les pertenecía a ellos.

Ya no necesitaba más estímulos de mi diosa.

Rápidamente me quité la capa y me solté el pelo. Enterré los dedos entre los rizos salvajes y me los sacudí hasta que estuvieron electrificados, y enmarcaron mi rostro como la melena de un león.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un joven granjero que tenía una espada entre las manos.

—¡Niño! —dije, y él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¡Dame tu espada!

Sin vacilar, él me ofreció la empuñadura, y yo la tomé. Era pesada y sólida, y con un placer inesperado, la blandí por encima de mi cabeza. Apreté los costados de Epi con las rodillas y la yegua comenzó a trotar. Cuando salimos del grupo de batalla, sentí que un rayo del sol caliente de la mañana tocaba primero la hoja de mi espada y después recorría mi cuerpo, recargándome de energía. A la luz del sol, la tela de mi vestido resplandecía, y toda yo estaba brillando.

Epi comenzó a ascender a la cima de una pequeña colina. Me situé de frente hacia el ejército distante de guerreros humanos, de espaldas a la batalla, y con la espada en alto tiré de las riendas de la yegua hasta que ella alzó las patas delanteras con elegancia, pregonando un desafío a los cuatro vientos.

—¡A mí! —grité, y mi voz se hinchó con el mismo volumen que Epona había facilitado cuando llamé a Jacob Black al borde del pantano—. ¡Woulff y McNamara, a mí!

Incluso desde aquella colina, pude oír las voces de los guerreros en la distancia, que se elevaron como una sola.

—¡Epona! ¡A Epona!

Sus líneas comenzaron a moverse con velocidad redoblada. Yo dibujé un arco con la espada en el aire, mientras Epi brincaba de un lado a otro.

—¡A mí, Woulff! —la pasión de mi voz vibró, y atravesó todo el campo.

Los guerreros de Woulff rugieron su grito de batalla en respuesta, a medida que se acercaban.

—¡A mí, McNamara!

El grito de batalla de McNamara se unió al de Woulff, y todos recorrieron la distancia que nos separaba con una carga de la que incluso John Wayne habría estado orgulloso.

Entonces, los guerreros que estaban a mi espalda secundaron el grito, y sentí que avanzaban hacia el templo con energías renovadas. Miré por encima de mi hombro, hacia atrás, y vi que un Fomorian se acercaba gruñendo hacia mí.

—¡Epi! —grité.

La yegua se giró y mordió el borde del ala derecha de la criatura. Después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le rasgó la membrana. El monstruo gritó de dolor, y perdió el equilibrio durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera descargar un golpe de mi espada sobre él, con ambas manos, y cortarle el cuerpo desde el hombro hasta el pecho. Entonces, el peso del monstruo que caía al suelo me arrancó la espada de las manos.

Casi al instante, otra de las criaturas subió al cuerpo de su compañero muerto y yo sólo pude agarrarme a las riendas, mientras los dientes y los cascos de Epi lucían a la luz de la mañana.

Tuve la sensación de que la yegua batallaba durante horas en aquella pequeña colina, pero mi mente sabía que sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Sin embargo, estábamos completamente rodeadas de figuras negras.

—¡Dejádmela a mí! —siseó una voz familiar, y los monstruos se abrieron para dejar paso a Nuada, que se acercaba cubierto de sangre—. Mujer —dijo con desprecio—, qué amable has sido al separarte de los demás y esperarme con tanta paciencia.

Epi se movió con inquietud debajo de mí. Cuando Nuada se acercó, emitió un relincho de advertencia.

—Parece que tu amiga no se alegra de verme —dijo él, y se rió horriblemente.

—¡Rhea! —gritó mi marido, y vi que se acercaba a galope tendido hacia la colina.

Nuada también lo vio.

—Matad a la yegua —ordenó, mientras se giraba para enfrentarse a Jacob Black—. Rápido.

Las criaturas silbaron de placer y comenzaron a cerrar el círculo que nos rodeaba, como si fueran el nudo de una horca. Epi giró, manteniendo a los monstruos a raya con los cascos y los dientes. Sin embargo, nuestra colina estaba resbaladiza de sangre, y yo di un bandazo muy fuerte cuando Epi se resbaló y cayó de rodillas. El movimiento fue inesperado, y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo saliera despedido por el impulso. Volé sobre el cuello de Epi, y aterricé con fuerza sobre el suelo húmedo. Sentí una descarga de dolor blanco que me cegó, cuando mi cabeza colisionó con la empuñadura de una espada. La oscuridad, asfixiante como una avalancha, me envolvió.

No hubo un interludio agradable en mi Paraíso de los Sueños. La pérdida de conocimiento fue total y abrumadora, y sólo la voz de Epona pudo despertarme.

«Vamos, Amada, no puedes descansar todavía. Él te necesita».

Mi alma respondió a aquella llamada insistente, y mi espíritu se elevó, con una oleada de vértigo, desde mi cuerpo abollado. Al principio no pude enfocar con claridad mi visión. La batalla a los pies de la colina sólo era una masa de figuras irreconocibles, teñidas de rojo.

«Concéntrate», me susurró la diosa. Yo respiré lentamente, parpadeé, y de repente, conseguí enfocar la escena.

Varios miembros de mi guardia personal se habían unido a Epi, y estaban repeliendo con éxito a los Fomorians. Aliviada, dirigí mi atención hacia el enfrentamiento que se estaba desarrollando a cierta distancia de los demás guerreros y de las demás criaturas.

Jacob Black y Nuada giraban cautelosamente, uno frente al otro. Mi cuerpo espiritual flotó hasta ellos. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y de sudor. Nuada sangraba por la herida de la cabeza, y tenía varios cortes en las alas. Yo me acerqué más, y comprobé que lo que había tomado por sangre era en realidad un sarpullido rojo que se le extendía por el torso. Sin embargo, cuando le lanzó una cuchillada de sus garras a Jacob Black, y sus uñas letales rasgaron la piel del hombro derecho del centauro, comprendí que la enfermedad todavía no había disminuido sus fuerzas.

Jacob Black había perdido la espada, y se defendía de Nuada con una simple daga y con sus cascos.

—Apártate de mi camino, caballo mutante. Deseo poseer el cuerpo de tu esposa —siseó Nuada.

—Nunca.

En vez de enfurecerlo, parecía que el Fomorian le producía a Jacob Black una calma extraña. Luchaba metódicamente, sin ceder terreno. Sin embargo, tampoco conseguía hacer mella en las defensas del monstruo.

—¿Sabes, hombre caballo? Ella me lo agradecerá —dijo Nuada, acompañando su comentario de un golpe de garra. Ninguna de las dos cosas dio en el blanco.

—Nunca —repitió Jacob Black con su voz profunda.

—Si es que todavía sigue viva —dijo Nuada.

Aquello sí tuvo efecto en el centauro. Se arrojó hacia delante de repente, y Nuada saltó para hacer frente a su ataque. Quedaron aprisionados el uno contra el otro; los colmillos afilados de Nuada, a centímetros del cuello de Jacob Black, y la daga del centauro, justo encima de la yugular prominente del Fomorian.

Mi cuerpo descendió hasta que estuvo colocado al lado de mi marido. Yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras aquella cosa mataba a otro hombre, al que yo quería.

—Eh, Nuada. ¿Soy yo lo que estás buscando, muchachote? —le dije seductoramente al Fomorian.

Al oír el sonido de mi voz, Nuada alzó la cabeza y perdió durante un instante la concentración. Yo vi que mi marido conseguía liberar la mano de la de la criatura, y que cortaba limpiamente el cuello del Fomorian con su daga. Vi con claridad la expresión incrédula de Nuada al notar que su propia sangre se derramaba hasta el suelo. Jacob Black retrocedió y alzó las manos, y sus cascos húmedos relucieron por encima del cuerpo de la criatura.

—Nunca —repitió con la voz áspera, mientras lo pisoteaba una y otra vez, reduciendo la perversidad de Nuada a la insignificancia.

Oí un grito, y miré hacia el campo de batalla. Los ejércitos de Woulff y McNamara se unían a nuestros guerreros. Centauros y humanos se convirtieron en una sola fuerza, y comenzaron a diezmar las debilitadas fuerzas de los Fomorian.

Yo sentí una oleada de mareo y de repente, me faltó la respiración.

—¡Rhea!

La voz de Jacob Black sonaba muy lejana.

—No puedo…

Sentí que volvía a mi cuerpo, y cuando entré en él, abrí los ojos lo suficiente como para ver que Jacob Black me tomaba en brazos.

—Aguanta —dijo, mientras mi visión se oscurecía—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Después, no supe nada más.


	51. Chapter 52

Capítulo 24

Cuando anocheció, el viento cambió de dirección, y yo di gracias a mi diosa. Durante tres días, el hedor de los cuerpos quemados había invadido el templo, y eso no había servido para aliviar mi enorme dolor de cabeza. Edward me había asegurado que el chichón que tenía en la sien izquierda era sólo del tamaño de una piedra de gallo (traducción: ¿testículo de un gallo?, ¿quién sabía?), pero yo estaba segura de que era del tamaño de una uva mutante, y de que tenía el color de un arco iris de morados y malvas. De todos modos, el consenso era que me iba a recuperar conservando todo mi entendimiento.

Bueno, gracias a Dios.

A Epona.

Los Fomorians habían sido exterminados. Nuestro ejército conjunto había acabado con todas las criaturas, que, debilitadas por la viruela, no habían podido resistir su poder.

Edward enunció la hipótesis de que, dado que los Fomorians eran humanoides y no humanos, sus cuerpos eran excepcionalmente vulnerables a la enfermedad. Su periodo de incubación era menor que el nuestro, y la enfermedad progresaba más rápidamente en ellos. La noche de la batalla, los terrenos circundantes del templo eran como los exteriores de rodaje de La noche de los muertos vivientes. Por lo menos, así me lo había descrito Leah, aunque ella no hubiera visto la película. Yo todavía estaba bajo los efectos de la conmoción cerebral, vomitando y viendo doble, así que tuve que conformarme con una descripción.

Leah me dijo que las criaturas habían empezado a rasgarse la carne, literalmente, a arrancársela de los huesos con sus propias garras. Habían dejado de luchar. Todos se habían encerrado en su propio mundo, en una especie de agonía de su propia piel.

Me explicó que la batalla se había reducido a una lluvia de flechas de nuestros guerreros y de las Cazadoras sobre las criaturas, para acabar con su miseria.

—Si los hubiéramos dejado sufrir no habríamos sido mejores que ellos —dijo Leah.

Así pues, la batalla había terminado en piedad.

Todavía quedaba el problema de qué hacer para ayudar a las mujeres que tenían fetos de los Fomorians en el vientre, pero Edward estaba trabajando diligentemente para solventarlo. Él me aseguró que, cuando las mujeres del Castillo de la Guardia llegaran al Templo de Epona, lo tendría todo preparado para ellas.

—Aaah, me aburro de estar en la cama —murmuré.

Y ni siquiera era una estancia en cama agradable, con mi guapísimo marido, sino una estancia de descanso para mi cabeza.

Me incorporé cuidadosamente, con la esperanza de que los vómitos y los mareos hubieran acabado. Aparte del mismo dolor de cabeza, parecía que estaba bien.

Así que me puse de pie.

Con suma prudencia, me acerqué a las ventanas de mi habitación y abrí una de ellas. Hacía una noche preciosa, cálida. Salí a mi jardín privado e inhalé profundamente el aroma de las madreselvas que florecían en todo su perímetro.

—¡Lady Rhiannon! —exclamó una vocecita. Entonces, vi a una de mis ninfas acercándose tímidamente por el jardín para hacerme una reverencia.

—¡Tarah! —dije. Me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo que hizo que se ruborizara encantadoramente.

—¡Mi señora! —dijo la muchacha, que me devolvió el abrazo con afecto, y continuó—: Las doncellas del establo me han pedido que os pregunte si estáis lo suficientemente bien como para acercaros allí. La niña, Kristianna, está preparada para montar a Epona.

—Eso es estupendo. Diles que iré enseguida.

—Me alegro de ver que os habéis recuperado, mi señora —dijo.

—Y yo también me alegro de ver que estás mejor.

La mayoría de las postillas se le habían desprendido de la cara y de los brazos, y me di cuenta de que la muchacha había sido afortunada. Salvo por unas cuantas marcas que se le borrarían de la piel con el tiempo, iba a recuperarse por completo de la viruela.

—Gracias, mi señora. Estoy impaciente por regresar a mis tareas.

Tímidamente, volvió la cara hacia un lado, y yo me quedé embelesada al ver su perfil. La muchacha me recordó de repente a Terpsícore, tanto, que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Cariño, ¿has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a la danza?

Ella se sonrojó de alegría al responder, y exclamó en entusiasmo:

—¡Oh, mi señora, yo sólo pienso en la danza!

Por intuición, supe que la Encarnación de la Musa mártir aprobaría aquella joven sucesora.

—No tengas prisa, pero cuando te sientas con fuerzas de nuevo, ven a verme. Hablaremos más de tus sueños.

Dejé que parloteara alegremente mientras íbamos hacia la salida que la llevaría en dirección a los establos.

—Recuerda —le dije yo, después de que se hubiera adelantado para anunciar que se acercaba la Elegida de Epona—, ven a verme cuando estés recuperada por completo.

—¡Lo haré, mi señora!

—¿Estás pensando en ayudar a Thalia a reorganizar el Templo de la Musa? —me preguntó la voz de terciopelo de Jacob Black desde las sombras.

—En realidad, estaba pensando más en Terpsícore, y en lo que ella hubiera querido —respondí pensativamente.

Ladeé la cabeza y lo vi acercarse a mí. La suave luz del atardecer favoreció su rostro, aunque no lo necesitara. Sus músculos poderosos se movieron con suavidad, y sus heridas recientes le conferían un aspecto de chico malo.

Me apartó un rizo de la cara.

—Por favor, no me preguntes cómo me siento, ni me ordenes que vuelva a la cama —dije, y me di cuenta de que quizá estaba refunfuñando un poco.

—Estás en pie y caminas con seguridad —dijo él, y me olisqueó—. Y parece que no has estado vomitando últimamente.

—¡No, demonios, no he vomitado en todo el día! —dije, refunfuñando de verdad.

Sin embargo, no pareció que amedrentara a Jacob Black.

—Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—He estado pensando en avisar a Maraid para que Bella pueda empezar a formar a una nueva ayudante para mí.

Él me miró con curiosidad.

—Para que no esté tan ocupada —le expliqué—. Así, Edward y ella podrán pasar más tiempo juntos —dije, y alcé las manos como si estuviera sujetando el marco de una fotografía—. Veo… tres niñitas en su futuro.

Él se acercó y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y me levantó del suelo.

—¿Y qué ves en nuestro futuro? —me preguntó.

Su voz sonó profunda, con un tono erótico que yo conocía bien, y que había echado de menos durante las últimas noches.

—Pues veo… —le mordisqueé la oreja, pensando que quizá un revolcón con mi marido podría ser la cura para mi dolor de cabeza— que se aproxima un Cambio esta noche.

Él se echó a reír y me besó.

—Me refiero a nuestros futuros hijos.

—¡Hijos! —exclamé yo.

—Claro —dijo él con una carcajada—. Ciertamente, no hemos guardado celibato.

—Pero…

—¿Acaso en tu antiguo mundo no os explicaban cómo se hacen los bebés? —me preguntó, con una mirada burlona.

—Pero… —repetí yo— ¿qué será?

—Niño o niña —contestó él inocentemente.

Yo le di un puñetazo en el pecho duro.

—¿Caballo o humano?

—Bueno… —me sonrió y me besó la frente— sea lo que sea, tendrá un gran futuro como jinete.

Yo deslicé la mano entre nosotros, de modo que la dejé descansar sobre mi vientre relativamente plano. Me pareció notar un aleteo bajo la palma, y aparté la mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Un bebé? —pregunté, con la voz temblorosa.

—Tal vez estás sintiendo la promesa de lo que va a venir —dijo él, y me estrechó contra sí, envolviéndome con su calor.

—La promesa del futuro —dije.


End file.
